Cartes Gagnantes
by Kaluna
Summary: Le passé de Brennan ressurgi, déconcertant et étonnant pour son partenaire, comment va-t-il réagir, comment va-t-il gérer cela.
1. Chapitre 1 : Appel

**Disclaimer:** la série Bones, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hart Hanson, à Katy Reich et à la Fox. Ceci n'est que le fruit de mon imagination

**Saison et Spoiler: **Pas de réel référence

**Résumé:** Le passé de Brennan ressurgi, déconcertant et étonnant pour son partenaire, comment va-t-il réagir, comment va-t-il gérer cela.

**Remerciement:** Cette idée provient de Spockette à la base, j'ai juste brodé autour.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Appel**

Penchée sur le squelette d'une femme de trente ans qui avait été assassinée il y a quelques jours, j'étais plongée dans mes recherches faisant abstraction, comme à mon habitude, de mon environnement..  
Nous travaillions depuis une semaine sur un corps retrouvé dans le Potomac. Ce dernier était très abîmé, et Camille n'avait presque pas de tissu mou pour aider, de ce fait j'avais passé plusieurs jours d'affiler sur les ossements. Pour l'instant, nous n'avions pas encore trouvé l'identité de la victime, mais les diverses traces de terres et de spores, nous avaient déjà conduit dans divers endroits et nous avions interrogé plusieurs personnes, mais sans succès. Booth, tout comme moi, détestions tourner en rond dans une enquête.

Ce fut Angela qui me sortit de mes pensées.  
- Sweetie ton portable sonne, tu comptes répondre ? Demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule.  
Je la regardais, avant de réagir et de décrocher.  
- Brennan ?  
- Salut Doc. Dit mon interlocuteur  
- Oh, Dean, salut, ça fait un bail. Dis-je heureuse de l'entendre et pourtant ayant déjà une part d'appréhension qui grandissait en moi.

J'enlevais mes gants et commençais à m'éloigner un peu du reste du groupe. Je sentais le regard étonné de l'ensemble de mes collègues et de Booth. C'est vrai, qu'habituellement, lorsque quelqu'un me téléphonait tandis que j'étais en plein examen, j'avais tendance à raccourcir au possible mes conversations, mais cette fois, je savais que c'était différent. Dean n'appelait pas sans raison comme cela, surtout en pleine journée.

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?  
Il m'expliqua la situation, et au fur et à mesure, ma tension monta d'un cran tandis que mon souffle se raréfiait.  
Jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je conclus notre conversation.  
- Je regarde pour prendre un vol. Je te rappelle d'ici une heure. Bye

Retournant vers la table d'autopsie, je pouvais voir le regard interrogateur de toute l'équipe. Ils avaient sans doute entendu la fin de ma discussion, mais attendaient tous que je leur confirme.  
- Monsieur Murray, vous prendrez le relais sur l'enquête et accompagnerai Booth s'il a besoin de vous.  
- Quoi ? Ah non Bones. Intervint directement mon partenaire  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sweetie ? Et qui est ce Dean ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Demanda ma meilleure amie, mi-intriguée, mi-inquiète  
- Un souci personnel à régler, je vais devoir m'absenter une semaine. Camille cela ne te gène pas si je prends des congés.  
- Bones on est en pleine enquête, vous ne pouvez pas partir comme cela!  
Je pouvais voir son incompréhension, et je comprenais très bien, mais ne pouvais lui expliquer les raisons qui me poussaient à ce départ précipité.  
- Je n'ai pas le choix Booth. Et Monsieur Murray est très efficace. Camille ?  
- Aucun problème pour moi, avec tous les congés que vous avez.  
- Merci  
Et sans attendre, je quittais la plateforme pour me diriger vers mon bureau, enlevant ma blouse au passage.

A peine avais-je pénétré dans mon antre que mon coéquipier entrait lui aussi.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il sans autre préambule  
- Rien d'important. Lui répondis-je rapidement, peut-être même un peu trop rapidement pour lui d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas dupe.  
- C'est suffisamment important pour que vous partiez en pleine enquête, et je sais combien vous détestez faire cela. Surtout que ça fait une semaine qu'on tourne en rond sans rien trouver. Alors expliquez-moi ?  
Son ton était calme et posé. Il me connaissait, et avait raison, il me fallait une très bonne raison pour partir alors qu'un meurtrier courait toujours.  
- Bones, vous allez m'expliquer ?  
Il insistait étant donné que je ne répondais pas.  
- C'est personnel Booth.  
Je le vis se crisper.  
- Des partenaires se disent tout, de plus je suis là en tant qu'ami.  
Je soupirais, je ne pouvais lui expliquer la situation, c'était compliqué et il m'aurait fallu lui révéler tant de choses qu'il ignorait sur moi.  
- Je suis désolée Booth, je ne peux pas.  
Ses poings se serrèrent et sa mâchoire se contracta, signe d'un agacement ou de colère ou encore signe de tristesse. Je savais qu'en ne lui disant rien je le blessais d'une certaine façon. Il avait toujours été là pour moi, depuis le début de notre collaboration, et m'avait déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises de son passé.  
- Vous savez, je veux simplement vous aider. Dit-il alors qu'une voix douce mais attristée.  
C'était donc bien de la peine que son attitude traduisait. Je me sentais mal de le mettre dans cet état, mais je n'avais pas le choix.  
- Je sais Booth.  
- Alors pourquoi ne rien me dire ? Murmura-t-il  
- C'est personnel Booth… mais … mais un jour je vous raconterai.  
Je vis son regard interrogatif me scruter.  
- Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? Cette fois son ton était colérique.  
- Bien sûr que si et là n'est pas la question. Vous savez pertinemment que je vous confie ma vie chaque jour, cela devrait vous rassurer sur la confiance que je place en vous. Bien que la confiance soit quelque chose d'irrationnel et …  
- Ne commencez pas à me sortir tout votre blabla scientifique.  
Je m'avançais vers lui et posais une main sur son avant-bras, tentant ainsi de le détendre. Cela sembla fonctionner, car je sentis immédiatement ses muscles se relâcher.  
- Je vous promets de vous expliquer un jour, mais ce n'est pas encore le moment.  
Il plongea son regard tendre et chaud dans le mien, et posa l'une de ses mains sur la mienne.  
- D'accord. Une semaine, et où allez-vous ?  
Je fermais les yeux un instant.

- Ok, pas grave, mais promettez-moi juste une chose alors ?  
- Laquelle ?  
- Appelez-moi tous les jours pour me tenir informé ? Me dire que vous allez bien ?  
- J'essayerai.  
- Non faites-le ! Il était sérieux et aussi stricte dans sa demande.  
Je soupirais avant d'acquiescer. Il me sourit, et sembla rassuré. Nous sommes restés quelques instants ainsi, comme coupés du monde, comme à notre habitude.

- Booth ? Dis-je après avoir attrapé mon sac et ma veste et de lui faire face à nouveau.  
- Oui Bones ?  
- Soyez prudent.  
Il me sourit chaleureusement  
- Me dit la femme qui part « on ne sait où » pour faire « on ne sait quoi » ?  
Je lui fis les gros yeux.  
- D'accord, d'accord, je plaisante. Et oui, je serai prudent, et vous aussi.  
- Toujours.  
Je le vis faire la moue à ma réponse. Je savais qu'il me trouvait trop impulsive parfois et qu'il était inquiet lorsque nous étions sur le terrain et que les choses s'envenimaient.

Je sortais de mon bureau avec mes affaires pour tomber sur l'ensemble des fouines qui semblaient attendre mon arrivée.  
- Sweetie ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu nous appelles si tu as besoin de nous ?  
Je souris en acquiesçant  
- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous si tu as besoin Docteur B ?  
- Oui Hodgins je sais.  
Ils semblaient tous inquiets. Je m'en doutais, et quelque part, j'étais heureuse de cela, car cela me prouvait combien j'avais trouvé ma place parmi eux, dans cette famille de cœur qu'ils formaient tous autour de moi, comme me dirait mon partenaire.  
- Tu n'hésites pas d'accord ?  
- Oui Angie, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mon ton était enjoué, je cherchais à les rassurer avant toute chose.  
- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Tu pars comme cela, si vite, en pleine enquête, sans donner aucune explication à personne. On ne sait pas où tu vas, ni ce que tu vas faire.  
- Je sais, je suis désolée, mais tout ira bien. J'appellerai Booth tous les soirs pour donner des nouvelles.  
Ma meilleure amie, le regard espiègle, tourna la tête vers mon partenaire qui semblait, sur le coup, admirer le sol de l'Institut cherchant ainsi à cacher sa gêne. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise.  
- Elle vous appellera tous les jours Booth ?  
Il allait répondre mais je le coupais  
- C'est ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire.  
Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de l'artiste, très vite suivie par l'ensemble des fouines.  
- Et tu vas le faire ?  
- Oui, pourquoi ? Sa question me semblait absurde.  
- Un vrai petit couple. Lâcha finalement la jeune femme avant de rire, tout comme le reste de l'équipe alors.  
Ca y est, je comprenais l'embarras de Booth, il savait ce qu'Angela allait dire.  
Mon coéquipier et moi étions mal à l'aise par la réplique de la jeune femme, comme toujours, elle n'en ratait pas une.  
- Angela, je suis simplement inquiet pour Bones, comme vous d'ailleurs. Et puis cela sera plus simple pour elle d'appeler une seule personne au lieu de faire le tour de toutes les fouines.  
- Bien sûr Booth, bien sûr. Mais elle aurait très bien pu me contacter moi, et je vous aurais tenu informé.  
Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, cela se voyait sur son visage, Angie poursuivit donc.  
- Mais pas de souci Sexy Boy, je comprends tout à fait votre besoin de l'entendre directement. Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer l'un de l'autre.  
Autant elle nous mettait encore plus mal à l'aise, autant, entendre l'ensemble de mes amis rire de ses idées farfelues me soulageait.  
- Je vous donnerai des nouvelles. Bye  
Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre sur les élucubrations de ma meilleure amie. Il me fallait encore rentrer chez moi, trouver un vol pour le Pakistan, faire mes bagages, et enfin prévenir Dean de mon heure d'arrivée là-bas.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Passé

**Chapitre 2 : Passé**

Le vol était long, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais le déplacement. Je repensais à mon passé, à tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble, avec Dean. Je pensais aussi à mes amis, restés à Washington et se demandant pourquoi j'avais dû faire un départ si précipité. Mes pensées dérivèrent très vite vers Booth. Il devait se poser une multitude de questions, et je savais que tôt ou tard il faudrait que je lui fournisse des explications, toutefois, ce n'était pas encore le bon moment et surtout je n'en avais pas encore le droit.

J'arrivais à l'aéroport Jinnah. Après avoir récupéré mon sac de voyage, je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Comme je m'y attendais, Dean était là, accompagné de Mac et Ty.  
- Salut Doc. Dit le premier en me prenant dans ses bras.  
- Tu n'as pas changé Temp, toujours aussi superbe. Enchaîna Mac gardant son air sérieux.  
- Arrête avec tes compliments tu n'y gagneras rien, tu le sais très bien. Lui lançais-je en rigolant.  
Puis je l'enlaçais lui aussi.  
- Cela fait plaisir de te revoir Ty.  
- A moi aussi. On ne se voit pas assez, je le dis sans arrêt. Me répondit-il alors que nous nous étreignions.  
Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je ne les avais pas vu. Et ce n'était pas toujours évident de nous rencontrer, les uns comme les autres ayant des activités professionnelles très chargées ne laissant que très peu de place au reste.  
- J'ai déjà réservé un hôtel à Khanpur. Je t'explique en y allant. Enchaina Dean en se dirigeant vers le 4X4.

Installé dans la voiture, Dean commença.  
- Le Chef a été fait prisonnier il y a neuf jours.  
- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez au courant ? Questionnai-je  
- A vrai dire, je bossais en collaboration avec lui. Répondit Mac.  
Ce dernier travaillait au sein d'une unité d'élite de l'Air Force depuis quelques années déjà, tandis que le Chef était lui un agent secret du FBI. Ty et Dean avaient rejoint une équipe de police de Los Angeles, dont les mœurs étaient assez particulières mais dont les résultats étaient tout bonnement exceptionnels.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- On devait extrader un politicien pakistanais qui s'est fait enlever par un groupe radical musulman. Aucun problème au départ. Mon boulot était de faire la corrélation entre mon unité et le FBI via le Chef. De plus, c'est moi qui avais fourni les diverses informations.  
Mac s'arrêta là pour le moment, nous venions d'arriver à l'hôtel.

Le Madni Masjid était un hôtel assez simple, une seule bâtisse. Dean avait réservé deux chambres avec deux lits à chaque fois.

Arrivée dans la chambre, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, je rejoignais mes trois compères afin d 'avoir des détails supplémentaires sur la disparition du Chef.

- On a réussi à trouver le politicien. La sortie a été quelque peu mouvementée, un peu trop. Continua Mac  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Tireurs d'élite, explosifs … quand ils ont remarqué notre présence, ils ont sorti l'artillerie lourde, et ils en avaient en pagailles.  
Il soupira avant de poursuivre.  
- On s'est retrouvé coincé entre une mitrailleuse d'un côté, et une dizaine de soldats de l'autre… Le Chef est parti faire une diversion, nous disant qu'il nous rejoindrait au point de rendez-vous.  
- Et il n'est pas arrivé ?  
- Exactement. Nous devions attendre quarante cinq minutes, si jamais il n'arrivait pas, on devait partir. On a donc obéi.  
- D'accord, mais je ne comprends pas, comment es-tu certain qu'il soit encore là-bas ?  
- On a reçu une vidéo de lui. Ils veulent l'échanger contre le politicien.  
- Et l'armée a refusé. Mon ton ne laissait pas place à la discussion, on savait tous comment c'était dans ces cas là.  
- On n'échange pas un soldat quelque soit la raison, on ne négocie pas avec des terroristes. Précisa Ty.  
- L'unité du Chef est rentrée au pays et m'a contacté. Annonça Dean  
- Pourquoi toi ?  
- Le Chef leur avait donné mon nom en cas de problème. Il sait que j'ai toujours gardé contact avec vous tous enfin nous l'avons tous fait, mais il sait que j'étais le meilleur moyen pur réunir tout le monde afin de lui venir en aide rapidement.  
- Ok, et donc nous voilà tous les quatre ici. Concluais-je.  
- Tout à fait. Maintenant il nous faut nous organiser pour le sortir de là. Dit Mac  
- J'ai déjà contacté une ou deux personnes ici pour avoir le matériel nécessaire.  
- Très bien Dean, et moi je vais regarder pour avoir les plans via un satellite, le problème étant qu'on ne sait pas exactement dans quel bâtiment il se trouve.  
Nous sommes restés silencieux quelques minutes. Pour le moment, je n'avais rien à faire, une fois l'ensemble des données collectées, j'aurais du boulot, mais actuellement j'étais plutôt tranquille et cela tombait bien, car j'étais épuisée par le voyage.

Après être allé manger tous ensemble, nous sommes revenus dans nos chambres. Dean, avec qui je partageais la mienne, m'a laissé seule afin que je puisse appeler Booth et aussi parce qu'il devait faire le point avec les autres.

Regardant ma montre, il était à présent vingt deux heures vingt cinq ici, soit presque treize heures à Washington, je pouvais appeler Booth sans problème, sans risque de le réveiller.  
- Booth  
- Bonjour Booth c'est Brennan  
- Ah salut Bones, comment allez-vous ?  
- Très bien, merci. Comme convenu je vous appelle pour vous tenir informer.  
- Oui, je pensais plus que vous téléphoneriez ce soir, mais aucun souci.  
- On est le soir ici Booth.  
Il laissa planer le silence quelques instants.  
- Vous n'êtes pas au Etats-Unis alors.  
Je n'avais pas pensé à cela, j'aurai du savoir qu'il devinerait vite.  
- Effectivement je suis à l'étranger Booth. Dans tous les cas, tout va bien, je suis déjà à l'hôtel, et les amis que je devais retrouver sont là aussi, donc je ne suis pas seule, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiétez d'accord.  
Encore une fois il ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas m'expliquer ?  
- Il me semble que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation.  
- J'aurai essayé au moins. Dit-il sur un ton plus léger, ce qui me fit sourire. – Et sinon, pas trop fatiguée du voyage ?  
- Ca va, un peu pour tout vous dire. Je vous appelais avant de me mettre au lit.  
Tandis que je parlais, la porte s'était ouverte sur Dean.  
- Oh désolé, j'espère que je ne dérange pas. Demanda-t-il immédiatement  
- Pas du tout Dean.  
- Vous n'êtes pas seule Bones ? Le ton de sa question était étrange.  
- L'ami avec qui je partage ma chambre vient d'entrer.  
- Avec qui vous partager la chambre ? Il était surpris, cela était certain.  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Je pensais que vous étiez parti suite à des problèmes personnels, non pas pour rejoindre votre amant.  
- Quoi ? J'étais étonnée de sa remarque, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.  
Je l'entendis soupirer au bout du fil.  
- Et moi qui m'inquiétais. Dit-il tout bas.  
J'avais deviné ce qui n'allait pas. Et, bien que je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer l'ensemble de la situation je pouvais bien l'éclairer sur une partie.  
- Dean est un ami de longue date et il y a deux lits dans la chambre. Il n'y avait presque plus de place dans l'hôtel, nous avons donc du nous accommoder de ce que nous avons. De plus, c'est effectivement pour des problèmes personnels que je suis ici et enfin, je ne vois pas en quoi tout cela vous concerne.  
- Vous avez raison Bones. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas à m'immiscer dans votre vie privée ainsi. C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour vous. Je suis votre partenaire, alors il est de mon devoir de vous protéger.  
Cela me fit sourire, il avait toujours été ainsi, mâle alpha par définition, persuadé que c'était son rôle de prendre soin de moi. Non pas qu'il ne me pensait pas capable de le faire, mais plus qu'il pensait que c'était lui qui devait s'en charger en qu'en Homme. Chose assez idiote d'après moi étant donné que, de nos, jours, la femme peut tout aussi bien s'en sortir toute seule, mais au fond, et bien que je ne l'admettrais pas devant lui, j'aimais me sentir protéger par lui.  
- Je sais Booth. Et je suis navrée de ne pas pouvoir vous en parler pour le moment.  
- Ce n'est pas grave… j'attendrai. Dit-il et je pouvais entendre son sourire  
Il attendrait … mais qu'attendrait-il vraiment, mes explications ou autre chose. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, toujours le téléphone à l'oreille, Booth ne disait pas un mot, nous profitions simplement du fait de nous avoir en ligne, cela pouvait paraître totalement irrationnel et ça l'était.  
Une main sur mon épaule me fit sortir de mes rêveries.  
- Mac et Ty voudraient te parler rapidement.  
J'acquiesçais avant de reprendre ma conversation avec mon partenaire.  
- Booth ?  
- Oui, j'ai entendu Bones, vous êtes attendue.  
- Effectivement.  
- Il faudra que vous me présentiez vos amis à l'occasion. Dit-il intriguer.  
- Pour quelle raison ?  
Un petit rire traversa la ligne  
- Simplement pour que je puisse connaitre tout ce qui fait ce que vous êtes et vos amis de longue date en font partie.  
Je me surpris à sourire.  
- Enfin, quand vous le voudrez Bones, je ne voudrais pas vous offusquer en vous forçant la main.  
- A l'occasion alors.  
Le silence plana quelques secondes, je savais qu'il souriait à l'autre bout, je le connaissais suffisamment. Dean me montra sa montre, pour me spécifier qu'il fallait que je me dépêche.  
- Je dois vous laisser Booth. Je vous rappelle demain.  
- D'accord. Bonne nuit Bones  
- Bonne nuit Booth.  
Sur ce je raccrochais. Mon ami me fixait, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
- Ton partenaire ?  
J'acquiesçais.  
- Vous semblez bien vous entendre, quoi que le mot soit faible. Tu sembles sur un petit nuage en l'écoutant.  
Le rouge me monta instantanément aux joues.  
- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi et allons voir les autres.  
Je m'avançais vers la porte, au moment où j'allais l'ouvrir, Dean me demanda.  
- Tu lui as déjà raconté ?  
- Non. Je soufflais, avant de poursuivre. – Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons pas.  
- Parfois il faut savoir déroger à la règle Doc, le Chef nous l'a pourtant appris. Répondit-il avant de me précéder.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Washington

**Chapitre 3 : Washington**

Je venais de raccrocher. Avoir Bones au téléphone m'avait redonné la pêche.  
J'étais toujours assis à notre table au Diner, un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Encore un morceau de tarte ou un café Monsieur ?  
La serveuse me fit sortir de mes songes. Je refusais, il était temps de reprendre le boulot.

Après avoir quitté les lieux, je fonçais vers l'Institut, afin de faire le point sur l'enquête en cours et de donner des nouvelles aux fouines, qui, elles aussi, s'inquiétaient du départ de l'anthropologue..

- Salut tout le monde.  
- Seel', salut, tu tombes bien, j'allais t'appeler.  
- Pour ?  
- Angela a une identité. Allons la voir.  
Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le bureau de l'artiste avec Camille, Ningel-Murray.

- Salut Booth. Vous tombez bien.  
- Cam m'a dit. Alors ?  
Elle tapota sur son clavier et un visage apparu.  
- Cloé Demesel, trente-deux ans, mariée à James Demesel, un enfant de huit ans. Voici l'adresse.  
- Merci Angela. Cam tu m'accompagnes ?  
- Bien sûr, je vais chercher mes affaires. Monsieur Murray, vous pouvez retrouver à vos investigations.  
Le jeune homme parti donc, en même temps que la patronne de la section médico-légale.  
Hodgins et Angela me regardaient, attendant sûrement que je les laisse seuls.  
- J'ai eu Bones au téléphone.  
- Déjà ! Elle ne devait pas vous appeler le soir.  
- Justement c'était le soir chez elle.  
- Oh. Dit simplement Jack  
- Oui, elle est à l'étranger.  
Je soupirais et baissais la tête. Le fait que ma partenaire ne souhaite pas m'expliquer son départ précipité me chagrinait. J'aurai aimé qu'elle me parle et m'explique ce qui se passait, mais elle ne le voulait pas.  
- Elle a ses raisons Booth si elle ne vous dit rien. Elle ne m'a rien dit moi non plus.  
- Je sais … c'est juste que je m'inquiète.  
- Comme nous tous. Mais le Docteur B est très forte.  
- Je sais Hodgins mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me faire du souci.  
Aucun mot ne fut prononcé immédiatement.  
- Elle est où exactement ?  
- Elle ne m'a rien dit Angela.  
- Vous voulez que je cherche ?  
Je levais les yeux vers elle, surprit par sa suggestion.  
- Angie !  
- Ben quoi Jack, on peut bien se servir des moyens du bord non.  
Je me pinçais le nez afin de réfléchir quelques instants. Certes j'avais une envie folle de savoir où elle se trouvait, mais je savais que si elle apprenait qu'on l'avait espionné, elle nous serait hors d'elle.  
- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Bones nous tuera.  
- Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir.  
Je fermais les yeux.  
- Allez, ne me dites pas que vous ne voulez pas savoir Booth ?  
- La question n'est pas là. Mais, comme vous avez dit, si elle ne nous en a pas parlé c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se fâche si elle est au courant.  
Je vis l'artiste faire la moue.  
- Vous êtes sûr ?  
Evidemment que non je n'étais pas sûr. Je voulais plus que tout savoir où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait, mais il était de mon devoir d'ami de ne pas interférer si elle ne le voulait pas.  
- Oui, mais merci de l'idée.  
- D'accord.

Après un trajet d'environ une demi-heure, nous sommes arrivés avec Camille à l'adresse fourni par l'artiste.  
- Bonjour monsieur Demesel, Agent Spécial Booth FBI et voici le Docteur Saroyan.  
- Vous avez retrouvé ma femme ?  
- Pouvons-nous entrer ?

L'homme fut anéanti par la nouvelle du décès de son épouse, et répondit à l'ensemble des questions que nous avions.  
Une heure plus tard nous étions à nouveau en voiture pour retourner à l'Institut.  
- Il n'y a pas vraiment de suspect. Dis-je dépiter.  
- Je pense qu'il trompait sa femme.  
- Quoi ?  
- Il trompait sa femme.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça Cam ?  
- Et bien, certes il est affecté par sa mort, elle est la mère de leur fils, mais il n'a pas une fois parlé des derniers mois qu'ils ont passés ensemble. Il a dit à plusieurs reprises partir régulièrement en voyage d'affaires et donc ne pas être là.  
- Oui, mais cela ne prouve rien.  
- Et bien Seel', tu n'as pas été très observateur alors. Ria-t-elle.  
Je fis de gros yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
- Tu n'as pas vu la marque de morsure dans son cou.  
Effectivement j'avais raté ça. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure.  
- J'y retournerai demain. Je dois récupérer Parker à l'école après. Je te dépose au labo d'abord.  
- Pas de problème.  
Le silence se fit quelques instants avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.  
- Tu n'es pas à cent pour cents ces derniers jours.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas remarqué, que je ne suis pas au taquet.  
- Il n'y a pas que ça. Tu es ailleurs Seel'.  
Je ne répondis rien. Que pouvais-je bien répondre sans pour autant me trahir.  
- Tu es inquiet pour elle n'est-ce pas ?  
- Pour qui ?  
- Seel ', ne te moques pas de moi.  
- D'accord, oui bien sûr que je suis inquiet, tu le sais très bien.  
- Alors ça n'a pas changé ?  
- De quoi tu parles ? Cette fois je ne voyais pas du tout.  
- Notre conversation au bar, après ton retour du coma.  
- Oh.  
Elle se mit à rire et me tapota l'épaule.  
- Tu pensais que j'avais oublié. Sérieusement, tu devrais lui parler.  
- Pas pour le moment, elle a d'autres choses en tête.  
- Ca te dérange qu'elle ne t'est pas expliqué ?  
- C'est son choix, je le respecte.

Arrivée devant l'institut, Camille descendit de mon véhicule.  
- Cam  
- Oui ?  
- Tu pourras demander à Angela de vérifier pour les derniers voyages de Monsieur Demesel. Sait-on jamais s'il part avec une de ses collègues.  
- Bien, on t'appelle quand on a l'info.  
- Merci.  
- De rien, et embrasses Parker pour moi.  
Je lui souris avant de repartir.

Après avoir cherché mon fils qui passait la soirée et la nuit chez moi, nous sommes allés nous balader au parc manger une glace. Parker était si vivant et si heureux, cela me réchauffait le cœur de l'avoir avec moi.

Après le repas, nous avons regardé un film, puis je l'ai couché.  
Seul dans mon salon, je partis à la cuisine me prendre une bière et revenais m'installer tout en déballant le dossier en cours.  
Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas travaillé le soir seul sur une enquête. Bones était toujours là normalement pour m'aider. Les yeux fermés, mes pensées virevoltaient. Je nous revoyais encore en train de rire après la clôture de notre dernière investigation. Ma partenaire se moquait de moi parce que je prenais, soit disant, trop longtemps à relire son rapport, tandis qu'elle en profitait pour finir toutes les crevettes thaïes que nous avions pris. Son sourire était comme une lanterne éblouissante pour moi. Et ses yeux, me faisaient chavirer à chaque fois que je me plongeais dedans.  
Cela ne faisait même pas encore deux jours qu'elle était partie que déjà elle me manquait.  
En fait, nous avions nos petites habitudes. Lors des enquêtes, après le travail au labo ou sur le terrain, nous allions manger ensemble au Diner ou prenions à emporter pour continuer à avancer sur le dossier, soit chez elle, soit chez moi. Nos conversations étaient principalement tournées sur le boulot, mais il y avait toujours des moments où l'un ou l'autre parlait de son passé, de ses pensées.  
Lorsqu'une enquête était bouclée, nous nous retrouvions autour d'un verre avec les fouines, puis je déposais Bones chez elle, et souvent, nous buvions encore un café ou un verre, heureux d'avoir arrêté le meurtrier.  
Même le week-end, cela ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Lorsque je n'avais pas Parker, je passais chez elle ou à l'Institut, afin de la faire sortir pour manger quelque chose, sinon, elle était capable d'oublier de se nourrir. Il nous arrivait même, de plus en plus souvent, de regarder un film ensemble le samedi soir. Souvent un vieux film en noir et blanc, les préférés de Bones.  
Lorsque Parker était là, elle nous accompagnait au musée de l'Institut et donnait un cours privé à mon fils qui adorait cela, ou alors, nous allions nous baigner dans sa piscine ayant pris soin de lui dire bonjour auparavant bien évidemment.  
En fait, en y pensant, je me rendais compte qu'il était exceptionnel que je ne la vois pas au moins une fois par jour. Et de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis plus de trente heures me rendait nostalgique et triste.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Stratégie

**Chapitre 4 : Stratégie **

Le lendemain je me réveillais aux aurores. Après une douche rapide, je descendis rejoindre mes trois compères pour prendre le petit déjeuné.  
Notre discussion durant le repas était essentiellement basée sur les dernières années que nous avions passé éloigné les uns des autres. Dean me taquinait sur ma relation avec Booth,en effet l'ayant souvent au téléphone, je lui parlais régulièrement de mon partenaire. Ty quant à lui voulait connaitre mes exploits lors de diverses arrestations. Mac restait silencieux, et faisait qu'écouter comme à son habitude.

Enfin nous sommes remontés dans l'une des chambres. Ty avait récupéré l'ensemble des plans nécessaire afin de mener à bien l'extraction du Chef.  
- Bon Temp à toi de jouer maintenant. Me lança-t-il en ouvrant toutes les cartes et photos.  
- En attendant j'ai quelques coups de téléphone à passer. Précisa Dean.

Je commençais donc à observer les diverses images, cherchant des détails pouvant nous aider.  
- Mac, pourrais-tu me dire où se trouvait le politicien que vous avez récupéré ?  
Il nous rejoignit à la table et scruta l'ensemble.  
- Dans ce bâtiment, mais ça m'étonnerai qu'ils y mettent aussi le Chef.  
- Moi aussi, mais au moins, on peut éliminer cette bâtisse des possibilités.

Après plusieurs minutes, je pris la parole.  
- Trois lieux me semblent propices à l'emprisonnement de quelqu'un. Cet immeuble, il est assez éloigné de la bâtisse principale et évite donc tout désagrément aux dirigeants qui s'y trouvent, il est à l'est du camp. Celui-là, au nord, est plutôt bien protégé puisqu'il est à flan de montagne et donc bloque une sortie. Enfin, celui-ci. Il est sécurisé par une double clôture électrique.  
- Le dernier est leur réserve d'armes et munitions. Nous devions la faire exploser la première fois, mais un contretemps nous en a empêché. Précisa Mac.  
- Ok, il nous reste donc que deux choix. Ca serait bien de réussir à en avoir qu'un. Ty, peux-tu nous avoir des données thermiques des lieux ?  
Il soupira, je savais que ce je lui demandais n'était pas évident, déjà que pour avoir les divers plans et photos il avait du pirater un serveur gouvernemental, à présent, il allait devoir détourner le satellite lui-même pour nous fournir les images nécessaires. Bien sûr il en était capable, mais le but était aussi de ne pas se faire repérer lors de la manipulation car cela n'était pas réellement légal.  
- Bien sûr c'est possible, mais cela va me prendre un peu de temps.  
Mac et moi le scrutions.  
- Une bonne heure maximum. Lâcha-t-il enfin  
- D'accord, en attendant, je vais commencer à voir comment nous pourrions entrer dans le camp sans trop nous faire remarquer et vous le matériel dont nous allons avoir besoin.

Penchée sur les informations que nous avions, j'analysais tout afin de trouver les meilleurs moyens avec les meilleures chances possibles.  
Pour tout dire, j'observais les données tout comme je le faisais avec les ossements, sérieusement, occultant presque mon environnement, cherchant le moindre indice, la moindre faille nous permettant de résoudre le dilemme nous empêchant d'entrer et de sortir, tout comme je cherchais les réponses à un meurtre.

Ty pianotait sur son ordinateur depuis une bonne demi-heure, tandis que Mac restait près de la porte, vigilent. Son rôle actuel étant d'assurer notre sécurité et d'empêcher toute information de filtrer. Dean s'était absenté pour voir certains contacts afin de vérifier s'ils étaient toujours ouverts pour travailler avec nous.

Lorsqu'il arriva, j'avais fini de lister ce dont nous avions besoin et j'avais déjà plusieurs stratégies possibles en tête.  
Ty m'appela pour venir voir les images.  
- Voici le premier bâtiment que tu as suggéré.  
- Il y a beaucoup de monde dedans. Précisais-je  
- Un peu trop en effet. Confirma Mac  
- Ok, voyons l'autre alors.  
Nous avons attendu, et lorsqu'il est apparu, nous avons tous hoché la tête.  
- C'est le bon. Précisa Dean, chose que nous avions tous constaté.

Je retournais vers les cartes, tandis que Ty supprimait toutes traces de son passage.  
- Alors une idée ? Me lança Mac après quelques minutes  
- Effectivement, mais on va avoir besoin de pas mal de matériel.  
Ils s'installèrent tous autour de moi.  
- On t'écoute.  
Prenant la première carte en mains, je commençais.  
- Comme je vous l'avais dit avant, la maison est en contrebas d'une montagne. J'ai pensé qu'arriver de nuit nous aiderait. L'idée est de descendre en parapente afin d'atterrir là.  
Je pointais l'arrière de la maisonnette du doigt.  
- Ca c'est le coté simple, entrer ne devrait pas poser trop de problème avec ton plan. Précisa Dean en souriant.  
- Effectivement. D'après les images, il y a deux gardes devant le bâtiment, et une ronde avec un chien. D'après la taille du camp, je pense qu'ils doivent passer toutes les douze minutes devant le lieu qui nous intéresse, ce sera donc notre plage pour neutraliser les gardes et sortir le Chef de là.  
- Jusque là ça semble plutôt simple.  
- Oui, mais maintenant cela va se compliquer.  
Prenant des cartes et images satellite, je poursuivie.  
- Alors, on atterrira tous ensemble devant le bâtiment, Mac tu iras poser des explosifs sur leur armureries, avec un timing de dix minutes, de façon à ce qu'on sorte le Chef et que ça nous serve de diversion. Pendant ce temps, nous nous occuperons des gardes. On récupère le Chef. Mac tu nous rejoins à l'extérieur, à ce point. Attention toutefois, il y a deux tours avec des snipers, là et là. Il faut éviter à tout pris qu'ils nous repèrent. Le cas échéant Dean ou moi nous en occuperons.  
Encore une fois, je reprenais d'autres photos.  
- Ici il y a un véhicule. Dès que l'explosion aura eu lieu, on va prendre la voiture. On aura, au préalable trouver une jeep que l'on aura placé, à cinq kilomètres de là.  
- Ok, donc on change de véhicule.  
- Oui. A plusieurs kilomètres se trouve un tout petit village près de Markan avec pas mal de bâtiments abandonnés, on ira là bas. Cela devrait nous laisser le temps de vérifier l'état du Chef, et le soigner si besoin.  
- D'accord. Et en cas de complication ?  
Et oui, il fallait toujours prévoir un plan de repli, cela nous avait été enseigné par le Chef lui-même.  
- On se sépare, Mac et Ty vous irez à Mundo, tandis que le Chef, Dean et moi on ira à Latif.  
- Je connais du monde à Mundo. Précisa Dean, je les appelle pour leur dire que des amis à moi risquent de leur rendre visite, qu'ils ne soient pas étonnés.  
- Je contacterai les gens de Latif que je connais en attendant.  
Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi.  
- Un médecin musulman avec qui j'ai travaillé comme anthropologue lors de fouilles vit là-bas. Je lui expliquerai qu'étant dans le coin pour des recherches pour mon nouveau roman, je lui rendrai visite si j'ai le temps.  
- Ok. Dirent-ils tous d'une même voix.  
- Dans tous les cas, l'objectif suivant et de se rendre à Babuhri en Inde. Normalement il y a environs deux à trois heures de route. Il faudra être là-bas pour cinq heures du matin, cela nous laisse une marge de deux heures en cas de problème. On se retrouvera au centre d'autobus. Une fois sur place, il faudra prendre les transports en commun pour arriver à l'aéroport de Kheria, soit un trajet d'un peu plus de dix-sept heures. J'ai déjà fait les réservations pour l'avion.  
- D'accord, et on a besoin de quoi ?  
Je leur listais donc l'ensemble des matériels, allant aussi bien des parapentes, au C4 sans oublier les armes tel que M16, Gloc, fusil à lunette et autres grenades en tout genre.  
- Je m'occupe de tout récupérer, on devrait être bon pour dix-sept heures, le temps de faire le trajet, il sera environs vingt heures. Précisa Dean.  
- Ce qui nous laissera deux heures pour vérifier les données avant de passer à l'action pour vingt-deux heures. Ajouta Mac.  
- En attendant je vais appeler mon ami à Latif.  
Sur ce, j'attrapais mon téléphone et commençais à discuter en sindhî qui est la langue de la région du même nom, où se trouve Latif et Mundo.  
Syed, mon ami docteur était intrigué par mes idées de mon livre, j'improvisais donc une explication qui sembla lui convenir, et il fût ravi à l'idée que je puisse passer lui dire bonjour si l'occasion se présentait. Il avait insisté pour que je vienne mais j'avais poliment refusé lui disant que je n'étais pas certaine de mon emploi du temps et donc que ma visite n'était pas confirmée mais que j'avais tout de même préféré l'avertir, le cas échéant.

Pendant le reste de la matinée, nous sommes allés manger et faire quelques achats avec Ty, les deux autres étant partis chercher nos fournitures. Nous devions, de notre côté, trouvé des vêtements pour nous et le Chef. Aussi bien de quoi nous vêtir pour l'expédition que nous avions prévu, mais aussi une fois sortie du Pakistan, ils nous fallait des tenues correctes afin de ne pas nous faire remarquer en Inde.

Vers quatorze heures, Dean et Mac réapparurent.  
Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, j'hésitais à appeler Booth avant de partir. Chez lui il serait quatre heures du matin, et le contacter à ce moment là n'était pas une bonne idée, il s'inquiéterait immédiatement de mon appel. Je ne voulais pas l'angoisser plus qu'il ne l'était actuellement. Calculant dans mon esprit le temps que prendrait nos missions, je savais qu'à partir du moment où nous sortirons de cette pièce, je ne pourrais plus lui téléphoner avant au moins trente heures. J'étais mal à l'aise, je lui avais promis de le contacter chaque jour, mais là, j'en serai incapable. Et je savais que cela le ferait paniquer, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire.  
Actuellement sortir le Chef de son enfer était ma priorité.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas tout de suite mes coéquipiers venir me chercher afin de nous diriger vers Shuja Muhammad soit environ une heure et demie de route. Là-bas, tout le matériel nous attendrait. C'est de là que nous nous dirigerions vers le camp situé à dix-huit kilomètres à l'est de Tajal, en plein milieu de nulle part.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Récupération

**Chapitre 5 : Récupération **

Vingt-et-une heures, nous étions en place, en haut de la colline surplombant le camp, allongé à même le sol, vigilent à être le plus discret possible.  
Le trajet pour venir jusqu'ici n'avait pas été de tout repos. La route était en piteuse état, si tant est que cela soit réellement une route. Le véhicule que nous avions utilisé était lui aussi délabré, j'avais mal partout. Je manquais cruellement d'entrainement pour ce genre de chose. J'avais beau accompagner Booth sur le terrain, els rues de Washington étaient bien loin du désert de ce pays Enfin, je me rassurais en me disant qu'ayant tellement de fois été dans ce genre de situation, mon corps s'y ferait comme toujours.  
- J'ai repéré la patrouille qui tourne. Je chronomètre pour vérifier. Dit Mac enclenchant déjà le dit chronomètre.  
- Les deux gardes viennent d'être changés. Précisa Dean.  
Pendant qu'ils observaient, Ty et moi finissions de vérifier nos parapentes et le reste du matériel.

Après une demi-heure d'attente, nous avons commencé à nous équiper. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de saut de ce type, bien que celui-ci soit assez court, j'appréhendais un peu, allais-je me souvenir de tout et ne pas nous faire remarquer.  
- Ca va aller Temp, c'est comme le vélo, cela ne s'oublie pas.  
Dean avait remarqué mon trouble, comme toujours. Je lui souris donc.

Nous avions toujours eu un lien particulier. Il était un peu comme un frère pour moi. Après le départ de Russ j'étais seule, plus seule que jamais. Et lorsque j'avais commencé à travailler avec lui, il avait tout de suite eu cette façon de me protéger et de prendre soin de moi, comme un grand frère. Durant longtemps, je ne comprenais pas son besoin, c'est plus tard, lors d'une soirée où j'ai compris.  
En effet, Dean avait perdu sa petite sœur quelques années auparavant, et reportait sur moi son instinct protecteur. Il avait très vite su me comprendre, tout comme je le comprenais bien que cela m'ait pris un peu plus de temps. J'avais en lui une confiance aveugle, un peu comme celle que j'avais en Booth.  
Bien que nous ne nous voyions plus aussi souvent qu'avant, nous nous appelions régulièrement, plusieurs fois par semaine, et je lui racontais ce que je faisais, comment ma vie se passait. Je lui parlais d'Angela et Hodgins, de Camille, de mes internes et aussi de Booth bien évidement. C'était d'ailleurs devenu un sujet qu'il aimait aborder pour me taquiner. Il était un peu comme Angela sur ce point là. Que cela pouvait m'exaspérer d'ailleurs !

- Cinq minutes et on y va. Lança Mac.  
Ajustant mes sangles sur mes épaules, je me préparais à entrer en action.

Au « Go » de Dean nous avons tous plongé, voiles de parapentes déployées.  
Arrivée en bas, nous n'avons rien dit, ne communiquant que par geste.  
Une fois nos toiles rangées et le tout caché sous le baraquement, Mac est parti placer les explosifs.  
Dean est passé devant, contournant la maison sans un bruit. Ty avait fait le tour de l'autre côté. J'étais juste derrière Dean et le suivait de près.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux corps des gardes jonchaient le sol. Mes coéquipiers ont avancé et attrapé les cadavres afin de les cacher, tandis que je crochetais la serrure de la porte.

La boule dans la gorge que j'avais depuis le début n'avait pas bougée pour le moment. J'étais anxieuse sur l'état dans lequel nous allions retrouver le Chef.  
Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et je pénétrais le plus doucement et silencieusement possible. Rapidement, je vis, grâce aux lunettes infrarouges, la silhouette d'un homme. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas.  
J'eus du mal à le reconnaître. Il avait changé, et cela n'était pas uniquement dû au fait que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Une barbe grisonnante recouvrait une bonne partie de son menton. Une balafre entaillait une partie de son œil droit ainsi que sa joue. Ses cheveux, poivre et sel étaient collés entre eux, certainement un mélange de sang et de sueur. Il avait aussi maigrit. Il semblait plus menu qu'auparavant, mais avait toujours les mêmes épaules larges. Ses yeux étaient fermés tandis que sa tête reposait contre le mur auquel il était appuyé.  
Je m'avançais donc prudemment vers lui.  
- Bonjour Chef.  
Il baissa la tête vers moi, comme surprit de me voir.  
- Temp, c'est bien toi.  
Je posais une main sur son avant bras et acquiesçais.  
- Faut qu'on se bouge. Lança Dean à la porte.  
- Mais que faites-vous là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée par la douleur et mélangé à une certaine surprise dû à notre présence.  
- Et bien on est venu vous cherchez. Répondit le plus naturellement du monde Ty.  
Il semblait avoir du mal à réaliser que nous étions là. Peut être avait-il imaginé ce moment plus d'une fois et avait peur, qu'encore une fois, cela ne soit qu'une chimère. Je resserrais mon emprise sur lui afin de lui prouver que nous n'étions pas le fruit de son imagination.  
- Enfilez ça. Dit Ty en lui tendant un Tee-shirt noir et une paire de ranger qu'il avait sortie de son sac.  
Enfin, le Chef commença à bouger. Je l'aidais à se lever et se vêtir, puis lui tendis un Beretta qu'il saisi immédiatement.  
- Alors comment on sort de là Doc ?  
- Tout est prévu. Lui dis-je en souriant.  
Nous avons rejoint Mac à l'extérieur.  
- Deux minutes avant l'explosion.  
A la déflagration, les sirènes se sont mises à hurler. Nous nous sommes déplacés vers le véhicule repéré préalablement.  
Dean se stoppa net, un tir venait tout juste de passer devant lui.  
- Et merde, on est repéré, la diversion n'a pas suffit. Temp ?  
Je réfléchis un instant, analysant la situation.  
- Ty tu emmènes le Chef à la voiture. Dean, tu peux faire exploser le camion citerne qui se trouve de ce côté, Mac tu me couvres jusqu'aux caisses là-bas. Je m'occupe des snipers.  
- Ok. Dirent-ils tous d'une même voix.  
- Et je vous récupère avec la bagnole là. Dit Ty en pointant le dessous d'une tour qui se trouvait à cinquante mètres de nous.  
Attrapant le fusil à lunette que me tendant Ty, je vis Dean partir en direction de la réserve d'essence.  
Enfin le Chef et Ty se mirent en position, près à courir à notre signal.  
Mac commença à tirer, je me précipitais donc vers les caisses, tandis que les autres allèrent vers la voiture.  
Fermant les yeux, adossée à une grosse boite en bois je respirais profondément afin de calmer mon souffle ainsi que mon cœur. Il fallait être sûr de soit lorsqu'on tire sur un ennemi. Ne pas retenir sa respiration, calquer ses gestes sur chacun de ses souffles afin que le tir soit le plus naturel possible.  
Inspirant une nouvelle fois, puis me retournant, lunette à l'œil, j'appuyais sur la gâchette dans le même mouvement pour voir ma cible s'écrouler et je me remettais à couvert. Je vis Mac me faire un petit geste de satisfaction. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas utilisé ce type d'arme, pourtant mon corps semblait se souvenir parfaitement du fonctionnement.  
Le camion citerne explosa quelques instants après. Je profitais de ce brouhaha pour abattre le second sniper sur l'autre tour. Et rejoindre Mac et Dean qui m'attendaient pour aller jusqu'au véhicule.  
Les cinquante mètres que nous devions faire étaient à découvert. Donc plutôt dangereux pour nous, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Agrippant nos armes nous nous sommes élancés d'un même mouvement, Dean tout à droite tirait sur son côté, je couvrais le mien, tandis que Mac s'occupait du reste. Plusieurs balles nous frôlèrent avant que nous puissions atteindre le point de rendez-vous.

Enfin nous étions tous dans le Hemmer de l'armée et donc protégés par le blindage de celui-ci. Ty fonçait droit sur la porte de sortie. Le véhicule nous permettrait de l'enfoncer sans aucun souci ce qui se passa sans problème d'ailleurs. Les balles sifflaient tout autour de nous, rebondissant sur l'énorme 4x4.  
- Ca c'est plutôt bien passé. Lâcha Mac un fin sourire sur les lèvres  
- Et on va où au final ? demanda Ty  
- Markan.  
- Tu es sûre Temp ?  
- Oui. Dès qu'on a changé de voiture.  
- Ils ne nous suivront pas longtemps. Annonça le Chef.

Nous n'avons pas dit un mot de plus, attendant des explications.  
- Cela fait dix jours qu'ils me gardent prisonnier et ils n'ont eu aucun retour après l'annonce de ma capture.  
Il avait du mal à parler. Je pense que les tortures qu'il avait subit n'aidaient pas et j'aurais bien aimé le soulager en le soignant, mais ce n'était pas encore le lieu, surtout avec les diverses secousses que le véhicule faisait.  
- Cela fait deux jours que lors des séances de torture, ils me disent que de toute façon, qu'étant un chien des Etats-Unis, personne ne viendrait me chercher et qu'ils me laisseraient crever dans ce trou.  
Encore une fois il toussa et du sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Dean me regarda, attendant mon avis. Je posais mes mains sur son torse, vérifiant ses côtes. Le Chef ne criait pas, il se retenait de le faire, mais ses grimaces voulaient tout dire.  
- Plusieurs côtes cassées, mais les poumons ne semblent pas atteints. Je pense que c'est des résidus des coups qui font qu'il crache du sang et l'exercice qu'on lui a imposé. Je regarderai de plus près une fois qu'on sera arrivé.

Le reste du trajet se fit plutôt calmement. Il avait eu raison, après notre changement de véhicule, ils avaient arrêté de nous pourchasser.

Enfin, nous sommes arrivées à Markan. Dean et Mac ont aidé le chef et l'ont installé sur une couverture que nous avions amenée. Ils m'ont aidé à lui ôter son Tee-shirt et son pantalon Les dégâts étaient clairement visibles : marques de lacérations en tout genre, coups, brulures, épaule déboitée, fractures des côtes ainsi que du tibia. Je me demandais comment il avait marché jusqu'à maintenant. Mais parfois l'adrénaline permettait de faire des choses surprenantes et l'instinct de survie prend le dessus sur tout le reste. L'envie de vivre en sommes. Sortant une trousse médicale, je lui injectais de la morphine en petite dosse. Il fallait qu'il reste lucide pour le reste du trajet, il dormirait une fois à Babuhri.  
Après avoir nettoyé les plaies, je fixais une attèle à sa jambe. Mac m'aida à remettre son épaule en place que je bloquais avec divers bandages, enfin, j'immobilisais ses côtes.

- Tu devrais penser à désinfecter ça. Me dit Dean en passant à côté de moi.  
Je baissais les yeux pour voir une belle coupure sur mon avant bras. Sans doute lors de notre course pour atteindre le véhicule  
- Ok, mais alors dit à Mac de venir, je crois qu'il a une balle dans la cuisse.  
- Ah, tu as remarqué aussi. Il tente de le cacher pourtant. Dit-il d'un ton amusé.  
- Elle a l'œil tu le sais très bien. Affirma le Chef.

Je n'ai pas pu désinfecter et bandais seule mon bras, c'est donc Dean qui s'en est occupé. Suite à quoi j'ai regardé la blessure de Mac. La balle avait traversé, il y avait juste un beau trou que j'ai nettoyé, puis recouvert de tissu afin d'éviter que cela ne s'aggrave.

Cela m'avait pris un peu plus d'une heure pour faire le tout. Il était donc une heure trente du matin quand nous nous sommes remis en route. Direction l'Inde.

Dans la jeep, le silence stagnait. Nous étions fatigué, mais heureux de l'avoir récupéré.  
- Merci les gars. Nous dit soudain le Chef  
- De quoi ? Demanda malicieusement Dean  
- Vous le savez très bien.  
- On n'abandonne pas l'un des nôtres Chef. Vous le savez très bien.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Inquiétude

**Chapitre 6 : Inquiétude**

Deux jours, cela faisait maintenant deux jours que je n'avais pas eu Bones au téléphone. J'avais tenté de la joindre à plusieurs reprises, mais je ne faisais que tomber sur son répondeur. Je lui laissais des messages lui disant de me rappeler, que l'on s'inquiétait tous, précisant par la même combien Angela me harcelait pour savoir comment elle allait, mais rien. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de ma partenaire depuis deux jours.

J'entrais dans le Jefferosium afin de chercher le rapport de Camille sur le meurtre de Madame Demesel.

Nous avions résolu l'affaire le jour précédent. Après avoir constaté que le mari partait régulièrement en voyage d'affaire avec l'une de ses collègues, qui plus est toujours la même, nous avons vite fait le rapprochement, cette femme était sa maîtresse.

Nous avons donc interrogé Mademoiselle Peterson, qui a très vite avoué qu'effectivement, elle entretenait des liens avec le mari, toutefois cela a été un peu plus long pour qu'elle avoue l'assassinat. Elle avait tout d'abord accusé son amant, qui fut très surpris et qui nous expliqua l'évolution de leur relation, mais aussi ses liens avec sa femme. Sweets était persuadé que l'homme était toujours amoureux de son épouse bien qu'il la trompait. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça et dire qu'il l'aimait ? Certaines personnes ne se rendent vraiment pas compte de l'importance de l'amour et de la confiance dans un mariage.

Dans tous les cas, après avoir fait une perquisition au domicile de Mademoiselle Peterson, nous avons trouvé l'arme du crime, et les fouines ont vite trouvé des empreintes et du sang de la victime. Durant le second interrogatoire, elle a avouée être jalouse. Monsieur Demesel voulait la quitter afin de reconquérir sa femme qui parlait de divorce. Elle fut donc inculpée pour meurtre avec préméditation.

J'étais donc en bas de la plateforme en train de demander à Hodgins où était Camille, quand une tornade brune m'a emportée avec elle dans son bureau, j'avais juste entendu le rire de l'entomologiste face à la situation.

- Vous avez des nouvelles ?

- Bonjour Angela. Comment allez-vous ? Moi, merci de demander, je vais très bien.

- Booth ! Je suis inquiète.

Oh oui, elle l'était, tout comme moi, et j'utilisais le sarcasme pour tenter de le cacher du mieux possible.

Je soupirais avant de m'affaler sur son canapé, cachant mon visage dans mes mains. Je ne supportais plus la situation et je savais que ma réponse à venir allait angoisser d'avantage la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolé Angela je n'arrive pas à la joindre

- Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés avant son départ ?

Je relevais les yeux vers elle, surpris par sa demande.

- Non! bien sûr que non. Vous étiez là que je sache.

- Oui, mais sait-on jamais avec vous. Et puis je cherche une explication.

Elle s'installa sur le siège à côté de moi.

- Ca fait deux jours Booth. Brenn appelle toujours quand elle dit qu'elle va le faire.

- Je sais

- Ca ne lui ressemble pas de ne pas le faire.

- Je sais

Je regardais Angela. Elle était anxieuse pour son amie, tout autant que moi.

Un instant une idée me traversa. Pouvais-je lui demander de localiser le portable de Bones comme elle me l'avait suggéré auparavant ? Ma partenaire me tuerait si elle apprenait que j'avais fait quelque chose comme cela. Pourtant d'un autre côté, j'étais de plus en plus frustré de ne pas savoir où elle était et si elle allait bien. Et s'il s'était passé quelque chose ? Et si elle s'était faite enlevé ? Ou si elle avait eu un accident ? Je ne sais pas, mais il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi sans que nous soyons au courant, elle était à l'autre bout du monde.

- Booth ?

Je relevais les yeux vers l'artiste

- Si vous voulez je peux essayer de voir où elle se trouve.

Avait-elle lu dans mes pensées ? Non c'était impossible. Elle s'inquiétait juste.

- Merci Angela, mais nous devrions attendre encore un peu. Elle est peut-être dans un endroit qui n'a pas de réseau et ne peut donc pas nous joindre.

Je tentais tout aussi bien de la rassurer que de me rassurer par ces paroles.

- Hummm Oui, si vous le dites. Mais si…

- Demain. Si demain on n'a pas d'info, on commencera des recherches.

- Ok demain à la première heure alors.

Elle me sourit, pourtant son sourire était triste. Il était de mon devoir de la réconforter malgré les divers doutes et appréhensions qui me traversaient.

- Vous connaissez Bones Angela, quand elle est plongée dans un truc, elle y est totalement au point de tout oublier autour, aussi bien de manger que l'heure qui passe. Elle dit simplement être débordé et n'a pas vu le temps passer.

- J'espère que vous avez raison Booth. Elle est partie si précipitamment, sans même nous dire où elle allait et ce qu'elle allait faire, alors forcément je m'inquiète pour elle. Je sais qu'elle est forte et capable de se défendre contre pas mal de chose, mais je ne pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci pour elle.

Sans rien répondre, je m'avançais vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle avait besoin de soutien, et en tant qu'ami, il était de mon devoir de lui en procurer.

Après être passé chez Camille récupérer le dossier, je retournais au FBI pour tout déposer chez mon supérieur.

La plupart de mes collègues me regardaient étrangement. Il faut dire que depuis le départ de ma partenaire, je n'étais pas très aimable avec eux, et je pense qu'ils se doutaient tous de la raison, mais aucun n'osaient me le dire et j'avais l'impression que la majorité d'entre eux tentait de m'éviter afin de ne pas subir mes foudres.

- Agent Booth, bonjour.

- Sweets que voulez-vous ?

Le gamin, que venait-il faire ici ? Toujours là quand on n'a pas besoin de lui. Toujours là pour se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas.

- Rien de particulier, je venais prendre des nouvelles.

Il me sourit. Oh bien sûr, simplement prendre des nouvelles…. J'étais perplexe, il y avait anguille sous roche, comme toujours avec lui.

- Il parait que vous avez résolu votre enquête.

- Effectivement.

- Ca a été rapide, bien que le Docteur Brennan ne vous ait pas aidé.

Voilà, c'était rapide. Sans attendre il attaquait le vif du sujet mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser faire.

- Et bien, nous avons fait notre boulot avec les fouines.

- C'est ce que je constate. Me répondit-il en souriant.

Je continuais de marcher vers le bureau d'Hacker, le jeune psychologue sur les talons.

- Vous vouliez autre chose ?

- A vrai dire, j'ai ouïe dire que vous n'êtes pas de très bonne humeur ces derniers jours.

- Ca arrive. Lançais-je sans grande conviction.

- Cela aurait-il un rapport avec le départ soudain de votre partenaire. ?

Je me stoppais net, il commençait à m'agacer à vouloir toujours se mêler de tout. J'allais répondre, mais il ne me laissa pas le temps.

- Je sais, vous allez répondre que ce n'est pas le cas et que, quand bien même, je ne devrais pas me mêler de votre vie privée.

Je le regardais surpris

- Vous savez, il est normal que l'absence de votre coéquipière vous chamboule. Vous formez un duo extraordinaire ensemble et un lien particulier s'est tissé entre vous. Cela fait plusieurs années que vous travaillez ensemble et il est rare que vous ne fassiez pas équipe ensemble sur un cas. Certes vous avez le reste de l'équipe du Jeffersonium pour vous aidez, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Fourrant ma main dans ma poche, je commençais à jouer avec le jeton de poker que j'avais toujours sur moi. Je n'aimais pas ce genre de discussion avec le gamin. Il savait taper juste pour m'atteindre, bien que je tentais de ne pas le montrer.

- Vous avez vos habitudes avec le Docteur Brennan, vos cafés, vos repas, vos discussions animés et il est normal que tout cela vous manque.

- Si vous le dites. Répondis-je en essayant de rester distant et évasif

Son petit sourire montrait bien qu'il n'était pas dupe.

- Au fait, où est-elle partie ?

- Je ne sais pas Sweets, elle ne me l'a pas dit.

- Oh. Avez-vous de ses nouvelles alors ?

- Non pas depuis deux jours. Lâchais-je après un certains temps.

- Je suis navré, mais vous savez elle doit sans doute être très prise. Vous savez aussi bien que moi, comme elle peut être lorsqu'elle est prise pas quelque chose.

Je souris, il me sortait la même réflexion que celle que j'avais dite à Angela afin de la réconforter. Au final, il voulait simplement me rassurer. Il avait dû sentir mon malaise, comme la plupart des gens qui me côtoyaient.

- Je sais Sweets mais merci quand même. Lui dis-je en souriant. – Je suis désolé, mais Hacker attend mon rapport.

- Oh mais bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger d'avantage.

- Bonne journée. Terminai-je en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule.

Autant il pouvait être exaspérant parfois, autant il savait comment me rassurer.

Après avoir déposé le dossier, je décidais d'aller manger au Royal Diner. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder sans arrêt l'heure.

- Vous attendez quelqu'un ou je peux prendre votre commande ? Me demanda la serveuse me voyant fixer ma montre.

- Je vais commander.

Tout en mangeant, je repensais à notre conversation avec Bones. Peut-être aurai-je dû plus insister pour qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle faisait ou bien où elle était. Peut-être n'aurai-je pas dû la laisser partir seule. Encore une fois je regardais l'heure. Il était treize heures trente, et cela ne faisait que cinq minutes depuis la dernière fois. Le premier jour de son départ, elle m'avait appelé vers là, j'espérais qu'elle le fasse aussi cette fois, mais rien, aucun signe.

Sortant mon téléphone, je vérifiais que je n'avais pas raté un appel ou reçu un message de sa part. Encore une fois rien. J'étais inquiet, vraiment inquiet. Comment avais-je pu la laisser partir à l'autre bout du monde sans même m'informer des raisons ? Devais-je attendre demain pour lancer des recherches ? J'étais inquiet et j'avais peur, une peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, peur de ne pas avoir été là si cela avait été le cas, peur qu'elle ne me revienne pas.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Washington

**Chapitre 7 : Washington**

L'après-midi s'était passé comme le reste de la journée, morne, pleine de lassitude.  
J'avais fait essentiellement de la paperasse, mais mon esprit n'y était pas. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon boulot. J'étais bien trop inquiet sur ce qui avait pu arriver à Bones.

Dix-huit heures trente, je me décidais à rentrer chez moi. Sur le chemin, je fis un détour par le thaï afin de prendre de quoi manger, je n'avais pas la tête à cuisiner.  
Après m'être changé, et n'ayant pas faim, je décidais d'aller courir un peu. J'avais besoin de me défouler et de faire le vide dans mon esprit, sinon je pouvais être certain que j'allais repartir au FBI pour lancer des recherches sur Bones, et j'avais dit à Angela que nous attendrions le lendemain.

Mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, je courais, traversant les rues et les parcs sans vraiment faire attention à ma destination. Courant à perdre haleine, sentant mes muscles se contracter parfois douloureusement, je leur imposais un rythme effréné pensant ainsi oublier l'inquiétude qui me rongeait. Tout d'un coup, je m'arrêtais et fus surpris. J'étais devant l'appartement de ma partenaire.  
Regardant vers le haut, je tentais de voir s'il y avait de la lumière. La chose était ridicule étant donné qu'aucune de ses fenêtres ne donnaient sur l'avant du bâtiment. Pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un j'aurai dû faire le tour. Cela n'était pas la peine, elle m'aurait appelé si elle était rentrée plus tôt et puis, elle ne devait revenir que dans quatre jours.  
Je repris donc ma course afin de rentrer chez moi, mon estomac commençant à se rappeler à moi.

A peine avais-je franchi ma porte que j'entendais mon portable sonner. Me précipitant vers la commode je l'attrapais.  
- Booth j'écoute ?  
- Bonsoir Booth, c'est Bones.  
Mon corps sembla comme se libérer de toute la tension accumulée à l'entente de sa voix.  
- Bones enfin. Mais bon Dieu ça fait deux jours que je tente de vous joindre. M'exclamai-je.  
- Je sais, je suis désolée Booth, mais j'ai été très prise, je n'ai pas pu vous contacter avant. Son ton montrait bien combien elle était réellement navrée.  
Je soupirais, l'entendre me faisait tellement de bien.  
- Alors comment ça se passe là-bas ?  
- Pour tout vous dire, je suis rentrée.  
- Quoi ?  
J'étais devant chez elle il y a tout juste une demi-heure. Inconsciemment et poussé par une force inconnue j'avais dû sentir qu'elle était de retour, mais je n'avais pas suivi mon instinct. Pourquoi n'avais-je même pas fait le tour de son immeuble pour vérifier.  
- Et bien, je suis arrivée il y a tout juste une heure.  
- Avez-vous déjà mangé ?  
- Pas encore.  
- J'ai pris du thaï et j'ai tellement l'habitude d'en prendre pour nous deux, que j'en ai trois fois trop, nous pourrions partager. Bon c'est froid, mais ça se réchauffe très bien. Je peux venir chez vous.  
- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle, ce qui me surprit.  
Nous avions l'habitude de manger soit chez l'un soit chez l'autre, pourquoi, soudainement elle refusait aussi catégoriquement.  
- Ok. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger Bones. Dis-je froidement, attristé par son refus si catégorique.  
- Ce n'est pas le cas Booth. C'est juste… je préférais aller au Dîner si cela vous convient.  
- Oh. Bien sûr. Dommages pour le thaï. Répondis-je cette fois plus enjouée. – Laissez-moi juste le temps de prendre une douche et je passe vous prendre.  
- D'accord Booth.  
Je rangeais donc rapidement mon plat à emporter au réfrigérateur avant de me précipiter sous la douche.

Trente-cinq minutes plus tard, je sonnais chez Bones. Rapidement, la porte s'ouvrit et elle en sortit.  
- Bonsoir Booth.  
- Bonsoir. Dis-je en la dévisageant. Elle avait quelques griffures sur le visage, ce qui m'étonnait.  
- Ce n'est rien Booth. Je suis simplement tombée dans un trou lors de mon voyage. Un ami a voulu me montrer quelque chose et je n'ai pas fait attention.  
Je sentais qu'elle ne me disait pas tout, mais ne voulant pas chercher le conflit maintenant, je me jurais de revenir sur le sujet ultérieurement.

Il était vingt-et-une heures passé lorsque nous nous sommes installés à notre table au Royal Diner.  
Après avoir commandé, j'ai résumé l'affaire Demesel à Bones. Elle semblait contente que nous l'ayons résolu sans trop d'encombre.  
- Et vous alors comment c'était ? Demandais-je innocemment  
- Je n'y suis pas restée très longtemps.  
- Oui, mais votre problème personnel est résolu ?  
- Oui, merci de demander Booth. Me répondit-elle ne souriant.  
Un silence s'installa quelques secondes. Pas le genre de silence qui met mal à l'aise, plutôt le silence que nous aimions partager ensemble. Nous étions dans notre bulle, d'ailleurs il nous fallu quelques instants pour remarquer la serveuse qui nous demandait si nous voulions encore quelque chose.  
Une part de tarte aux pommes et un fondant au chocolat ont donc été déposé sur notre table.  
J'observais ma partenaire, depuis le début du repas, elle tentait d'éviter de poser ses deux mains sur la table. A vrai dire, elle gardait constamment son bras gauche caché, et cela m'intriguait.  
- Vous voulez goûter ? Lui dis-je en tendant ma fourchette vers elle.  
- Non merci, vous savez très bien que je n'aime pas ça.  
- Allez Bones. Dis-je approchant d'avantage mon couvert d'elle  
Elle enleva ma fourchette de sa main droite, n'ayant pas dit mon dernier mot, je saisi ses doigts en posant les miens par-dessus. Et avançais à nouveau la bouchée de tarte vers elle.  
- Vous verrez c'est très bon. Continuais-je en souriant  
Enfin, elle leva son bras gauche afin de dévier mon ustensile. La surprise me gagna immédiatement, elle avait un bandage sur l'avant-bras. C'est donc cela qu'elle tentait de me cacher. Elle remarqua très vite mon état et voulu cacher le tout sous la table, mais aussi rapidement qu'elle j'attrapais son poignet, sans trop serrer, voulant éviter de lui faire mal.  
- Ok Bones, que s'est-il passé là-bas ? Dis-je en reprenant tout mon sérieux.  
- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis tombée dan…  
- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile ! M'exclamais-je d'un ton sévère  
Je la vis fermer les yeux quelques instants. Puis ouvrir la bouche, c'est à ce moment là que mon portable décida de se faire remarquer. Je jurais intérieurement contre lui.  
- Vous devriez répondre.  
- Pas avant que vous m'ayez répondu  
- C'est peut –être important.  
Je soupirais et répondais. Je n'avais toutefois pas lâché sa main.

- Booth …. Bien …. Où ? …. D'accord c'est noté on arrive.  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Un squelette a été retrouvé non loin de Tinkers Creek Stream Valley Park.  
- Près de la base militaire ?  
- C'est ça. Dis-je en me levant, l'entraînant avec moi étant donné que je n'avais pas lâché son bras.  
Elle grimaça et je m'excusais, relâchant la pression. Ce n'était plus le moment d'avoir des explications, j'attendrais, mais je comptais bien en avoir à un moment ou à un autre. Pour que ma partenaire me mente c'est que cela devait être important, et je comptais bien savoir ce qu'il se tramait réellement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous rejoignions une équipe du FBI déjà sur place. Un agent nous dirigea vers le corps, et Bones l'examina.  
- Homme entre cinquante et soixante an, magrébin, environ un mètre soixante-dix sept je dirais. A première vue, sa mort remonte à trois jours.  
- Pourtant le corps semble en mauvais état.  
Comme toujours, la vue d'un cadavre en décomposition ne m'enchantait guère, mais j'avais appris à faire avec.  
- On dirait qu'il a été scalpé… en tout cas son crâne montre certains signes. Cela sert à montrer sa supériorité sur un ennemi, de plus les marques sur ces os montrent qu'il a été lacéré, sans doute avec un fouet. Pour le reste, je pense qu'au vue de l'endroit dans lequel nous nous trouvons, cela explique l'étendue de la dégradation du corps.  
- Et de quoi est-il mort ? Demandai-je à ma partenaire.  
- Et bien, il a été battu, torturé, cela pourrait être la cause de la mort.  
- Pourrait être ?  
- Je n'en serai certaine qu'une fois une analyse plus poussée effectuée au labo.  
Elle prit le crâne et l'observa quelques instants. Il me semblait qu'elle cherchait quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi.  
- Un problème Bones ?  
- Non non rien. S'empressa-t-elle de répondre  
Elle se releva tandis que je demandais aux personnels du FBI de tout ramener à l'Institut.  
Je la vis se frotter l'avant-bras gauche, ce même avant-bras qui était soigneusement bandé du poignet jusqu'au coude. Encore une fois, je me demandais ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer durant son voyage à l'autre bout de la planète, mais pour l'heure nous avions un cadavre sur les bras, et donc une nouvelle enquête à commencer.

Nous étions sur le chemin du retour, ou plutôt sur le chemin du Jefferson quand elle me demanda.  
- Pourriez-vous me déposer chez moi Booth s'il vous plait ?  
- Bien sûr.

Arrivé en bas de son immeuble, je me garais et tandis que j'allais sortir moi aussi du SUV j'entendis.  
- Je vous rejoins à l'Institut ? J'aimerais prendre ma voiture, et faire quelques achats sur le trajet, mes placards étant vide.  
- Oh, euh... Pas de problème. Je passe rapidement au FBI voir si jamais il y a des disparitions qui pourraient correspondre à notre homme.  
Je la regardais en souriant, je savais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Je comptais bien savoir quoi, mais je savais aussi que pour le moment il me fallait être patient, au risque de la brusquer et de la braquer. Le moment venu je trouverais le moyen de la faire parler.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Difficulté

**Chapitre 8 : Difficulté**

J'arrivais chez moi vers minuit dix. J'étais fatiguée, je n'avais presque pas fermé l'œil depuis plus de trois jours, entre l'attaque du camp, le trajet et le vol retour pour la capitale durant lequel la fatigue était présente mais ne suffisait pas à m'endormir, je piochais à présent dans mes réserves pour tenir. Toutefois ce n'était pas le moment de succomber, je devais discuter avec le Chef et ensuite retourner à l'Institut pour travailler sur le cas.  
- Salut Temp.  
- Bonsoir Chef, comment allez-vous ?  
- Un peu mal partout et l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur m'est passé dessus, mais sinon ça va. Dit-il d'un ton plein d'humour.  
C'était une chose qui le caractérisait toujours, même dans les pires situations, il était capable de faire de l'humour. Il avait ce don de nous détendre, de toujours être positif. Et c'est une des choses que j'appréciais chez lui.  
- Et toi quoi de neuf ? Me demanda-t-il ayant sans doute remarqué mes traits tirés.  
- Justement, je pense avoir une information qui t'intéressera.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Et bien, Booth et moi avons été appelés pour un homicide à Tinkers Creek Stream Valley Park et je pense savoir de qui il s'agit.  
- C'est-à-dire ? Me demanda-t-il intéressé  
- Mac m'a fait voir des photos de Saleem Muhammad Rafiq et je pense que c'est lui.  
- Le politicien appartenant au parti national Awami pakistanais que nous avons évacué ?  
- Oui, lui-même.  
- Ici à Washington ? C'était plus une question rhétorique qu'autre chose, mais je répondais quand même.  
- Comme je viens de vous le dire oui.  
- Ca complique tout.  
- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Cela signifie que ceux qui vous ont attrapé sont aussi présents ici.  
- Oui, il faut prévenir les autres.  
Sans attendre, je lui tendais mon portable. Je savais qu'il voudrait joindre lui-même Mac. Ce qu'il fit, tandis que moi j'appelais Dean qui, je le savais, serai avec Ty.

- Bien, Mac tente de regarder s'il trouve des infos qui pourraient nous être utiles. Il va voir où était sensé être Saleem Muhammad Rafiq pour sa protection. Il passera demain nous apporter ce qu'il a trouvé.  
- Dean et Ty vont voir de leur côté s'ils trouvent quelque chose sur le groupe radical où nous vous avons récupéré.  
- D'accord.  
Il regarda l'heure avant de me demander.  
- Tu ne devais pas retourner à l'Institut ? Ton partenaire doit t'attendre.  
- Si, je vais y aller. Je passe faire quelques courses aussi, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?  
- Non merci, je pense avoir tout ce qu'il me faut.  
J'avais ouvert la porte et j'allais sortir quand je m'arrêtais à l'entrée avant de lui demander.  
- Avez-vous déjà prévenu vos supérieurs que vous êtes ici ?  
- Je comptais le faire demain. Je pense qu'ils risquent d'être surpris de mon retour.  
- Je pense aussi. Dis-je avant de le saluer et de quitter les lieux.

Sur le trajet, je repensais au lien qui nous unissait tous.  
Dean était comme un grand frère pour moi, protecteur et toujours vigilent. Il avait toujours agit de cette façon avec moi, et il comptait beaucoup pour moi.  
Mac et Ty étaient de très bons amis, je savais que quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver je pouvais compter sur eux, dans n'importe quelle situation.  
Le Chef avait plus cette image du père pour nous tous. Capable de prendre toutes les décisions, il alternait entre humour et sérieux, toutefois son principal souci était de nous tenir tous vivant et de nous sortir de tous les tracas qui pouvaient survenir. Il était d'une grande sagesse, et était capable d'anticiper aussi bien les mouvements ennemis que nos sautes d'humeurs.

Nous avions convenu avec le Chef, que pour le moment, je ne donnerais pas les informations en ma possession à Booth, pas tant que nous ne connaissions pas l'implication du groupe radical musulman. Je savais que cela risquait d'irriter mon partenaire, surtout lorsqu'il apprendrait que j'étais au courant mais que je ne lui en avais pas parlé. J'imaginais déjà la scène et la colère qu'il aurait contre moi. Une partie de mon être voulait tout lui dire dès à présent, mais une autre suivait les indications du Chef, et c'est celle-ci qui gagnait.

- Bones vous en avez mis du temps. Me dit mon coéquipier à peine avais-je mis un pied à l'Institut.  
- Désolée Booth, j'ai rapidement pris une douche afin d'être en forme pour travailler. Mentis-je mais il ne le décela pas, heureusement.  
- Pas de problème. J'allais vous appeler.  
- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?  
- A vrai dire non. J'ai cherché dans les personnes disparues, dans celles recherchées et rien du tout.  
- Il faudra qu'Angela fasse un portrait robot.  
- Dès que tu m'auras fournit le crâne je m'y mets. Lança l'artiste en arrivant.  
- Oui Cam nous a appelés, le FBI l'ayant contacté. Finit l'entomologiste qui arrivait à la suite de mon amie.  
- Oh d'accord.  
- Je peux faire des prélèvements ?  
- Sers-toi Hodgins.

Après plusieurs heures de travail, ma meilleure amie nous appela dans son bureau.  
- Et voilà le résultat.  
Elle nous dévoila le visage de notre inconnu, enfin inconnu pour mon équipe mais pas pour moi. J'avais bien raison, il s'agissait bien de Saleem Muhammad Rafiq.  
- Ok Angela. Je vais voir avec le FBI pour trouver des correspondances.  
Tandis que mon partenaire partait pour le FBI, je décidais d'appeler le Chef pour lui confirmer mes premières impressions.

Il était à présent sept-heures trente lorsque Booth apparu dans mon bureau. Il semblait abattu, mais malgré tout il avait pensé à apporter deux cafés avec lui.  
- Qu'y a-t-il Booth ?  
- Et bien, j'ai trouvé une correspondance avec notre homme, mais je n'ai pas accès au dossier, il est bloqué.  
- Pour quelle raison ?  
- Secret défense.  
Je soupirais, j'aurai dû m'attendre à cela, il fallait que je demande au Chef d'intervenir afin de débloquer l'accès. Il poursuivit.  
- Je vais demander à Caroline de voir si elle peut m'avoir une autorisation afin de savoir qui est notre homme. Je passais juste vous tenir informé avant d'aller la retrouver, elle sera au Hoover d'ici une heure.  
- Vous devriez passer chez vous prendre une douche et vous changer avant de retrouver là-bas.  
Il me sourit et acquiesça avant de repartir.  
Pendant ce temps, j'en profitais pour contacter mon ancien supérieur et lui expliquer la situation.

J'étais penchée sur les ossements, cherchant s'il y avait d'autres indices lorsque mon partenaire réapparu.  
- Bones, vous ne devinerez jamais ? Dit-il d'une voix enjouée  
- Quoi Booth ?  
- J'ai les infos sur notre victime.  
- Et donc de qui s'agit-il ?  
- Saleem Muhammad Rafiq. C'est un politicien pakistanais. Il appartient au parti national Awami. C'est un parti politique de gauche et à tendance laïque. Il soutient les minorités pachtounes du Pakistan,  
- Que faisait-il chez nous ?  
- Il était sous protection des Etats-Unis. A priori il a eu quelques problèmes dû à ses idées politiques et notre beau pays à décidé de le prendre sous sa coupe afin de lui éviter les problèmes.  
- Et bien il semble que cela n'ait pas fonctionné.  
Booth me regarda étonné  
- Vous faites de l'humour Bones ?  
- Il faut croire.  
- Bref, dans tous les cas, cette affaire est assez tendue, car nos liens avec le Pakistan ne sont pas simples. Il va donc falloir jouer serré.  
Je le regardais, montrant une certaine incompréhension à ces paroles.  
- Ca veut dire qu'on va devoir faire attention à ce qu'on va faire.  
- Oh d'accord.  
Nous sommes restés là un instant à nous regarder en souriant.  
- Maitre Julian a été rapide.  
- Justement Bones justement. C'est ce qui est surprenant. En arrivant à mon bureau, j'ai été appelé par Hacker qui m'a donné le dossier.  
- Comment cela se fait-il ?  
- Et bien, il m'a simplement dit qu'un haut placé lui avait dit de me faire parvenir ce dossier. Le pire c'est qu'il ne savait même ce que cela contenait. Je ne lui ai pas expliqué du coup.  
- Et savez-vous qui vous a aidé ?  
- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Bones. Mais pour le moment, l'essentiel est que nous avons les informations dont nous avons besoin. Et encore mieux, j'ai même eu un accès spécifique pour tous les dossiers reliés à notre homme.  
Il ressemblait à un enfant à qui on venait de faire un cadeau et cette image de lui me faisait sourire et m'attendrissait.  
Le Chef avait fait vite, même très vite. Il nous avait fourni tous les éléments nécessaires pour avancer dans notre enquête. Toutefois, je me demandais qui, de plus haut placé qu'Andrew, pouvait bien avoir joué le rôle de l'entremetteur.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Blessure

**Chapitre 9 : Blessure**

Le lendemain je suis allé chercher Bones à l'Institut afin de voir le domicile où devait être mis Saleem Muhammad Rafiq sous protection. Le trajet se fit calmement, nous ne parlions que de l'enquête en cours.

Le bâtiment appartenait au FBI, et comprenait plusieurs appartements. Notre victime était installée au troisième étage dans le premier appartement. Les clés m'avaient été fournies avec le dossier.  
Nous avons pénétré dans l'entrée et je fus étonné de voir que tout était noir. Rapidement, un bruit me rendit vigilent et je stoppais ma partenaire qui avançait dans la pièce, afin de la placer derrière moi. Sortant mon arme, je lui intimais le silence.  
Avançant sans faire de bruit, nous traversions le hall pour arriver au salon. Là, un coup sur mon avant-bras me fit perdre mon arme.  
Entrant dans la pièce, je pus voir un premier homme qui sortait par la fenêtre pour atteindre la sortie de secours, et un deuxième homme, celui m'ayant frappé, essayant d'attendre lui aussi, l'issue.  
Je me jetais sur celui-ci qui m'envoyait un coup de pied dans l'estomac, me faisant reculer tandis qu'il passait l'ouverture. Regardant Bones, elle comprit immédiatement, et sortit de l'appartement alors que je suivais nos ennemis par le même chemin qu'eux.

Après être descendu, je vis ma partenaire, devant moi, courir après les deux hommes.  
L'un d'eux passa au dessus d'une clôture, tandis que le second tournait à droite. Analysant rapidement la situation, je pris la décision de le suivre par la ruelle, demandant à ma coéquipière de suivre le premier.

L'homme devant moi était assez corpulent, un peu plus grand que moi. Accélérant ma course, je réussis enfin à l'atteindre.  
Un premier coup vola pour arriver directement dans sa mâchoire, cela ne semblait pas le déstabilisé, immédiatement il m'envoya l'identique, je chancelais. Le regardant, je pus voir qu'il avait les cheveux courts, façon militaire, foncés, des yeux presque noirs et un teint mat. Je m'imprégnais de son image au cas où je devrais en faire un portrait-robot. Je me redressais pour rependre le combat, mon coup arriva dans son estomac, et un second dans sa mâchoire, j'en reçu un dans l'arcade qui me fit fermer l'œil instantanément, ensuite, son pied vint se loger contre mon torse. Je reculais, incapable de respirer, ma vue légèrement trouble. Il en profita pour reprendre sa course. Je tentais de le suivre, mais n'arrivant pas à inspirer j'en étais incapable.  
Il était doué le bougre, drôlement doué d'ailleurs. Je pensais être fort au corps à corps, et je venais de me prendre une rouste de tous les diables. Et le suspect venait de m'échapper, je pestais.

Tel un éclair, mes pensées se sont tournées vers Bones. Et si son adversaire était aussi fort que le redressant, j'inspirais fortement et toujours douloureusement, mais je devais la rejoindre.

Il m'a fallu cinq bonnes minutes pour réussir à la trouver, j'avais du contourner plusieurs bâtiments.  
Lorsque je la vis de loin, assise contre un mur, je me mis à courir vers elle, paniqué à l'idée qu'elle puisse être blessée  
- Bones ! M'écriais-je  
- Ah …. Vous êtes là Booth. Son souffle était court  
- Ca va ? Demandais-je inquiet  
- Je …. Mal …  
- Ok, ok, ne bougez pas j'appelle une ambulance.  
J'étais pétrifié, jamais je n'aurai dû la laisser seule face à cet homme, tout ça était de ma faute.  
Elle le remarqua, posant une main sur mon avant-bras, elle pointa de l'autre une direction que je suivis des yeux.  
Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir son assaillant au sol, les mains attachées à un lampadaire. Comment diable avait-elle réussi à le mettre KO ? Ok, elle maîtrisait plusieurs arts martiaux, mais l'homme, au vue de son physique proche de mon précédent ennemi, juste légèrement moins grand et baraqué, devait avoir les mêmes capacités.

Dix minutes plus tard, les urgentistes avaient pris en charge ma partenaire. Après m'être fait suturer l'arcade, je rejoignais le véhicule dans lequel elle se faisait soigner.  
Elle était de dos par rapport à moi, l'ambulancier à sa gauche, il nettoyait une plaie au bas de son dos, pour ce faire, elle avait du enlever son pull.  
Ce n'est pas tant la blessure récente que l'état de son corps qui me fit un choc. Elle avait des marques partout, des lacérations et des brûlures. Son corps si parfait, était entaché de marques qui semblaient indélébiles.  
Je m'étais fait le plus discret possible durant mon approche.

- Excusez-moi, mais les marques ne semblent pas venir d'aujourd'hui. Dit le médecin  
- Non, ce sont d'anciennes blessures.  
- Puis-je vous demander d'où elle provienne ?  
- Non. Son « Non » était glacial, et il n'insista pas  
Je regardais une nouvelle fois ma partenaire, les traces me faisaient bien penser à quelque chose, mais comment Bones aurait-elle pu être dans ce genre de situation, je n'avais rien lu sur de quelconques tortures physiques qu'elle aurait eu durant son passé, son dossier ne mentionnait rien de tel.  
Les événements de ces derniers temps, les agissements de Bones, sa blessures au bras et ses marques de griffures sur le visage, tout ça cumulé, il fallait que je sache de quoi tout cela retournait.

- Booth, vous comptez me fixer comme cela encore longtemps ?  
- Oh … euh … je devins rouge de honte de m'être fait prendre en flagrant délit.  
Elle remit son pull et sortit du véhicule.  
- Madame vous devriez aller à l'hôpital pour que l'on vous immobilise. Vous devez certain..  
- Ce n'est qu'une côte cassée, je ferai attention et tout ira bien.  
Je reprenais mes esprit, une côte cassée et comme toujours elle ne voulait pas de faire soigner.  
- Bones, je vous conduis à l'hôpital  
- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi Booth.  
- Oh que si.  
- C'est bon, il m'a fait un bandage cela m'empêchera de faire des mouvements trop brusques.  
J'allais riposter lorsque mon estomac se rappela à moi.  
- Allons manger à la place. Me dit ma partenaire.  
Je pestais intérieurement. Elle me faisait vraiment faire ce qu'elle voulait. Mais de toute façon, je comptais bien avoir des explications sur l'état de son dos.

Nous étions installés au Royal Diner depuis dix minutes, et Bones ne faisait que me parler de l'enquête, mais je n'écoutais pas vraiment.  
- Booth, vous m'écoutez ? Elle posa sa main sur mon avant-bras ce qui me ramena à la réalité.  
- Désolé Bones.  
- Ca va ?  
- Oui oui … c'est juste …. Je peux vous posez une question ?  
Je la vis fermer les yeux, peut-être avait-elle deviné mon interrogation  
- Allez-y. Dit-elle dans un souffle  
- D'où viennent les marques sur votre dos ?  
Elle inspira. Son visage montrait un trouble et une exaspération que je ne lui connaissais pas.  
- Je préfère ne pas en parler.  
- On est partenaire et amis Bones, on se dit tout non.  
- Oui, mais disons que je ne peux pas en parler.  
Je soupirais, elle ne me disait plus rien, depuis ce fameux jour où elle est partie je ne sais où elle n'arrêtait pas de me cacher des choses, et cela m'énervait au plus haut point.  
- Je ne comprends pas, vous ne voulez pas ou ne pouvez pas ?  
- Je ne peux pas Booth.  
- Sérieusement Bones, depuis quand ne pouvez-vous pas me dire quelque chose ? M'exclamais-je en haussant le ton  
- C'est …. C'est compliqué.  
Elle semblait mal à l'aise, tout autant que je devenais de plus en plus furieux qu'elle ne me fasse pas confiance et ne me dise rien. Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre que je m'inquiétais tout simplement et que c'était pour cela que je voulais savoir ?  
- Vous pouvez me faire confiance vous savez ? Lui rappelais-je d'un ton doux  
- Je sais  
- Alors racontez-moi. Dis-je d'un ton strict.  
- Je suis désolée Booth. Dit-elle en se levant  
Elle venait de sortir du restaurant, et sans aucune hésitation, je jetais un billet sur la table pour la rattraper.  
- Ok. Ca suffit maintenant Bones. D'abord vous partez en plein milieu d'une enquête, à l'autre bout du monde, ensuite vous disparaissez pendant deux jours sans donner de nouvelle pour tout à coup réapparaitre ici. Vous êtes blessée à l'avant-bras et au visage et me racontez des salades sur les raisons et maintenant, vous refusez de me dire d'où proviennent ces marques. Vous vous foutez de moi ? Ca fait une semaine que vous me faites tourner en bourrique.  
Elle baissa les yeux, ne répondant pas à mes accusations.  
- D'accord vous ne voulez rien me dire, alors je trouverais bien un moyen pour connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire.  
Et sans attendre, je tournais les talons pour me rendre à mon SUV.  
Mais que lui arrivait-il donc bon Dieu. Je ne comprenais rien de tout cela. Il fallait qu'elle m'explique ou que je trouve.  
J'étais inquiet pour elle, terriblement inquiet. Et si quelqu'un la harceler ? Non, elle me l'aurait dit … quoi que, avec Bones on ne sait jamais.  
Cette femme me rendra vraiment dingue à me faire faire n'importe quoi. Pourquoi ne comprend-t- elle pas simplement que je veux l'aider et la protéger. Que je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse, que je donnerai ma vie pour elle s'il le fallait. Que la savoir en sécurité est tout ce qui m'importe. Qu'elle et Parker sont les êtres les plus importants pour moi.

Je roulais en direction du Hoover, j'avais décidé de revoir complètement de dossier de ma partenaire. Peut-être avais-je raté quelque chose dans ses antécédents qui expliqueraient ses marques. De plus, je comptais bien faire des recherches pour savoir où elle était partie. Je savais que si elle l'apprenait elle m'en voudrait, mais mon inquiétude prenait le dessus sur ma raison.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Découverte

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ;)

Je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise surtout qu'elle sort pas mal de la série.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Découverte**

Le reste de la journée et le lendemain je n'avais pas arrêté de poser une foule de question à Bones pour comprendre ce qui arrivait, mais elle esquivait sans arrêt.  
L'enquête pataugeait et je ne comprenais comment faire pour avancer, j'avais beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je n'arrivais à rien.  
Le tout cumuler faisait que j'étais horripilent au possible avec tout le monde.

Ce soir là, j'avais décidé de débarquer à l'improviste chez ma partenaire afin d'avoir une conversation avec elle, j'en avais assez qu'elle ne dise rien, et j'avais beau avoir fait des recherches, celles-ci n'avaient abouties à rien de concret.  
Après être passé chez moi prendre une douche, puis chercher du thaï je filais chez elle.

Je sonnais une première fois. Aucune réponse. Je recommençais donc, commençant déjà à me demander où elle pouvait bien être.  
- Tu as oublié tes clés Doc ? Me lança une voix masculine en ouvrant la porte  
J'étais figé sur le seuil de l'entrée, face à un homme que je n'avais jamais vu.  
- Vous devez être Booth je suppose. Temp m'a parlé de vous. Entrez.  
- Bonsoir. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger, je ferai mieux de partir. Dis-je précipitamment.  
- Ah non! Vous êtes enfin là, pas question que vous repartiez. Aller, entrez. Son ton ne laissait place à aucune discussion.  
Je suivis donc ses instructions. Déposant la caisse de nourriture sur le bar afin de me retourner et de faire face à l'homme. Il était à peu près de ma taille, plutôt musclé, les cheveux courts brun foncé. Environ quarante ans à vue de nez, un visage souriant.  
- Jonas Blame, enchanté Agent Booth. Me dit-il en tentant une main vers moi que je saisis.  
- De même. Dis-je sur un ton reculant.  
- Vous devez vous demander qui je suis et ce que je fais là.  
- Effectivement.  
- Une bière avant de commencer les explications ?  
J'acquiesçais et il se dirigea vers le frigo. Il semblait si à l'aise ici, presque comme chez lui. Bones m'avait-elle caché qu'elle voyait quelqu'un ? Cette idée fit stopper mon cœur un instant, comme bloqué sur le fait que, peut-être, je l'avais perdu.  
Je m'installais dans le canapé tandis que je le voyais grimacer en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil d'en face.  
- Quelques fractures douloureuses. Me dit-il sans même que je ne pose de questions.  
Il but une gorgée de son brevetage et j'en fis de même.  
- Si le Doc me voit, elle va me tuer. Ria-t-il  
Je ne bronchais pas, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre.  
- Vous avez de la chance, j'ai reçu l'autorisation de vous mettre au parfum en début d'après-midi et Temp n'est pas encore au courant.  
- De me mettre au courant ?  
Il me sourit.  
- Je vais commencer par le début ça sera plus simple je suppose.  
Il semblait à l'aise, calme, comme s'il avait prévu tout ce qui allait se passer, tandis que moi je me posais de plus en plus de questions.  
- Alors, je me présente, bien que cela soit déjà fait. Je m'appelle Jonas Blame, ancien membre de l'US Army, actuellement agent secret du FBI.  
J'ouvris de grands yeux et pus voir un sourire apparaitre sur son visage.  
- Et encore ce n'est que le début agent Booth. Une question, connaissez-vous les « Cartes Gagnantes » ?  
- Bien sûr. Dis-je rapidement  
- Et qu'en savez-vous ?  
Mais où était le rapport avec tout ça? Avec Bones? Enfin, je répondais tout de même.  
- On en parlait beaucoup lorsque j'étais rangers. C'est une élite dans l'élite des rangers pour nous. Pouvoir en faire partie est un grand honneur. Mais cela ne concerne pas que les rangers. Les « Cartes Gagnantes » regroupent des gens dont les compétences et le savoir faire est hors du commun afin d'avoir une unité de pointe capable d'à peu près tout.  
- C'est bien résumé. Ils sont cinq membres. De plus ils ont une devise qui leur est propre : « Abandonnes tout espoir! »  
Je le regardais mi-perplexe mi-scandalisé par cette annonce.  
- Ils n'entendent pas par là le fait que leurs collaborateurs se laissent aller, c'est tout l'inverse. Cela leur permet d'impressionner l'ennemi, il n'a aucune chance face à eux. C'est, en quelque sorte, un cri de guerre qu'ils font avant de partir en mission. Comme vous devez le savoir, ils sont craints, extrêmement craint par leurs adversaires, leur réputation les précédent.  
- Pourquoi me dire tout cela ?  
- C'est simple. Comme je vous le disais, j'ai fait partie de l'US Army, leader des Cartes Gagnantes.  
Je le regardais, surpris de cette annonce. J'avais devant moi une pointure, en plus d'être agent secret pour la même agence gouvernementale que moi il était des Leurs.  
- Mais ce n'est pas tout. Voici les autres membres : Dean Shepp spécialiste du corps à corps, et de l'improvisation, très doué pour s'infiltrer et se faire passer pour n'importe qui. Mac Cleamer experts en explosif, aussi bien pour les poser que les désamorcer, Ty Johason informaticien et prodige de tout ce qui est électronique, Tom McDonam sniper mais il est décédé lors de notre dernière mission et enfin notre dernier membre.  
Il laissa le silence planer quelques secondes, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il semblait se jouer de mes interrogations et de mon expression, qui, je dois l'avouer, devait être assez étrange vu que je ne comprenais pas réellement tout ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.  
- Comme je disais la dernière personne de notre équipe : Tempérance Brenan, experte en stratégie et planification d'actions, communications étant donné toutes les langues qu'elle parle, et elle secondait Tom au tir en cas de besoin.  
J'étais sous le choc, je faillis en lâcher ma bière. Il semblait s'amuser de la situation.  
- Vous êtes sérieux ? Bones ?  
- Et oui. Je sais qu'elle est plutôt douée pour cacher ses atouts, mais je pensais que vous en aviez deviné une partie.  
- Comme ?  
- Ses capacités au corps à corps, au tir.  
- Je pensais que c'était les arts martiaux et son envie d'indépendance  
Il rit de bon cœur. J'étais toujours perplexe.  
- Lorsque notre groupe a été monté, j'étais un peu perplexe, comme vous semblez l'être aujourd'hui. Prendre une gamine de dix-huit ans dans un groupe comme le nôtre, mais elle a très vite montré de sacrées compétences. Elle est capable de s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation. Tom avait tout juste un an de plus qu'elle, fils de général il avait toujours été dans l'armée et avait toujours aimé le tir à lunette. Ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il n'arrêtait pas de la taquiner sur le fait qu'il tirait mieux qu'elle, de ce fait, elle a beaucoup progressé lors de leurs petites confrontations. Je pense qu'avec le temps, elle aurait atteint son niveau.  
Un voile triste passa sur son visage.  
- Comme vous le savez, elle est très intelligente, et sait très bien analyser les choses, c'est cela qui lui a permis de devenir notre tacticienne, elle est capable de nous sortir de n'importe quelle situation en quelques minutes et de monter un plan parfait presque aussi vite.  
- Donc elle fait vraiment partie des «Cartes Gagnantes » et moi qui pensais devoir la protéger.  
- Mais vous le devez. Elle a tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, mais vous devez le savoir.  
- Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit. Dis-je tout bas, affligé qu'elle ne m'est pas suffisamment fait confiance pour m'expliquer.  
- Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Comme je le disais à votre arrivée, j'ai eu l'autorisation aujourd'hui. Notre unité est directement rattachée au Président, nous ne recevons nos ordres que de lui. Personne ne doit savoir qui sont nos membres, au risque de les mettre en danger et de mettre en danger leur entourage. Ne lui en voulez pas, elle m'a souvent demandé si elle le pouvait.  
Je le regardais reconnaissant de cette confession.  
- Maintenant, vous devez vous demander le rapport avec tout ceci.  
J'acquiesçai simplement de la tête et il poursuivit.  
- En fait, il y a quelques semaines, nous avons été prévenus qu'un politicien pakistanais était retenu par un groupe radical au cœur du Pakistan. J'ai été envoyé sur place, ainsi que Mac, il fait actuellement partie d'une unité spéciale, afin de le retrouver et le ramener. Disons que les choses se sont un peu compliquées. On l'a bien retrouvé et il a été ramené ici, par contre, je me suis fait prendre au piège et suis resté coincé .  
- Et donc ils sont venus vous chercher ? Dis-je commençant à comprendre.  
- Oui, on n'abandonne pas l'un des nôtre.  
- Donc c'est pour cela que Bones a dû partir.  
Alors, en plus de faire partie de Leur groupe, elle était partie à l'autre bout du monde, sortir un de ses coéquipiers du pétrin en se jetant dans la gueule du loup, bravant le danger et le risques.  
- Et pour cela aussi qu'elle n'a pas pu vous contacter durant quelques jours. En tout cas, comme vous le voyez, tout va bien, nous sommes là.  
- Sa blessure au bras vient de là ? Comme les vôtres ?  
- Moi ce sont les tortures, pour elle, une balle qui a traversé son avant-bras, mais elle est soignée. Finit-il pour ne pas que je m'inquiète.  
Il s'arrêta, comme pour me laisser assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de révéler Tout à coup, mon cerveau fit le lien  
- Le politicien que vous avez ramené est également notre victime ?  
- Saleem Muhammad Rafiq, en effet.  
- Bones le savait ? S'était plus une affirmation qu'une interrogation, mais il répondit tout de même.  
- Oui, vous connaissez ses compétences pour reconnaître quelqu'un grâce à un crâne. Elle m'a tout de suite prévenu et j'ai passé quelques coups de téléphone pour être sûr.  
D'un coté, le fait qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit me dérangeait, mais d'un autre, je comprenais, elle ne pouvait pas, n'en avait pas le droit. Toutefois, j'aurai aimé savoir au moins qu'elle avait une idée du nom de notre victime. En y réfléchissant, comment aurait-elle pu me justifier cela ? Elle n'aurait pas pu et j'aurai été encore plus derrière elle à tenter de savoir de quoi il retournait. Je continuais de penser aux derniers événements, et pris la parole.  
- Et c'est grâce à vous que j'ai eu le dossier qui m'était bloqué jusqu'alors ?  
- Tout à fait.  
Il me scruta, comme cherchant à savoir quelque chose, puis il reprit  
- J'ai lu tout votre dossier, et cela bien avant aujourd'hui. J'aime savoir qui accompagne mes hommes dans leurs boulots. Et j'ai été agréablement surpris. Vous étiez un excellent sniper, l'un des meilleurs de votre unité, si vous n'aviez pas arrêté vous auriez pu faire de grandes choses dans l'armée.  
- Ce n'était pas mon truc.  
- Oui, j'ai lu ça aussi. Toutefois, vous êtes un très bon agent.  
Il me sourit. D'accord, il savait beaucoup de chose sur moi, aussi bien du côté professionnel que personnel me dis-je.  
- Oui, je sais tout, enfin pas mal de choses, aussi bien vos début quelques peu chaotique, non pas dans votre job, plutôt dans la côté, votre ex, votre fils, votre rencontre avec Temp, votre première enquête assez tumultueuse, puis votre deuxième enquête ensemble qui a permit de créer votre partenariat, et bien plus encore. Il faut bien avoir certains avantages à être agent secret non.  
- Sans doute. Fis-je en me disant que ses connaissances ne se limitaient pas au boulot et me demandant si, son statut seul suffisait à savoir autant de choses sur moi.  
- Temp vous voue une gratitude et un respect immesurable. Je ne l'ai jamais vu être si proche de quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'unité. Votre lien est très fort, elle a du mal à le gérer, mais vous compter beaucoup pour elle. Elle a une confiance aveugle en vous, n'en doutez jamais. Et je suis heureux qu'elle puisse avoir quelqu'un comme vous à ses côtés.  
- Et moi heureux de l'avoir rencontré. Elle me surprend de jour en jour. Dis-je avec un sourire.

Nous sommes restés là à discuter. Il m'a parlé de Bones, de quelques missions. Il semblait la considérer comme sa fille, à vrai dire, à l'entendre, c'était l'image qu'il avait vis-à-vis de l'ensemble de ses collaborateurs. J'avais toujours su que ma partenaire avait eu un parcours hors norme depuis l'abandon de ses parents, mais là c'était encore plus extraordinaire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, je me levais en même temps que lui.  
- Salut Chef. Dit une fois féminine que je reconnue immédiatement comme celle de ma partenaire  
- Ah Temp, enfin. Lanca Jonas en s'avançant vers elle.  
Bones entra et sembla surprise de me voir là.  
- Booth, mais que faites-vous là ? Elle semblait figée sur place en disant cela.  
- Je vais vous laisser discuter. Je dois allez voir Mac de toute façon. Dis alors Jonas.  
- Avez-vous pris vos médicaments et refait vos pansements comme je vous l'avez dit Chef ? Enchaina ma partenaire, détournant les yeux de moi pour vérifier l'état de son ami.  
- Oui Doc, j'ai suivi toutes tes recommandations. Lui répondit-il taquin, avant de déposer une bise sur sa joue. – J'ai eu l'autorisation et lui ai parlé, je te laisse finir. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. On se voit tout à l'heure Booth.  
Et il s'éclipsa, nous laissant seuls, l'un en face de l'autre.  
Etonnamment le visage, jusqu'alors surpris de ma partenaire, affichait désormais un sourire, inquiet, mais un sourire tout de même.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Discussion

**Chapitre 11 : Discussion**

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et en sortie deux bières, dont une que je tendais à Booth après être revenue dans le salon où je m'installais à ses côté de lui. Me tournant pour lui faire face, je lui souris. J'étais autant anxieuse de sa réaction, qu'heureuse de pouvoir enfin tout lui raconter.  
- Donc le Chef vous a raconté ?  
- Oui, il semblerait.  
J'attendais le couperet, allait-il exploser de colère parce que je ne lui avais jamais rien dit, ou plutôt rester calme et prendre les choses correctement.  
- Vous m'étonnerez toujours Bones. Me dit-il en souriant.  
Je ne savais pas trop comment prendre sa remarque et baissais les yeux. Il dût le remarquer  
- Je vous savais douée pour bien des choses mais les « Cartes Gagnantes » … C'est juste … c'est ….wouaaa  
- Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? Demandais-je timidement  
- Pourquoi, je devrais ? Me taquina-t-il.  
Je relevais mon regard vers lui.  
- A moins que vous me cachiez encore beaucoup de choses comme celles-ci… un mari ou des enfants peut-être ? Ria-t-il  
- Booth !  
- Je plaisantais.  
Je le scrutais du regard, et fus soulagée. Il prenait les choses dans le bon sens. J'avais peur de sa réaction, mais finalement, je m'étais sans doute inquiétée pour rien.  
- Sérieusement Bones, c'est tout simplement fantastique. C'est un des groupes les plus connus et reconnus dans l'armée, presque tout le monde rêve d'y entrer.  
- Vous aussi ?  
- Et bien, à une époque ça m'a traversé l'esprit.  
- Au Chef aussi je dois dire.  
Il sembla étonné tout à coup, son regard cherchant une explication dans le mien.  
- Comment ça ? Dit-il tout de même rapidement  
- Il a dû vous dire qu'il connait votre dossier, votre expérience en tant que sniper chez les Rangers. Vous étiez l'un des meilleurs, si ce n'est le meilleur de votre unité. Lorsque vous avez quitté l'armée pour entrer au FBI, il y a un peu plus de dix ans, ils ont hésité à faire appel à vous pour prendre la place de Tom.  
- Je pensais qu'il ..  
- Il est mort il y a sept ans, lors de notre dernière mission. C'est ce qui a mis notre équipe en stand by. A l'époque où Jonas a eu connaissance de votre nom, Tom avait été blessé par balle et risquait une paralysie, il a passé un an et demi en centre de rééducation avant de reprendre son poste. Le Chef avait reçu votre dossier par les Rangers.  
- Je n'ai pas été contacté pourtant.  
- Effectivement, il a fait des recherches sur vous et a découvert que Rebecca était enceinte.  
- Et ? Demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas  
Je lui souris amusé. Autant il avait entendu parler de nous, autant il ne connaissait pas les principes même de notre groupe.  
- Aucune attache, c'est la règle principale des « Cartes Gagnantes ». Notre travail est trop dangereux. Nous mettons notre vie en danger régulièrement. C'est une obligation, au risque de sanction.  
- Donc le seul moyen de vous obliger à quitter le groupe ou s'ils ne veulent plus de vous ou n'aient plus besoin de vous, c'est de faire un bébé ou de vous marier?  
Son regard était troublant, chaud et tendre à la fois. J'étais gênée. Je voulais m'extraire de l'emprise de son piège couleur noisette, mais je n'y parvenais pas. Que voulait-il dire par cette phrase ?  
Puis un voile étrange traversa ses yeux.  
- Comment pourrai-je dormir tranquillement à présent tout en sachant que peut être vous allez risquer votre vie je ne sais où ou je ne sais quelle raison.  
- Il est rare que je parte en mission ces derniers temps. Sauf exception comme la semaine dernière.  
- Pour récupérer Jonas, il m'a raconté.  
- Oui. Dean m'a appelé pour me faire part du problème et j'y suis allée.  
- On n'abandonne pas l'un des siens. Il me l'a dit.  
Il m'observait avant de reprendre.  
- Comment va votre bras ?  
- Il vous a aussi raconté cela ? Soufflais-je, presque excédé que le Chef lui ait dit, sachant qu'il allait sans arrêt me demander comment ca allait  
- Et oui. Il a était assez bavard à votre sujet.  
Je fis de grands yeux.  
- Qu'en bien, ne vous inquiétez pas Bones. Alors votre bras ?  
- Ca va, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Après cela, nous avons dîné, Booth me posait beaucoup de questions sur notre groupe, sur nos missions. Je ne donnais pas vraiment de détails expliquant simplement ce que chacun faisait et les endroits où nous avions pu aller.

Enfin, nous nous sommes installés à nouveau dans le canapé, des cafés posés sur la table basse.  
Mon partenaire n'avait rien dit depuis quelques minutes et semblait dans ses pensées. Posant une main sur son avant-bras, je lui demandais si tout allait bien.  
- Oui oui Bones, c'est juste …  
Il ferma les yeux un instant, et je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Il avait dit trouvé cela surprenant et fantastique, mais l'avait-il vraiment assimilé et accepté ? N'allait-il pas fuir en découvrant ce passé qu'était le mien et les implications que ce dernier entrainait ?  
- Juste ? L'interrogeai-je  
- Je peux vous poser une question Bones ?  
- Bien sûr, je vous écoute. Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vous cacher quoi que ce soit.  
Il me sourit et sembla heureux de ma réponse.  
- Plus rien, promis ?  
On aurait dit un enfant vu le ton qu'il utilisait pour me demander cela.  
- Plus rien, promis  
Et pourtant, j'aurai dû faire attention avant de répondre aussi spontanément et affirmativement.  
- D'où vous viennent les marques sur votre dos ?  
Je fermais les yeux. J'aurai dû deviner qu'il allait revenir là-dessus.  
- Plus rien Bones, vous l'avez juré.  
J'inspirais avant de commencer.  
- Comme vous l'a sûrement dit le Chef j'ai rejoins les « Cartes Gagnantes » alors que j'avais tous juste dix-huit ans. La première année s'est bien passé, nous n'avons eu aucun problème particulier.  
Je fermais à nouveau les yeux et baissais la tête, me souvenir de cette période de ma vie me faisait mal. Booth posa sa main sur ma joue et me releva le visage. Ouvrant les yeux je croisais son regard, tendre, serein. Alors je repris.  
- Nous étions au Ghana pour une mission. Nous devions retrouver un groupe terroriste, et voler des plans pour une attaque sur quatre capitales : Washington, Paris, Londres et Berlin. La mission s'est compliquée. Nous avons été fait prisonniers, les informations que l'on nous avait fournies étaient erronées, ils étaient le double de personnes prévues et, bien plus armés qu'annoncé. Avez-vous entendu parler du camp S.E.R.E ?  
- Survival, Evasion, Resistance and Escape, c'est un programme d'entraînement pour l'évasion, les techniques de survies et le code de conduite.  
- C'est ce qu'ils disent. Lorsqu'ils parlent de survie et évasion, cela veut dire qu'ils simulent les tortures, enfin simulent pas vraiment, ils les font subir aux participants  
- C'est ce que mes collègues Rangers disaient. J'aurai dû y participer mais j'ai…  
Il hésitait alors je finis sa phrase.  
- Mais vous avez été fait prisonnier et subit de réelles tortures, donc il n'y avait plus la nécessité que vous y alliez.  
- C'est cela. S.E.R.E est un programme extrêmement dur, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. …  
- Oui… mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que j'ai vécu au Ghana.  
Je fixais mon partenaire, cherchant à savoir s'il voulait plus d'informations ou si cela lui suffisait, mais il voulait des réponses.  
- Vous savez ce que c'est, être torturé, le fouet, les brûlures, les fractures, l'acide sur les entailles, les humiliations, les coups. Ils utilisaient la pression mentale, tentant de nous retourner les uns contre les autres, brisant l'un des nôtres devant les autres.  
- Et vous étiez une femme de surcroît.  
- Non, de ce côté là j'étais plutôt tranquille. Ils …  
Je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase. Sa main sa posa sur mon visage, m'assurant son soutien et son réconfort.  
- Ils ? M'encouragea Booth  
- Ils ne voulaient pas se salir avec une traînée comme moi, de peur t'entacher leur âme de ma pourriture, comme ils le disaient.  
- Vous s…  
- Je sais Booth, ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais. Lui dis-je en souriant.  
Sa main était toujours sur ma joue et il essaya une larme de son pouce.  
- Comment avez-vous fait ?  
- Il y a une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas compris, ou plutôt sur laquelle ils n'avaient pas compté. Ils pensaient m'utiliser pour affaiblir mes compagnons.  
- Mais ça a eu l'effet inverse ?  
- Tout à fait. Me voir résister et lutter n'a fait que motiver les autres. Dean surtout, il .. nous avons eu du mal à le faire lâcher l'homme qui m'avait torturé.  
Son pouce avait stoppé son tournoiement au nom de mon coéquipier. Je souris intérieurement à sa réaction, il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué lui-même.  
- Dean Shepp? demanda-t-il  
- Oui, il se prend un peu pour mon grand frère. En fait il se prend pour le grand frère de tout le monde sauf du Chef bien évidemment.  
A ces paroles il reprit son précédent geste sur ma joue et sourit d'avantage. Sa tendresse et sa douceur me faisaient le plus grand bien, me poussant à lui faire découvrir plus de chose sur moi et mon passé.  
- Il semble que tout le monde souhaite vous protéger Bones.  
- C'est une chose que nous faisons les uns pour les autres. Nous ne pouvons compter que sur nous.  
Le fixant, je terminais en souriant.  
- Enfin presque.  
Il répondit en souriant aussi, il avait comprit le sous-entendu.  
- Donc, nous avons réussi à nous échapper et avons pris les plans, comme convenu lors de notre mission.  
- Je suis désolé Tempérance.  
Surprise, j'ouvris grands les yeux.  
- De quoi ?  
- De ce que vous avez vécu. De ne pas avoir pu vous aider. De ne pas avoir pu vous protéger.  
- Nous ne nous connaissions même pas à cette époque Booth.  
- Oui, mais parfois …  
Il cligna des yeux, avant de reprendre en plongeant son regard dans le mien.  
- Parfois j'ai l'impression de vous avoir toujours connu. Et c'est mon rôle de prendre soin de vous.  
Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, émue par ses paroles.  
Il était si tendre avec moi et si compatissant, cela me troublait.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Rencontre

Merci pour les divers commentaires. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Rencontre**

Après être passé chercher Bones, nous sommes allés à l'institut afin de continuer notre enquête.  
Nous n'avions pas vraiment de nouveaux indices et ma partenaire avait passé sa matinée sur les ossements afin de trouver une quelconque piste pouvant nous aider, mais sans résultat, tandis que de mon côté, j'appelais divers informateurs.

Vers midi, je grimpais sur la plateforme, ayant passé rapidement mon badge pour éviter de faire crier l'alarme. Toute l'équipe était là, travaillant d'arrache-pied.  
- Allons manger.  
- Bonne idée Booth, on meure de faim. Répondit immédiatement Angela en se tournant vers moi.  
- Il est impossible de mourir de faim aussi rapidement. Il faut troi …  
- Oui oui Brenn, mais c'est une expression c'est tout.  
Bones roula des yeux, et cela m'amusa. Parfois elle avait des réactions très enfantines et j'adorais la voir ainsi.

Nous sommes donc allé au Royal Diner ensemble.  
- Alors Temp, racontes nous tes vacances. Commença l'artiste  
- Ce n'était pas des vacances Angela. J'avais un souci personnel à régler, et c'était loin d'être reposant.  
- Oh .. tu as bien dû faire quelque chose d'amusant qui t'a empêché de nous donner de tes nouvelles pendant deux jours.  
Elle allait répondre, mais la jeune femme ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
- Tu aurais vu dans quel état était notre Sexy Boy. Il s'inquiétait vraiment de ne pas avoir de coup de fil. Poursuivit-elle, le regard malicieux, et cherchant à me, nous, mettre mal à l'aise avec ces sous-entendus.  
- Vous vous inquiétez aussi Angela, je vous signale.  
- C'est normal c'est ma meilleure amie  
- Et ma partenaire. Lançais-je immédiatement  
- Mais oui, mais oui c'est ça, on connaît le refrain.  
L'artiste souriait, tout comme le reste des personnes présentes, ils se moquaient tous de moi, je le savais bien, mais bon, que pouvais-je y faire hein!… au fond ils avaient raison.  
- Je suis désolée Angela. Cela a été plus … plus compliqué que prévu.  
Je sentais le malaise de ma partenaire et décidais de lui venir en aide.  
- Aucun souci Bones, l'essentiel est que vous soyez là et en pleine forme. Dis-je alors, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas complètement vrai, au vu de son avant-bras blessé.  
Je savais aussi que la meilleure amie de ma coéquipière voulait simplement savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais il était impossible de fournir des explications. J'en avais eu moi, et j'en étais heureux, mais je savais que Tempérance ne pourrait pas en donner aux autres, alors il était de mon devoir de l'aider à faire en sorte qu'Angela ne la harcèle pas trop sur ce point.  
L'artiste me lança un regard étrange, comme si elle cherchait à savoir ce que je cachais, je lui souris et elle sembla comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas insister et que je devais être au courant maintenant, des raisons du voyage de Brennan.  
Elle me sourit à son tour, comme soulagée de découvrir cela. J'imagine qu'autant elle pouvait être attristée que sa meilleure amie ne lui raconte pas tout, autant le fait qu'au moins elle en ait parlé à quelqu'un puisse la soulager.

Après le repas je suis reparti au FBI faire quelques recherches tandis que les fouines sont retournées à l'Institut. Grâce à Jonas, j'avais des accès plus libre et important aux divers systèmes informatiques du FBI et cela allait peut être m'être utile.

- Booth. Dis-je en décrochant mon téléphone qui sonnait, sans avoir regardé qui m'appelait.  
- C'est Brennan, le chef m'a appelé pour savoir si vous vous joignez à nous pour le diner ce soir ?  
- Avec plaisir Bones. Vous voulez que je passe vous prendre au labo ?  
- Venez directement chez moi pour dix-heure heures, je dois faire quelques achats avant de rentrer chez moi.  
- Ok. A tout à l'heure alors.

Je raccrochais, heureux de cette invitation. Discuter avec l'ami de ma partenaire m'enchantait, car j'en apprenais de plus en plus sur elle, et je voulais tout savoir de sa vie.

Vers dix-sept heures trente, je quittais le Hoover afin d'aller me préparer chez moi. Une douche rapide me détendit, et je me vêtis, un jean foncé, une chemise noire dont je laissais quelques boutons ouverts afin que cela soit plus décontracté. Attrapant ma veste en cuir, je me dirigeais vers la porte. J'avais la main sur la poignée lorsque je stoppais mon geste pour retourner dans ma cuisine afin de tirer une bouteille de vin de ma réserve. Je ne pouvais pas arriver les mains libres, et vu que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant, un bouquet de fleurs aurait pu paraitre de trop.

Enfin j'arrivais à sa porte, j'entendais des éclats de rire à l'intérieur et souris. Bones semblait vraiment bien s'entendre avec Jonas. Je toquais donc.  
- Bonsoir.  
- Euh, bonsoir. Dis-je me sentant légèrement mal à l'aise.  
Un homme que je n'avais jamais vu m'avait ouvert.  
- Vous devez être Booth. Je suis Dean, on a dû vous parler de moi.  
- Bien sûr, enchanté. Répondis-je en lui tendant une main qu'il saisit  
- Moi de même, Temp m'a tellement parlé de vous. Me dit-il dans un grand sourire.  
Je me demandais ce qu'il sous-entendait et ce que ma partenaire avait bien pu lui raconter.  
- Tu comptes le laisser sur le pas de la porte ou le faire entrer ? Dit une voix féminine que je reconnaissais entre mille, avant que je puisse voir le visage si doux de Bones.  
- Allez-y entrez Booth. Dean ne connait pas les bonnes manières. Et encore vous avez évité l'interrogatoire.  
- Parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps. Répondit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.  
Ils semblaient proches l'un de l'autre et un pincement au cœur se fit sentir en moi.  
- Bonsoir Booth. Me lança le Chef. – Heureux de vous revoir. Doc tu fais les présentations ?  
- Bien sûr. Alors voici Mac et Ty. Dit-elle en désignant les deux hommes. – Dean s'est déjà présenté. Et voici Booth, mon partenaire et ami. Finit-elle en me désignant aux autres.  
Un immense sourire vint se poser sur mes lèvres à la façon dont elle parlait de moi. Je suis tendit la bouteille et commençais à faire le tour des personnes présente afin de les saluer.  
- Enchanté de vous rencontrer. J'ai découvert récemment tout cela, mais je suis content d'en apprendre plus sur le passé de Bones.  
- Donc, tu l'appelles vraiment Bones ? Je n'y croyais pas quand elle nous en parlait. Dit Ty en me souriant. Il semblait plutôt sympa comme type. Le second donnait l'impression de m'inspecter.  
- Et oui, j'adore se surnom, elle non mais bon.  
- Tant que tu ne lui manques pas de respect on n'a aucun problème avec ça. Me lança finalement Mac un regard dur.  
- Calmes toi Mac. Ils bossent ensemble depuis des années et si j'ai bien suivi, ce cher agent a déjà sauvé la vie du Doc plus d'une fois. Intervint Dean tout en me tendant une bière.

Nous avons discuté tout en prenant l'apéritif. C'était étrange de voir ma partenaire si à l'aise avec d'autres personnes. Ils formaient vraiment une espèce de famille. Je n'avais jamais soupçonné qu'elle puisse avoir de tels liens avec autrui.  
- Tu viens m'aider à finir le repas ? Demanda Bones à Dean  
- Ok ma belle, c'est parti. Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire, auquel elle répondit.  
Une pointe de jalousie m'envahie, elle ne souriait de cette façon qu'à moi habituellement.

Je restais donc avec Ty, Jonas et Mac. Ce dernier semblait me tester pour savoir comment j'étais. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais me lançait des pics, les deux autres observaient mes réactions. Je savais qu'il était important que je reste calme, ils ne faisaient cela que pour le bien être de Bones et c'est aussi la chose qui m'était le plus important.

J'entendais des rires provenant de la cuisine et tournais la tête pour voir Dean en train de chahuter avec ma coéquipière. Elle riait aux éclats, elle était si belle en cet instant. C'était si rare de la voir si ouverte et si vivante. Elle ne l'était pas autant avec moi, elle gardait toujours une certaine distance dans ses actes.

- Vous avez l'air surprit  
- Comment ? Demandais-je en étant sortit de mes pensées par le Chef tandis que Ty et Mac discutaient d'autres choses.  
- Je disais que vous avez l'air surpris de la voir ainsi.  
- Un peu en effet…. Dis-je timidement  
- Elle n'est comme cela qu'avec lui.  
Un voile triste passa dans mon regard, tandis qu'une boule se formait au fond de ma gorge alors que je regardais à nouveau vers la cuisine.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez.  
Je tournais subitement les yeux vers mon interlocuteur. Il me sourit tranquillement, c'était comme s'il avait deviné les pensées qui me traversaient.  
- Dean avait une petite sœur avant, et elle est décédée peu de temps avant que Temp n'entre dans notre groupe. Il a reporté toute son affection sur le Doc. De son côté, elle  
- Ses parents et Russ sont partis à ses quinze ans  
- Oui, ils sont un peu frère et sœur en quelque sorte.  
Je hochais la tête et souris à ces paroles. Entendre cela me rassurait, savoir qu'elle avait eu quelqu'un qui prenait soin d'elle avant que je ne la connaisse me rassurait aussi.  
- Il est hyper protecteur avec elle, il risque de vous faire passer un sacré interrogatoire. En fait…  
Il affichait un sourire amusé et espiègle  
- En fait, on le fait tous. Mac en étant brusque et en cherchant à vous pousser à bout, Ty en vous posant une multitude de questions dont il a déjà les réponses  
J'écarquillais les yeux, comment pouvait-il savoir si je courais, combien de fois par semaine, quand Parker était né, quand Becca et moi nous sommes séparés…  
- Comme je vous disais c'est un génie en informatique et on trouve tout un tas de choses lorsque l'on sait chercher.  
- Je ne savais pas que le nombre de mes footings étaient répertoriés quelque part. Dis-je bougonnement  
- Ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai juste visionné les vidéos de la caméra se trouvant près de chez vous et cela sur les derniers mois. Me répondit tranquillement Ty  
- Quoi ? Dis-je surpris.- Mais comment…  
- C'était simple pour moi vous savez, et puis nous avons accès à tout ce que nous voulons.  
- Et nous aimons savoir qui sont vraiment les gens qui entourent nos partenaires. Fini le Chef.  
- Je comprends. Dis-je après quelques secondes de réflexion.  
- Vous fesiez bien faire des enquêtes sur les ex de Rebecca. S'amusa Ty.  
Effectivement ils savaient tous beaucoup de choses sur moi.  
- Donc, comme je disais, nous avons chacun notre façon de vous tester.  
- Et vous ?  
- Moi. Commença le Chef. – Je vous observe, la façon dont vous écoutez, ce qu'on vous raconte sur nous et elle, la façon dont vous la regardez et la couvez du regard  
Je baissais les yeux et mes joues rougirent.  
- Ne faites pas le timide, nous savons ce qu'elle représente pour vous et ce que vous représentez pour elle. Et pas la peine de me supplier du regard, c'est à elle d'y faire face, le moment venu. Donc, moi je vous observe. Mais Dean sera le plus sévère avec vous.  
- Il va vous pousser à bout, tenter de vous rendre jaloux, ou s'amuser en vous mettant dans des situations ambigües. Intervint Mac d'une voix aimable qui me surprit.  
Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Cela faisait une heure que j'étais avec eux, et une demi-heure que je subissais divers interrogatoires.  
Se levant, Mac posa une main sur mon épaule.  
- Pour ma part, j'en ai fini. Dit-il en souriant.  
- Bien, il vous reste plus qu'une personne à convaincre alors. Intervient Ty  
- Et pas des moindres. Finit le Chef.

C'est à ce moment là que Bones et Dean arrivèrent dans le salon, les mains chargées de plusieurs plats.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Repas

**Chapitre 13 : Repas**

Le Chef était au bout de la table, Mac et Ty à ses côtés. Bones à l'autre extrémité, Dean à sa gauche et moi à sa droite.  
- Temp a fait un soufflé de légumes, et moi un rôti de bœuf. Tout le monde devrait y trouver son compte je pense. Nous présenta Dean, fier de lui  
- Excellent. Dit simplement Jonas.  
Ma partenaire servit son plat, alors que la viande était partagée elle aussi. Comme je m'y attendais, elle ne pris que des légumes, cela paraissait logique vu qu'elle est végétarienne, mais vu les nouvelles que j'avais apprise, je m'attendais à tout.

Nous discutions beaucoup durant le repas, chacun me posant des questions sur ma vie, mais aussi sur nos enquêtes, nos débuts ensemble et sur la façon dont nous nous entendions.  
- Tu devrais gouter Temp.  
- Tu sais très bien que je ne mange pas de viande.  
- C'est absurde, surtout quand c'est aussi bon  
- Ce n'est pas absurde, ce sont….  
- Des pauvres petits animaux, je sais. Mais goutes au moins.  
Je tournais la tête pour voir Dean en train de tendre sa fourchette vers Bones qui s'évertuait à l'éviter. Il avait un sourire joyeux sur le visage, et elle ressemblait à un enfant faisait la moue.  
- Allez, juste un bout.  
- Pas question.  
- C'est soit ça, soit tu goutes de ma succulente tarte aux pommes  
- Celle que tu es allé acheter ? Lui répondit-elle espiègle. Il roula des yeux avant de répondre.  
- Exactement, maintenant choisies !  
Je n'osais intervenir dans cet échange. Un grand frère pensais-je… bien sûr … Je serrais ma fourchette. Elle était si bien avec lui, jamais elle n'aurait agi ainsi avec moi, taquinant et semblant jouer le jeu avec lui. Bien sur nous étions complices et ils nous arrivaient souvent de piquer dans l'assiette de l'autre, mais il n'y avait pas ce … ce « je ne sais quoi » qui semblait transparaitre de leur relation.  
- J'attends.  
Entendis-je Dean dire ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées et je pus voir l'homme tourner les yeux vers moi et me lancer un sourire narquois. Etait-il en train de me provoquer. ?  
- On verra pour la tarte, mais laisses moi tranquille pour le moment et manges.  
- Tu n'es vraiment pas amusante. Dit-il avant de reporter toute son attention sur moi. – Alors Booth, avez –vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ?  
Je faillis m'étouffer avec ce que j'avais en bouche. Je m'étais attendu à toutes sortes de questions, mais ça!  
- Quoi ?  
- Et bien, ma question semble simple, êtes-vous en couple ? Dit-il d'un ton calme et posé, pourtant son petit sourire en coin semblait montrer combien il s'amusait de la situation.  
- Dean ne commence pas. Répondit la voix féminine à coté de moi  
- Oh, je peux bien me renseigner. Je veux simplement savoir si je peux lui faire confiance quand tu TRAVAILLES avec lui. Etre certain qu'il soit à 100% avec toi en intervention  
Ok il voulait jouer sur ce terrain là, pas de problème, je savais aussi très bien m'y prendre.  
- Je vais répondre Bones. Il a raison de s'inquiéter, j'en ferais de même à sa place.  
- Et bien faites donc. Me lança-t-il  
- C'est différent, vous êtes les « Cartes Gagnantes » et votre réputation vous précède. Je sais très bien que Bones est en sécurité avec vous. Lui dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.  
Il allait intervenir, mais je ne le laissais pas faire.  
- Je comprends très bien que vous vous inquiétiez de la savoir avec un simple agent spécial du FBI, je n'ai pas votre savoir faire ou votre expérience. Je n'ai été qu'un Rangers avant d'entrer dans l'agence. Mais vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire, je donnerais ma vie pour la protéger.  
- C'est ce que font des partenaires Booth.  
Je soupirais, avant de répondre.  
- Oui, et non Bones. Effectivement des partenaires se protègent, mais là c'est encore différent.  
Elle allait répliquer, mais Dean intervint.  
- Je t'expliquerai. Et donc Booth, vous ne m'avez pas répondu ?  
- Et bien, non je ne suis pas en couple, mais cela ne signifie pas que je n'ai personne. Lorsque je suis sur le terrain avec elle, je suis à plus de 100% de mes capacités, elle est prioritaire, elle passe avant tout autre chose, la protéger et la garder en vie est primordiale à mes yeux.  
- Booth, je ..  
- Je sais Bones, vous êtes capable de vous défendre toute seule. Lui dis-je dans un sourire. – Toutefois, je ne pourrais me pardonner s'il vous arrivait quelque chose et que je n'aurais pu intervenir.  
Dean me sourit, il allait prendre la parole lorsque le Chef intervint.  
- C'est pas tout cela, mais si on prenait le dessert ?  
Dean, Bones, Mac et Ty se levèrent et prirent chacun de la vaisselle. J'allais faire de même, lorsque la voix de Jonas m'arrêta. Quelques secondes plus tard nous n'étions plus que deux à table.  
- Je vous avais prévenu. Mais je pense que votre réponse la convaincu.  
Il me sourit.  
- Temp a dû comprendre aussi.  
Je le regardai perplexe.  
- Oh, bien sûr elle va faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas, mais ça l'est, je peux vous le garantir. Surtout après la conversation que vous avez déjà eu par le passé.  
Parlait-il de cette fameuse discussion en bas des marches du Hoover ? Vu le regard qu'il me lançait ca en avait tout l'air. Bones leur en aurait-elle parlé ? Même Angela n'était pas au courant.  
- Il y a des choses que vous devez certainement mieux commencer à cerner Booth.  
Il parlait bien de cela. Je lui souris avant de répondre.  
- En effet. Parfois, je trouvais étrange certaines réactions ou émotions qu'elle avait mais remis dans le bon contexte cela semble plus cohérent.  
- Bien. Et pour votre gouverne, elle en a parlé à Dean le soir même comme elle était un peu perdu, troublée et triste elle avait besoin de soutien. Et c'est lui qui m'en a informé, insistant à son tour pour que je vous dégote une autorisation, mais comme vous le remarquez, ca à pris un certain temps.  
Les autres revenaient avec le dessert.  
- Au fait, attendez-vous à ce que Dean continu de vous taquiner… peut être tous les deux à présent. Me dit-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Après avoir servi, tarte aux pommes et fondant au chocolat, ma partenaire se réinstalla à table.  
- Donc tu goutes maintenant ! Commença Dean en tendant une cuillère vers Bones  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que je le ferais  
- Si ! Je t'ai laissé le choix entre gouter ma viande ou ma tarte et tu as choisi la tarte  
- J'ai choisis LA tarte, cela ne veut pas dire que ca serait un bout de la tienne.  
Elle tentait d'esquiver. Bones n'aimait pas les fruits cuits, je le savais depuis longtemps. A présent, cette scène m'amusait un peu mais une pointe de jalousie subsistait malgré tout en moi.  
- Bien, si tu ne veux pas gouter la Mienne, goute celle de Booth. Lâcha-t-il avec un immense sourire.  
Je toussais surpris de sa proposition, ouvrant de grands yeux vers Bones.  
- Je préfère. Dit-elle avant de tourner son regard vers moi.  
Lors de sa réponse, j'étais en train d'amener ma fourchette avec un bout de la dite tarte vers ma bouche, mais une main, douce et fragile, se posa sur mes doigts et détourna l'objet vers une autre destination.  
Relevant les yeux, je plongeais dans le bleu azur de ma partenaire qui venait d'enfourner le morceau. Mon regard se posa sur ses lèvres qui entouraient ma fourchette, sensuellement celle-ci reculait lentement jusqu'à en être extraite. Bones me sourit et je relevais directement mes yeux vers les siens. Ils étaient tendres et doux, je n'avais jamais pu voir un tel regard chez elle, mon cœur en rata un battement, et je souris en retour.  
- Et bien, je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais.  
La phrase de Dean nous fit sortir de notre bulle. Et nous tournions tous les deux notre visage vers lui. Il affichait une mine victorieuse.  
- On peut vous laisser si jamais on vous dérange. Continua-t-il  
- Dean !  
Et tous les autres convives se mirent à rire.  
- Je suis désolée Booth, mais parfois il ressemble à Angela… ou alors c'est elle qui lui ressemble, je ne sais pas trop. Me dit-elle d'un air affligé.  
Elle avait toujours sa main sur la mienne, et je ressentais la chaleur de ce simple contact traverser tout mon être.  
- J'ai l'habitude dans ce cas. Répondis-je simplement.

- Vous comptez finir votre tarte Booth ? Demanda Dean en regardant nos mains  
Je suivis son regard, puis rougissant nos mains se sont quittées. Je reportais mon attention vers mon assiette, baissant la tête pour tenter de masquer mon embarras.  
- Vous êtes mignons tout les deux vous savez. Continua-t-il  
- Dean, laisses les tranquille maintenant. Intervint le Chef. Il devait certainement sentir notre malaise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions installés dans le salon, des cafés en main.  
Ils semblaient tous tellement sérieux tout à coup, cela contrastait avec le repas.  
- Bien, j'ai à vous parler Booth.  
- Je vous écoute Jonas.  
- Nous avons reçu l'ordre du Président de reprendre l'enquête sur le décès de Saleem Muhammad Rafiqn  
- Donc le FBI ne travaillera plus dessus ?  
- Indirectement si puisque j'en fais partie.  
- Bien sûr. Dis-je simplement.  
Je tournais ma tête vers Bones. Je n'allais pas pouvoir la protéger et prendre soin d'elle. Elle allait de nouveau devoir s'absenter et je ne la verrais plus durant un certains temps. Déjà l'inquiétude me gagnait.  
Je la vis se lever et poser une main sur mon épaule, elle me souriait.  
- Le Chef a une question à vous poser. Me dit-elle simplement.  
Je reportais donc mon attention vers lui, m'excusant de m'être égaré ailleurs.  
- Nous voudrions savoir si cela vous intéresserait de travailler avec nous ?  
J'étais surpris et heureux de sa demande.  
- Temp nous a beaucoup parlé de vous et de votre façon de bosser. De plus nous avons pu avoir accès à vos états de services et savons combien vous êtes excellent, aussi bien comme sniper que comme agent. Continua Jonas  
- Bien sûr vous ne pourrez pas rejoindre les « Cartes Gagnantes ». Me dit ma partenaire.  
Je l'interrogeais du regard  
- On ne remplace pas un membre, même si ce dernier est décédé. Un groupe est constituée dès le départ de cinq personnes, et si l'un d'eux est blessé, il est possible d'avoir un intérimaire, en quelque sorte, toutefois s'il meure, l'équipe est mise en stand by et ne sera rappelée qu'en cas de force majeure.  
- Cette fois c'est un peu différent. Vous nous rejoignez comme externe, comme agent du FBI et partenaire de Temp. Officiellement vous ne faites pas partie du groupe.  
- Et officieusement ? Osais-je demander.  
- Cela dépendra de nous. Me lança Dean amusé par ma question.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Booth. Commença ma partenaire. - Même s'ils ne le diront pas, surtout pas Dean pour le moment, ils vous ont déjà accepté parmi nous. Et vous êtes mon partenaire. Finit-elle en me souriant, sourire que je lui rendis.  
Un silence plana quelques secondes, avant que le Chef ne le coupe.  
- Bien, si nous sommes tous d'accord, nous allons devoir nous mettre au travail.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Labo

**Chapitre 14 : Labo**

Le lendemain, nous sommes arrivés assez tôt au labo avec Dean, Ty et Mac. Le Chef était allé avec Booth au FBI afin de faire le point avec ses supérieurs et lui expliquer que Booth et moi allions faire partie de l'équipe en charge du dossier.

- Salut Bren. Commença ma meilleure amie en entrant dans mon bureau, se stoppant net en découvrant mes trois compères.  
- Salut Ange. Je te présente, Dean, Ty et Mac. Dis-je en me levant et désignant mes amis l'un après l'autre.  
Ils la saluèrent en retour.  
- Ah, je dérange peut-être ?  
- Non non, justement j'allais te chercher. Je voulais savoir si Ty pourrait travailler avec toi sur l'Angelator, nous avons des recherches et des simulations à faire sur le meurtre.  
- Euh … c'est que …

A cet instant, mon partenaire arriva accompagné de Jonas qui prit immédiatement la parole.  
- Serait-il possible de réunir tout le monde dans ton bureau Temp ?  
- Bien sûr.  
Je sortie donc chercher l'ensemble de l'équipe, sachant que le Chef allait leur expliquer de quoi il retournerait et que cela m'éviterait ainsi de me justifier devant ma meilleure amie.

- Bien, je vais faire les présentations. Commença le Chef en se plaçant face à l'ensemble du groupe. – Je m'appelle Jonas Blame, je dirige l'unité spéciale qui a été constituée afin de résoudre le meurtre de Saleem Muhammad Rafiq. Voici Dean Shepp, Mac Cleamer et Ty Johason.  
- Enchanté. Répondirent les trois intéressés.  
- Je pensais que ce meurtre était à la charge du FBI, plus précisément de l'agent Booth et du Docteur Brennan. Intervint Camille.  
- Ils vont intégrer l'unité pour l'enquête. Nous avons l'habitude de travailler avec Temp. Finit-il en souriant.  
- Et ça fait trop longtemps qu'on n'a pas bossé ensemble Doc. Me taquina Dean.  
Je croisais le regard surpris d'Angela, mais ne préféra pas révéler et détourna le regard. Je savais que tôt ou tard je n'y couperais pas, mais je voulais repousser cela le plus loin possible.  
- Ce n'est pas le moment Dean.  
- Désolé Chef. Continuez.  
- Bien, je vais vous expliquer la situation.

Durant plusieurs minutes, il leur parla du groupe radical, de Saleem Muhammad Rafiq et des possibilités d'attentat et autres problèmes qui pourraient survenir dans notre pays et notre capitale, évitant bien entendu de leur parler des « Cartes Gagnantes », de mon départ pour le Pakistan et autre détails dont ils ne pouvaient être informés.  
Tout le monde semblait sous le choc de la nouvelle.  
- Et vous étiez au courant depuis longtemps ? Demanda Camille  
- Bones plusieurs jours, moi hier seulement.  
- Comment ça Bren avant vous ? Coupa Angela mi-inquiète, mi-surprise  
- Je connais Jonas et les autres depuis longtemps, du coup ils m'ont contacté dès qu'ils ont été mis au courant de l'affaire. Après quoi nous avons prévenu Booth.  
- Et vous vous connaissez d'où ? Continua ma meilleure amie.  
- Angela, je pense que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour parler de cela. Intervint mon partenaire qui devait deviner mon mal aise.  
- C'est une conspiration d'ordre internationale. S'écria, heureux, Hodgins après quelques secondes de silence.  
Cette remarque fit rire mes compères des Cartes Gagnantes. Je leur avais déjà parlé de Jack et de ses idées farfelus, mais je pense que découvrir que je ne mentais pas et n'exagérais pas les étonnait et les amusait énormément.

- Angela, Ty peut-il maintenant, travailler avec toi sur l'Angelator ? C'est un spécialiste en informatique. Expliquais-je alors à l'assemblée  
- Et accessoirement un prodige de tout ce qui est touche à électronique. Intervint Dean en passant un bras sur mes épaules. – Tu pourrais un peu plus mettre en valeur nos qualités Temp.  
L'artiste m'interrogeait du regard et je détournais une nouvelle fois la tête, ne voulant pas lui répondre.  
- Aucun problème, vous pouvez venir avec moi Ty. Dit-elle, faisant un signe à ce dernier. Arrivant sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna, me regarda et dit : - Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Brenn, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?  
Je lui souris. Oh oui, je le savais. Elle se posait des questions sur mes amis, mais aussi, et surtout sur ma relation avec Dean, je l'avais compris au regard interrogateur avec lequel elle m'avait scruté quelques minutes auparavant.  
Juste avant qu'elle ne sorte, je pus entendre.  
- Pas trop jaloux Booth ?  
Mon partenaire était à côté de la porte. Je le vis rougir instantanément.  
- Angela ! Dit-il tout de même gêné.  
Elle ria et partit, accompagné de Ty.

J'avais demandé à Jack de faire quelques analyses supplémentaires, tandis que nous restions dans mon bureau à discuter sur d'éventuelles possibilités et choses qu'il faudrait mettre en place.

- Booth ? Répondit mon partenaire lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. – On arrive.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je  
- Une explosion au niveau de l'Union Station.  
- Pourquoi nous demander de venir ?  
- Un symbole correspondant au groupe radical que nous cherchons a été retrouvé sur place. Du coup le FBI nous demande de prendre en charge la situation.  
- Allons-y. Dit alors le Chef en se levant.

Nous sommes donc partis avec le reste de l'équipe, laissant Ty travailler avec Angela sur les simulations du meurtre.

Arrivés sur les lieux, nous avons rejoint l'équipe du FBI déjà sur place.  
L'odeur était insupportable, ça sentait le brûlé, mais pas n'importe lequel, cette odeur particulière d'un corps humain ayant était calciné. J'avais pu sentir cela à plusieurs reprises, mais jamais je ne m'y étais fait. Booth semblait aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Je m'approchais donc de lui et posa ma main sur son avant-bras.  
- Ca va ?  
Il me sourit, mais ce n'était pas le sourire si charmeur et plaisant, plutôt un sourire forcé et triste. Il posa sa main sur la mienne, et je sentis un frisson me traverser.  
- On fait aller c'est juste …  
- Je sais Booth, c'est pareil pour moi.  
- Vous ? Je pensais pourtant que … il semblait gêné  
- Que j'avais l'habitude ? Et bien non, je fais avec comme vous, mais l'odeur de la chair brûlée est la pire.  
Nous sommes restés un instant ainsi, oubliant tout ce qui nous entourait, nous permettant ainsi de puiser des forces dans l'autre avant de reprendre le boulot.  
- On ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère. Ria Dean.  
Ce qui eut pour effet que nous nous sommes prestement éloigné l'un de l'autre et Dean ria de plus bel.

- Bien, alors voici ce qu'ils ont trouvé. Dit le Chef en nous montrant une plaque d'environ vingt centimètres de diamètre, où figurait un serpent entourant une dague sur laquelle était marqué Pakistan en arabe.  
- Donc c'est bien les mêmes qui ont tué Saleem Muhammad Rafiq. Intervint Mac  
- Cela veut donc dire qu'ils sont bien ici et qu'ils pensent s'en prendre directement aux Etats-Unis.  
- Temp, l'un des agents va t'emmener vers un corps qu'ils soupçonnent être celui du terroriste. Me dit le Chef  
- Un kamikaze ?  
- Il semblerait.

Je me dirigeais donc vers l'endroit, suivie de mon partenaire qui ne voulait pas me laisser seule, « au cas où » comme il disait, mais aussi pour avoir les informations immédiatement. Les autres s'était divisés, Mac allant récupérer les bandes vidéo des lieux et faire le tour pour voir les indices qu'il pourrait trouver, Dean interrogeant les gens successibles de nous apprendre quelque chose et Jonas regroupant les informations du FBI.

- Homme, entre vingt et trente ans, origine arabe, environ un mètre soixante-dix-sept.  
Mon partenaire nota le tout sur son calepin. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas me poser trop de question durant mes observations préliminaires, sachant très bien que je lui fournirais tout ce que je trouverais au fur et à mesure.  
J'attrapais l'une des côtes, l'auscultant avec attention.  
- C'est bien le kamikaze.  
- Vous êtes sûre Bones ?  
Je tournais la tête vers lui, le regard dur.  
- Désolé. Evidemment que vous êtes sûre, c'était juste une question rhétorique.  
Je lui souris afin de lui montrer que je n'étais pas fâchée. Je savais que parfois il posait plus des questions par réflexe tout en réfléchissant qu'autre chose.  
Il se tourna vers les agents.  
- Faites apporter le tout à l'Institut Jefferson. Puis se retournant vers moi. – Besoin d'autre chose Bones ?  
- Et bien, tout ce qui se trouve dans un périmètre de cinquante mètres autour d'ici. Et l'ensemble des victimes aussi.  
- Toutes ? Me demanda Booth surpris.  
- Il faudra bien trouver leurs identités.  
- Effectivement, je n'y pensais pas.  
Se tournant vers les agents autour, il poursuivit.  
- Bien, vous avez entendu le Docteur Brennan.  
Me tendant la main, il m'aida à me redresser afin de rejoindre les autres qui nous attendaient près du SUV de mon coéquipier.

- C'était bien notre homme. Commença directement mon partenaire  
- J'ai retrouvé des traces de nitroglycérine et d'autres substances. Il faudra que je vérifie mais j'ai une idée du fonctionnement de la bombe.  
- Tu pourras travailler là dessus avec Hodgins. Dis-je à Mac qui acquiesça de la tête.  
- Je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant, personne n'a vraiment vu quelqu'un de suspect. Enfin les gens font rarement attention à ce genre de chose, en tout cas avant que cela ne se produise. Dit alors Dean.  
- J'ai récupéré les diverses informations qu'avait déjà réuni l'équipe arrivée sur place, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose de signification. Hormis, bien sûr la plaque qu'il faudra analyser. Sait-on jamais s'il y a des empreintes  
- Encore faudra-t-il qu'elles puissent nous servir. Précisa mon partenaire

Nous sommes donc retournés au labo. Un travail de titan nous attendait, entre les différentes victimes à ausculter, les analyses sur les explosifs et les diverses simulations, sans compter, retrouver l'ensemble des noms des personnes ayant succombées à l'attentat.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Recherche

**Chapitre 15 : Recherche**

Après avoir fait le nécessaire sur le lieu de l'attentat, nous sommes repartis au labo. Le Chef quant à lui est allé au Hoover, accompagné de Booth. Un plan d'urgence devant être mis en place afin de sécuriser un maximum d'endroits, et aussi de protéger nos hommes politiques, en particulier le Président.

Les corps ainsi que divers matériaux et débris furent apporté au Jefferson. L'odeur, insupportable, de chair brulée semblait se répandre dans l'Institut. Camille dût faire mettre en route un système d'évacuation d'air plus puissant, afin de nous éviter ce désagrément qu'aucun de nous ne supportait.

- Monsieur Nigel-Murray, vous travaillerez sur cette victime. Camille pouvez-vous vous occuper de celle-ci, s'il vous plait ?  
- Pas de soucis Docteur Brennan.  
- Hodgins, tu seras avec Mac sur la reconstitution de la bombe.  
Jack me lança un regard étonné, m'interrogeant afin de savoir pour quelles raisons il allait devoir se faire assister.  
- C'est un spécialiste en explosif, je pense qu'il te sera utile et nous fera gagner du temps. Lui expliquai-je  
- Comment sais-tu tout cela Sweetie ? Me demanda ma meilleure amie qui venait de nous rejoindre.  
- Je t'expliquerai un autre jour Angela. Tu n'étais pas en train de travailler avec Ty ?  
- Si si, mais nous venions voir de quoi il s'agissait.  
- Un kamikaze à Union Station, il a fait environ dix morts lui inclut, et une cinquantaine de blessés.  
- C'est tout ? Demanda Ty qui venait d'arriver  
- Oui, on trouve aussi que cela fait peu, mais on pense que c'est plus un acte précurseur. Commença Dean  
- Pour montrer qu'ils sont sur notre territoire. Poursuivis-je  
- Et qu'ils ont la puissance… Continua Dean  
- Et les gens pour faire plus. Terminais-je  
Angela nous regarda éberluée par cet échange.  
- D'habitude c'est avec Booth que tu fais ça ? Dit-elle  
- Faire quoi ?  
- Mais ça Brenn, finir la phrase de l'autre, comme si c'était naturel  
- Oh… je n'avais pas remarqué  
- On se connaît bien avec Temp alors c'est simple. Elle raisonne comme moi.  
- Comme toi, ça ne va pas la tête je n'aimerais pas avoir ton raisonnement, tu es totalement irrationnel et irréfléchis  
- Mais tu adores ça non.  
Je levais les yeux au ciel  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre parfois  
- Ok Stop, on a du boulot. Intervint Mac que nos chamailleries dérangeaient.  
Dean et moi nous sommes regardés et avons rigolé.  
- Ok, je vais avec Ty, regarder les vidéos et tenter de voir comment à pu se produire l'attentat. Dit alors Dean

J'attrapais une paire de gants afin de me pencher sur le terroriste.  
- Brenn, faut qu'on parle  
- Je n'ai pas le temps Angela.  
- Et bien tu vas le prendre.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de rétorquer que déjà elle m'entraînait dans mon bureau en m'ayant attrapé le bras et me trainant à sa suite.

Elle me poussa gentiment sur mon canapé et s'installa à côté.  
- Alors qui est ce Dean pour toi ?  
- Un ami  
- Mais encore ?  
- Rien de plus  
- Tu ne me feras pas le coup Brenn. Tu as vu comment tu agis avec lui ? Vous vous chamailliez, vous finissez les phrases l'un de l'autre, il te prend à moitié dans ses bras et c'est juste un ami ? Tu ne me feras pas gober un truc pareil  
- Et pourtant c'est le cas  
- Bien sûr, comme le fait que toi et Booth n'êtes que P-A-R-T-E-N-A-I-R-E.  
- Effectivement  
Elle roula des yeux et plaça une main sur son front.  
- Parfois tu es pénible Temp. Tu pourrais au moins admettre ce que tu ressens.  
- Comme ?  
- Comme : le fait que tu es jalouse quand Booth a quelqu'un dans sa vie  
- La jalousie n'existe pas, c'est simple…  
- Stop, tu es jalouse, je le sais, je le vois, Jack le voit, Camille le voit et même Booth le voit  
- Quoi ? Hurlais-je presque  
- Ah ben tu vois, tu l'admets. Dit-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres  
- Booth le sait ?  
- Il le remarque, mais là n'est pas la question. Et de toute façon on ne parle de pas de cela. Qui est ce Dean ?  
- Un ami Angela, c'est tout  
- Un ex ?  
- Quoi ! Non, bien sûr que non  
- Il est plutôt canon pourtant et semble bien t'apprécier.  
Je soupirais, autant lui expliquer vaguement.  
- On se connaît depuis que j'ai dix-huit ans. Il a perdu sa jeune sœur, et moi je n'avais plus vraiment de frère. Durant longtemps il a remplacé Russ.  
Elle soupira, elle semblait soulagée de la nouvelle.  
- Bien, Sexy Boy le sait ?  
- Oui je crois, pourquoi ?  
- Il est jaloux  
- Pourquoi diable Booth serait-il jaloux ?  
Encore une fois, elle roula des yeux  
- Parfois tu es vraiment aveugle Brenn.  
Ca y est, elle recommençait avec toutes ces inepties.  
- Je te signale qu'il a quelqu'un  
- Non il n'a plus personne. Me dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence  
- Comment le sais-tu ? Demandai-je en tentant de paraître détachée, mais cela ne fonctionna pas  
- Ah, ça t'intéresse alors. Répondit-elle espiègle  
- Je me demande simplement comment tu peux être au courant.  
- Mais bien sûr, bien sûr. Enfin. Peu de temps avant que tu ne disparaisses, nous avons fait un dîner, tous ensemble, tu te souviens ?  
J'acquiesçais, nous avions passé la soirée au Founthing Father, toute l'équipe ensemble.  
- Lorsque nous avons proposé à Booth de venir, nous lui avons dit qu'il pouvait venir accompagné, et il a simplement répondu qu'étant donné qu'il était seul cela serait difficile. Je pense qu'il a fait exprès de préciser car j'étais là et il savait pertinemment que j'allais te le dire  
- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.  
- Non. Sourit-elle malicieusement  
Je lui fis les gros yeux, afin qu'elle s'explique  
- Te voir jalouse est bien plus intéressant Brenn, surtout pour Booth. Au moins, il sait que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui.

J'allais répondre, lorsque le Chef entra, suivi de Booth. Heureusement ma meilleure amie avait eu l'idée de fermer la porte avant de commencer son interrogatoire. J'aurai été bien mal à l'aise si mon partenaire avait entendu notre discussion.

- Le FBI va annuler les sorties du Président, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Commença Jonas en s'appuyant sur mon bureau.  
- Et la sécurité va être doublée dans tout le pays, renforcement des frontières et des contrôles dans les aéroports et autres transports. Poursuivi Booth  
- Avez-vous avancé de votre côté ? Nous demanda le premier  
- Pas vraiment. Fis-je en lançant un regard noir à Angela. Je n'avais pas pu commencer l'examen du terroriste  
- Avec Ty on a fini la simulation du meurtre. Intervint l'artiste, contente d'elle  
Elle se leva et s'avança vers la porte.  
- Vous venez ?  
Le Chef la rejoignit immédiatement. Booth m'attendait, plaçant une main dans le bas de mon dos, il me murmura  
- Interrogatoire Angelinien ?  
- Oui. Soufflais-je comme dépitée par les réactions de ma meilleure amie  
- Et ?  
- Oh, elle se posait des questions sur Dean c'est tout.  
- Que lui avez-vous dit ? Demanda-t-il intéressé tout à coup  
Un sourire intérieur naquit en moi, et un instant j'hésitais à le rendre jaloux, mais très vite j'évinçais cette idée. Connaissant Dean, il allait tout faire pour s'en charger.  
- Qu'il est comme un frère, comme Russ.  
Je le vis sourire et sentis sa main pressée un peu plus contre mes reins, ce qui m'électrisa, lui aussi je pense, étant donné la légère pause que nous avons effectuée simultanément avant de reprendre notre marche en direction du bureau de l'artiste.

Presque tout le monde était là, Booth à ma droite et le Chef à ma gauche. Une seule personne manquait.  
- Désolé besoin d'un café.  
Dean venait d'entrer, et il se plaça entre moi et mon partenaire  
- Tiens Doc, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait du bien. Comme tu les aimes. Me dit-il en me lançant un clin d'oeil  
Angela me lança un regard noir, et je vis les doigts de mon coéquipier se crisper.  
- On regarde quoi en premier ? Demanda Dean  
- Le meurtre, pourquoi il y a autre chose à voir ? Demanda froidement Booth.  
Dean se tourna vers lui, amusé de la réaction.  
- Ty et moi avons finit plusieurs séries de simulation pour l'attentat, nous avons une préférence pour l'une d'entre elle que nous vous montrerons, Mac et le Docteur Hodgins pourront confirmer en fonction des débris de la bombe, je pense.  
Dean était toujours très sûr de lui, et très doué pour interagir et faire agir à sa convenance les gens qui l'entouraient. Et il était en train de jouer avec mon partenaire, cherchant à le rendre jaloux ou à le pousser à bout afin de voir jusqu'où allaient ses limites. Je pense que cela concernait aussi bien les Cartes Gagnantes que moi.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Simulations

**Chapitre 16 : Simulations  
**

- On commence par la nôtre. Commença Angela en tapotant sur son clavier. Autant parfois la jeune femme pouvait avoir un air amusé autant lorsqu'il s'agissait de travailler, son air était tout ce qu'il y avait des plus professionnels.  
Pendant qu'elle préparait le tout, je jetais un regard vers ma partenaire qui discutait avec son ami. D'accord il était comme son frère, mais tout de même, il se sentait obligé d'être aussi prêt d'elle, de ne pas arrêter de la toucher et de l'effleurer dans arrêt ? Je serrais les doigts à m'en faire mal, cherchant ce qui m'arrivait. Mais au fond, je savais exactement ce que j'avais, mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre.  
J'étais jaloux, comme à chaque fois qu'un autre homme entrait dans la vie de Bones, sauf que là, il y était depuis bien plus longtemps que moi et je n'avais jamais soupçonné qu'elle puisse être si complice avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Elle l'était d'ailleurs d'avantage avec lui qu'avec moi, il connaissait des choses sur elle que je n'avais jamais soupçonné et ils avaient dû traverser des périodes et des événements difficiles ensemble.  
Lorsqu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un je me rassurais en me disant qu'il n'aurait jamais ce que j'avais avec elle, ce lien, ce don qui faisait qu'elle pouvait finir mes phrases tout comme je finissais les siennes, que nous pouvions nous comprendre simplement par un regard et cette union qui nous permettait de faire totalement abstraction des autres à certains moments. Et pourtant à cet instant, je me sentais totalement exclu de la vie de ma partenaire. A cet instant c'était avec lui qu'elle semblait être dans cette bulle. Il lui apportait tout ce que moi je lui apportais et bien plus avais-je l'impression.  
Dean tourna la tête vers moi, il avait un sourire amusé, non pas amusé, taquin, comme si cela lui plaisait de me voir dans cet état… mais savait-il seulement comment j'étais.  
- Ok c'est parti. Lança l'artiste, ce qui me fit me concentrer sur l'écran.  
Nous avons tous regardé défiler les images.  
- Ca semble plutôt cohérent avec les blessures. Intervint ma coéquipière  
- Juste un détail. Saleem Muhammad Rafiq avait trois gardes du corps et non deux. Le dernier devait être un peu devant lui.  
- Ok on ajoute cela alors, quelles ont été ses blessures ? demanda Ty  
- Fracture de l'arcade droite et de deux cotés après quoi il est tombé dans les pommes. Précisa le Chef qui avait pris connaissance du dossier tout comme moi.  
Ty et Angela tapotèrent l'un après l'autre sur leurs claviers, discutant un peu, tandis que le reste du groupe resta silencieux, enfin presque.  
- Pizza je te dis.  
- Non thaï, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les pizzas  
- Bien sûr que si les végétariennes  
- Peut-être mais je n'en ai pas envie  
- Rohh mais quelle rabat-joie tu fais, franchement  
Je vis ma partenaire rouler des yeux en direction de Dean. A priori ils étaient en train de choisir ce qu'ils allaient manger.  
- Et puis, comme c'est moi qui t'invite, on va dans cette petite pizzeria, la Romantica, où l'on était déjà, tu te souviens.  
La Romantica… je connaissais cette pizzeria, j'y étais allé avec Catherine pour l'une de nos soirées. A vrai dire c'était elle qui avait choisi, je ne connaissais pas l'endroit avant, et je pense que si elle avait su que j'allais mettre un terme à notre relation ce soir là, elle ne m'aurait pas proposé ce restaurant. Très romantique comme son nom l'indique, ambiance tamisée, musique douce, l'idéal pour un super dîner, et pour tout dire, je ne savais pas avant d'y entrer que j'allais rompre. Mais en découvrant l'endroit je m'étais rendu compte que ce n'était pas avec elle que j'aurai voulu y être. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que Bones y était allée avec Lui.  
- Oui, je me souviens, et je te rappelle que c'est le Chef qui nous y a emmené parce qu'il connaissait le patron. Répondit Bones en me regardant.  
Avait-elle remarqué que je l'observais. Pourtant avec la faible lumière de la pièce elle n'aurait pas dû le voir… Pouvait-elle, comme moi sentir quand je la regardais ?  
- T'as le chic pour tout foutre en l'air.  
Donc ce n'était pas un dîner romantique mais une soirée tous ensemble. Ca me rassura, mes mâchoires se décrispèrent légèrement et je vis les yeux de ma partenaire pétiller à cet instant. S'amusait-elle de me voir si tendu ? jaloux ?

- Ok c'est reparti. Lança l'artiste  
La vidéo tourna.  
- Ca me parait bon là. Booth vous en pensez quoi ? me demanda Jonas  
- Ca correspond. Bones ?  
- Oui si on prend en compte les blessures de la victime ainsi que de ses gardes du corps c'est tout à fait correct.  
Tout en disant cela, elle s'était déplacée, tournant autour de la table comme pour mieux visualiser l'ensemble. Elle faisait souvent cela, cherchant ainsi à vérifier si tout était cohérent.

- Tu peux lancer l'autre Angie.  
Pour finir, elle se replaça entre moi et Dean et me sourit. Sourire que je lui rendis immédiatement. Dean lui donna un petit coup de coude avant de se pencher pour lui souffler  
- Pas mal ton coup de je tourne pour me mettre à côté de Booth, presque incognito.  
Toutefois il le dit assez fort pour que je l'entende. Il releva les yeux vers moi, comme pour s'assurer que j'ai entendu et me lança un sourire, sur le coup je n'aurai su dire s'il était moqueur ou sincère. C'est lorsque je le vis pousser un peu Bones vers moi que je compris qu'il se jouait de la situation, mais non pas pour me mettre mal à l'aise, plutôt de la même façon qu'Angela se jouait de nous parfois.  
Je ne savais pas comment agir avec Dean, il semblait si changeant parfois. Il était proche de Tempérance, s'entendait à merveille avec elle et je me sentais exclu parfois en leur présence. Il cherchait à me rendre jaloux, et pourtant parfois il me donnait l'impression de tout faire pour nous pousser l'un vers l'autre.  
Vraiment il était étrange et je ne savais pas comment réagir vis-à-vis de lui.

La pièce s'emplie de lumière, et nous pûmes voir une première simulation de l'attentat. Le silence était de rigueur, chacun retenait son souffle, assister à un tel cauchemar nous mettait tous dans un espèce d'état second de mal être, de confusion.

Après quelques instants, les images s'arrêtèrent.  
- Ce n'est pas bon. Lança Mac  
- Non, il manque quelque chose. Poursuivit Hodgins.  
- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda le Chef  
- Nous avons trouvé des résidus à ces endroits. Dit Mac en montrant divers points via l'Angelator.  
- De plus, il y avait un reste de dynamite là. Dis Hodgins, ainsi, qu'ici. On pense qu'il avait placé une plus petite charge ici, qu'il a fait exploser en même temps que sa propre ceinture.  
- De plus, il y a des traces de polonium. Dit Mac.  
- Et c'est ? Demanda Dean.  
- C'est un métalloïde dont l'isotope 210Po que l'on retrouve naturellement à l'état de traces dans les minerais d'uranium.  
- Quoi ? S'exclama Camille  
- Mais pas assez pour que cela soit dangereux, même pas un gramme. Termina Jack  
- Et les bâtons de dynamite étaient des Titadine  
- Tu es sérieux Mac ? Demanda Bones  
Il hocha simplement la tête. Les amis de ma coéquipière semblaient sous le choc de la nouvelle, hésitant quelques secondes.  
- Ce n'est pas possible. Commença Dean  
- Il a été abattu par nos forces il y a plusieurs années. Continua ma partenaire  
- 16 juin 1996 pour être précis et je peux vous garantir qu'il est bien mort. Fis-je alors.  
- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? Demanda Ty  
Je le regardais en faisant des gros yeux, comme si cela était une évidence.  
- C'est vous qui étiez en charge de l'abattre. Dit alors Bones, ce n'était pas une question, plus une remarque, je ne répondis rien. – Bien si ce n'est pas lui, qui est-ce ?  
- Il y a pourtant tous les signes, la deuxième bombe, les traces de polonium et le Titadine.  
Le silence plana à nouveau dans la pièce durant plusieurs minutes. Je fouiller dans mes souvenirs. J'avais dû faire des recherches avant de l'abattre. Tout à coup ça me revint.  
- Yousef Benzami avait un fils d'environs seize ans à l'époque qui suivait les mêmes idéaux que lui. A l'époque il n'était pas qualifié de dangereux.  
- Du coup tout le monde l'a laissé tranquille, sans se soucier de son sort. Termina le Chef  
- Exactement. Ca pourrait être lui. Dis-je alors.  
- C'est plausible. Vous vous souvenez de son prénom ? Me demanda Dean qui semblait soudain très sérieux.  
Je cherchais dans ma mémoire, ça faisait quatorze ans, ça datait un peu, et ce n'était pas évident de ce souvenir de tout. Je visualisais à nouveau les jours que j'avais passé à faire des recherches sur lui. Je secouais la tête, ne trouvant pas la réponse.

Une main se posa sur mon avant-bras.  
- Venez avec moi Booth. On a besoin d'un café.  
Je levais les yeux vers ma partenaire, surpris de sa proposition.  
- Mais je …  
- Ce n'est pas en vous forçant à y penser que ça va revenir. Me dit-elle en souriant.  
Je la suivais vers l'étage sans prononcer un seul mot. Elle semblait si calme, personne ne nous avait suivis, sans doute voulaient-ils nous laisser tranquille, ayant compris que j'avais besoin de calme.

Nous nous sommes installés contre la balustrade, regardant tout le monde s'afférer en bas. Angela était avec Ty dans son bureau, Dean discutait avec le Chef, Hodgins travaillait à nouveau avec Mac, Camille et Ningel-Murray avaient repris leur autopsie.

- Je sais que ce sont de mauvais souvenirs pour vous Booth.  
La voix de ma partenaire était douce et tendre, cela me surprit quelque peu. Elle n'employait ce ton que très rarement, surtout avec moi.  
- Je peux vous affirmer que, comme vous, je n'ai pas fait que des choses dont je suis fière, toutefois, je sais que ce j'ai fait était pour la bonne cause, tout comme ce que vous avez fait durant votre passé de sniper.  
Je lui souris, elle cherchait à me rassurer. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, son regard était si expressif, si tendre à ce moment là, elle posa une main sur la mienne qui était sur la rambarde métallique.  
- Vous êtes un homme bien et bon Booth. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un en qui je pouvais avoir une telle confiance. Vous êtes honnête, courageux, aimant, tendre, attentionné. Vous aimez ce que vous faites, vous combattez pour vos valeurs et vous suivez toujours vos convictions et c'est ce que j'apprécie chez vous.  
J'étais ému par ces paroles, il était rare de l'entendre faire de telles éloges à quelqu'un et qu'elle me les fasse, me rendait si heureux. Venant d'elle c'était presque comme …. Je lui souriais, je n'avais qu'une envie à cet instant, et cette envie me surprenait. J'aurai pensé et imaginé que l'entendre me dire de telles choses m'aurait donné envie de l'embrasser, mais en fait, je voulais simplement la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer, lui montrant ainsi toute ma gratitude. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de me faire sortir de mes pensées par son geste. Elle, c'est elle qui me prenait dans ses bras, c'est elle qui lançait cette étreinte dont j'avais envie.  
Nous sommes restés plusieurs minutes ainsi, sans rien dire, les yeux fermés, simplement à sentir le contact de l'autre. Elle se recula légèrement, plongeant son regard azur dans le mien.  
- Je serai toujours là Booth. Je sais que parfois vous pensez que ce que vous avez fait est monstrueux, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, je sais combien vous êtes merveilleux, et je vous soutiendrai toujours.  
Elle me sourit, elle me disait ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.  
- Racontez-moi. Finit-elle.

* * *

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noel :D

Et encore merci pour les reviews que j'ai :D


	17. Chapitre 17 : Sniper

**Chapitre 17 : Sniper**

Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Bones semblait si sûre d'elle et pourtant moi, j'avais peur de la faire fuir lorsqu'elle découvrirait l'homme monstrueux que j'étais étant sniper. Le passé qu'était le mieux avait toujours eu un impact important sur ma vie, et j'avais une mauvaise opinion de moi là-dessus, tentant de me faire pardonner de celui-ci.  
Elle m'assurait que ce n'était pas le cas, et qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi, et cela me rendait heureux. Tout comme moi, elle était prête à m'accepter tel que je suis, mais serait-ce suffisant ? J'avais peur, peur de l'effrayer, peur de la voir partir, peur de la perdre.  
- Je ne bougerai pas Booth.  
Elle lisait en moi, je relevais les yeux vers elle pour plonger mon regard dans le sien, cherchant d'un courage.  
- Je sais qui vous êtes, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Elle semblait si sûre d'elle. Je lui avais déjà parlé une ou deux fois de mes expériences de sniper, mais pas en détail, pas avec toute cette phase de préparation qui rendait ce métier encore plus horrible. Mais je savais qu'elle était la seule à qui je pouvais dire cela, à qui je pouvais me confier.

Sans un mot je la dirigeais vers le canapé où nous installâmes. Je fermais les yeux un instant et sentis sa main sur mon avant-bras, à nouveau. Elle avait répété plusieurs fois ces gestes et la sentir si proche et si tendre avec moi me faisait frissonner.  
- J'ai été affecté à cette mission en mai 1996. Nous avions toujours en gros un mois pour nous préparer. L'objectif étant de choisir le meilleur lieu, le meilleur moment, trouver la meilleure position, choisir le moyen de repli le plus adéquat et bien sûr envisager les diverses alternatives le cas échéant.  
Elle m'écoutait, ne disant pas un mot, me laissant aller à mon rythme, concentré par mon discours. Je savais qu'elle était attentive à ce que je disais et que cela avait de l'importance pour elle, tout comme le fait que je puisse lui dire à Elle en avait pour moi !  
- Le premier jour de mon observation a commencé ainsi.  
J'inspirais profondément.  
- Vers huit heures, il est sorti de chez lui, avec sa fille Mona âgée d'onze ans à l'époque. Il l'a emmené à l'école, à pied, c'était à deux pâtés de maison de chez eux. Suite à cela il est rentré chez lui et s'est occupé de certains travaux de sa maison. Vers onze heures trente, son fils est rentré chez eux. Il avait seize ans. Il a discuté avec son père. Ils ont beaucoup parlé, le garçon souhaitait faire des étude dans le domaine de la recherche afin d'aider les gens, ses notes étaient excellentes au lycée, surtout en science. Yousef était vraiment fier de son fils. Après quoi, vers midi ils sont parti chercher la petite à l'école. Ils ont mangé en famille, sa femme avait fait le repas. L'après-midi, c'est Karim qui a déposé sa sœur avant d'aller en cours. Je suis donc resté à observer Yousef. Il a passé plusieurs coups de téléphone et en a reçu aussi, mais rien de vraiment en rapport avec son réel boulot.  
Je me passais une main sur le visage, je revoyais cette famille dans leur maison, je revoyais leurs sourires, leur bonheur.  
- Le soir ils ont à nouveau tous dîner ensemble. Comme il faisait plutôt chaud et beau, ils ont mangé sur leur terrasse. Si vous saviez Bones …  
Je soupirais  
- Ils étaient si heureux, les enfants riaient, les parents souriaient, tout semblait si bien aller pour eux.  
La main de ma partenaire se raffermie, comme pour me rappeler sa présence, ou plutôt pour me soutenir.  
- Les jours suivants étaient à peu près identiques. Durant quatre jours en fait il n'a rien fait d'autres. Ils vivaient comme une parfaite famille, ils s'aimaient les uns les autres et se le montraient. C'était un père modèle qui s'occupait à merveille de ses enfants, il était à leur écoute, jouait avec eux, discutait sans arrêt avec eux. Je l'enviais presque de cette façon si naturel qu'il avait d'agir avec eux. Je commençais à douter de sa culpabilité. D'accord ce n'était pas à moi de décider, j'avais des ordres de toute façon j'allais les suivre, quand bien même je n'étais pas d'accord avec ceux-ci.  
- Ce sont là vos principes Booth. Toujours suivre votre promesse  
Je tournais la tête vers elle, surprit. Non, pour moi cela était absurde, suivre des ordres alors que je n'étais pas d'accord avec eux. Elle sembla le comprendre  
- Je veux dire par là, que vous avez placé votre foi en notre pays, en ses valeurs et, à cette époque, si l'on vous disait de faire quelque chose c'était qu'il y avait de bonnes raisons, donc suivant vos principe vous suiviez ce qu'on vous demandait de faire. Maintenant cela à quelque peu changé, vous avez mûri mais vous suivez toujours vos principes, après vous avoir fait votre propre opinion. Et lorsque vous donnez votre parole sur quoi que ce soit, vous la tenez toujours.  
Je lui souriais, elle avait retourné ce que je trouve idiot comme quelque chose de bénéfique. Elle qui disait toujours détester la psychologie, elle commençait à vraiment savoir la manier de mieux en mieux.  
Je posais ma propre main sur la sienne, et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Je me noyais dans cet océan de tendresse. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais parfois elle était si expressive avec son regard, si communicative. Un instant je me laissais à penser que cela signifie bien plus que de la simple amitié, peut être qu'Angela avait raison … mais très vite je retrouvais mes esprits pour me dire que cela était absurde, pour Bones nous n'étions que partenaire.

Quelques instants plus tard, je décidais de poursuivre mon histoire, détournant le regard, je repris, fixant un point loin devant moi.  
- Le cinquième jour il a eu un appel, vers dix heures quinze. On lui disait de chercher une enveloppe à la réception d'un hôtel. Je l'ai donc suivi. Evidemment je n'ai pas pu voir ce que contenait la lettre. Mais une fois rentré chez lui il est parti dans son sous-sol durant plusieurs heures. Puis peu après, il en est sorti et est allé faire divers achats. J'ai très vite compris ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait dû avoir des ordres pour un attentat.  
Je tournais le regard vers elle, cherchant du courage afin de poursuivre.  
- J'ai donc continué à l'observer durant les jours suivants. Continuant de le traquer comme le chasseur que j'étais. C'est ainsi que j'ai vérifié les informations qu'on avait sur lui, à propos du polonium et du Titadine.  
Je refermais à nouveau ma prise sur ses doigts, lui raconter la suite me terrifiait et risquait de la faire fuir, cette partie où je deviens celui qui abat la bête qu'il a traqué durant plusieurs jours.  
- Enfin, j'avais choisi l'endroit et l'heure. Après avoir, bien sûr fait quelques vérifications pour être certain de ne pas être dérangé.  
Je sentis un léger mouvement sur le dos de ma main, me concentrant dessus, je pus remarquer qu'en fait, Bones effectuait de petits cercles, me montrant ainsi sa présence et son soutien. Je souris un instant, profitant de la sensation, la laissant me pénétrer, laissant se bien-être s'insinuer en moi. Puis, redevenant sérieux, je repris.  
- Le 16 juin 1996, j'étais sur le toit de l'immeuble en face de la maison de Yousef. J'ai attendu qu'il dépose sa fille à l'école, son fils étant déjà parti, comme chaque jour, avec le bus. Sa femme devait être absente toute la matinée car elle devait faire des courses avant de se rendre chez une amie à elle.  
Je fermais les yeux.  
- J'étais allongé sur le sol, j'avais vérifié tous les paramètres et attendais simplement. Vers onze heures moins le quart, il est ressorti de son sous-sol, comme les derniers jours. Il est aller dans sa cuisine, se prendre un vers de sirop que sa femme lui avait mis au frais avant de partir. Et il s'est installé sur la terrasse.  
J'inspirais profondément. A ce moment là, c'est comme si j'y étais à nouveau, comme si je revivais tout cela.  
- Je l'ai regardé dans ma lunette, durant plusieurs secondes, avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette. A cet instant, c'était … ce que je ressentais … en fait … je ne sais pas comment le dire … je … c'était comme si cela était un aboutissement de ce que j'avais fait les derniers jours, je venais de faire ce qu'on m'avait demandé et je me disais que grâce à moi, des dizaines de personnes étaient sauves.  
- Et c'est le cas Booth. Ce que vous avez fait à sauver des gens. Il devait poser une bombe sur un marché très important d'Algérie. Cela aurait causé des centaines de morts.  
Je tournais la tête surpris qu'elle sache cela.  
- Le Chef avait été informé de sa participation à l'attentat. Nous étions prêt à partir pour Alger au cas où ta mission ne se déroule pas comme il faut. Avant aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui t'en était chargé, seulement qu'un sniper avait était envoyé sur place et que nous étions sur le qui-vive le cas échéant.  
- Oui, c'était la façon de faire de l'armée.  
- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Me demanda-t-elle calmement. Donc, elle avait comprit, comprit qu'un événement particulier faisait que je me souvenais si bien de toute cela.  
- Je suis resté un certain temps, le temps d'être sûr qu'il soit bien mort. Vers onze heures, Karim est rentré. Il … il ne devait pas rentrer, normalement sa femme devait revenir avant son fils, c'était elle qui devait le retrouver et non le garçon de seize ans. Je l'ai vu courir vers son père, j'ai vu les larmes venir, et j'ai lu son cri… à travers ma lunette j'ai ressenti la douleur qu'il avait de perdre son père. Il s'est agrippé à lui, puis à reculé ses mains, pleines de sang et ses larmes ont redoublé. Toute cette peine, toute cette douleur, c'est moi qui l'est causé, c'est moi qui ait fait cela. Et maintenant …  
Je fermais les yeux, et sentis à nouveau le mouvement des doigts de Bones sur ma main, je sentais sa chaleur me parvenir, et je la sentis bouger à côté de moi, se rapprocher légérement. Toujours les yeux fermés, je poursuivis.  
- C'est à cause de moi qu'il a suivi les traces de son père. Il avait un brillant avenir devant lui, il voulait aider des gens, en sauver et par ma faute il a changé de voie, pour suivre celle de la destruction  
- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous avez sauvé des gens Booth, des tas de gens. Et qui vous dit qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait si son père était resté en vie, peut-être aurait-il tout de même suivi la voie tracée par son paternel.  
- Mais aujourd'hui, l'attentat …  
- Si ça n'avait pas été lui cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, et vous le savez. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en vouloir d'avoir agit pour le bien des autres, d'avoir suivi les ordres qu'on vous a donné.  
Je tournais mon regard vers elle, plongeant encore une fois dans le sien.  
- Vous ne comprenez pas… Je… j'étais comme un chasseur qui traque sa proie avant de l'abattre, comme un chat qui joue avec une souris avant de la tuer, comme un animal qui se cache dans un fourré pour mieux atteindre sa cible. Ne se souciant pas de l'impact de ce qu'il fait.  
- L'impact est que vous avez sauvé des vies et qu'encore qu'aujourd'hui c'est ce que vous faites et tout cela fait de vous un homme bon, un homme fort sur qui on peut compter, et je suis fière d'être votre partenaire, d'être votre amie, fière de vous connaître.  
Elle était sincère, et cela me rassurait. Je me détestais pour mon passé, je me détestais pour ce que j'avais pu faire, d'avoir abattu des hommes, mais je cherchais à me racheter. Et Bones, elle, elle ne voyait que le bon côté en moi.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Découvertes

**Chapitre 18 : Découvertes**

J'étais parti au FBI faire des recherches sur Karim Benzami, tandis que Bones continuait d'examiner les corps avec l'aide des autres fouines et que Jonas, faisait appel à ses divers contacts afin d'avoir des informations qui pourraient nous permettre d'avancer.

Arrivé au Hoover, je commençais par la base de données du FBI, suivie de celles des diverses agences gouvernementales et internationales. Je ne trouvais que les choses habituelles : sa date de naissance, son pays, le nom de ses parents, les écoles où il avait étudié … mais rien sur les trois dernières années et surtout, rien ne pouvant nous aider à le trouver. Par la moindres traces de lui, aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être.

J'étais en train de mettre ma veste lorsque l'on toqua à ma porte.  
- Bonjour Agent Booth.  
- Bonjour Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ? Demandais-je étonné du visiteur qui se trouvait devant moi.  
Hacker était entré dans mon bureau et avançait lentement. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil face à mon bureau, et je soupirais intérieurement me rappelant la dernière fois qu'il avait agit ainsi. Je reposais donc ma veste sur le dossier de ma chaise et me réinstalla.  
- Puis-je vous poser une question ?  
- Bien sûr Monsieur.  
- Cela fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas vu Tempé… euh le Docteur Brennan, comment va-t-elle ?  
- Très bien Monsieur.  
Je n'ajoutais rien, il avait qu'à l'appeler s'il voulait lui parler, je n'avais pas l'intention de jouer les intermédiaires.  
- A-t-elle parlé de moi ?  
J'ouvris grand les yeux, surpris. Non mais ça suffisait là, on parlait de Bones, de Ma Bones, et il me questionnait. Comme si l'entendre elle, me parler de ses sorties avec lui ne me suffisait pas, il fallait maintenant que ce soit lui qui vienne se renseigner chez moi. Comme je ne répondais pas il continua.  
- Pour tout vous dire Agent Booth, elle ne répond pas à mes appels. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, fut pour aller à l'opéra, il y a plusieurs semaines de cela… enfin disons plutôt presque deux mois. Je l'ai contacté plusieurs fois, mais je pensais qu'elle était débordée en plus de son voyage, d'où le fait qu'elle ne réponde pas, mais je pense que ce n'est pas que cela.  
Intérieurement je jubilais. Alors elle l'avait envoyé promené. Lorsqu'elle avait accepté un rendez-vous avec mon boss, j'avais, de mon côté, commencé à fréquenter Catherine. Très belle femme, et très charmante, mais pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas, et j'avais très vite compris que cette relation n'aboutirait à rien, si ce n'est quelques nuits de plaisirs. Elle n'était pas Bones et je n'arrivais pas à ne pas penser à ma partenaire, même en présence d'une aussi belle femme que Catherine. Enfin, cela m'avait tout de même fait du bien, en tant qu'homme, de pouvoir à nouveau flirter et surtout de savoir que j'étais suffisamment séduisant pour attirer une femme comme elle.  
- Agent Booth ! Agent Booth !  
- Oh désolé Monsieur  
- Ce n'est pas grave.  
Il avait un air penaud, j'en aurais presque eu pitié… presque. Il ne fallait pas abuser tout de même, surtout qu'il s'intéressait à Bones.  
- Elle m'évite. La dernière fois qu'elle est passée ici, j'ai tenté de discuter avec elle, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas le temps et devait vous voir. Pourriez-vous … pourriez-vous lui dire de m'appeler, j'aimerai discuter avec elle ?  
Je restais éberlué un instant.  
- C'est que …. Vous savez comment est Bones Monsieur si je lui dis quoi faire elle risque de se braquer et de faire tout l'inverse et surtout elle va être furieuse que je me mêle de ses affaires.  
- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Siffla une voix féminine à la porte.  
Sans peine j'avais reconnu la voix de ma partenaire, Hacker lui semblait sous le choc et s'était retourné prestement.  
J'étais quelque peu mal à l'aise, un instant j'ai cru qu'elle m'en voulait.  
- Je pensais avoir été assez claire avec vous Andrew après notre dernière soirée.  
Il la regardait sans rien dire, toujours mal à aise de s'être fait prendre ainsi au dépourvu. Je me levais  
- Je vais vous laisser. Dis-je alors en avançant vers la porte.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine Booth. Et je venais vous chercher.  
- Tempérance… souffla mon supérieur avec une expression de chien battu sur le visage. Peut-être pensait-il la faire céder en agissant ainsi, mais c'était mal connaître Bones.  
- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit Andrew, vous êtes fort sympathiques et j'ai passé d'agréables moment avec vous, aussi bien au restaurant qu'à l'opéra mais cela ne peut aller plus loin.  
Il la scrutait, comme s'il cherchait une réponse, puis soupira avant de dire.  
- Vous avez quelqu'un d'autre n'est-ce pas.  
Immédiatement j'étais en alerte, elle avait quelqu'un d'autre ? Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de cela. J'attendais la réponse de ma partenaire. Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit et le regarda.  
- Je crois. Dit-elle simplement. Mon cœur se figea. Alors je l'avais vraiment perdu.  
- Il a de la chance. Répondit Hacker d'une petite voix  
- Il ne le sait pas. Dit-elle avant de quitter mon bureau avec précipitation.  
A présent c'est moi qui était sous le choc, je ne bougeais pas, toujours debout près de la porte de mon bureau. Mon supérieur s'était levé et s'arrêtait à ma hauteur.  
- Vous avez de la chance agent Booth, c'est une femme formidable. Dit-il rapidement en quittant la pièce  
- Quoi … c'est…  
J'étais incapable de dire une phrase, perdu… voilà c'était le mot j'étais perdu. Bones avait quelqu'un …. Mais il ne le savait pas et Hacker supposait… que supposait-il vraiment en fait? Je fermais les yeux puis les rouvrit rapidement, il supposait que c'est moi l'homme en question. Un sourire commença à se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Et s'il avait raison ….

- Vous venez Booth ? Lança une voix qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.  
Levant les yeux, je souris à Bones. Avançant à sa suite, je plaçais ma main dans le bas de ses reins, marquant un peu plus qu'à l'habitude mon geste, et je vis rapidement ses joues rougir légèrement avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent et que nous nous y engouffrions.  
Je me sentais bien à cet instant. Je me demandais si Hacker n'avait pas tout imaginé, puis me revint les remarques d'Angela, et l'amusement de Dean à nous mettre mal à l'aise et la scène devant l'Angelator. Toutefois pour le moment nous avions une enquête, et pas des plus simples.

Le Chef m'expliqua durant le trajet qu'il avait reçu des informations d'une connaissance à lui et que nous allions le voir.  
Nous nous sommes garés devant le palais de justice et sommes entrés. Jonas savait exactement où il allait, nous le suivions et je ne regardais pas vraiment lorsqu'il toqua et entra dans une pièce. C'est une fois à l'intérieur que je fus surpris.  
- Salut Booth. Jonas ça fait longtemps. Docteur Brennan  
- Oui, plusieurs années, je dirai. Répondit le Chef  
- Vous vous connaissez ? Demandais-je  
- Oui, plutôt bien, par contre, je ne savais pas que toi tu le connaissais.  
- En fait Brennan fait parti des Cartes Gagnantes Jett. Intervint le leader.  
Mon ami fit avancer son fauteuil roulant et se plaça devant ma partenaire. Cela faisait pas mal de temps que je ne l'avais pas vu, en fait je l'avais croisé au palais de justice avec Bones lors d'une enquête mais n'avais pas eu le temps de l'appeler depuis.  
- Et bien si j'avais imaginé ça! A chaque fois que je voyais l'équipe il manquait une ou deux personnes, ce doit être pour cela qu'on ne s'était jamais rencontré.  
- Certainement. Dit ma coéquipière en serrant la main de Jett.  
- En tout cas t'es un sacré veinard Booth, d'avoir une partenaire comme elle.  
Je souris tout en tournant le visage vers Bones, mes yeux pétillaient.  
- Je sais. Dis-je simplement et je vis, encore une fois, les joues de la jeune femme rougir.

L'instant d'après, nous étions tous installés dans divers fauteuils.  
- J'ai trouvé des infos sur Karim Benzami comme tu me l'as demandé. Dit mon ami en tendant un dossier à Jonas.  
- Comment as-tu fait ? J'ai fait toutes les bases de données possibles sans résultat. Répondis-je étonné des découvertes que Jett avait pu faire.  
- Disons que j'ai utilisé d'autres méthodes, j'ai gardé certains liens au Moyen-Orient, et dans divers pays.  
- Donc il a participé à plusieurs attentats, en Egypte, en Afghanistan, en Iran … en trois ans, il s'est fait un sacré palmarès. Intervint le Chef  
- Sait-on où est sa dernière adresse connue ? Demanda Bones  
- A priori il est resté en Iran, mais on a perdu toute trace de lui il y a quatre mois.  
- Il a de la famille ? Demandai-je  
- Sa sœur est aux Etats-Unis comme assistante d'un diplomate, mais elle ne l'a pas vu depuis plus de dix ans et elle s'est mariée à un américain il y a huit mois. Sinon, Karim s'est marié et a eu un fils, mais nous ne savons pas où ils sont depuis deux ans. Leur dernière adresse est en Turquie.  
Bones me passa le dossier, que je scrutais.  
- Il a utilisé les mêmes méthodes que son père pour les divers attentats où il a été impliqué.  
- Effectivement, je ne sais pas si c'est son père qui lui a appris ou s'il a cherché comment faire, mais en tout cas, si on ne savait pas Youssef mort, on pourrait les confondre.  
Je soupirais, oui, ils agissaient exactement la même manière  
- S'ils travaillent de la même façon, peut-être vivent-ils de la même façon aussi.  
Je tournais la tête vers Bones, le début de son raisonnement me paraissait logique, j'embrayais donc.  
- Ce qui voudrait dire que lui et sa famille sont proches les uns des autres.  
- Oui, tu disais que Youssef était un bon père, et un bon mari, très présent.  
- Donc Karim doit sans doute l'être aussi.  
- Il voudra donc être le plus possible auprès de ceux qu'il aime  
- Donc il doit les emmener quand il déménage  
- Et il sera plus simple de retrouver sa femme et son enfant que lui.  
- Et ainsi on tombera forcément sur lui à un moment donné.  
Je lui souris, nous nous étions lancé dans un de ces échanges où l'un enchainait ce que l'autre commençait, faisant pratiquement abstraction du reste, d'autrui. J'adorais ces moments, car nous étions liés, mes yeux plongés dans les siens, ne pouvant s'en détacher.

Nous sommes restés quelques instants comme cela, sourire aux lèvres, connectés.  
- Bien, donc il ne nous reste plus qu'à les trouver. Intervint Jonas, nous faisant sortir de notre pseudo-transe. – Encore merci de ton aide Jett.  
- De rien, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous aider.  
Il se tourna vers nous.

- Et désolé de vous couper, mais vous avez du boulot. Ria-t-il, soutenu par le rire du Chef.

* * *

Bonne Année à toutes et tous :)


	19. Chapitre 19 : Avancement

**Chapitre 19 : Avancement**

Après être allé voir Jett, Booth m'a déposé à l'institut puis est reparti au FBI accompagné du Chef.

J'entrais dans mon bureau afin de déposer mes affaires et enfilais ma blouse tout en montant les marches de la plateforme.  
- Alors Monsieur Ningel-Murray, où en êtes-vous avec cette victime ?  
- Et bien, elle est bien morte suite à l'explosion et nous avons trouvé son identité. Elle s'appelle Claire Leroux, originaire de France. D'ailleurs savez-vous qu'il existe énormément de châteaux dans ce pays, dont les plus connus sont Versailles, et les châteaux de la Loire  
- Monsieur Ningel-Murray.  
Comme à son habitude, mon étudiant partait dans des explications sans implication logique avec l'enquête et je devais le rappeler à l'ordre afin de faire avancer nos investigations.  
- Oh, excusez-moi. Donc toutes les blessures qu'elle a, font suite à l'attentat. Angela est en train de faire des recherches sur elle afin de vous fournir son adresse.  
- Bien merci. Continuez avec les autres victimes.  
- Bien Docteur Brennan

Pendant qu'il s'afférait sur le squelette d'un second cadavre, je me chargeais de celui du terroriste.  
J'étais plongée dans mon analyse, je n'avais pas remarqué que mes collègues s'étaient absentés.  
- Bones ! Cria une voix, que je reconnus sans mal comme celle de mon partenaire  
- Pourquoi criez-vous Booth ?  
- Ca fait dix fois que je vous appelle et vous ne réagissez pas.  
- Vous n'exagérez pas un peu  
- Mais pas du tout. Me dit-il en souriant tandis que le roulais des yeux  
- Où sont les autres ? Demandais-je en tournant la tête et scrutant la pièce  
- Partis manger et c'est ce que nous allons faire. Me dit-il en m'entrainant vers le bas de la plateforme puis vers mon bureau.  
- Je n'avais pas fini Booth.  
- Je sais, je sais, mais il est treize heures et j'ai faim.  
- Vous n'avez qu'à aller manger  
- C'est ce que nous allons faire.  
- Mais…  
- Royal Diner, cela vous convient? Me coupa-t-il  
Je soupirais, il était entêté, et je n'avais pas envie de me battre avec lui, j'acquiesçais donc, ôtais ma blouse pour enfiler mon trend qu'il me tenait ouvert. Il le fit glisser lentement sur mes épaules en uen douce caresse, électrisant légèrement mon corps que je tentais de contrôler.

Nous étions installés à notre table, nos repas devant nous. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, Booth préférant que je ne lui donne pas les détails du corps que j'auscultais pendant qu'il mangeait.  
Comme à son habitude, il avait pris un hamburger-frite, tandis que j'avais opté pour une salade mélangée. Toutefois, je lui piquais parfois quelques frites. La première fois il m'avait fait de gros yeux, me disant que j'avais qu'à en commander aussi, et pourtant il a tourné son assiette de façon à ce que je puisse me servir plus aisément. En fait, c'était toujours pareil lorsque nous mangions ensemble, je picorais l'une ou l'autre chose de son plat, et il faisait de même chez moi. Cela perturbait souvent les gens qui nous entouraient, mais nous semblait naturel à nous.  
Nous avions pratiquement terminé lorsqu'il prit la parole.  
- Bon, je vous écoute, vous avez trouvé quoi ?  
- Notre victime avait des fractures antérieures à l'attentat. L'apophyse styloïde du radius et du cubitus, ainsi que les os pisiforme et semi-lunaire ont du être cassés il y a plusieurs années.  
Il roula des yeux.  
- En clair Bones ?  
- Ses poignets, les deux, ont été brisés, idem pour ses chevilles.  
- Et ça vous fait penser ?  
- Et bien, à première vue nous pourrions supposer qu'il a été torturé, mais je dirai plutôt que qu'il a subit un entrainement spécial de résistance.  
- Et d'où sortez-vous cela ? Me demanda-t-il étonné de mon idée  
Je soupirais, inspirant profondément. Je n'aimais pas parler de cela, d'autant plus à Booth. J'avais peur qu'il me prenne en pitié, ou me trouve faible  
- Par le passé, j'ai été fait prisonnière par un groupuscule du même genre. J'ai pu voir qu'outre les tortures qu'ils infligent à leurs victimes, ils font subir la même chose à leurs propres hommes, surtout les nouveaux, c'est une façon de tester leur volonté et leur foi en leur cause.  
- C'est … particulier comme façon de faire. Torturer ses propres hommes…  
Il se tut un instant, me regardant, mais il n'y avait ni pitié ni horreur dans son regard. A vrai dire, il y a avait plus un mélange de tristesse et de fierté.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demandais-je, ne comprenant pas ce que ses yeux cherchaient à me dire.  
- Rien… ça n'a pas dû être facile là-bas pour vous, je sais ce que c'est. Et vous voir si forte, si brillante malgré ce que vous avez traversé, c'est exceptionnel. Et je suis fier de travailler avec vous et de vous connaitre.  
Maintenant je comprenais le côté tristesse, il savait très bien le cauchemar que cela avait été, il avait vécu le même. Et la fierté qu'il éprouvait, j'en étais heureuse. Depuis que je suis en âge de m'occuper de moi, j'ai toujours fait mes choix seule, sans prendre en compte l'avis d'autrui, et sans faire attention à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien en penser, mais depuis que je connaissais Booth cela avait changé. Pas complètement, mais tout de même suffisamment. A présent, son avis m'importait même si je ne le disais pas ou tentais de le cacher, j'y portais énormément d'attention. J'ai toujours été fière de moi, fière de ce que je suis devenue, aussi bien en tant qu'anthropologue, qu'écrivain et, bien que j'ai fais des choses peu recommandables, je suis fière de faire partie des Cartes Gagnantes car ils désignent des gens ayant des capacités spéciales. Aujourd'hui, savoir que Booth pouvait et était fier de moi avait de l'importance à mes yeux.

Après un silence de quelques secondes, mon partenaire décida de revenir sur le sujet initial. Il commanda d'abord deux cafés puis repris la parole.  
- Donc, d'après vous, c'est quelqu'un qui a subit un entrainement spécifique.  
- Oui  
- Donc, on peut ôter le coup du kamikaze forcé  
- Comme pour le père Noël, oui.  
- Autre chose ?  
- Il a eu une greffe du tibia droit, cela est bien visible au niveau de la diaphyse.  
Mon partenaire me fit de gros yeux  
- C'est la partie médiane du tibia, ou de tout autre os long. Donc, je disais que c'est visible au niveau du tibia greffé et aussi au niveau du péroné d'où à été prélevé le greffon. Il a subit une greffe d'un péroné vascularisé. Cela consiste à récupérer les vaisseaux sanguins en plus de la simple greffe. De cette façon, l'os est reconstitué bien plus rapidement et il s'adapte plus facilement à l'emplacement de la greffe. Le greffon étant vivant dès son implantation.  
- D'accord, d'après vous il a été opéré où ?  
- Et bien, au vue de la propreté et de la façon de faire, je pense que cela a été fait au Etats-Unis. Bien sûr la plupart des pays peut en faire, mais tous n'ont pas les mêmes méthodes, aussi bien pour la greffe que pour l'opération. Les cicatrices sont très bien faites, nettes et précises, d'où le fait que j'opte pour chez nous.  
- Mais cela aurait pu être fait ailleurs ?  
- Non.  
Il m'interrogea des yeux.  
- J'ai noté un petit détail sur l'os greffé, comme une légère entaille, sans aucun impact. En regardant de plus près et faisant quelques recherches, j'ai trouvé que c'était une signature du chirurgien, le Docteur Carlson. Il travaille au Special Surgery de New York.  
- Je vais l'appeler pour voir s'il peut nous aider. L'opération date de quand ?  
- Je dirai environs deux ans.  
- Il ne va pas s'en souvenir.  
- Je le crains, je suis désolée.  
- Pas de problème Bones, vous nous faites avancer.  
J'allais répondre qu'à mon gout je n'avais pas trouvé assez de chose quand mon téléphone m'en empêcha.

- Brennan.  
- Salut Sweetie, je voulais te dire que j'avais fini avec la reconstitution faciale.  
- Ok Ange, on arrive.  
- On ? Tu es avec Booth ?  
- Oui, on vient de finir de manger.  
- Moi je n'ai pas réussi à te faire sortir pour nous accompagner, mais pour lui aucun problème.  
- Angela. Grondais-je, ce qui fit que mon partenaire m'interrogea du regard, puis il dut comprendre, car il se mit à dire, en s'approchant de moi pour que mon interlocutrice entente  
- Tout le monde n'a pas mon charme Angela.  
Elle rit à l'autre bout du téléphone.  
- Et le pire c'est qu'il a raison. Il n'y a qu'à lui que tu cèdes tout et tu vas encore me dire que vous n'êtes que  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase que j'entendis une autre voix dire  
- P-A-R-T-E-N-A-I-R-E  
- Dean tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi.  
- Je ne m'y mets pas je continue. Répondit-il et ma meilleure amie éclata de rire, tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel.  
Booth dut comprendre, encore une fois de quoi il s'agissait, car il tourna la tête vers sa tasse de café pour cacher le rouge naissant sur son visage.  
- On est là dans pas longtemps Ange.  
- Ok Sweetie et prenez votre temps.  
Je raccrochais préférant ne pas relever sa remarque.  
- Elle a trouvé l'identité ? Me demanda mon partenaire sans lever les yeux vers moi alors que je rangeais mon portable, évitant moi aussi de le regarder.  
- Oui, ils nous attendent.

Dix minutes plus tard nous entrions dans le bureau de l'artiste. Mon coéquipier une main dans le creux de mes reins comme à son habitude. Enfin presque, depuis le matin, plus précisément la sortie du Hoover lorsque j'étais allée le chercher, il marquait d'avantage son geste, imprégnant une pression plus forte. Pression qui, sur l'instant, me faisait tout d'abord frissonner, puis me rassurait.  
- Et bien, vous avez été rapide. Je t'avais dit de prendre ton temps Brenn.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Nouvelles

**Chapitre 20 : Nouvelles**

Tout le monde était autour de l'Angelator, attendant que l'artiste nous montre ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Le cercle se composait d'Angela, suivi d'Hodgins, Camille, Ty, Jonas, Mac, Dean, Bones et moi.  
- Voici notre kamikaze. Dit Angela en tapotant sur son clavier et faisant ainsi apparaitre un visage  
- Abdul Qasim al-Harawi, trente-deux ans. Il a vécu plusieurs années au Pakistan jusqu'à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, après quoi il est venu étudier dans notre pays, à Stanford où il a fait des études en médecine. Suite son diplôme, il a travaillé à l'hôpital de New York, au Special Surgery. Commença à nous expliquer Dean.  
- C'est là qu'il a eu sa greffe d'un péroné vascularisé. Intervint ma partenaire à côté de moi.  
- Oui, comment as-tu su ? Demanda Jonas  
- J'ai observé les traces de la greffe sur les os et il y avait la signature du chirurgien  
- Le Docteur Carlson qui travaille dans cet hôpital. Continuai-je. Nous allons pouvoir l'appeler pour savoir s'il a des informations.  
- Je préférerais le convoquer ici, sait-on jamais. Précisa le Chef.  
- C'est vous qui décidez. Lui dis-je en souriant.  
Il fit un petit geste de la tête, montrant qu'il appréciait ma remarque.  
- Une idée de son dernier domicile connu ? Demandai-je finalement  
- Oui, on a l'adresse. Mac, Dean et moi allons aller sur place.  
- Je vous accompagne. Coupa Bones en parlant à Jonas.  
- Non, nous on va visiter son appartement, mais j'aimerais bien que Booth et toi alliez rendre visite à son ex-femme, Marina Fletcher. Elle a repris son nom de jeune fille après leur divorce il y a un an et demi. Peut être qu'on apprendra des choses sur ses fréquentations.  
Il me tendit l'adresse  
- Ils ont été mariés longtemps ? Demandais-je  
- Un peu plus de trois ans. Répondit Dean. – Mais ils ont vécu séparés un an avant leur divorce.  
- Ok, merci.

Nous étions en train de sortir quand Angela arrêta Bones.  
- Tu aurais deux minutes ?  
- Je vous attends dans votre bureau. Dis-je à ma partenaire en ôtant, à contre cœur, ma main que j'avais à nouveau placée dans son dos. Ce simple contact m'envoutant à chaque fois, laissant transparaitre sous mes doigts ses mouvements gracieux.  
Elle me sourit simplement et je les laissais seules me demandant bien de quoi l'artiste voulait discuter.

- Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop à attendre Temp ? Me demanda Dean qui venait d'entrer  
- Je vous pensais déjà partis.  
- Oublié mes affaires. Dit-il en approchant du canapé pour prendre sa veste qui y était déposée. Je découvris une arme sous le tissu.  
- Ca peut servir. Dis-je tranquillement, amusé qu'il laisse cela tranquillement dans un bureau  
- Sait-on jamais en effet.  
Je pensais qu'il allait sortir, mais il s'arrêta devant moi, me scrutant.  
- Je considère Temp comme ma petite sœur et je ferais tout pour elle. Me lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.  
- Moi aussi. Rétorquais-je sincèrement  
- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous avez déjà pris une balle pour elle il me semble, et votre mort a été annoncée Toutefois elle n'a pas été mise au courant que ce n'était pas vrai.  
Je blêmis à ce souvenir, ma mâchoire se souvenait encore du coup qu'elle m'avait donné ce jour là. Je ne lui en avais pas voulu, je n'avais pas compris son geste, elle semblait pourtant si froide, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion lors de mon prétendu enterrement que j'en avais été quelque peu vexé. Je fus coupé dans mes réflexions par Dean qui reprenait la parole.  
- Bien que vous pensiez que cela ne soit pas le cas, elle a souffert de votre fausse-mort. Tout comme elle a été extrêmement inquiète lors de votre enlèvement par le fossoyeur.  
Il savait beaucoup de choses sur moi et sur ce que nous avions traversé avec Bones.  
- Elle me parle beaucoup. Je pense que ce qu'elle ne peut vous dire, elle me le dit.  
Elle me cachait donc d'autres choses ... ne me disait pas tout. Autant je comprenais qu'elle ne m'ait pas parlé des Cartes Gagnantes, mais j'espérais que cela soit les seules choses qu'elle n'ait pas abordées.  
- Vous lui avez ouvert l'esprit sur pas mal de choses, mais parfois elle a du mal à en saisir le réel sens, et elle me demande de lui expliquer.  
Il semblait avoir remarqué ma pensée en y répondant avant même que je ne le demande.  
- Vous êtes la personne à qui elle se confie le plus et à qui elle parle le plus mais parfois aussi elle se pose des questions sur ses réactions et sur ce qu'elle dit ou fait et je la conseille.  
Je le regardais perplexe. Un sourire commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres, il s'éloigna de moi, prenant la direction de la sortie. S'arrêtant sur le seuil, il se retourna et me lança.  
- Surtout lorsque cela vous concerne directement.  
Et il s'éclipsa, me laissant là, abasourdi. Plus ça allait, plus je me posais de questions. Entre le rejet de Bones, suivi de ses sorties avec Hacker et des miennes avec Catherine. Suivi de la découverte de son appartenance aux Cartes Gagnantes et les remarques aussi bien de mon supérieur, que d'Angela et Dean, mes interrogations étaient plus que fréquentes. Je voulais à tout prix savoir où j'en étais vraiment.  
Je m'installais dans le canapé, me remémorant notre discussion suite à notre séance chez Sweets, soirée où j'avais dit à Bones que je voulais essayer. Elle m'avait repoussé, me disant qu'elle me protégeait, qu'elle ne savait pas aimer comme moi, qu'elle était une scientifique. A ce souvenir mon cœur se serra à nouveau et la tristesse m'envahit. Ce soir là, j'avais vraiment cru que tout ce que j'avais espéré durant des années n'était qu'illusion, et en sortant avec Catherine, j'avais voulu essayer de passer à autre chose, mais rien n'y avait fait, tout me ramenait à Bones.  
Je repensais ensuite au fait que les membres de leur unité ne doivent pas avoir d'attache. Les passants en revue, je remarquais qu'en effet aucun ne semblait être en couple, ou du moins ils n'en parlaient pas.  
- Obligation de n'avoir aucune contrainte … ils le respectent tous. Dis-je à voix haute plus pour moi qu'autre chose.  
- Pas tous, Ty va bientôt se marier. Répondit une voix. – Désolé j'ai oublié le dossier. Dit-il en prenant celui-ci sur la table base.  
Je le regardais surpris, je ne l'avais pas entendu revenir.  
- Une habitude de ne pas se faire remarquer.  
- Je sais ce que c'est. Dis-je, mon expérience de sniper prenant souvent le dessus sur moi aussi.

- On y va Booth ? Oh je vous dérange? Demanda ma partenaire, qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau.  
- Pas du tout Temp, on discutait simplement.  
Je me levais afin de la rejoindre à l'entrée, lorsqu'il me chuchota.  
- Elle a surtout peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.  
Et il partit, plus rapidement que moi. S'arrêtant au niveau de Bones, il lui embrassa la joue.  
- On dîne tous ensemble ce soir. Ordre du Chef. Dit-il, puis se retournant vers moi. – Vous y compris Booth.

Cela faisait dix minutes que nous étions en voiture, aucun de nous ne parlait, j'étais mal à l'aise. Je jetais des coups d'œil vers ma coéquipière. Elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres que je ne comprenais pas. Je repensais également aux dires de Dean « «Elle a surtout peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. » est-ce là la seule raison de son refus ? Préférant ne pas y songer et voulant savoir ce qui se tramait je lui demandais  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Elle tourna la tête vers moi.  
- Une bonne nouvelle c'est tout. Me dit-elle simplement  
- Puis-je savoir laquelle ? Demandais-je timidement. J'avais bien compris que cela avait un rapport avec Angela, et je m'attendais à tout de la part de l'artiste. Elle pouvait être capable de nous mettre mal à l'aise avec ses sous-entendu et l'instant d'après présenter un de ses « ami » à ma partenaire.  
Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis me sourit à nouveau. Dieu, son sourire était magnifique.  
- Angela m'a dit de ne pas en parler mais soit … vous c'est différent. Elle est enceinte.  
- Waouu.  
Et cela pour deux raisons, aussi bien pour le « vous c'est différent » que pour la nouvelle en elle-même.  
- Hodgins doit être heureux  
- Il ne le sait pas encore. Elle l'a appris ce matin, et souhaite lui faire la surprise ce soir.  
- Je comprends. En tout cas, ça semble vous rendre heureuse.  
- Je le suis, ils méritent d'être heureux et je sais qu'ils seront d'excellents parents.  
- Je suis d'accord. Répondis-je en me disant qu'elle avait tout de même beaucoup évolué. Il y a encore quelque temps elle n'aurait pas affiché une si grande joie pour le bonheur d'autrui. Le fait qu'elle semble si ouverte me rendait heureux.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, je me garais devant l'adresse de Marina Fletcher. Après avoir toqué et nous être présentés elle nous fit entrer. Je lui ai donc expliqué la situation, le décès de son ex-mari, son implication dans l'attentat, elle ne semblait pas vraiment sous le choc de la nouvelle, je l'interrogeais donc afin de comprendre pourquoi.  
- A vrai dire c'est pour cela que j'ai quitté Abdul. Lors de notre rencontre et au début de notre mariage, il était un mari aimant et dévoué, toujours attentif et tendre vis-à-vis de moi. Puis un jour, il a commencé à changer.  
- Y-a-t-il eu un élément déclencheur ? Demanda ma partenaire  
- En fait, il a retrouvé des amis d'enfance à lui, puis en quelques mois il est devenu autoritaire, m'interdisant de sortir, il voulait que je me couvre, me cache des autres hommes, que je ne vois plus mes amis. Il critiquait de plus en plus nos coutumes, notre mode de vie.  
- Comment s'appelaient ses amis ? Demandais-je  
- Je me souviens uniquement d'un prénom, car c'est le même prénom que mon ami d'enfance, c'est Karim. Je n'ai pas de nom de famille et quand je lui demandais de me parler d'eux, il me répondait que ce n'était pas une affaire de femme et que je n'avais pas à lui poser de question.  
- Comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda Bones – Pour vous sortir de tout cela j'entends.  
La femme face à nous était triste, on ressentait que se souvenir de tout cela lui faisait du mal mais elle répondit tout de même.  
- Je suis d'abord partie chez mes parents. Ils ont prévenu mon frère, il fait parti de l'armée, et je suis allée m'installer chez lui un certain temps. Il vit dans une base militaire avec sa famille. J'y suis restée plusieurs mois, je m'occupais de leurs enfants. Une fois le divorce prononcé, je suis partie dans la ville de mes parents avant de revenir vivre ici il y a quelques mois.  
Je regardais Bones, ni elle ni mois n'avions d'autres questions.  
- Si jamais quelque chose vous revient, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter. Dis-je en lui tendant une carte. – Au revoir.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Soirée

**Chapitre 21 : Soirée**

Sortie de chez Madame Fletcher, je regardais l'heure tout en m'avançant vers le SUV de mon partenaire.  
- Il est dix-huit heures trente, je pense qu'il ne serait pas judicieux de retourner à l'Institut maintenant. Dis-je alors en tournant la tête vers mon partenaire.  
Booth me regarda surpris par ma remarque, je m'expliquais donc.  
- Le Chef est très pointilleux sur les horaires, et le connaissant il doit nous attendre pour dix-neuf heures, voir dix-neuf heures trente chez moi, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas précisé.  
- Et le temps du trajet on sera tout juste à l'heure. Me répondit-il.  
- Exactement. Lui dis-je en souriant.  
Il m'ouvrit la portière, je lui jetais un regard noir, il savait que je n'aimais pas ces démonstration de mâle-alpha.  
- Pour une fois Bones, laissez-moi être galant. S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire charmeur  
Je levais les yeux au ciel sans répondre, tout en m'installant dans le véhicule.

- Que pensez-vous de Madame Fletcher ? Demandais-je à Booth durant le trajet.  
- A mon avis, elle dit vrai, elle ne doit plus avoir de nouvelles de son ex-mari, ni connaitre ses fréquentations.  
- Je pense aussi, surtout s'il est devenu extrémiste. Pour eux, les femmes n'ont aucune valeur et n'ont pas à intervenir dans les décisions de l'homme, elles sont considérées comme des moins que rien. Dis-je, désapprouvant et étant totalement indignée par ce genre de pensées idiotes et dépassées  
- Elle a au moins un prénom et s'il s'agit du même Karim…  
- Ce que vous pensez…  
- Oui, je ne crois pas vraiment aux coïncidences de ce genre. Donc si c'est la même personne, nous avons déjà le lien entre eux, mais cela veut aussi dire qu'ils sont plusieurs et que cela fait plusieurs années qu'ils prévoyaient cet attentat.  
- Ce que nous supposions déjà…  
- Effectivement, mais il va falloir trouver un moyen de découvrir qui ils sont aussi et où ils se préparaient.

Nous étions arrivés devant chez moi. Booth s'est donc garé et nous sommes montés. Comme je m'y attendais, les autres nous attendaient déjà.  
- Presque à l'heure. Nous lança Dean à peine la porte passée.  
- Nous travaillions. Dis-je et je vis un sourire taquin se dessiner sur son visage, mon partenaire dû le remarquer aussi, car il enchaina.  
- Nous avons interrogé Marina Fletcher. Il semble que son ex-mari connaissait bien un Karim et d'après moi c'est le même que le notre.  
- Bien, mais on ne parle pas de boulot durant la soirée, du moins par pour le moment. Intervint Jonas, coupant l'élan de l'agent du FBI.  
Mon coéquipier se tourna vers moi, cherchant confirmation et aussi étonné de cela. Je lui souris, et alors que j'allais répondre Ty expliqua.  
- C'est une des règles, on peut parler des anciennes missions, enfin surtout des anecdotes, mais jamais de l'enquête en cours, sinon la soirée devient plus du boulot qu'une soirée détente.  
- Ca me va. Répondit enfin Booth en ôtant sa veste et sa cravate. Dean le regarda surpris.  
- Soirée détente, donc je me détends. Le costume-cravate c'est pour le boulot.  
Les autres lui sourirent et j'allais dans ma chambre me changer à mon tour afin de passer un jeans et un pull plus relax.

Nous avons pris l'apéro tandis que le Chef et Ty finissaient de préparer le repas. Mon salon donnant sur la cuisine nous pouvions discuter sans aucun souci.  
- Comment était Bones plus jeune ? Demanda Booth, joyeux de l'effet de sa question et impatient de la réponse  
Je tournais les yeux vers lui et tentais un regard noir pour le dissuader, idem vers Dean quand je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais cela sembla sans effet.  
- Oh, elle avait un sacré caractère et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds  
- Ca c'est sûr. Intervint Mac. Tu te souviens de la raclée qu'elle t'a mise le deuxième jour de son intégration.  
- Je l'ai laissé gagné. S'écria Dean  
- Mais bien sûr, c'est toujours ce que tu dis, c'est pour cela qu'après tu as passé le reste de ton temps à t'entrainer.  
Dean me regarda avec un sourire tendre avant de répondre.  
- Je l'avais sous-estimé, mais ça ne s'est jamais reproduit. Les entrainements suivants ont été ... Il cherchait ses mots  
- Plus durs, éprouvant même. Dis-je alors, il ne savait pas trop comment prendre ma remarque, je poursuivis donc. – Mais grâce à cela j'ai énormément progressé et je t'en suis reconnaissante.

- Passons à table. Lança le Chef en ramenant les plats, aidé de Ty.  
- Biryani Légumes c'est-à-dire du riz mélangé avec des légumes, cajou, garnis d'amandes et coco, spécialement pour le Doc qui est toujours végétarienne. On a aussi poulet curry et agneau Taj, se sont des Brochettes d'agneau grillées en sauce épicée accompagné de riz. Nous présenta Ty.

J'avais Booth d'un côté et Dean de l'autre. Mon partenaire n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions sur mes compétences et mon équipe se faisait un plaisir de lui répondre. Réponses qui semblaient toujours étonner d'avantage l'intéressé.  
Se penchant vers moi, son souffle effleurant ma peau, il me sourit  
- Vous êtes vraiment surprenante Bones.  
Je lui rendis son sourire, heureuse que cela ne le mette pas mal à l'aise, ce qui semblait même être tout l'inverse. Il ne s'était pas éloigné de moi, pour tout dire, nous étions même un peu plus proche depuis qu'il avait appris pour les Cartes Gagnantes.  
- Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous protéger, soyez-en certaine.  
Le rouge me vint à entendre le ton sur lequel il me disait ça. Cela dû se remarquer, car Dean se moqua de moi.  
- Un problème Doc. Me lança-t-il. Quittant le chocolat des yeux de Booth, je repris un teint plus clair et lui sourit en lui disant que tout allait très bien, ce qui l'amusa.

La discussion allait bon train, chacun se remémorant divers événements, les rires étaient très présents et l'ambiance bonne enfant.  
- Vous vous souvenez du coup ou on a failli se faire griller en cambriolant le FBI ? Lança Dean sans vraiment y penser.  
Sur le coup tout le monde se figea et tournait la tête vers mon coéquipier, qui souriait amusé de la situation.  
- J'aimerais bien entendre ça. Dit-il sur un ton enjoué, ce qui détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère, chacun de nous comprenant qu'il ne divulguerait pas ce qu'on pourrait dire. Chose que je savais déjà mais que les autres ignoraient.  
- Nous avions une mission qui consistait à récupérer des dossiers du sous-directeur du FBI, Monsieur Reynolds. Commença Mac  
- Il a été arrêté et condamné il y a huit ans? Intervint Booth  
- Oui, pour détournement de fond et aussi à cause un projet qui consistait à faire subir toutes sortes de traitements expérimentaux à des soldats, ce dernier n'était pas vraiment respectueux des droits de l'homme, de la condition humaine en règle générale d'ailleurs... Lui expliqua Jonas.  
- Le Doc avait prévu le plan. Je me suis donc infiltré accompagné de Temp et de Mac. Pénétrer dans le Hoover est assez simple je dois dire. Continua Dean  
- Tout se passait plutôt bien, nous avons réussi à circuler sans trop nous faire remarquer, Dean m'a fait passé pour un criminel qu'il arrêtait, accompagné de sa nouvelle collègue fraichement débarquée de Los Angeles. Poursuivit Mac  
- Ca nous a pris un peu de temps pour trouver le bureau de Reynolds. Expliquais-je.  
- Surtout pour que tu ouvres son coffre  
- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il avait changé de coffre le jour même. Répondis-je sur la défensive.  
- Attendez, vous savez ouvrir des coffres-forts ? Me demanda Booth plus que surpris par cette révélation.  
- Bien sûr qu'elle sait. Répondit Dean, comme si cela était une évidence.  
- J'ai été formée pour cela Booth en effet.  
- Whouaaa, alors là … vous êtes réellement exceptionnelle. Dit-il tout joyeux.  
Il me surprenait vraiment, tout ce qu'il apprenait semblait lui plaire, alors que je m'attendais à tout l'inverse. Pour tout autres hommes, apprendre qu'une femme qu'ils connaissent depuis des années fait partie d'une unité spéciale, qu'elle est tacticienne, sniper, cambrioleuse l'aurait fait fuir, mais lui non. Lui semblait au comble de la joie, heureux.  
- Donc, j'ai pris plus de temps que prévu pour ouvrir le coffre, pendant que Dean et Mac surveillaient.  
- Oui enfin surtout moi, parce que Dean, comme toujours, n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire une connerie. Me coupa Mac  
- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils ont des agents aussi mignonnes au FBI.  
Nous avons tous roulé des yeux, connaissant parfaitement son coté coureur de jupon.  
- Et je ne faisais que regarder. Se défendit-il  
- Et donc, il m'a laissé là seul dans le couloir … alors qu'il était sensé m'avoir arrêté …  
- Oui, ce n'était pas très discret. Intervint Booth.  
- Effectivement … Heureusement que Temp sait improviser. Elle est ressortie du bureau juste au moment où l'ascenseur s'est ouvert, et que deux agents en sont sortis. Poursuivit Mac  
- Et qu'avez-vous donc trouvé ? Me demanda mon partenaire toujours avec un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage.  
- Elle a expliqué qu'elle s'était perdue. Parce que bon, on n'avait rien à faire à cet étage.  
- Et comme elle était nouvelle c'est passé. Répondit Booth  
- Oui sauf qu'ils ont demandé où était mon collègue. Dis-je alors  
- Et sur le coup j'ai cherché mes mots et Mac est intervenu.  
- En tout bon criminel j'ai sorti : « L'autre crétin est allé draguer une minette ». Allez dire cela à un agent en fonction.  
- Outch… répondit mon partenaire qui avait compris  
- Il s'en est sorti avec une fracture de l'arcade. Expliquais-je  
- Tout ça à cause de Dean. Finit Mac  
- Mais vous vous en êtes sortis. Répondit l'intéressé. – Et puis si tu n'avais pas pris autant de temps à ouvrir ce coffre.  
- C'était un tout nouveau modèle, et on était en mission tu avais qu'à suivre le plan. Lui répondis-je en le défiant du regard  
- L'excuse, comme si cela t'a beaucoup déranger. Me dit-il entrant dans notre petit jeu sur qui de nous deux aura le dernier mot.  
- J'ai perdu quelques minutes qui t'ont suffit pour laisser Mac au profit de minettes et qui ont failli tout faire rater. Lui dis-je taquine. Sachant très bien qu'en cas de réel problème il aurait été là.  
- Tout de même cambrioler le FBI, faut oser. Intervint mon partenaire amusé, coupant ainsi l'élan de Dean et le mien par la même occasion. Je lui souris, le remerciant de cet intermède.  
- Que voulez-vous nous sommes les « Cartes Gagnantes » Répondit le Chef, tout aussi enjoué que Booth, et, semble-t-il, heureux que ce dernier prenne les choses si bien.

Les autres se levèrent pour débarrasser, j'allais aider, tout comme Booth, mais une vois nous arrêta.  
- C'est bon, on a tout, on revient dans deux minutes. Lança Dean avec une expression taquine. Ils voulaient tous nous laisser seuls quelques instants.  
Mon partenaire s'était rassit et j'en avais fait de même.  
- Je n'imaginais pas que vous aviez fait tout de cela Bones, même en sachant que vous faisiez partie des Cartes Gagnantes. Vous êtes véritablement remarquable et pleine de talents cachés me dit-il d'un ton qui laissait transparaître l'émerveillement qu'il semblait ressentir à mon égard.  
- Tout n'a pas été rose comme vous semblez le penser Booth, j'ai aussi mes démons  
- Comme tout à chacun.  
Il me regardait, son sourire m'entourant de douceur et de tendresse, posant sa main sur la mienne, il reprit.  
- Mais je suis là pour vous aider à chasser les vôtres si vous le souhaitez.  
Je souris, je savais que je pouvais toujours compter sur lui, et je savais aussi, qu'au fond, j'avais besoin de parler, de me libérer et qu'au final, cela serait juste lui rendre la pareille. M'ouvrir à lui comme il l'avait fait en me parlant de son passé.  
J'ouvris la bouche, mais l'arrivée des autres me stoppa dans mon élan. Relevant les yeux, je croisais le regard désolé de Dean qui avait comprit qu'ils étaient revenus trop vite. Me fixant à nouveau dans le regard chaud de mon coéquipier, je lui dis.  
- Après le repas, si vous avez encore un peu de temps à me consacrer nous pou…  
- J'ai toujours du temps pour vous Bones. Me coupa-t-il en souriant.

Tout le monde se réinstalla à table, dessert et café servit, nous avons poursuivit nos retours en arrière. Et tout comme auparavant Booth posait des questions sur mon passé, mais cette fois, en plus, mes collègues l'interrogeaient sur notre collaboration depuis plusieurs années, et nous prenions plaisir l'un comme l'autre, à conter nos diverses aventures en commun.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Culpabilité

**Chapitre 22 : Culpabilité**

Une fois les invités tous partis, nous sommes allés nous balader dans le parc près de chez elle. Il faisait déjà nuit, c'était calme, et seuls quelques lampadaires éclairaient les allées, donnant un coté intimiste.  
Durant plusieurs minutes nous avons marché sans dire un mot, juste en profitant de l'ambiance et de la présence de l'autre. Tout du moins, c'est ce que je faisais. Je savourais sa compagnie, je prenais plaisir à sentir son parfum qui emplissait mes narines, j'appréciais la chaleur de sa présence à côté de moi et cela avait le don d'enivrer mes sens.

Elle a tourné pour s'éloigner du chemin, je la suivais, tranquillement, elle semblait savoir où elle allait et je découvrais les lieux, me laissant guider par elle. Puis, après avoir passé un bosquet, nous nous sommes retrouvés devant un petit étang. La lune se reflétait sur l'eau, donnant une couleur bleutée à l'espace nous entourant. Quelques canards étaient postés ne bougeant même pas, certainement endormis. Des arbres, parsemés tout autour formaient une espèce de bulle protectrice. Elle fit encore quelques pas et s'installa sur le banc qui se trouvait là. Je m'assis à côté d'elle toujours sans prononcer une parole. L'atmosphère du lieu était paisible et laissait place à la réflexion. La tranquillité qui s'en dégageait apaisait l'esprit. On se sentait en sécurité, protégé par cet endroit. Déjà j'adorais ce petit bout de paradis qu'elle me faisait découvrir. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.  
_ - J'aime venir ici, cela me permet de vider mon esprit, de me ressourcer. Dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible, comme un murmure pour ne pas troubler les lieux  
- Je vous comprends, c'est vraiment très agréable. Répondis-je tout aussi bas voulant garder l'intimidé qui nous lier.  
_  
Je ne voulais pas la brusquer, je savais que si elle m'avait emmené ici c'était pour me parler, mais je savais aussi que lui demander n'était pas la bonne façon d'agir, aussi préférais-je attendre qu'elle décide d'elle-même de s'ouvrir à moi.

_ - Faire partie des Cartes Gagnantes n'est pas toujours évident. Commença-t-elle doucement_  
Je tournais mon visage vers elle, elle scrutait toujours la surface de l'eau, comme y cherchant un quelconque soutien. Elle semblait hésitante, et mal à l'aise. Je déposais ma main sur son avant-bras afin de lui faire comprendre que j'étais là, que je ne bougerais pas, mais aussi pour faire savoir que si elle ne se sentait pas prête à se confier cela ne faisait rien, que j'attendrais.  
_ - Ne vous inquiétez pas, ca va. C'est juste que je n'aie pas l'habitude, mais vous avez le droit de savoir, ou plutôt vous devez savoir._  
Je la regardais intrigué, qu'allait-elle me dire de si crucial. Ces paroles m'inquiétaient légèrement, mais en même temps, le fait qu'elle se confie à moi m'emplissait de joie.  
_ - Beaucoup de gens pense que nous sommes exceptionnels…  
- Et c'est le cas. Dis-je toujours excité par leur groupe et par les découvertes que j'avais pu faire durant la soirée.  
- Peut être bien, mais nous ne sommes pas exceptionnels dans le sens où nous ne faisons pas que des bonnes choses, après tout nous sommes des soldats avant tout et c'est cela aussi qui fait que nous sommes craints.  
- Etre soldat à ses désavantages. Répondis-je en sachant très bien ce qu'il en était.  
- Je sais que vous tendez de vous repentir des gens que vous avez abattus bien que vous n'ayez rien à vous reprocher. Pour ma part c'est quelque peu différent._  
Je la regardais, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Un jour, au début de notre collaboration, je lui avais expliqué que je voulais réparer mes fautes, me racheter de ce que j'avais fait en tant que sniper. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait expier si ce n'était pas cela.

Elle ne bougeait pas, fixant inlassablement l'eau. Pour certains, son attitude aurait paru froide, mais moi, je pouvais sentir que ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne savait juste pas comment se libérer de sa carapace. Aussi, une idée me vint, le souvenir de mon ressenti avant de lui parler il y a quelques jours.  
_ - Je ne vous jugerai pas, je ne ferai qu'écouter et vous réconforter, comme vous l'avez fait pour moi. Aussi, laissez-vous aller. Lui dis-je en souriant, caressant de mon pouce son avant-bras sur lequel reposait toujours ma main._  
Elle tourna la tête vers moi, plongea son regard dans le mien, comme pour chercher quelque chose. Elle dût le trouver, car elle me sourit avant de retourner à nouveau les yeux vers l'étang.  
Doucement, ses pieds vinrent se poser sur le banc, ses jambes remontant vers sa poitrine. Je fus étonné de la vision qu'elle donnait. Une enfant, voilà ce que je découvrais. Elle était mignonne, et j'aimais découvrir cette image d'elle. Je pense que mes précédentes paroles lui permirent de se libérer.

_ - Lors d'une mission, au Salvador, nous devions retrouver un homme, un diplomate américain, qui avait été fait prisonnier, avec sa femme. Le plan était que je devais me faire passer pour une servante de la maison du chef local. Tout s'est bien passé, j'ai réussi à trouver où ils étaient retenus. J'ai passé environ deux semaines sur place, il y avait essentiellement des hommes._  
Mon cœur se serra, une femme, aussi belle qu'elle, au milieu d'hommes, sans foi ni loi, je n'osais imaginer ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire subir.  
_ - Ils ont essayé, à plusieurs reprises, de me violer, mais je sais me défendre, j'en ai abimé plus d'un et aucun n'a eu ce qu'il voulait mais du coup, je me retrouvais en cage. Une immonde cage, à l'écart du reste, juste faite de barreaux de bois, ouverte aux intempéries et à la chaleur, sans eau ni nourriture. Là-bas, une petite fille s'occupait de moi, sans se faire voir, bien entendu. Elle avait environ cinq ou six ans. Elle était si jolie, si gentille. _  
Une larme perla sur sa joue au souvenir, j'approchais ma main et l'essuyais délicatement. Elle s'appuya sur ma paume et je souris, laissant ainsi mes doigts caresser son doux visage.

_ - Ils la frappaient régulièrement, elle était un peu maladroite et faisait tomber des choses, alors à chaque fois ils la frappaient mais cela semblait plus les amuser qu'autre chose. La petite était terrifiée, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de leur obéir._  
Elle inspira avant de reprendre. Je sentais bien que c'était un souvenir douloureux pour elle.  
_ - J'ai donné les informations à mes collègues et nous sommes passés à l'attaque. Au moment de partir …j'ai… j'ai vu cette petite fille, elle avait encore les séquelles de la dernière torture qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Elle m'a suppliée de l'emmener avec moi, elle…_  
Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. J'avais très bien compris ce qui s'était passé, imaginant le conflit intérieur qu'elle a dû ressentir face à ce petit être maltraité. Et je savais qu'elle avait besoin de parler pour se libérer de ce poids.  
_ - Je n'ai pas pu la prendre avec moi… je… je le voulais mais je n'ai pas pu…  
- Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez et pouviez Bones  
- Mais je l'ai laissée là-bas, dans cet enfer, alors qu'elle m'a aidé, elle me soignait, elle m'apportait à manger et à boire et moi …moi je …_  
Son souffle s'était raréfié et je voyais bien qu'elle tentait de retenir les sanglots qui la prenaient de plus en plus. Je tentais de la calmer, de lui transmettre ma force afin qu'elle supporte mieux cette souffrance.  
_ - Je l'ai abandonné à ces monstres, qui jouaient avec elle comme on joue avec un animal, qui la maltraitaient, la détruisaient. J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a fait, je suis partie en la laissant derrière.  
- Vous suiviez les ordres  
- Et alors ! Cria-t-elle en se débâtant pour s'extraire de mon emprise._  
Je resserrais mes bras autour d'elle, ce n'était pas en fuyant qu'elle allait combattre ses démons. Après quelques mouvements, elle abandonna et se détendit à nouveau. L'une de mes mains caressa doucement son dos afin de la calmer d'avantage et de lui montrer que je ne bougeais pas, que je serais là quoi qu'il arrive. Je la laissais prendre son temps, sans la brusquer. Il fallait qu'elle fasse les choses à son rythme. Après quelques instants, elle reprit son récit.  
_ - Au moment de partir, je l'ai vu. Elle courait vers moi, elle pleurait, elle me suppliait de l'emmener avec nous. J'ai baissé la tête, honteuse de ne pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour elle. Et lorsque je l'ai à nouveau regardée, elle était à genoux, et continuait de pleurer tout en m'appelant. Je …_  
Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, revivant certainement les événements mentalement, comme cela arrive si souvent dans ces cas là, inlassablement ces moments tragiques reviennent dans notre esprits, ravivant les émotions, la douleur, le choc que l'on a pu ressentir.  
_ - J'ai tenté faire demi-tour, j'entendais le Chef me crier dessus, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à partir comme ça… c'est Dean qui m'en a empêché … on se faisait tirer dessus, on devait partir, nous n'étions déjà pas en très bonne posture… Il m'a dit qu'il comprenait ce que je ressentais, que lui aussi cela lui brisait le cœur, mais qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser partir à une mort certaine par culpabilité. Il me tenait le bras, et j'ai essayé de le faire lâcher, mais il serrait plus fort à chacun de mes mouvements. Finalement il a tourné mon visage pour que je le regarde et m'a dit qu'il avait déjà perdu sa petite sœur sans rien pouvoir faire, alors maintenant il n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser, moi sa petite sœur de cœur, mourir sans bouger le petit doigt. Il ne parlait que rarement de Sara, aussi ça m'a fait un choc, il en a profité pour m'entrainer avec lui vers notre point d'extraction.  
- Et il a bien fait. Lui dis-je en souriant, ma main remontant de son dos jusqu'à ses cheveux, que j'entrepris de caresser, comme on le fait avec un enfant ayant fait un cauchemar, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire avec Parker.  
- C'est pour cette raison que je ne ferai pas une bonne mère, j'ai préféré sauver ma vie plutôt que celle de cette petite fille._  
Mon cœur se serra à l'entendre ainsi parler. Nous avions déjà parlé de cela, au départ elle disait que ce n'était pas très juste de faire un enfant dans notre monde, empli de terreur, de crime et de souffrance. Quelques années après, elle avait souhaité en avoir un, avec moi comme « donneur », mais cela ne s'était pas fait, et aujourd'hui, elle m'expliquait sa réelle peur vis-à-vis de cette idée. Je comprenais son point de vue, élever un enfant n'est pas toujours simple et cela remet en question beaucoup de chose, sur soi-même, mais l'idée même qu'elle ne puisse faire une bonne mère m'était totalement absurde. Rien que le fait qu'elle se pose ses interrogations montrait qu'elle serait parfaite.  
_ - Vous n'avez pas décidé de partir, vous n'avez pas eu le choix. Je fixais son regard, lui souris tendrement avant de reprendre.- Ecoutez, je vous ai vu avec Andy, et je vous vois avec Parker. Mon fils vous adore, il n'arrête pas de parler de vous. Vous êtes fantastique avec les enfants Tempérance, et je sais que vous ferez une excellente mère. _  
Elle ne répondit rien, laissa le silence des lieux nous envahir quelques instants, puis, tout à coup, elle lâcha.  
_ - Parfois je me dis que je ne mérite pas de vivre… pas après ce que j'ai fait._  
Mon cœur s'arrêta. Comment pouvait-elle penser cela ? Comment pouvait-elle imaginer que sa vie ne valait rien ?  
_ - Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Vous avez vécu beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de gens aurait abandonné à votre place, mais vous non. Vous avez tout fait pour prouver au monde que vous existez. Vous êtes certainement la personne la plus forte et la plus intelligente que je connaisse.  
- Mais je suis froide et asociale. Dit-elle d'un ton qui montrait qu'elle le pensait sincèrement.  
- Loin de là. Ceux qui ne vous connaissent pas peuvent le penser, mais moi je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Vous donnez aux autres plus que quiconque. Vous ne savez pas toujours comment faire et vous êtes parfois maladroite, mais vous avez un cœur, un grand cœur Bones. Vous aimez votre famille, vos amis. Lorsque nous travaillions ensemble, vos pensées vont toutes aux familles des victimes, au droit qu'ils ont de connaitre la vérité. Bien que vous pensez que ca ne soit pas le cas, j'ai vu combien vous avez évolué, combien vous vous ouvrez d'avantage au monde et aux gens.  
- C'est grâce à vous. Me répondit-elle dans un murmure, ancrant ses prunelles azures dans les miennes_.  
Je souris à sa remarque que je perçois comme un merci.  
_ - Non, c'est vous, uniquement vous. Je n'ai fait que vous montrer le chemin à suivre.  
- Mais …commença-t-elle en baissant la tête. Comme honteuse des événements.  
- Ce jour là, vous avez fait ce que vous deviez. Je comprends que vous culpabilisiez, que vous auriez aimé aider cette petite fille, mais vous ne pouviez pas. Si vous l'aviez fait, tant de personnes seraient restées dans l'ignorance parce que vous n'auriez pas été là pour leur donner la vérité._  
Elle plongea de nouveau son regard dans le mien, elle semblait si perdue, si fragile. Une image que je n'avais que très peu vu d'elle, mais qui, bien que me rendant quelque peu triste, m'envoutait aussi. La voir ainsi, s'ouvrir à moi, me rendait heureux, car elle se confiait, sans masque, sans fioriture, elle se montrait telle qu'elle était, en tant que femme, une merveilleux femme.  
_ - Vous êtes vraiment un être exceptionnelle Tempérance, vous êtes belle, intelligente, aimante, méticuleuse. Vous placez le bonheur des autres avant le votre. Toutes les personnes vous entourant le savent et elles vous aiment pour cela._  
Ses yeux océan ne quittaient les miens. Je m'y noyais, tant d'émotions me traversaient, mais à cet instant, je voulais surtout qu'elle se rende compte de la femme extraordinaire qu'elle était et de ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Qu'elle se rende compte que, bien qu'elle pense le contraire, elle n'avait rien à se faire pardonner.  
_ - Merci Seeley Me dit-elle ses prunelles scintillant d'un éclat que je ne leur connaissais pas mais qui fit battre mon cœur plus fort. Je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois où elle avait utilisé mon prénom et l'entendre de sa bouche me fit frissonner, m'ensorcelait._  
Elle se blottit à nouveau contre moi, et je souris à cet instant si plein de complicité que nous étions en train de partager.  
_ - Merci d'être là. Finit-elle par dire timidement contre moi  
- Toujours. Dis-je simplement en chuchotant, ne voulant pas briser ce moment magique._


	23. Chapitre 23 : Jones Point

**Chapitre 23 : Jones Point**

Je suis arrivée à l'Institut de bonne heure. La discussion de la veille avec Booth m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. Je lui avais fait découvrir mon endroit zen et il avait, semble-t-il, beaucoup aimé les lieux.  
Je n'avais jamais raconté cette histoire à quiconque, je n'en avais même pas reparlé avec Dean après la mission, préférant oublier, ou plutôt tenter d'oublier, compartimenter comme je l'avais si souvent fait. Bien sûr expliquer ce qui s'était passé, était douloureux, mais au final, je me sentais mieux. Mon partenaire ne m'avait pas jugé, il m'avait juste écouté et réconforté comme lui seul savait le faire et j'avais eu cette impression qu'un poids s'allégeait sur mes épaules. Bien sûr il ne disparaitrait jamais complètement, mais il était moins empli de souffrance et de remord.

Il n'y avait encore personne au labo, j'ai donc continué à analyser des ossements, nous n'avions pas identifié toutes les victimes et c'était pour moi quelque chose de primordiale afin que les familles puissent être mise au courant et entamer leur deuil.  
Angela et Jack arrivèrent ensemble et je fournis un crâne à l'artiste, ayant, préalablement posé les marqueurs. Elle partit donc dans son bureau faire la reconstitution tandis que notre entomologiste continuait ses analyses.

Vers neuf heures trente, je découvris un café se poser à côté de moi, et pu voir Dean qui venait d'arriver.  
_ - Te connaissant, tu n'as pas pris de petit déjeuné ce matin._  
Je lui souris en attrapant le gobelet fumant et en le remerciant.  
_ - Ca c'est bien passé hier soir ? Me demanda-t-il. Toujours aussi protecteur envers moi, il me scrutait.  
- Oui pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas, tu avais un air étrange en revenant, une certaine tristesse dans le regard aussi. _  
Il avait été le seul à être resté, prétextant s'occuper du nettoyage mais voulant simplement s'assurer que tout aller bien. Il n'avait posé aucune question, un simple sourire de ma part lui avait fait comprendre que ca allait, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter mais que je ne souhaitais pas aborder le sujet avec lui il ne s'en était pas offusqué. Et c'est ainsi soulagé qu'il était repartit chez lui.  
_ - Juste des souvenirs douloureux qui me sont revenus en mémoire. Lui dis-je en baissant la tête.  
- Tu sais que je suis là si tu veux en parler._  
Je relevais le visage vers lui, j'allais ouvrir la bouche lorsque j'entendis.  
_ - Bonjour Bones, je vous ai apporté un caf… _  
Il regarda mes mains et son expression changea.  
_ - Oh et bien j'arrive trop tard Lâcha-t-il d'un air déçu.  
- Bonjour Booth. Désolé, je venais voir comment allait le Doc._  
Mon coéquipier tourna la tête vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard, et inquiet.  
_ - Tout va très bien. Lui répondis-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. _  
Dean nous regarda à tour de rôle. Booth me sourit timidement et je lui rendis.  
_ - Ok j'ai compris. Merci Booth. _  
Cette remarque nous fit sortir de notre semi-transe.  
_ - De quoi ?  
- D'être là pour elle, de l'écouter. Répondit-il simplement._  
Mon partenaire allait répondre lorsqu'un « Je suis le roi du labo ! » nous parvint avec un Hodgins montant à toutes jambes sur la plateforme.

_ - J'ai trouvé des traces de pouzzolane, c'est une roche naturelle constituée de projections volcaniques basaltiques ou équivalentes, le plus souvent c'est rouge ou noir, et parfois grise. C'est le gris qui me dérangeait.  
- Et alors Hodgins ? Demanda Booth  
- C'est utilisé pour faire du ciment. De plus il y avait des traces d'hydrofuge de masse, c'est un liquide conférant aux bétons et mortiers une étanchéité aux remontées capillaires et aux infiltrations d'eau.  
- Donc l'endroit qu'on cherche contient des maisons et des routes, en quoi ça nous aide. Lança Dean qui semblait excédé de ne rien comprendre.  
- Vous êtes encore pire que Booth. Soupira Jack, qui reçu un regard noir de mon partenaire.  
- Continuez. Dis-je alors en tentant de calmer les trois mâles alpha qui m'entouraient.  
- J'ai aussi retrouvé des résidus de …  
- En clair s'il vous plait. Demanda mon coéquipier qui, cette fois, mis un ton plus aimable en s'adressant à mon collègue.  
- Des traces d'eau et de poteries d'Albernate.  
- C'est génial Hodgins. Dis-je alors, comprenant très bien de quel endroit il nous parlait. – Avez-vous une idée plus précise ?  
- J'ai poussé un peu mes analyses et il y a un bâtiment qui correspond plutôt bien.  
- On pourrait avoir des explications.  
- Bien sûr Booth. C'est Jones Point. Lançais-je en suivant l'entomologiste vers son bureau d'où il allait nous situer le lieu avec plus de précision.  
- La dernière maison de Fairfax Street a été contrôlée suite à des problèmes d'infiltration l'an dernier, et ils ont trouvés des traces de…  
- Ok, ok, pas besoin des détails. La dernière vous dites.  
- Oui, elle est un peu en recul, presque déjà dans la forêt, personne n'y va jamais._  
Booth sortit son portable.  
_ - J'appelle le FBI pour avoir des informations sur les propriétaires, locataires potentiels ou toutes autres choses utiles.  
- J'appelle le Chef et les autres qu'ils nous rejoignent ici. Répondit Dean_

- Vous pouvez venir. Cria Angela de son bureau.  
Dean s'excusa, il devait encore passer un coup de fil. Nous sommes donc allés rejoindre l'artiste avec Booth et Jack.  
_ - Je crois qu'on a un autre problème. Commença-t-elle  
- Venez-en au fait Angela.  
- Oui oui Booth._  
Elle activa l'Angelator, le crâne que je lui avais fourni apparu et commença à évoluer afin de donner un visage. Au bout de quelques secondes nous pouvions voir une jeune femme apparaitre. Aucun de nous n'arrivions à savoir qui elle était.  
_ - J'ai fait des recherches avec les diverses bases de données auxquelles je peux accéder et il s'agit d'Asante Fosteri.  
- La fille de Williams Anthoni Allens. Expliqua Hodgins._  
Angela acquiesça et le silence reprit place dans la pièce.  
Puis, Booth commença à s'agiter, il faisait quelques pas d'un côté puis de l'autre.  
_ - Et comment allons-nous savoir s'ils étaient au courant de sa présence ? Dit-il enfin.  
- Je pensais que vous ne croyez pas aux coïncidences  
- Justement, je n'y crois pas. Mais déjà que l'affaire était compliquée, là ça devient pire encore.  
- Il va falloir prévenir la famille._  
Mon partenaire soupira à ma remarque.  
_ - Je vais m'en charger. Dit alors une voix qui venait d'entrer.  
- Vous êtes déjà là ? Demandai-je étonnée de l'arrivée de Jonas  
- Nous étions en route quand Dean a appelé. Mais je n'ai qu'entendu le nom de l'ancien maire de Washington, donc j'aimerais les détails.  
- Il s'agit d'Asante Fosteri, sa fille. Elle est l'une des victimes de l'attentat.  
- Coïncidence bien étrange, et je suis comme vous Booth, je n'y crois pas._

Nous fixions le visage qui tournait sur l'Angelator.  
_ - Ca veut dire qu'ils l'ont prise pour cible et la suivait. Intervint Mac, coupant le silence.  
- J'en ai bien peur. Répondit Ty.  
- Mais il nous sera impossible de faire mettre sous protection tous les anciens politiques américains. Continua Dean._  
Chacun d'entre nous réfléchissait.  
_ - Mais nous pouvons au moins faire protéger ceux qui ont eu un rapport avec le Pakistan et qui sont dans le district de Columbia, ça réduira la liste.  
- Bonne idée Doc. J'appelle le FBI._  
Et le Chef commença à sortir, il se retourna juste avant.  
_ - Au fait Booth, un mandat doit nous parvenir afin de vérifier la maison de Fairfax Street. Vous pourriez y aller avec Temp ?  
- Bien sûr, dès qu'on a le document on se met en route.  
- Merci. Et bon boulot tout le monde._  
Puis il sortit.

_ - Ca se complique. Dit Dean. – Il va falloir être très prudent.  
- Surtout qu'on est sur notre territoire. D'habitude c'est plus simple, nous n'avons pas besoin de faire attention aux journalistes et autres rumeurs. Poursuivit Ty  
- Je déteste ça, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez pénible. Souffla Mac  
- Si les gens apprennent qu'il s'agit de la fille d'un politicien américain, cela va devenir la cohue dans tous les coins. Finit mon partenaire._

Angela et Jack nous regardaient assez surpris de cet échange.  
_ - Booth s'entend bien avec eux. Me dit-elle en murmurant  
- Oui, pourquoi ça ne devrait pas être le cas ?  
- Il n'est plus jaloux._  
Je roulais des yeux.  
_ - Ange, on est en pleine enquête.  
- Et alors ? ! Rit-t-elle, puis, plus sérieusement. – C'est tout de même étrange la complicité que tu as avec eux._  
Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, elle n'arrêtait pas de me faire des allusions, cherchant à comprendre les liens réels qui nous unissaient tous, mais je ne pouvais lui répondre.

_ - Allez, on va manger Temp. Tu n'as rien avalé ce matin à part le café que je t'ai apporté. Me sauva Dean en passant un bras autour de mes épaules et m'entrainant vers la sortie._  
Je tournais la tête pour voir Booth, un regard noir, fixer la main de Dean. Un petit sourire intérieur me vint, et Angela me sourit à son tour, elle avait bien vu mon partenaire.  
_ - Vous ne lui avez pas amené un café ce matin ? Lui demanda-t-elle  
- Elle en avait déjà un. Répondit-il simplement d'un ton morne  
- Oh, dit-elle amusée_  
Je sentie Dean gesticuler, me tournant vers lui, je le vis se retenir de rire.  
_ - Quoi ? Demandais-je excédée  
- Rien. C'est juste que vous êtes vraiment amusant tous les deux._  
Je lui fis les gros yeux, mais comme souvent avec lui, cela ne sembla pas plus l'affecter que ça.  
_ - Il réagit vraiment au quart de tour hein. Me souffla-t-il avant de se retourner vers mon coéquipier. – Vous venez Booth, on ne va pas vous attendre éternellement._  
Le sourire qu'arborait Dean permit à Booth de comprendre qu'il le cherchait, qu'il cherchait à le rendre jaloux. De mon côté, je me dégageais, ôtais ma blouse et me dirigeais vers mon bureau afin de récupérer mes affaires.  
Dean, Ty, Mac, Angela, Jack et Booth m'attendaient devant les portes coulissantes. Je les rejoignis et me mis à la gauche de mon partenaire, qui plaça immédiatement sa main dans le creux de mes reins, en marquant, une fois encore, une pression un peu plus prononcée.  
Je souris, et tournant la tête, je vis le regard que Dean et Angela se lançaient, me demandant ce que ces deux là mijotaient.  
_ - Laissez Bones, ils se lasseront bien. Me murmura Booth qui avait, lui aussi, vu la scène._


	24. Chapitre 24 : Visite

**Chapitre 24 : Visite**

Le repas se passa tranquillement. Les fouines ainsi que les amis de Bones nous taquinaient beaucoup sur notre complicité, trop grande selon eux pour n'être dûe qu'à notre partenariat. L'un comme l'autre nous les contredisions, et pourtant, au fond de moi, je savais qu'ils avaient raison, que le lien qui nous unis avec Tempérance est bien plus profond et intense que celui de partenariat mais le dire rendrait les choses plus compliquées et la ferait très certainement fuir, je me contentais donc d'agir comme elle et de nier l'évidence.

Le Chef nous demanda d'aller à la demeure se trouvant à Jones Point. Nous étions en voiture avec ma coéquipière. Elle ne parlait pas, tout comme moi. Je ne connaissais pas les raisons de son silence, les miennes étaient très simples.  
Je repensais à ce qu'Angela disait sans arrêt, comme quoi nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, idée soutenue par l'ensemble des fouines et à présent par les Cartes Gagnantes. Et pourtant, lorsque j'avais voulu tenter l'aventure avec elle, elle m'avait repoussé. Etait-ce justement à cause de ces mêmes Cartes Gagnantes ou plutôt des règles qui leurs étaient imposées ? Je mourrais d'envie de lui demander, surtout qu'elle semblait plus sensible à mes approches, et plus attentive à mon égard aussi, mais malgré tout je redoutais encore sa réponse, et préférais rester encore dans le doute profitant des instants d'intimités qu'elle m'offrait.

Je me garais enfin à l'adresse qu'Hodgins nous avait fournie. Bones n'avait pas parlé et sortit de la voiture toujours sans un mot. Je commençais à me demander ce qu'elle avait et appréhendais ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Elle avançait vite et je ne pus la rattraper qu'une fois devant la porte.

Je sonnais une première fois, rien. Une deuxième tentative resta tout aussi infructueuse.

_ - Il n'y a personne ici. Dit une voix derrière nous._  
Ma partenaire était déjà en train de repartir et s'approchait du jeune homme qui semblait promener son chien.  
_ - Pouvez-vous nous dire où sont les habitants ? Demanda-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers lui  
- Et bien la maison est vide depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Parfois il y a des squatteurs, comme la semaine dernière, mais c'est tout. Les propriétaires sont des personnes âgées, ils vivent plus loin dans le quartier._  
Il devait avoir la trentaine, et souriait, un peu trop à mon gout, à ma partenaire. Il ne faisait absolument pas attention à moi.  
_ - Je peux vous y amener si vous voulez ? Poursuivit-il. Il était clairement en train de la draguer et rien que cette idée m'horripilait._  
J'arrivais enfin à leur hauteur et plaçais immédiatement ma main dans le bas du dos de Bones et lançais un regard noir au jeune homme. Pourtant il ne s'en préoccupa pas.  
_ - De toute façon, je ne passe pas très loin, c'est à deux-trois minutes à pieds. Continua-t-il en avançant légèrement vers la jeune femme._  
Je me crispais, elle dût le remarquer, car elle tourna la tête vers moi, me sourit avant de reporter son attention vers lui et de dire  
_ - Donnez-nous l'adresse, ça nous suffira amplement, mais merci de votre aide._  
Il remarqua enfin mon regard sombre et se recula avant de nous dicter l'adresse.  
Sans plus attendre j'entrainais Tempérance vers mon SUV où je lui ouvrais la porte, elle ne dit rien, elle semblait plutôt s'amuser de ma réaction. Tout en faisant le tour du véhicule je soupirais, puis m'installant, je tournais la tête vers elle.  
_ - Je suis désolé, je sais que ..  
- Oui vous savez, j'aurai pu m'en sortir seule, mais vous nous avez fait gagner du temps, il ne m'aurait pas lâché sinon. Merci Booth. Me coupa-t-elle en me lançant un immense sourire._  
Mon cœur rata un battement, il était rare qu'elle me sourit comme cela, surtout quand je faisais mon « mâle alpha » comme elle le disait. Ses yeux étaient brillants de joie et je plongeais dans leur lagon instantanément, me noyant dans leur douceur. Elle ne brisa pas le lien et nous nous sommes perdues plusieurs secondes ainsi, aucun de nous n'osaient bouger.  
_ - Il faudrait peut être y aller. Murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques instants._  
Je lui souris avant de me replacer sur mon siège et de démarrer.

Effectivement nous étions juste à côté et nous aurions pu y aller à pieds, mais de cette façon, j'avais coupé court à l'autre.

_ - Bonjour je suis l'agent spécial Seeley Booth et voici ma parten..  
- Vous êtes le Docteur Brennan, Tempérance Brennan. Me coupa la vieille femme qui venait de nous ouvrir  
- Oui, bonjour madame.  
- Si ce n'est pas fabuleux, j'apprécie vos livres, ils sont vraiment fantastiques, aussi bien les enquêtes qui sortent du commun, que les liens qui unissent Kathy et Andy. On ressent bien votre métier, votre expertise anthropologique dans tous ce que vous écrivez. Je suis si heureuse de vous rencontrer, mon mari aussi vous adore.  
- Excusez-moi Madame, mais nous sommes là pour une enquête. Tenta ma partenaire.  
- Mais entrez donc, je vais vous servir un thé et j'ai aussi des biscuits_  
Elle n'écoutait absolument pas, elle semblait si heureuse de rencontrer son écrivain favorite.  
Tout en poussant Bones vers l'intérieur de ma main, qui s'était encore une fois placée au creux de ses reins, je lui murmurais.  
_ - Encore une admiratrice, bientôt ça va devenir dur de travailler avec vous vu votre réputation.  
- Je suis désolée Booth.  
- Ne le soyez pas. Pouvoir travailler avec la grande Tempérance Brennan auteure à succès et meilleure anthropologue mondiale est un réel plaisir._

Ma partenaire se résigna à signer plusieurs autographes, convenant qu'une fois cela fait, il faudrait qu'ils m'écoutent et répondent à mes questions.

_ - Nous sommes là à propos de votre maison sur FairFax Street. Commençais-je  
- Y a-t-il un problème avec celle-ci ? me demanda l'homme  
- Pouvez-vous nous dire si vous l'avez louée récemment ?  
- Effectivement, mais pour un mois uniquement. A vrai dire nous pensons à la vendre, mais il y a tant de démarches à faire. Expliqua la vieille femme.  
- Il y a quatre mois, un couple est venu nous voir en nous disant qu'ils cherchaient une maison pour passer des vacances.  
- Avez-vous leurs noms ? Demandais-je  
- Bien sûr, un instant._  
La femme se leva et alla farfouiller dans une commode, ressortant un dossier.  
_ - Monsieur Mohamed El Miscal et sa femme. Voici leur numéro de téléphone._  
Je notais celui-ci dans mon calepin. Je doutais qu'il soit encore valide, ou bien que les noms soit les vrais, mais bon c'était toujours des informations à vérifier, sait-on jamais qu'ils aient commis une erreur.  
_ - Ils ont visité les lieux avant de louer ? interrogea ma partenaire  
- Non et pourtant nous leur avons proposé à plusieurs reprises, mais ils nous ont dit qu'ils se débrouilleraient. Vous savez la maison est abandonnée depuis presque deux ans, lorsque notre fils est parti travailler en Californie, c'était sa maison. Nous n'avons pas fait de travaux. Il s'en occupe lorsqu'il revient, mais la dernière fois c'était il y a plus de huit mois.  
- Pourriez-vous nous décrire le couple ?  
- Je n'ai pas trop la mémoire des visages. Me répondit l'homme  
- La jeune femme avait à peu près ma taille. Elle était certainement islamique mais avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. L'homme lui était plus typé, teint mate, les cheveux noirs bouclés, les yeux noirs aussi, il avait une barbe._  
Elle dessina celle-ci sur son propre visage, puis elle réfléchit avant de reprendre.  
_ - Ah, et il avait une cicatrice qui partait de sa mâchoire et descendait dans son cou.  
- Et une autre sur son avant-bras. Commença l'homme. - Je me souviens qu'elle me paraissait étrange, c'est comme s'il avait voulu effacer un tatouage en s'arrachant la peau.  
- Bien. Autre chose dont vous vous souvenez ? Demandais-je_  
Le silence plana quelques secondes.  
_ - La femme n'a pas dit un mot, seul l'homme parlait, et pourtant j'ai tenté de discuter avec elle, mais à chaque fois elle regardait son mari et ne disait rien.  
- Elle avait peur de lui ? Demanda Bones  
- Non non je ne pense pas, plutôt qu'elle l'écoutait et respectait les traditions islamiques __extrémistes __qui veulent que la femme n'a pas son mot à dire. Cela nous a choqué, mais chacun vit comme il l'entend même si cela ne nous enchante guère. Expliqua la vieille femme. _

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Bones, nous avions terminé. Nous nous sommes donc levés simultanément et avons remercié le couple pour leur temps. Ils étaient heureux d'avoir pu rencontrer ma partenaire mais aussi d'avoir de la visite, chose trop rare à leur gout.  
Après leur avoir donné ma carte, nous sommes partis vers l'institut.

_ - Vous ne croyez pas que ça soit leur vrai nom El Miscal.  
- Non, ca serait trop simple sinon.  
- La description pourra peut être nous être utile en cherchant dans les bases de données fédérales.  
- C'est aussi ce que je me disais. Lui répondis-je en souriant. Non vraiment, elle était différente, semblait plus ouverte et pensait même parfois comme moi, cela me surprenait. Je souris en y pensant.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? Me demanda-t-elle ayant remarqué mon sourire  
- Je me disais que vous aviez changé. Répondis-je simplement.  
- En quoi ? Elle était surprise et semblait un peu perplexe face à ma remarque  
- Et bien, vous pensez presque comme moi, et puis vous êtes plus ouverte avec moi, vous m'avez raconté un événement marquant de votre vie, vous vous êtes confiée à moi, et j'apprécie._  
Je souris d'avantage, pensant aux petits gestes que nous répétions l'un envers l'autre et continuais donc sur ma lancée.  
_ - Vous êtes plus attentive  
- A quoi ?  
- A moi, à mes réactions. Et vous me laissez d'avantage entrer dans votre vie.  
- Vous avez toujours fait partie de ma vie Booth, et vous en ferez toujours parti. C'est juste qu'à présent, vous me connaissez plus, je n'ai plus rien à vous cacher, je peux être telle que je suis et laisser libre cours à… _  
Elle s'arrêta comme si elle en avait trop dit. Nous étions arrivés, je m'étais garé et j'avais éteint le moteur. Je me tournais donc vers elle, posant ma main sur sa joue et plongeant mon regard dans le sien.  
_ - A vos sentiments c'est ce que vous alliez dire. Dis-je dans un souffle, voulant simplement continuer sur l'élan qu'elle avait donné._  
Rien que son regard me fit comprendre que j'avais misé juste, et cela me fit bondir intérieurement. Alors peut-être qu'elle m'avait réellement repoussé à cause des Cartes Gagnantes ? Mon pouce traçait des cercles sur sa joue, et là, l'envie de l'embrasser me saisit. Lentement, sans quitter ses yeux, je m'avançais.  
Nos lèvres se touchaient presque lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner, je n'y portais pas d'attention, mais elle se recula me disant de décrocher.  
Je soufflais et pestais intérieurement, irrité d'avoir été dérangé et me demandant si elle m'aurait repoussé.

* * *

PS :

Désolée pour le temps d'attente, j'étais en vacances au ski, du coup je n'ai pas pu poster.

Au passage, je vous remercie pour les différents messages/reviews. Je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Avancée

**Chapitre 25 : Avancée**

_ - Booth ! L'entendis-je répondre abruptement. _  
Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, il semblait irrité d'avoir été interrompu et pourtant il n'avait pas quitté mes yeux du regard.  
_ - On arrive. Finit-il en raccrochant. _  
Ses yeux naviguèrent sur mon visage.  
_ - Vous ne seriez pas en train de vous moquer de moi par hasard Bones ? Me demanda-t-il en replongeant son regard noisette dans le mien  
- Je n'os… _  
C'était mon téléphone qui nous coupa et moi qui pesta cette fois, ce qui le fit sourire.  
_ - Chacun son tour. Me nargua-t-il_

_ - Brennan  
- Ah Sweetie, il faut absolument que je te parle.  
- Et tu ne pouvais pas attendre cinq minutes qu'on arrive.  
- Non, parce que te connaissant, tu vas courir voir Jack en arrivant puis vous allez directement partir._  
Je roulais des yeux, parfois l'artiste était survoltée.  
_ - Donc, que veux-tu ? _  
Booth me fit signe, le moment était passé, il me sourit une dernière fois avant de sortir du SUV, et je le suivais.  
_ - Jack n'arrête pas de me poser des questions.  
- Pourquoi, tu lui as dit, il me semble  
- Non. Répondit-elle timidement.  
- Comment ça Ange ?_  
Mon partenaire s'arrêta, il avait dû comprendre de quoi nous parlions et savait pertinemment qu'une fois dans l'Institut je ne pourrais plus parler.  
_ - Je n'ai pas osé. Et si jamais il …  
- Il sera heureux Angela. Il a envie d'être père, surtout avec toi comme mère. Il va être comblé et ne tiendra plus en place._  
Mon coéquipier sembla surpris, puis se mit à me sourire, ses yeux me confirmant que je disais ce qu'il fallait.  
_ - Tu es sûre Bren ? Demanda mon interlocutrice  
- Oui. Il t'aime et sera heureux d'avoir un enfant avec toi.  
- Tu as raison, je vais lui parler. Merci Sweetie. Cette fois sa voix était rassurée et ferme.  
- Contente d'avoir pu t'aider.  
- Tu sais Temp, tu as beaucoup changée et tu es vraiment géniale.  
- Merci Angie. Bon, on est devant l'institut, on arrive.  
- Attends  
- Oui ?  
- Booth est au courant ?  
- Je … c'est …_  
Je l'entendis soupirer avant de me dire.  
_ - Tu ne peux vraiment rien lui cacher hein! Sa voix était tendre et amusée, j'en fus soulagée.  
- Tu ne m'en veux pas de lui avoir dit ?  
- Bien sûr que non. Il n'a rien laissé paraitre alors ça va._  
Encore une vois, mon équipier avait compris, et s'approcha de moi pour parler.  
_ - Au fait, félicitation Angela. Et Hodgins va être très heureux._  
Je déplaçais le téléphone afin qu'il puisse entendre.  
_ - Merci Booth, et merci d'avoir gardé le secret.  
- Avec plaisir. Fit-il d'un ton amical.  
- Quand même, Brenn n'a pas pu s'empêcher de vous le dire hein …. Elle ne vous cache vraiment rien._  
Je me sentis rougir, et Booth fixa ses yeux dans les miens avant de répondre.  
_ - Il semblerait. A tout de suite. _  
Il avança sa main pour fermer mon téléphone, il ne s'était toujours pas reculé et était toujours aussi près de moi, je pouvais sentir son corps près du mien, son souffle se confondait presque avec le mien.  
Sa main se posa sur ma joue et je m'appuyais contre. Le moment était à nouveau tendre et doux. Nous sommes restés comme cela, profitant simplement de notre proximité quelques instants.  
_ - On devrait y aller avant que les autres ne s'inquiètent. Murmura-t-il  
- Oui, vous avez raison. Dis-je en me reculant lentement, hésitante à rompre le contact, tout comme lui étant donné que sa main suivit mon visage. Son pouce traça un petit cercle sur ma joue avant de se retirer complètement._  
Nous avons marché vers l'entrée, il ouvrit la porte et au moment où je la passais, je l'entendis me demander :  
_ - On dine ensemble ce soir ? Je connais un merveilleux petit restaurant._  
Surprise je me retournais pour voir un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres. A cette annonce, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, cet homme me surprendra toujours. Il essayait autant que possible de prolonger ce merveilleux moment.  
_ - Avec plaisir. Répondis-je avant de rejoindre le labo._  
Mais, pour l'heure, il nous fallait vraiment aller retrouver mes collègues.

_ - Je suis définitivement le Roi du Labo, Docteur B. Me cria Hodgins à peine les portes passées.  
- Expliques-nous plutôt.  
- Bien sûr alors, j'ai retrouvé des traces de Kérosène hydro désulfuré et du Kérosène adouci, ce qui est la base de la composition du Jet A-1, le carburant le plus courant pour les avions.  
- Et ça correspond à quoi ? Intervint mon partenaire  
- Et bien en recoupant avec les divers autres résultats que j'ai obtenus, comme par exemple, le taux d'…  
- Docteur Hodgins pouvez-vous nous donner votre conclusion ? Coupa le Chef qui venait d'arriver.  
- Un entrepôt au Goddard Space Flight.  
- Il y en a des tas là-bas. Coupa Dean en s'approchant de moi.  
- Je sais, c'est pour cela que j'ai poussé les recherches.  
- Et ? Intervint Jonas pressé d'avoir une réponse clair et précise.  
- J'ai trouvé des traces de daphnies qui sont des zooplanctons que l'on retrouve donc dans l'eau. Ce qui signifie qu'ils sont très certainement près d'un étang, donc avec l'aide d'Angela, on en a déduit qu'il se trouvait dans une zone spécifique. Venez._  
Il passa devant nous pour se diriger vers le bureau de l'artiste. Booth voulu mettre sa main dans mon dos, mais il fut pris de court par Dean qui encercla mes épaules de son bras.  
_ - Au fait Temp, j'ai eu Dany au téléphone, dit-il alors.  
- Comment va-t-il ?  
- Super bien, comme toujours. Il vient de rentrer du Pérou, il est tout excité. Il m'a demandé comment tu allais._  
Je roulais des yeux sachant d'avance que Dean avait dû répondre à sa manière.  
_ - Je lui ai dit que tu es toujours aussi superbe._  
Et voilà encore une de ses réponses qui me mette mal à l'aise et qui laisse présager qu'il a encore voulu se mêler de mes affaires.  
_ - Il m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien dîner avec toi, histoire de vous raconter vos visites aux Pérou et autres voyages. Tu sais combien il adore voyager.  
- Il est archéologue, cela me semble normal qu'il aime divertir son cercle de travail et donc le voyage semble la meilleure façon d 'y parvenir. Surtout s'il on prend en compte le fait qu'il y a des découvertes superbes à faire au Pérou. Les Incas étaient vraiment une civila…  
- Oui oui, je sais, il m'a déjà fait un exposé là-dessus, j'aimerais bien en éviter un second._  
Je savais combien l'histoire n'était pas sa passion, sauf si cela était nécessaire à une mission.  
_ - Dans tous les cas, je lui ai dis qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, et je l'ai invité pour toi à dîner chez toi ce soir, il vient pour dix neuf heures, tu seras prête ? Ah et il rapporte votre repas, je lui ai dit que tu étais assez débordée._  
Je faillis m'étrangler à son annonce.  
_ - Quoi ? Demandais-je tandis que je sentis Booth passer à côté de moi. Etant juste derrière il ne devait pas avoir loupé une miette de la conversation.  
- Et bien, il n'est pas là pour longtemps alors autant vous voir le plus rapidement possible.  
- Et bien tu peux le rappeler et annuler pour ce soir.  
- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Me demanda Dean surpris par mon refus. – Tu n'avais rien de prévu ce matin._  
Les autres étaient entrés dan le bureau, il ne restait donc plus que Dean, Booth et moi.  
_ - Ce matin non, mais maintenant oui. Coupa mon partenaire en s'approchant de moi et posant une main dans le creux de mes reins tout en défiant du regard mon ami._  
Ce dernier sourit, amusé par la jalousie et le défi de mon coéquipier.  
_ - Intéressant. Dit-il simplement, on aurait vraiment dit Angela à ce moment là. – J'appelle Dany après, mais il voudra quand même te voir, il a toujours aimé passer du temps avec toi._  
Tout en disant cette phrase il regardait Booth, comme pour le faire réagir. Et ça fonctionnait, mon partenaire se raidit à ces mots et serra les poings. Par le passé, j'avais souvent résout mes besoins physiques avec des hommes de passage, des amis ou connaissances, évitant les implications émotionnelles et Dany en avait fait parti, je supposais à cet instant que Booth l'avait bien compris et que ca réaction venait de cela.  
_ - Il n'aura qu'à passer ici s'il veut me faire part de ses découvertes._  
Au vue du regard que me lança Dean, je poursuivis  
_ - J'ai bien d'autres projets en ce qui concerne le reste. Dis-je en regardant Booth à la dérobée avant de braquer mes yeux vers Dean pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter son jeu._  
Je sentis la pression de mon partenaire se raffermir dans mon dos, comme pour me marquer son consentement à cette idée qui, je dois bien l'admettre était sortie sans même que je m'en rende compte.  
_ - Vous venez. Cria Angela de l'intérieur. Coupant ainsi court au reste._

Un plan en trois dimensions de la zone Goddard Space Flight était déjà activé sur l'Angelator.  
_ - Bien, donc Jack et moi avons recherché les étendues d'eau. Il y en a deux. Dit-elle en les pointant du doigt.  
- Après quoi j'ai demandé à Angela de regarder tous les bâtiments désaffectés ou abandonnés. Expliqua l'entomologiste  
- Un seul est sorti du lot. Finit-elle en zoomant vers l'entrepôt et faisant basculer le tout sur une caméra de surveillance de la zone_  
Nous l'avons observé quelques instants. Puis j'ai ouvert grand les yeux.  
_ - Tu penses comme moi. Intervint le Chef  
- Oui, c'est fort possible. Deux hommes avec un chargement recouvert de bâches étaient passés devant l'écran.  
- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Jack  
- Dézoome s'il te plait. Demandais-je_  
Angela recula donc doucement le tout.  
_ - Là. Pointa Mac  
- Et ici, répondis-je en montrant une autre zone. – Peux-tu agrandir ?_  
Après avoir pianoté plusieurs fois, mon amie afficha une étrange expression.  
_ - Désolée mais je n'y arrive pas, l'angle de la caméra ne le permet pas.  
- Mais qu'avez-vous donc vu ? Insista Hodgins  
- Des snipers. Intervint Booth  
- Oui, et ce qu'ils transportaient pourrait être une bombe de plus gros volume. Expliqua à nouveau Mac.  
- Il va falloir y faire un tour. Dit alors le Chef d'un ton ferme. Puis, se tournant vers nous. – Ce soir dix-neuf heures chez le Doc. Mac et Dean vous venez avec moi. Ty tu récupères tout ce qu'il faut. Temp ?  
- Je vous attends chez moi alors, tout sera prêt. Répondis-je sachant que ma tâche allait être de planifier le tout pour leur expliquer le plan dès qu'ils arriveraient._  
Nous étions en train de sortir, lorsque Dean passa à côté de moi et de Booth.  
_ - Désolé pour votre dîner. Et il avait vraiment l'air navré.  
- Ce n'est que partie remise, n'est-ce pas Bones ? Répondit mon partenaire en me souriant.  
- Quel diner ?  
- Au revoir Angela. Dis-je alors en accélérant le pas, ne voulant avoir à répondre aux questions qui se révèleraient indiscrètes à un moment donné si je ne la stoppais pas dans son élan.  
- Et bravo pour les infos. Compléta mon coéquipier avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres, tout aussi ravi que moi de pouvoir la laisser à ses divagations suite à cette annonce de dîner en tête à tête._


	26. Chapitre 26 : Organisation

**Chapitre 26 : Organisation**

Nous étions allés chez Bones étant donné que notre diner n'avait pu avoir lieu, toutefois, j'avais eu l'idée de passer chercher du Thaï avant histoire de se nourrir un tant soit peu.

Installés dans son canapé, nous avions commencé à manger.  
_ - Alors je vais enfin pouvoir voir comment fonctionne les Cartes Gagnantes sur le terrain. Dis-je en souriant mais cela ne sembla pas plaire à ma coéquipière qui grimaça. – Un problème Bones ?  
- Non non. S'empressa-t-elle de répondre  
- Je vois bien que si. Répondis-je d'un ton doux de façon à la faire parler._  
Je la regardais, attendant une réponse bien qu'ayant déjà une idée.  
_ - Est-ce le fait que je sois là lorsque vous serez en action qui vous dérange ? _  
Elle souffla à ma question, j'avais marqué un point, je m'en doutais.  
_ - Nous allons souvent sur le terrain ensemble Bones, cela ne sera pas différent.  
- Bien sûr que si Booth, et vous le savez très bien._  
Evidemment que je le savais, elle allait réellement me montrer ce qu'elle savait faire, pour l'instant j'en avais eu des aperçus mais rien de concret par rapport à ses compétences réelles.  
_ - Cela vous dérange tant que ça que je découvre cette facette de vous ? Mon ton était le plus calme et tendre possible  
- Et si vous détestiez cela, cette image de moi ? Dit-elle en baissant la tête. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure que j'entendis à peine et qui aurait été étouffé s'il y avait eu le moindre bruit dans l'appartement.  
- Je ne pourrai jamais rien détester chez vous Tempérance. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes une femme formidable, et je suis vraiment heureux de découvrir chaque jour combien ceci est vrai. Dis-je en tournant son visage vers moi, un doigt sous son menton, plongeant mon regard dans l'océan du sien._  
Ma main se déplaça pour encercler sa joue que je caressais du pouce, nos yeux toujours connectés, nous étions dans notre monde où rien d'autre ne pouvait nous atteindre… enfin presque.

L'ordinateur de ma partenaire bipa indiquant l'arrivée d'un mail, pourtant elle ne se retourna pas tout de suite, me souriant, appuyant son visage sur ma main et je répondis à son sourire. Que j'aimais sentir sa peau douce sous mes doigts.  
_ - Merci Booth. Dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse.  
- Tout le plaisir est pour moi._

Enfin elle se recula et attrapa son portable. Ty nous avait fait parvenir les différents plans du bâtiment et de la zone ainsi que des photos satellites. Un instant je me demandais comment il avait bien pu les avoir pour abandonner l'idée de poser la question la seconde suivante. Ma partenaire commença à les scruter, tout en les imprimant, m'expliquant qu'il était plus simple de mettre les choses en ordre de visu, chose que l'on m'avait aussi enseignée à l'armée.

Durant plusieurs minutes elle analysa l'ensemble sans dire un mot, totalement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait et je n'osais intervenir pour ne pas troubler sa concentration, toutefois au bout d'un moment je me décidais.  
_ - Bones, finissez de manger avant que cela soit froid._  
Aucune réaction. Elle était vraiment focalisée sur sa tache.  
J'attendis quelques instants, puis réitéra ma demande. Toujours rien. J'attrapais sa boite de thaï, elle était déjà tout juste tiède.  
_ - Ouvrez la bouche ! Dis-je en approchant une paire de baguettes tenant des nouilles devant elle.  
- Que faites-vous donc Booth ? S'exclama-t-elle en découvrant mon geste.  
- Je vous nourris avant que cela soit froid puisque vous semblez trop prise pour le faire vous-même. Répondis-je un sourire charmeur sur le visage, sourire dont je connaissais le pouvoir sur elle, sourire auquel elle ne résistait pas souvent.  
- Je finirai plus tard.  
- Oh non pas question, je vous connais, et vous n'avez pris que deux bouchées.  
- Mais …  
- Et de toute façon, pour le moment je ne peux rien faire donc vous réfléchissez, je vous nourris. _  
Je fixais son regard avec le mien, strict mais tendre, tout comme mon ton. Elle semblait étonnée sur le moment, puis finalement, je la vis ouvrir la bouche et prendre ce que je lui tendais. Elle me remercia silencieusement tandis que je l'observais.

Alors que je continuais de lui tendre des baguettes pleines, je pouvais la voir tourner et retourner les différents plans dans tous les sens ainsi que les photos.  
_ - Bien je pense avoir trouvé comment faire. Lança-t-elle finalement.  
- Vous m'expliquez ?_  
Elle posa un des papiers montrant l'ensemble du quartier.  
_ - Ici il y a l'entrepôt, là et là des snipers  
- Ceux que nous avons vus avant grâce à Angela  
- Oui. Il faudra s'en débarrasser, Mac et Dean se chargeront de ceux-là. Dit-elle en pointant la carte. Le Chef et moi de ceux-là, pendant ce temps, Ty s'occupera de détourner les caméras de sécurité.  
- Et moi ? Demandais-je_  
Elle souffla et je compris  
_ - Vous ne m'aviez pas compté ?  
- Il ira avec toi Temp, pendant que je m'occuperai des gardes qui patrouillent. Intervint une voix que je reconnaissais aussitôt.  
- Merci Jonas._  
Nous ne les avions pas entendu arriver mais le Chef ayant les clés, ils avaient pu entrer tous les trois.  
_ - Ah ben vous vous êtes finalement fait votre diner. Nous lança Dean un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.  
- Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment ? Répliqua du tac au tac ma partenaire.  
- Continue Doc.  
- Merci Mac. Donc, Booth et moi nous occuperons de ceux-là. Une fois cela fait, Mac et Dean, vous irez là. Dit-elle en indiquant la droite du toit, nous ici, à gauche. Chef, vous resterez en bas, nous vous préviendrons quand entrer. Il nous faudra des grappins et plusieurs cordes.  
- On en a pris, étant donné le bâtiment on se doutait que ça pouvait être une de tes options._  
Elle sourit simplement. Les autres semblaient bien la connaitre et avait anticipé l'une de ses idées.  
_ - Ty nous préviendra dès qu'il aura détourné les caméras et déjoué le système de sécurité. Nous entrons donc, en silence. De ce que j'ai pu voir, le bâtiment est en un seul bloc sauf un petit bureau au fond, les structures métalliques nous servirons pour nous déplacer. Avec Booth, nous nous occuperons de neutraliser les gardes de notre côté, Mac tu feras le tour pour vérifier les différentes bombes qu'ils ont prévues, Dean, tu t'occuperas des gardes de votre côté, le Chef te rejoindra._

Ils se sont tous observés, comme s'ils attendaient une suite. Bones ferma les yeux un instant, d'accord, il allait y avoir quelque chose qui n'allait pas me plaire.  
_ - Si, comme nous le pensons il s'agit bien du même groupe ou d'un dérivé du groupe que nous avons déjà rencontré au Pakistan il y a dix ans, alors la bombe que nous avons vue avant est une bombe radiologique qui permettrait donc aux matériaux radioactifs de se répandre après l'explosion. Expliqua le Chef  
- Elles ont la puissance de bombe conventionnelles, mais le résultat final et les répercutions à long terme sont bien pire. Poursuivit Mac  
- Que vous avez déjà rencontré ? Coupais-je en regardant Bones et ayant surtout retenu cette information là, connaissant un minimum les engins explosifs  
- C'est lors de cette mission que Tom avait été blessé. Répondit ma partenaire  
- Lorsque vous aviez pris connaissance de mon dossier ? Demandais-je cette fois à Jonas  
- Effectivement. Nous avons donc déjà pu rencontrer leur groupuscule, à l'époque ils cherchaient à récupérer des armes américaines, nous les avions empêchés de mettre la main sur certains de nos missiles. Depuis, nous les pensions éteints jusqu'à il y a quelques mois où ils ont revendiqué un attentat à Islamabad la capitale du Pakistan. Doc ?  
- Donc il faut absolument tout faire pour protéger cette bombe. D'après les plans, elle devrait se situer là. Dean et Mac vous serez chargés de vérifier son état et de sécuriser la zone. Il y a une porte de ce côté là, qui donne sur le bureau, Booth et moi nous nous en occuperons._

Je scrutais ma partenaire, elle montrait une image que je n'avais jamais vu d'elle, concentrée mais aussi ayant analysé l'ensemble des cas possibles et imaginables, anticipant tel ou tel cas de figures, interventions externes ou autres. Bien sûr, je la savais intelligente et j'avais pu voir ces compétences mais dans le cadre de son métier d'anthropologie, là l'ampleur était différente. Jonas m'avait dit qu'elle était tacticienne, mais je ne pensais pas être aussi ébloui par ses capacités. Elle avait mis au point un plan englobant les aptitudes de chacun, les miennes aussi d'ailleurs, bien qu'au départ elle ait voulu me mettre à l'écart pour me protéger sans doute.  
J'étais vraiment heureux de pouvoir mieux la connaitre. Durant tout notre partenariat j'avais cette impression qu'elle me cachait une part d'elle, part qu'à présent j'avais sous les yeux, part qui m'étonnait, part qui me surprenait mais aussi part que j'aimais déjà.

_ - Ca vous convient Booth ?  
- Hum .. euh … oui oui. Répondis-je sans trop savoir de quoi elle me parlait.  
- Vous n'avez rien écouté n'est-ce pas ?  
- Disons que j'ai un peu lâché en effet  
- Et moi qui pensais que ce n'était que mes discours anthropologiques qui vous assommaient ... il faut croire que c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Dit-elle en faisant une petite moue  
- Quoi ? Non bien sûr que non, j'adore vous écouter parler._  
Et là, j'entendis des rires autour de moi. Je rougis instantanément. Bones me fixait, mais ses yeux pétillaient d'une merveilleuse lueur que je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser, coupé par Dean.  
_ - Désolé de vous déranger les amoureux, mais on va devoir se mettre en route. Enfin, une fois que vous serez changés. Dit-il en pointant deux piles de vêtements posés au milieu de tout un tas d'armes qu'ils avaient sans doute sortis pendant que j'étais plongé dans la contemplation de Tempérance.  
- Je vais dans la salle de bain pour me changer, si ça ne vous gêne pas de le faire ici.  
- Pas de problème Bones. Dis-je en attrapant la pile de linge, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait déjà. _


	27. Chapitre 27 : Intervention

**Chapitre 27 : Intervention**

Nous sommes donc arrivés sur place en pleine nuit. Chacun sachant ce qu'il devait faire. Bones et moi sommes partis vers la gauche en silence, tandis que Dean et Mac allaient de l'autre côté.

Ma partenaire me fit signe de m'arrêter, nous devions attendre le signal de Ty pour avancer. Il devait, en tout premier lieu, détourner les caméras afin d'éviter que nous nous fassions repérer.  
_ - La voix est libre. Dit alors notre génie de l'informatique à nos oreilles. _  
Me relevant je recommençais à avancer, arrivé devant la porte de l'immeuble dans lequel nous devions pénétrer, ma partenaire fit une grimace.  
_ - Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je  
- Regardez. Dit-elle en désignant un petit boitier contre la porte.  
- Un système de sécurité avec code d'accès  
- Ty tu peux faire quelque chose ?_  
Après quelques secondes.  
_ - Désolé Temp, mais si je veux accéder à ce bâtiment, ça va me prendre du temps, mais tu as l'habitude non ?  
- Ok, je me débrouille. _  
Fouillant dans une des poches de son gilet, elle sortit un couteau multi-usages afin d'ouvrir le boitier. Une fois fait, elle observa l'engin, suivit divers fils et enfin après quelques vérifications, échangeait certains branchements. L'appareil émis un léger bruit et la porte s'ouvrit.  
_ - Bien joué Bones. Dis-je alors en souriant._  
Vraiment elle était stupéfiante, elle avait fait cela si facilement. Ca me fit penser à la fois où j'avais déverrouillé une porte avec des épingles, elle avait semblé étonnée, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle commençait à me montrer.

Nous sommes montés le plus silencieusement possible. Comme prévu deux hommes se trouvaient sur le toit. Avant de passer à l'action, elle se cacha à nouveau et attendit que je fasse de même.  
_ - Qu'y-a-t-il ?  
- On a une règle qui nous est propre Booth chez les Cartes Gagnantes.  
- Qui est ?  
- S'il nous est possible d'éviter de faire des morts, on évite. M'expliqua-t-elle rapidement  
- Ca me va. Répondis-je souriant. _  
Forcément je comprenais parfaitement ce point de vue, moi aussi je vivais avec ce souvenir, ce mal être d'avoir pu ôter la vie, même si les hommes en question étaient des assassins ou des meurtriers, j'avais toujours en mémoire le fait d'avoir mis fin au jour d'un autre être humain et cela me hanter sans arrêt.  
_ - Ok, je vais passer devant, vous attendez ici, quand je vous fais signe, vous me rejoignez.  
- Atten…  
- Booth ! Son ton était sûr et sévère, je n'insistais pas._  
Posant son fusil au sol, elle commença à se déplacer.  
Je la suivais des yeux, assez difficilement pour tout dire, car il faisait nuit et elle était vêtue de noir. On aurait dit un chat qui se balade dans la nuit, agile, féline, encore plus lorsqu'elle arriva près des deux hommes. Je retiens mon souffle, je venais de comprendre qu'elle avait l'intention de les mettre KO toute seule. Et en quelques mouvements, je vis les silhouettes s'affaisser et Bones me faire signe. J'étais époustouflé… alors c'était donc ses vraies capacités, depuis tout ce temps elle ne m'en montrait qu'une toute petite partie. En plus de mettre au point des tactiques, elle savait ouvrir n'importe quelle porte, et se battait au corps à corps à merveille. Une vrai Catwoman. Pensais-je en souriant tandis que je la rejoignais.  
Aujourd'hui j'étais de plus en plus heureux, aujourd'hui, enfin depuis qu'elle m'avait parlé des Cartes Gagnantes, je découvrais la vraie Tempérance.  
_ - Vous êtes vraiment douée. Dis-je en lui lançant mon sourire le plus charmeur, auquel elle répondit immédiatement.  
- Merci Booth. Répondit-elle, et bien qu'il fasse sombre je pus voir la voir légèrement rougissante, grâce au projeteur que des garde avait mit en place._  
J'adorais cela, ça donnait à son teint encore plus de brillance et la rendait ainsi encore plus charmante.

J'ôtais le sac de mon dos, en sortis le grappin et la corde. J'attendais le signal de Ty puis tirais afin de nous permettre de changer de bâtiment sans être vu. Bones passa devant moi et je la suivis.

Tout se passait bien pour le moment, Booth écoutait ce que je lui demandais, même s'il n'était pas toujours d'accord. Il semblait sans arrêt surpris de découvrir ce dont j'étais capable. Au début, j'avais eu un peu peur qu'il voit ce côté de moi, mais il semblait l'apprécier et cela me rassurait.

Une fois sur le toit, j'ai ouvert l'une des fenêtres. Pour cela, j'ai dû tout d'abord faire un trou pour passer ma main, puis, d'un doigté expert que je pensais avoir oublié, j'ai déverrouillé de l'intérieur la serrure. Mon partenaire semblait s'extasier à chacun de mes gestes.  
A peine dedans, je vis mon coéquipier se retourner et mettre KO l'un des hommes en lui bloquant la nuque et l'étouffant juste assez pour qu'il s'évanouisse. Celui-ci n'était pas prévu dans le plan.  
_ - Bien joué Booth. Lui dis-je tandis qu'il l'attachait déjà.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Dit Dean par la radio  
- Un invité surprise. Répondis-je calmement - mais Booth s'en est chargé  
- Ok gaffe alors._  
Nous nous sommes déplacés, évitant de nous faire remarquer. Descendant légèrement, nous avons mis à mal plusieurs petits groupes sans nous faire voir des autres. Booth était vraiment un excellent soldat, il avait de sacrées capacités et anticipait parfaitement ce qu'il fallait faire ainsi que mes propres mouvements. Il m'étonnait et m'époustouflait de plus en plus. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi le Chef avait été intéressé par lui. Toutefois d'un autre côté, j'étais heureuse qu'il n'est pas fait partie de notre unité, cela l'aurait mis bien trop en danger.

Nous étions arrivés au fond du bâtiment, il ne nous restait plus qu'à descendre et nous occuper de la pièce qui restait. Mais avant cela, nous devions vérifier que tout allait bien pour les autres.  
_ - Mac, Dean, Chef ?  
- C'est bon, Dean et moi on nettoie le plus possible.  
- Je suis à côté de la bombe, mais il y a plus de monde que prévu, je ne …_  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase, des coups de feu retentir. Et tout à coup, tout s'accéléra.  
_ - On s'occupe de la bombe. Dit tout de même Dean_  
Booth me regarda attendant que je décide.  
_ - On continue comme prévu._  
Nous sommes donc au dessus de la porte. Des gardes en sortaient et j'entendais des bribes de phrases sans pouvoir les comprendre.  
Des tirs retentissaient de partout. Mon partenaire tira une première fois, tournant la tête, je vis que celui-ci tenait en joue Dean quelques secondes auparavant.  
_ - Vous restez là et couvrez nos arrières. Je vais voir à l'intérieur._  
J'allais descendre quand il me retint par le bras.  
_ - Faites attention et si besoin prévenez moi ok ?_  
J'acquiesçais, il était inquiet, malgré le brouhaha ambiant, les coups de feu, il trouvait encore le temps de s'inquiéter pour moi.  
_ - Vous aussi Booth. Dis-je juste avant de passer sur le niveau du bas._

Je jetais un coup d'œil dans la pièce, trois hommes. Ok, ça allait être compliqué, mais soit, j'avais déjà vu pire. Sortant une grenade flash de mon gilet, je l'ouvris et la jetais dans la pièce, me cachant contre le mur extérieur.  
Dès qu'elle retentit, je me précipitais à l'intérieur, le première homme fut vite à terre, ce n'était pas un soldat. J'entamais un combat contre le second. Il était grand et fort, et physiquement bien plus imposant que moi, mais cela ne me décourageait pas j'avais l'avantage de l'agilité et des années d'entrainements et de pratique.  
Un premier coup m'arriva dans le visage et ma lèvre inférieure s'ouvrit sous l'impact, je ne rétorquais pas, un coup dans l'abdomen, il attaqua à nouveau, couteau en main et m'entailla le bras, je répliquais avec mon pied dans son plexus, il recula et eut du mal à respirer. J'allais foncer sur lui lorsque j'entendis l'autre crier en pakistanais. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire je stoppais mes mouvements.  
_ - Sortez tous du bâtiment. Criai-je au micro  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda Booth  
- Sortez et vite.  
- Je vous attends._  
Je sortis de la pièce pour voir qu'effectivement il m'attendait.  
_ - Allez Go. Dis-je en lui intimant l'ordre de courir, ce qu'il fit._  
Je ne pus faire que quelques pas avant d'être tirée en arrière. L'homme avec qui je me battais été revenu. Mon partenaire dût sentir quelque chose car il se retourna. Il allait revenir pour m'aider, lorsque des coups de feu arrivèrent vers ses pieds.  
Je me débattis et réussis à repousser mon assaillant, une nouvelle lutte commença, durant laquelle je reculais.  
_ - Continuez à sortir Booth.  
- Pas question ! Son ton était sans appel._  
Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, qu'une nouvelle rafale se fit entendre, obligeant mon partenaire à se diriger vers la porte. Il pestait et semblait hésitant. J'avais peur, non pas pour moi, mais pour lui, peur qu'il puisse se faire blesser.  
Tout à coup, une détonation se fit entendre, à quelques mètres de nous. Booth s'arrêta, mais une seconde sur sa gauche l'obligea à reprendre sa course tout en se servant des divers éléments environnant pour se protéger. Ca y est ça avait commencé me dis-je alors  
Une autre encore… j'étais toujours au corps à corps avec mon assaillant.  
Ils avaient piégé le bâtiment … j'avais oublié cette option, oublié… cela ne m'arrivait que rarement, et si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Booth ou aux autres à cause de mon erreur je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.  
Jetant un coup d'œil, je pus le voir presque dehors et cela me soulagea légérement.  
Une autre détonation, plus impressionnante se fit entendre, celle-ci engloba l'homme avec qui je combattais, j'eus tout juste le temps de fermer les yeux et protéger mon visage avant d'être projetée en arrière, plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin, très certainement. Mon souffle me brulait, sans doute l'air chaud de l'explosion qui s'infiltrait dans mes poumons. J'atterris contre un mur et j'eus l'impression que mon dos venait de se briser en milliers de petits morceaux. Je n'entendais plus rien. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, je vis Booth qui courait vers moi, il semblait crier mais je ne l'entendais pas. Il arriva près de moi et fit barrière de son corps alors qu'une autre explosion apparue. J'haletais, chaque inspiration me faisait horriblement souffrir. Ma tête aussi était douloureuse, je sentais chaque flux sanguin me traverser l'ensemble du crâne.  
Mon coéquipier semblait si inquiet, je tentais de sourire pour le rassurer, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Je compris sans même entendre qu'il allait me sortir de là, j'avais confiance, c'était Booth, j'avais toujours eu confiance en lui. Je sentis ses bras se placer dans mon dos et sous mes jambes. Ca faisait mal, atrocement mal, mais je me retins de crier , je ne sais même pas si j'en aurais eu la force tellement mon corps me faisait mal.  
Je fixais les lèvres de Booth, il semblait parler, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait, mais le connaissant, il devait chercher à me calmer et me tenir éveillée, mais dans mes oreilles il n'y avait que du silence et mes yeux devenaient de plus en plus flous.  
Il me posa sur le sol, tentant de me concentrer je pus voir Mac, Dean et le Chef autour de nous. J'étais soulagée, ils allaient bien, malgré leurs regards tristes. Je fixais à nouveau mon partenaire, il déposa un baiser sur mon front et cela me fit sourire intérieurement. Que j'aimais le sentir près de moi, que j'aimais le contact de sa peau sur la mienne. Il était inquiet, je le savais, mais il était vivant et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Doucement ma vue se brouilla un peu plus, je sentais Booth me serrer de plus en plus fort. Soudain, je ne sentais plus mon corps et ne vit plus rien.


	28. Chapitre 28 : Douleur

**Chapitre 28 : Douleur**

J'étais en salle d'attente, regardant mes mains, pleines de sang, le sang de Bones. Son sang … sa douleur… ses yeux qui se ferment…. Je revivais les moments passés. Je l'avais serrée dans mes bras aussi fort que possible, Dean et Mac avaient dû intervenir pour que je la lâche et laisse les ambulanciers faire leur boulot. J'étais comme cloîtré dans un monde de vide lorsqu'ils me l'ont prise pour s'occuper d'elle.  
Je n'avais pas su la protéger. C'était moi qui aurais dû être à sa place, dans cette salle en train de me faire opérer et non elle… Je me sentais impuissant, étais-je donc si inutile pour ne pas avoir su la préserver de ce danger ?  
_ - Booth ! Entendis-je alors. _  
Cette voix je la reconnue immédiatement. Angela. Au son qui sortait de sa gorge, je pouvais sentir l'inquiétude. Doucement je me levais pour lui faire face, appréhendant sa réaction.  
_ - Oh mon dieu. Dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur son visage et se blottissant contre Hodgins._  
Ma vue, couvert de ce rouge pourpre si significatif lui était insupportable et je le comprenais.  
_ - Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda l'entomologiste  
- Elle … on … Je n'arrivais pas à répondre et m'écroulais à nouveau sur cette chaise, complètement abattu.  
- Ils sont en train de l'opérer, mais nous n'avons pas encore de réponse. Intervint Jonas.  
- Que… que s'est-il passé ? Demanda une voix plus grave. Max venait d'arriver  
- Nous sommes partis en intervention pour arrêter un groupe sur lequel nous enquêtons depuis quelques semaines. Le Chef commençait à expliquer, mais je n'écoutais plus, bien trop soucieux de ce qui pourrait advenir à ma partenaire, à mon amie, à la jeune femme qui fait partie de ma vie._  
Soudain je me sentis soulevé, me reconcentrant, je vis l'ancien gangster me plaquer au mur opposé, j'étais tel une poupée de fichons entre ses mains, me laissant complètement faire, méritant sans doute sa colère.  
_ - Comment avez-vous pu la laisser faire ça ? Comment avez-vous pu l'emmener là-bas ? Ce n'est pas son rôle, elle n'est pas entraînée pour cela._  
Que pouvais-je bien répondre, il ne savait rien, finalement il ne connaissait que ce que Bones avait bien voulu lui montrer tout comme moi il y a encore peu de temps. Mais oui, j'aurai dû empêcher cela, au moins sur ce point j'étais totalement d'accord avec lui.  
_ - Justement si, elle a été expressément entraînée pour cela._  
Je baissais les yeux tandis que Max tournait la tête vers Jonas, l'interrogeant du regard, comme les fouines présentent dans la pièce.

Puis le Chef s'éloigna quelques instants sans fournir plus de détails, en tout cas dans un premier temps.  
Le père de ma partenaire me lâcha et je me laissais glisser le long du mur, me retrouvant recroquevillé au sol, fermant et cognant, plus ou moins volontairement, ma tête contre ce mur, comme pour m'infliger une douleur que je pensais mériter.  
_ - Venez, j'ai des choses à vous expliquer. Dit-il en s'adressant à l'assemblée.  
- Vous aussi Booth. Me dit Dean en attrapant mon bras pour me relever.  
- Je préférerais att..  
- Ils savent où nous sommes en cas de besoin. Venez et tenez. Dit-il en me tendant un café tandis que j'ouvrais les yeux. Et arrêtez de vous en vouloir. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle était dans ce genre de situation. La connaissant, elle a dû tout faire pour vous mettre le moins en danger possible en plus. Finit-il en souriant malgré son inquiétude._

Nous étions dans une chambre inoccupée, chacun se demandant ce qu'il faisait là.  
_ - Bien, je vais faire les présentations._  
Et comme il l'avait fait avec moi, Jonas expliqua que Bones faisait partie d'une unité spéciale de l'armée américaine. Toutefois il ne cita pas les Cartes Gagnantes, juste une élite, sans plus de détails, il parla de sa formation, de son expérience, survola ses capacités.  
_ - Vous aviez le droit de savoir. Je sais que Temp n'en a pratiquement pas parlé. Dit-il en me regardant. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas donc ne lui en tenez pas rigueur.  
- Ce n'est pas possible. Intervint Max qui semblait choqué ces nouvelles. Je pouvais très bien le comprendre, imaginer son enfant dans ce genre de métier, surtout sa fille pouvait être perturbant et surprenant.  
- C'est pour cela vous vous connaissez si bien. S'exclama Angela. Puis se tournant vers moi. – Vous le saviez Booth, n'est-ce pas ? Son ton n'était pas vraiment accusateur, plus comme si elle soulignait une évidence.  
- Depuis quelques semaines. Dis-je sans vraiment y penser.  
_  
La porte s'ouvrit sur un médecin.  
_ - Vous êtes la famille et amis de Tempérance Brennan ?  
- Comment va Bones ? _  
Il me regarda surpris, mais ne releva pas le surnom.  
_ - Elle a des brûlures sur les avant-bras, des côtes fracturées que nous avons diminuées, un bras cassé aussi que nous avons plâtré.  
- Elle va bien alors ? Coupa Angela  
- Nous l'avons plongée dans un sommeil artificiel. Ses poumons ont été brûlés par le souffle de l'explosion, ainsi que sa trachée, de plus, elle a pris un gros coup au crâne qui a engendré une hémorragie cérébrale. Nous avons réduit la pression crânienne.  
- Elle va s'en sortir ? Dis-je alors d'une voix d'outre-tombe que je ne reconnaissais pas moi-même  
- Les prochaines vingt-quatre heures vont être décisives._  
Je reculais, chancelant. Il n'avait pas dit qu'elle allait survivre, ce n'était pas encore gagné. Je suffoquais, mon cœur semblait s'arrêter. Rien que l'idée qu'elle puisse ne pas survivre me détruisait déjà de l'intérieur.  
_ - Hé, ça va allez, Temp est forte, elle va s'en sortir._  
Je tournais la tête vers Dean qui tentait de me réconforter ayant posé une main sur mon épaule.  
_ - Vous devez le sentir non ? Me dit-il un sourire franc sur le visage._  
Le sentir ? Comment pouvait-il savoir cela… mais oui je le sentais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, je le sentais au fond de moi, ou du moins, je voulais m'en convaincre.  
_ - Vous êtes liés l'un à l'autre, alors soyez sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir et ça sera le cas. Soutint Mac en posant une main sur mon épaule._  
Je leur souris. Oui, elle allait vivre… il le fallait, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle de toute manière.

_ - On peut la voir ? Demanda Max, ce qui me ramena à la réalité.  
- Une seule personne. Elle est en soin intensif, je ne peux pas autoriser plus d'un d'entre vous à y aller._  
Max allait donc voir sa fille, c'était bien, Tempérance serait sans doute heureuse de le savoir près d'elle.  
Soudain je sentis des regards sur moi et relevais le visage.  
_ - Qu'attendez-vous donc ?  
- Max, je .. c'est que …  
- Allez-y mon gars avant que je ne change d'avis._  
Je scrutais l'assemblée du regard, ils semblaient tous d'accord.

Au moment où je sortais de la pièce, j'entendis  
_ - Venez nous dire comment elle va dès que possible. Me demande le père de Bones.  
- Bien sûr.  
_  
Je me dépêchais afin de la rejoindre. Arrivé devant les soins intensifs, je me stoppais. La peur me pénétrait, j'avais vraiment peur de ce que j'allais voir. Le médecin me pressa et j'entrais.

Elle était là, allongée sur un lit, le teint pâle, presque livide. Mon souffle se coupa à cette vue, elle semblait plus morte que vivante.  
_ - Je sais que c'est impressionnant, mais c'est nécessaire. Ca l'aide à respirer, ses voies respiratoires étant endommagées. _  
J'acquiesçais et mon regard se fixa sur le cardio-encéphalogramme. Il était régulier, et un bip tout aussi régulier s'en échappait, cela me rassurait, c'était signe de vie pour moi.  
_ - Je vais vous laisser.  
- Merci Docteur. Dis-je rapidement sans même tourner la tête vers lui._  
Je m'avançais vers Bones sans la quitter des yeux. Ma main se posa sur sa joue que je caressais tendrement.  
Dieu que j'avais peur de ne plus voir ses beaux yeux océans me pénétrer, que j'avais peur de ne plus y lire de l'interrogation lorsque j'utilisais une expression qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ou bien de la surprise lorsque je sortais des termes intelligents, de l'amusement à mes blagues idiotes, ou encore de la joie et de la tendresse comme j'avais pu en voir ces derniers jours. Son sourire me manquait déjà aussi. Sa tête était enveloppée dans un énorme bandage dont le blanc relevait celui de sa peau.

Je restais ainsi plusieurs minutes à l'observer, sans bouger, juste avec ma main sur son visage.  
_ - Je suis tellement désolé Bones, c'est de ma faute si vous êtes là, j'aurai dû vous sortir de là bien avant, j'aurai dû vous protéger. _  
Mon pouce faisant de petits cercles sur sa joue, si froide que cela me glaçait le sang.  
_ - Je ne me le pardonnerai pas s'il vous arrive malheur Tempérance. Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans vous. On est partenaire, amis, et bien plus que cela hein ? Alors ne me lâchez pas, j'ai besoin de vous._

Je restais ainsi à répéter inlassablement des suppliques du même type.  
_ - Excusez-moi ? Monsieur, excusez-moi ?_  
Je me redressais brusquement.  
_ - Oui ?  
- Je suis désolée mais l'heure des visites est bientôt terminée._  
Je me tournais vers elle, prêt à hurler qu'il était hors de question que je quitte Bones, lorsque les yeux de l'infirmière s'ouvrirent en grands  
_ - Etes-vous blessé ? Me demanda-t-elle ce qui me surpris, elle dû le remarquer et poursuivi.- Le sang sur vous ?_  
Je tournais la tête vers ma partenaire.  
_- C'est le sien. Dis-je dans un murmure. Puis lui refaisant face. – Il est hors de question que je parte d'ici. _  
Mon regard était dur et sans appel.  
_ - Les visites vont se finir, vous ne pouvez pas rester, c'est un hôpital ici Monsieur, et c'est moi qui décide de ce que vous pouvez ou ne pouvez pas faire. Me dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire_  
J'allais répliquer lorsqu'une voix intervint.  
_ - C'est bon Lilly, je l'autorise à rester, à une condition. Me dit le médecin en me souriant avant de reporter son attention sur les relevés de sa patiente.  
- Et c'est ?  
- Vos amis vous ont apporté des vêtements propres, vous vous douchez et leur donnez des nouvelles. Pendant ce temps nous allons déplacer Mademoiselle Brennan dans une chambre individuelle.  
- Ok. Dis-je en souriant, sans pour autant lâcher la main de ma partenaire que j'avais attrapé pendant ma discussion avec l'infirmière ou peut-être avant, je ne me souvenais plus très bien, mon esprit bien trop embué, embrouillé par tous ces événements et toute cette peine.  
- Et tout de suite Agent Booth.  
_Je le regardais, surpris, je n'avais pas donné mon nom.  
L'agent Blame m'a dit que vous étiez du FBI comme lui et que le Docteur Brennan travaille avec vous en collaboration. Elle est connue dans le monde scientifique vous savez, autant pour son métier d'anthropologue que pour ses écrits.  
_ - J'imagine. Dis-je en couvrant ma coéquipière du regard avant de revenir vers le médecin qui semblait amusé par mes actes.  
- Pourquoi le laisser vous venir ici en dehors des horaires de visite, vous savez que c'est contre le régl.. Intervint Lilly  
- Regardez. Dit-il en montrant du doigt les données du cardio-encéphalogramme.- Elle semble réagir à sa présence, à ses paroles.  
- Oh. Dit-elle simplement. – Dans ce cas, je vais demander un fauteuil plus confortable pour lui dans la chambre.  
_Ils commençaient à partir, je n'avais toujours pas bougé.  
_ - Maintenant Agent Booth. Finit le médecin avant de passer la porte._


	29. Chapitre 29 : Patience

**Chapitre 29 : Patience**

D'habitude j'étais plutôt patient comme homme. Pour dire j'avais attendu plus de cinq ans avant de dire à ma partenaire ce que je ressentais pour elle, et malgré son refus, je patientais encore dans l'espoir qu'elle accepte et partage cela avec moi. J'avais attendu plus de cinq ans aussi pour découvrir son passé, son implication chez les Cartes Gagnantes et cela m'avait apporté l'espoir qu'elle m'aimait aussi.  
Mais maintenant, je n'avais plus de patience. Maintenant je ne voulais plus être là, attendre de la voir ouvrir les yeux, attendre de pouvoir voir son sourire, attendre de pouvoir plonger dans l'océan de son regard. Toute cette attente semblait me tuer petit à petit.  
Cela faisait quatre jours que je n'avais pas quitté cette chambre. Les fouines, Max et les autres membres des Cartes Gagnantes étaient venus chaque jour la voir ainsi que moi. Parker et Rebecca aussi étaient passés, mon ex en avait profité pour m'apporter quelques affaires ayant vite compris que je ne quitterais pas les lieux tant que ma partenaire ne se réveillerait pas.  
Je ne dormais pas beaucoup, réagissant au moindre son, au moindre mouvement, espérant revoir le lagon de ses yeux briller à nouveau.

_ - Salut Papa.  
- Salut champion, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je doucement, étonné de sa visite.  
- Je suis venu voir Bones bien sûr. Me répondit mon fils comme si cela était évident. Pourtant il était déjà venu entre midi et deux avec sa mère._  
Jetant un coup d'œil à la montre, il était à présent dix-sept heures trente.  
_ - Bonsoir Booth.  
- Max bonsoir. _  
Je le regardais surprit et cherchant la mère de mon fils des yeux.  
_ - Il est venu avec moi. Je me baladais et je suis arrivé devant son école, Rebecca était l'attendant, nous avons discuté et lorsqu'il est sorti, il a réclamé vouloir voir ma fille.  
- Mais maman ne pouvait pas, elle venait juste me chercher pour m'emmener chez la nounou, elle a une réunion ce soir. Alors Max m'a emmené. Finit mon fils.  
- Je le ramène chez sa mère après. Mais je pense que ça vous fera du bien aussi de le voir un peu._  
J'observais mon garçon, il s'était installé sur le lit de ma partenaire en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Il lui tenait la main et lui racontait sa journée de classe. Cela semblait si naturel pour lui.  
_ - Maman m'a dit qu'il faut lui parler, qu'elle nous entend et que c'est comme cela qu'elle va se réveiller.  
- Oui, elle a raison. _  
J'étais si fier de mon fils, en plus il adorait Bones et elle lui rendait, à sa manière bien sur, mais elle le faisait, ce qui ne pouvait que me rendre heureux.  
_ - Vous devriez aller un peu dans le parc avec lui, je vais rester ici. Me dit Max. _  
J'hésitais un peu, et si elle se réveillait et que je n'étais pas là.  
_ - Vous en avez besoin, et je vous appelle au besoin.  
- Allez viens papa. Parker me suppliait du regard, comment pouvais-je lui refuser cela. _

Effectivement, l'air frais me fit du bien. Quatre jours sans sentir le souffle du vent sur mon visage, en ne respirant que les antiseptiques hospitaliers.  
Mon garçon me racontait ses aventures à l'école, il me parlait aussi du match de foot auquel nous participions le week-end à venir, me disant que ce n'était pas grave si je n'étais pas là, même si je suis l'entraineur, que Bones avait plus besoin de moi, que c'était plus important.  
Vraiment, il avait grandi, et muri. Le voir ainsi, penser au bien être de ma partenaire avant tout me surprit et me comblait.  
Tout en marchant, j'ai pris une glace pour lui et un hot dog pour moi. Ca faisait du bien de manger, je ne me souvenais pas quand exactement j'avais avalé quelque chose pour la dernière fois d'ailleurs.

_ - Elle va se réveiller bientôt ? Demanda soudain mon fils.  
- Je ne sais pas Parks. Répondis-je dans un souffle, pressé, comme lui il me semblait, de voir enfin ma partenaire revenir à elle.  
- Moi j'aimerais bien qu'elle se réveille maintenant.  
- Moi aussi._  
Dieu que j'aimerais ça. Les médecins m'avaient dit qu'elle devait se réveiller hier, mais elle n'avait pas bougé. Il l'avait sortie du sommeil artificiel le matin précédent, au bout du troisième jour, et elle aurait dû ouvrir les yeux dans les heures qui suivaient, mais rien, elle continuait à dormir.

Après une balade nous sommes remontés. Elle était toujours aussi calme, mais son visage semblait tendu. Je m'approchais d'elle, Max me sourit, et j'effleurais du doigt sa joue, instantanément elle se détendit et une chaleur m'envahie, elle avait réagit, même infiniment mais elle avait réagit.  
_ - Vous avez vu ? Demandais-je comme un enfant à son père.  
- Oui, c'est fabuleux. Me répondit l'ex-gangster.  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Cria Parker.  
- Elle a bougé. Dis-je tout existé.  
- Elle va se réveiller alors ?  
- Bientôt. Tempéra le père de ma partenaire.- Nous allons y aller. Il doit commencer à avoir faim et j'ai promis à votre ex de le ramener pour le diner.  
- Merci Max. _  
Parker se jeta dans mes bras et m'embrassa.  
_ - Je t'aime Champion  
- Moi aussi papa. _  
Puis il se dirigea vers Bones, s'appuyant sur le lit, il lui fit une bise sur la joue.  
_ - Je t'aime aussi Docteur Bones et réveilles toi vite, papa t'attend. Dit-il en me lançant un immense sourire malicieux._  
Je souris, il avait définitivement trop vite grandit pour comprendre ce genre de chose. Je lui ébouriffais les cheveux avant de serrer la main du père de ma coéquipière.

J'étais à nouveau seul avec elle. Me réinstallant sur le fauteuil, j'attrapais sa main que je caressais tendrement. Je tentais par mes gestes de lui signaler ma présence, espérant que cela la ferait revenir vers moi, vers nous, plus vite.  
_ - Parker a raison, je t'attends Bones. Tu me manques tant. _  
Depuis qu'elle était dans ce songe forcé, je m'étais permis de la tutoyer, je savais qu'après son retour cela ne resterait pas ainsi, mais en attendant j'estimais qu'ainsi je lui montrais mes sentiments et l'importance qu'elle a pour moi.  
Je la contemplais, cherchant à nouveau une réaction, mais rien ne vint. Puis, doucement, je sombrais dans le sommeil.

Je rêvais, je sentais Bones bouger sous mes doigts, sa main vibrant légèrement signe de son réveil imminent. Puis je me voyais me redresser et la regarder, elle ouvrait les yeux, lentement, ses si beaux yeux dans lesquels je me noyais immédiatement, un sourire s'affichant sur mon visage, le bonheur m'envahissant de part en part, me prenant et m'englobant tout entier de la savoir vivante.  
Je rêvais, je sentais Bones … non je ne rêvais pas, je sentais vraiment Bones bouger sous mes doigts, sa main vibrant légèrement. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement, et immédiatement je me redressais et fixais son doux visage. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et, comme dans mon rêve, je me noyais dans cet océan, mais quelque chose n'allait pas, elle semblait grimacer. Bien sûr le tube, elle était intubée et ça la gênait.  
Déposant un baiser rapide sur son front, j'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel des infirmières. J'aurai voulu les chercher moi-même mais à peine avais-je esquissé un geste pour retirer ma main de la sienne qu'elle avait resserré son emprise.  
_ - Je ne bouge pas. Lui dis-je tendrement sans la quitter du regard._

Lilly arriva accompagnée de deux collègues. Je voulu m'écarter comme elle me le demandait, mais mes doigts étaient toujours entremêlés à ceux de ma partenaire. Je reculais tout de même pour ne pas les gêner sans briser le contact qui me liait à Bones. Je pense que j'en avais autant besoin qu'elle. La sentir ainsi me prouvait qu'elle était bel et bien vivante, et sortie d'affaire.  
Les larmes lui vinrent après l'extubation, et elle toussa légèrement.  
_ - Ca fait plaisir de vous voir éveiller Mademoiselle Brennan._  
Elle voulu répondre, mais grimaça immédiatement sus l'effet de la douleur.  
_ - Le médecin a dit que vous auriez du mal à parler. Le souffle chaud de l'explosion vous à brûler les poumons et les voix respiratoires. Expliqua l'infirmière en chef_  
Ses yeux s'humidifièrent d'avantage et elle paniqua. Il était étrange de la voir s'inquiéter ainsi, elle qui, habituellement, réussissait si bien à compartimenter et ne pas montrer ces sentiments. En fait, en y pensant, cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois que j'avais remarqué qu'elle laissé libre cours à ses émotions, en tout cas devant moi.  
_ - Ca va passer, juste le temps que ça guérisse, ne vous inquiétez pas Bones. Lui dis-je en caressant sa joue, Lilly m'ayant permis de m'approcher à nouveau._  
Elle me sourit malgré la douleur et je me noyais instantanément dans le lagon de ces prunelles. Il me semblait que cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas pu contempler ce magnifique bleu et pouvoir ainsi le faire me ravisait.

Après quelques contrôles on nous laissa seuls.  
Nous nous tenions toujours, elle semblait s'agripper à moi tout autant que je m'agrippais à elle. J'étais si heureux de la sentir bouger, de voir ses yeux cligner, de pouvoir m'y plonger à nouveau.

Il faisait toujours nuit, j'aurais été incapable de dire l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, et pour être honnête je m'en fichais, l'essentiel était qu'elle était éveillée. Mon cœur semblait battre à nouveau normalement, paisiblement. Je ne m'en étais pas réellement rendu compte, mais durant ces jours passés ici, ma vie s'était comme arrêtée, une partie de moi s'était éteinte avec son sommeil, et enfin cette partie revenait à la vie.

Elle ne me lâchait pas non plus du regard. Je lui expliquais ce qui s'était passé, les explosions, ses blessures, l'opération, son sommeil artificiel.  
Je lui dis aussi que Jonas avait parlé aux fouines et à son père leur expliquant l'essentiel, omettant toutefois le nom des Cartes Gagnantes.  
Qu'ils passaient chaque jour ainsi que Parker et Rebecca. L'inquiétude d'Angela et la joie que cette dernière allait avoir. Ce qui me fit regarder l'heure, quatre heures quarante-cinq. Je sortais mon portable de ma poche.  
_ - Je vais appeler Max. Composant déjà le numéro_  
Je sentis qu'elle tirait sur ma main, je tournais les yeux vers elle. Elle me fit signe de la tête, elle ne voulait pas que je les prévienne maintenant. Je refermais donc mon téléphone et le posais sur la table de chevet.  
Son geste était un peu plus fort, et semblait vouloir me faire comprendre quelque chose. Avais-je bien compris ? Je la fixais, elle réitéra le mouvement.  
_ - Vous voulez... que je vous prenne dans mes bras ? Demandais-je timidement_  
Elle hocha de la tête, lentement je m'approchais du lit et la vis se décaler en grimaçant.  
_ - Je vais vous aider. Dis-je en me précipitant vers elle._  
Enfin, je m'installais et la pris contre moi. Je la sentis se détendre, tout comme moi je me détendis de la savoir enfin totalement hors de danger, près de moi.


	30. Chapitre 30 : Réveil

**Chapitre 30 : Réveil**

Me réveillant, je sentis une chaleur contre moi, j'ouvris donc les yeux et les levais pour voir le visage de Booth endormi. Je souris doucement. Malgré le fait que cette chambre d'hôpital soit si lugubre, impersonnelle et froide, je me sentais bien. Il me tenait dans ses bras, ma tête reposant sur son torse, son parfum m'enivrant. Je le scrutais, il avait une petite mine, des cernes sous les yeux, le teint un peu plus pale qu'habituellement, les joues un peu plus creusées, pourtant il semblait paisible, presque serein.

On toqua à la porte et je vis une infirmière entrer. Elle sourit immédiatement en nous voyant. Ses traits me disaient vaguement quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir réellement, cela semblait plutôt flou.  
_ - Bonjour mademoiselle Brennan. Je suis Lilly l'infirmière en chef, on s'est vu cette nuit. Contente de vous voir éveillée_  
_Ne pouvant toujours pas parler, je souris simplement.  
- Il dort enfin, c'est bien._  
Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur  
_ - Il ne vous a pas quitté d'une semelle ces derniers jours, ne dormant et ne mangeant presque pas de peur de ne pas remarquer votre réveil. Il était vraiment inquiet vous savez. _  
Son sourire s'agrandit encore, pour ressembler quelque peu au sourire que me lançait Angela lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête.  
_ - Vous avez vraiment de la chance d'avoir un homme tel que lui._  
Bien sûr que j'avais de la chance, et j'avais réalisé, durant mon sommeil artificiel, que je ne voulais pas laisser passer cette chance. Pour tout dire, cela faisait plusieurs jours, disons plutôt que depuis je lui avais fait découvrir mon passé, je pensais fortement à lui, me rendant compte des sentiments que je nourrissais à son égard, de leur importance et leurs profondeurs, et plus cela allait, plus j'avais envie d'être auprès de lui à chaque instant. Pourtant cela m'effrayait quelque peu.  
_ - Je vais juste prendre votre température et il faudrait que vous avaliez ça. Me dit Lilly en m'apportant un verre contenant un liquide d'une couleur étrange. – C'est un cataplasme qui permettra à votre œsophage de guérir plus rapidement._  
J'essayais de me redresser légèrement pour boire, sans réveiller mon partenaire mais la main qu'il avait placée dans mon dos me retint.  
_ - Il ne veut pas vous lâcher on dirait. Donnez. Dit-elle en récupérant le verre. – Vous le prendrez dès qu'il sera réveillé._  
J'acquiesçais et elle partit.

Je reposais ma tête sur Booth, me concentrant sur le battement de son cœur. Ca me faisait tant de bien de l'entendre battre, d'entendre la vie couler en lui, cela renforçait la mienne.

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée ainsi, observant les diverses réactions de mon partenaire, ma main traçant inconsciemment de légers cercles sur sa poitrine. C'est lorsque l'une de mes côtes me lança que je me redressais brusquement. Les antidouleurs commençaient à ne plus faire effet.  
Mes mouvements réveillèrent mon coéquipier.  
_ - Bones ça va ?_  
Je ne pouvais toujours pas parler et grimaçais donc.  
_ - Ok, j'appelle une infirmière._

Il partit quelques instants et revint avec Lilly.  
_ - Je vais vous donner de la morphine pour la douleur._  
Je secouais vivement la tête, hors de question qu'on m'abrutisse avec ça.  
_ - Bones, cela vous fera du bien_.  
Encore une fois je refusais. Booth souffla et l'infirmière qui, au départ semblait surprise de mon refus était maintenant amusée.  
_ - Ok je vous donne quelque chose de moins fort, mais cela n'ôtera pas complètement la douleur._  
Je lui lançais un sourire de gratitude.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle était sur le pas de la porte.  
_ - Et pensez à boire ce que je vous ai apporté tout à l'heure. Me dit-elle en indiquant le gobelet d'un hochement de tête._  
J'attrapais donc ce dernier et le bus d'une traite. Ca me fit du bien instantanément, c'était froid et semblait anesthésier ma gorge.

_ - Alors bien dormi Bones ? Me demanda mon partenaire une fois seuls._  
Je fis signe de la tête que oui, puis le désigna du doigt.  
_ - Moi aussi, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Me dit-il un sourire charmeur et des yeux pétillants._  
J'avais envie de répondre quelque chose, mais ne pouvais pas, et ça m'énervait.  
_ - J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Demanda-t-il d'un air penaud._  
Et voilà il avait mal interprété ma réaction. Je fis comme si je voulais écrire de ma main valide.  
_ - Oh, attendez, Angela m'a apporté votre portable. Je m'en suis servi pour lire mes mails et regarder quelques films, enfin si on peut dire ca, je ne souviens même pas ce que j'ai pu visionner. Soudain son visage sembla taquin. – J'ai hésité un instant à lire votre nouveau roman…. Mais vous m'auriez tué après alors je ne l'ai pas fait._  
Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, je lui administrais une petite tape sur l'épaule ce qui l'amusa mais me fit mal aux côtes.  
_ - Ok, doucement Bones, vous êtes toujours cassée de partout. Son ton était doux et tendre._

Booth passa un coup de téléphone pendant que je m'installais un peu plus confortablement.  
_ - J'ai prévenu Max, il appelle Angela et les autres. Me dit-il en s'installant dans le fauteuil._

Mon ordinateur était allumé devant mes yeux, sur mes genoux. Booth était à côté de moi sur son siège, et je tendis ma main pour attraper la sienne afin qu'il vienne s'assoir sur mon lit. Il fut surprit sur le coup, mais s'installa en me gratifiant d'un sourire ravageur.  
_« Comme ça vous verrez mieux. » écris-je.  
- Oui c'est sûr. Répondit-il tout en posant sa main derrière mon dos, s'appuyant sur le lit, son bras lui servant de levier pour tenir en position._  
Mon corps entier semblait vouloir entrer plus en contact avec lui, alors doucement, je me penchais vers lui, mon épaule ainsi qu'une partie de mon dos entra en contact avec son torse.  
Après la surprise, il déplaça sa main pour la glisser sur ma hanche et se rapprocha de moi, déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux.  
_ - Vous m'avez vraiment fait peur Bones cette fois.  
« Je suis désolée »  
- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, vous n'y êtes pour rien. _  
Je basculais doucement ma tête pour la déposer dans son cou.  
_ - Dieu Tempérance, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose de plus grave._  
Mon cœur rata un battement, d'un côté je voulais lui répondre, mais je ne voulais pas me détacher de lui. J'avais entendu certaines des choses qu'il avait pu me dire ces derniers jours, tout comme j'avais entendu Parker, mon père et mes amis, mais c'était surtout ces paroles qui m'avaient le plus marquées.

Après quelques minutes ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, je me reculais tout de même et écris.  
_« Alors comme cela, vous n'êtes pas sorti d'ici ? »  
- Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à vous laisser._  
Je lui souris en réponse et sentis son pouce faire des arabesques sur ma hanche. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras, en sécurité, comme dans un cocon, je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà été si bien.  
_« Cinq jours sans sortir ? »  
- Hier, Max est venu avec Parker et je suis allé faire un tour dans le parc avec lui pendant que votre père est resté avec vous.  
- Et ça lui a fait le plus grand bien. Intervint la voix de Max à la porte._

Je sentis Booth légèrement gêné et qui commençait à se lever. Mon bras valide arriva sur sa cuisse pour le retenir et je lui lançais un regard plus qu'explicite. Il se réinstalla, il était embarrassé je le voyais bien, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne, même de quelques mètres de moi.  
_ - Ok. Me dit-il tout bas._  
Recommençant à caresser ma hanche il poursuivit.  
_ - Il faudra qu'on parle dès que vous irez mieux Bones.  
« Je sais, je comptais bien vous parler aussi ». _  
Il sourit simplement. Cela faisait quelques temps que nous nous étions rapprochés, avant mon arrivée à l'hôpital déjà, mais nous évitions le sujet, profitant simplement de l'accroissement de notre complicité. De mon coté, j'étais perdu face à ces sensations nouvelles. Pour le moment, je voulais juste le sentir près de moi, le sentir en vie et me sentir en vie par la même occasion.

Max avança dans la pièce, il nous avait laissé le temps de finir notre aparté sans intervenir.  
Mon partenaire lui serra la main, et mon père m'embrassa la joue souriant malicieusement à notre duo, si proche.  
_ - Ca fait du bien de te voir éveillée ma Puce. Dit-il en se redressant et s'installant dans le fauteuil laissé vacant par mon partenaire._  
J'effaçais ce que j'avais noté plutôt sur mon ordinateur et écrivis.  
_« Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir » _  
Booth répéta ce que j'avais tapé.  
_ - Tu nous as fait peur, mais tu as l'air mieux.  
« Je le suis » Ecrivis-je en souriant. « Les médicaments me soulagent bien que ça me lance encore parfois ». Booth m'interrogea du regard tout en lisant à voix haute.  
- Toujours pas de morphine ? Me demanda-t-il  
- Elle n'en a pas eu ? Questionna mon père  
« Je ne veux pas être abrutie par eux. Et je me sens vivante comme cela. »  
- Peut-être mais si tu as mal tu devrais y songer.  
« Ca va papa, ne t'inquiètes pas »_

_ - Sweetie. Cria une voix féminine à la porte avant de se jeter sur moi. – Ne nous refais plus jamais un truc pareil, on a eu si peur pour toi. N'est-ce pas Booth ? Dit Angela en levant la tête vers mon partenaire, réalisant ainsi la proximité qu'il y avait entre lui et moi.  
- Bonjour docteur B.  
« Bonjour et je suis désolée Angie »  
- Vous servez d'interprète Booth ?  
- Il faut bien, Bones ne peut toujours pas parler avec ses brulures._  
Ma meilleure amie m'interrogeait du regard, je tentais de l'éviter.  
_ - Toujours pas ? Demanda mon père  
- Vous n'avez rien à nous dire tous les deux ? Dit Angela en même temps  
- Elle s'est réveillée cette nuit.  
- Et vous ne nous avez pas appelé ? Cette fois Max criait presque tout en se redressant. – On était inquiet._  
Je levais une main pour leur faire signe de ne pas s'énervait et écrivis : _« Je n'ai pas voulu »_  
Ils me regardèrent tous étonnés  
_« C'était en pleine nuit et je suis restée éveillée à peine quelques minutes »  
- Elle avait besoin de repos. Finit mon partenaire._  
Angela revint à la charge.  
_ - Vous n'avez toujours rien à nous dire ? Son regard était sévère, elle avait les mains sur les hanches attendant que l'on réponde, mais nous n'avions pas encore discuté et je ne savais pas quoi répondre, tout comme Booth d'ailleurs._

- Enfin réveillée Temp. Intervint Dean qui venait d'entrer avec le reste de l'équipe, nous permettant ainsi d'échapper à l'interrogatoire de ma meilleure amie.  
J'entendis toutefois Hodgins dire à sa femme.  
_ - Laisse les tranquille, elle vient juste d'émerger  
- Mais …  
- Angie !  
- Pfff... bien. Se retournant vers moi. – Mais tu ne m'échapperas pas comme ça._  
Je sentis la main de Booth se raffermir sur moi, comme pour me montrer son soutien.

Mes amis des Cartes Gagnantes m'embrassèrent les uns après les autres.  
_ - Je suis désolé. Intervint Ty tout à coup  
« De quoi ?»  
- J'aurai dû le savoir pour les explosifs  
« Tu ne pouvais pas deviner et je vais bien, je suis là, avec vous tous c'est l'essentiel. » Dis-je les regardant un à un avant de finir en souriant plus franchement à Booth. « De plus, j'aurai dû aussi prendre cela en compte lorsque j'ai mis le plan en place »_


	31. Chapitre 31 : Discussion

**Chapitre 31 : Discussion**

J'avais dû insister, ainsi qu'Angela pour que Booth se décide à rentrer prendre une douche chez lui. Bien sûr il l'avait fait ici durant le jour où j'étais plongée dans un sommeil artificiel, mais je pensais que de sortir, faire un tour chez lui, lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il m'avait assuré être de retour rapidement et qu'il en profiterait pour chercher Parker. J'étais donc installée dans ma chambre, ma meilleure amie avec moi.  
_ - Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux.  
« Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiété Ange »  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Et ça nous a permis d'en apprendre plus sur toi. _  
Elle avait cette lueur dans les yeux, comme si elle voulait que je lui raconte tout, mais je ne le pouvais pas, elle savait l'essentiel et c'était pas pas, c'était déjà plus que ce que j'aurai pu lui dire en temps normal.  
_« Je n'étais pas autorisée à en parler. »  
- Je sais ce n'est pas grave. Passons à un sujet plus intéressant. Dit-elle malicieusement  
« Lequel ? »  
- Sweetie tu ne devines pas ?_  
Je secouais la tête. Oh, j'avais bien une idée, mais je voulais l'éviter. Je n'étais pas encore prête à aborder ce sujet là, mais je savais très bien que l'artiste pouvait être têtue et qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber tant qu'elle n'aurait pas les réponses qu'elle voulait.  
_ - Booth de quoi d'autre veux-tu que je te parle. Allez raconte  
« Il n'y a rien à raconter »  
- Arrêtes un peu, vous vous êtes vu ? Et non ne me réponds pas que c'est impossible pour un être humain de se voir lui-même c'est une expression et ne me sors pas non plus le coup de « On est partenaire » ça ne marche plus.  
« On est amis aussi ». Tentais-je et je la vis rouler des yeux comme pour me dire « bien sur mais pas que ca » et elle avait raison, mais encore fallait-il que je sois prête à en parler et à l'admettre devant un tiers.  
- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu étais presque dans ses bras Bren, et vous n'avez pas bougé quand on est arrivé.  
« Il vous lisait ce que j'écrivais » Notais-je en faisant une petite moue, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne me croirait absolument pas.  
- En te caressant le dos ? Ne te moque pas de moi._  
Elle me fit les gros yeux, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.  
_ - Tu l'as mis au courant de tout cela, de ce que tu es allé faire à l'étranger, d'ailleurs nous on sait juste que tu es allé aider tes amis, je suis sûre que Booth a eu les détails._  
Je souris, bien sûr que je lui avais raconté, surtout maintenant qu'il était au courant pour les Cartes Gagnantes, je n'avais plus aucune raison de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.  
_ - Bien, donc il en sait encore plus que moi. Je suis sensée être ta meilleure amie Brenn ….._  
Elle marqua bien le temps dans sa phrase  
_ - Mais bon, c'est de Booth dont on parle et vu votre relation, je ne vais rien dire. Par contre, je suis sûre que cela a changé quelque chose entre vous, ça se voit.  
« Angela s'il te plait je … » _  
Je voulais en parler avec lui avant d'en parler avec elle, mais je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner l'idée.  
_ - Honnêtement Brenn, pour tous les gens ici présents, vous agissez comme un couple, vous êtes un couple mais sans le côté agréable des choses. M'expliqua-t-elle un sourire taquin sur le visage  
« Le quoi ? »  
- Le sexe Sweetie, je parle du sexe. _  
Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.  
_ - Ne me dit pas que…  
« Non ! Non, il ne s'est rien passé, enfin pas vraiment …»  
- Pas vraiment ? M'interrogea-t-elle mi-amusé mi-songeuse  
« Nous avons failli nous embrasser à plusieurs reprises ces derniers jours, enfin avant que je ne sois ici »  
- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ?  
« Nous avons été interrompus à chaque fois. Dis-je en souriant »  
- Ok donc t'en avais envie vu ton sourire._  
J'acquiesçais de la tête  
_« Mais j'ai peur »  
- De quoi ?  
« Et si ça ne marchait pas Ange. Il est mon meilleure ami, et je ne supporterai pas de ne plus l'avoir dans ma vie. Il est celui sur qui je me repose le plus, à qui je confis tant de choses, je.. je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si jamais il sortait de ma vie. Alors si on se met ensemble et que ça ne fonction… »  
- Ca marchera Brenn. Il est dingue de toi, il l'a toujours été. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivez à avoir une relation stable en dehors de celle que vous avez ensemble. Bien sûr vous avez eu des histoires, mais c'était juste physique et même dans ces cas-là, vous passiez plus de temps l'un avec l'autre qu'avec vos amis respectifs.  
« Mais.. »  
- Pas de mais, il donnerait sa vie pour toi et toi pour lui. Vous vous l'êtes prouvés plus d'une fois. J'ai toujours su que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre et à vous voir ces derniers temps ensemble j'en suis encore plus convaincue.  
- Elle a raison. Intervint une voix masculine à la porte.  
- Salut Dean. Répondit ma meilleure amie, un immense sourire sur le visage, puis se tournant vers moi. – Il parait d'ailleurs que tu n'as pas arrêté de lui parler de Booth. Et il est de mon avis, vous seriez parfait ensemble_  
Je baissais les yeux, je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge avec ces deux là, comme on dit.  
Dean s'avança et me déposa une bise sur le front.  
_ - Tu as l'air encore en meilleur forme qu'avant, ça fait du bien de te voir comme cela. Tu m'as fait peur tu sais.  
« Désolée »  
- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Me dit-il avec un sourire triste._  
J'ai compris très vite le cheminement de son esprit. Il pensait à sa sœur, sa petite sœur qu'il avait perdue. J'étais devenue sa sœur de cœur et revivre une telle chose était horrifiant. Bien sur nous avions déjà vécu des situations similaires où l'un de nous était blessé, mais c'était toujours pareil, toujours les mêmes émotions, la même peur, les mêmes souvenirs.  
_« Tu ne pouvais rien y faire Dean. Ne t'en veux pas »  
- Comment veux-tu que …_  
Je posais ma main valide sur son avant-bras afin de le stoppais et j'écrivis  
_« Tu as dû dire à Booth que ce n'était pas de sa faute, et ce n'était pas de la tienne. Je vous ai dit de sortir et vous avez fait ce que je vous ai demandé, comme on l'a toujours fait. Je savais ce que je faisais, ce que je risquais »  
- Tu as voulu nous protéger  
« Bien sûr, vous êtes chers à mon cœur. Plus jamais je ne permettrai à quelqu'un à qui je tiens de partir en restant là…. »  
- Tu n'y pouvais rien, tu…_  
Encore une fois, je reposais ma main sur son avant-bras, lui souriant afin de lui faire comprendre que je savais maintenant.

Nous sommes restés ainsi tous les trois encore quelques temps, ils parlaient surtout tous les deux, Angela posant tout un tas de questions, les plus inimaginables possibles, à Dean. Et lui, il se faisait un malin plaisir à y répondre, extrapolant ou exagérant certaines choses que je devais rectifier.

_ - Docteur Bones. S'écria une voix enfantine avant de se ruer sur moi._  
Je grimaçais tout en l'enlaçant, j'avais toujours mal à mes diverses factures, mais comment refuser une étreinte d'un enfant aussi adorable.  
Mes trois amis autour me fixèrent, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.  
_ - Votre voix Bones, vous n'avez pas entendu ?_  
Non je n'avais rien entendu ou plutôt pas fait attention. Depuis mon réveil aucun son ne semblait sortir de ma gorge.  
_ - Tu as presque parlé, c'était faible mais presque._  
En fait, je me parlais à moi-même depuis mon réveil, donc je n'avais pas fait attention cette fois. Dis de cette façon cela pouvait paraitre idiot, mais ainsi j'avais l'impression que les conversations étaient plus vivantes, et puis c'était comme si je réfléchissais avant d'écrire quelques choses, pouvant ainsi mieux choisir mes mots.  
_ - C'est trop cool, hein papa. Cria presque Parker.- Il disait que tu n'arrivais plus à parler, qu'il ne savait pas pour combien de temps, mais ça veut dire que bientôt ca ira mieux, hein ?_  
J'acquiesçais ébouriffant ses cheveux.  
_ - Je suis désolé Bones, c'est juste qu'il voulait savoir ce que vous aviez et que…_  
Je posais ma main sur la sienne et souris, il me rendit le sourire. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre.

_ - Moi je vais vous laisser. On se voit demain Sweetie.  
- Je vous accompagne Angela._  
Dean déposa un baiser sur ma joue.  
_ - Fais attention à toi et profite de la vie. Me chuchota-t-il assez fort pour que Booth l'entente tout comme ma meilleure amie d'ailleurs qui nous regarda mon partenaire et moi d'un air amusé._  
Puis il se tourna vers mon partenaire, lui serrant la main.  
_ - Prenez soin d'elle, je vous la confie. _  
C'était très solennel, on aurait dit un père qui donne son accord pour le bal de fin d'année au cavalier de sa fille.

_ - Ca ne fait pas trop mal ?  
« Non Parker ça va » écrivais-je avant de lancer un regard à mon coéquipier pour qu'il vienne lire._  
Il s'installa donc sur le lit, exactement comme plutôt dans la journée.  
Une bouffée de chaleur envahie mon corps lorsqu'il m'effleura. Je sentis mes joues rougir et Booth se rapprocha d'avantage de moi, il avait dû remarquer mon trouble et tentait certainement de me réconforter et me soutenir, comme il l'avait toujours fait.  
_ - C'est cool ca. Papa quand il lit, c'est comme s'il parlait pour toi.  
« C'est plus simple comme cela vu que je n'arrive pas à parler pour le moment »  
- Et c'est marrant._  
J'étais un peu mal à l'aise, j'avais vu Parker souvent, mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre avec lui, de quoi discuter ou quoi faire, surtout que je ne pouvais pas vraiment bouger et encore moins parler.  
_ - Parks si tu racontais à Bones ce que tu as fait à l'école aujourd'hui. M'aida mon coéquipier en lançant son fils sur un sujet, avant de se tourner vers moi et de me gratifier d'un sourire charmeur disant « ne vous inquiétez pas je suis là, tout va bien se passer ».  
- Oh oui c'était trop bien, on est allé au musée d'histoire naturel. _  
Et il se partit dans ses explications.  
La main de Booth était dans mon dos qu'il me caressait tendrement, souriant aux paroles de son fils. L'enfant semblait vraiment heureux et enthousiaste en me racontant ce qu'il avait vu et découvert. J'étais éblouie qu'il soit aussi passionné par les sciences. Mon partenaire me taquinait souvent à l'idée que son fils ne serait pas une fouine, pourtant lorsque je regardais ses yeux à cet instant, il était vraiment fier de son garçon, cela se voyait.

Je m'attardais sur le visage de l'agent à mes cotés. Il était fatigué, avait les traits marqués, mais malgré tout, il était resplendissant, de lui s'émanait la joie. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur et il ne quittait pas ce sourire, un petit sourire qui pouvait sembler idiot de l'extérieur, mais que je trouvais si charmant et envoutant.  
_ - Ca va Bones ? Me demanda-t-il soudain en approchant son visage de mon oreille. _  
J'acquiesçais et reportais mon attention sur Parker, qui maintenant m'expliquait qu'il avait bientôt un match de foot et qu'ils allaient jouer contre la meilleure équipe. Ce garçon ressemblait vraiment à son père dans beaucoup de ses mimiques et expressions, il était vraiment mignon. Le père quand à lui était irrésistible et tellement sexy.

* * *

PS : Merci pour vos commentaires. Je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise.


	32. Chapitre 32 : Progression

**Chapitre 32 : Progression**

Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à l'hôpital avec Bones. J'avais besoin de la voir, de la sentir près de moi, de la savoir vivante. J'avais bien cru la perdre lorsque j'avais vu son corps être projeté ainsi, suite à l'explosion. Je m'étais senti si impuissant, regardant la femme que j'aime être blessée. Son être entier était comme une poupée de chiffon entre mes mains à ce moment là alors à présent, sentir ses frémissements, entendre sa respiration m'aider à être sur que la vie coulait en elle. Tout mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme s'étaient arrêtés lorsque ses yeux s'étaient fermés tandis que je la tenais dans mes bras.  
L'attente avait été longue et je n'avais été plus que l'ombre de moi-même les jours suivants, sa période de sommeil artificiel l'était aussi pour moi. Rien ne comptait, rien ne m'intéressait si ce n'est être à ses côtés, espérer la voir rouvrir ses magnifiques yeux et pouvoir ainsi plonger à nouveau mon regard dans le sien.  
Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle était à nouveau complètement éveillée et j'étais toujours autant avec elle à l'hôpital, sauf que cette fois les infirmières et le médecin ne m'autorisaient plus à rester la nuit, prétextant que j'avais besoin de sommeil autant qu'elle. Mais je ne dormais pas bien chez moi, je m'inquiétais, sans raison, je le sais bien, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur.  
Fermant les yeux, je revivais cette scène dans cet entrepôt et étant seul chez moi, je ne pouvais pas simplement la voir pour me rassurer, de ce fait, je ne reposais pas vraiment. A peine fermais-je les yeux que j'avais l'impression de m'éveiller l'instant d'après en sueur et tremblant suite à mes cauchemars, de ce fait mon corps entier restait crispé des heures durant, jusqu'à ce que je pose à nouveau els yeux sur elle et que mes peurs et mes doutes s'envolent. J'avais besoin de récupérer mais je n'y arrivais pas en étant loin d'elle.  
Bones avait dû s'en rendre compte, car elle insistait pour que je fasse une sieste l'après-midi avec elle. Et pour tout dire, j'en étais plus qu' heureux, car je pouvais ainsi la prendre dans mes bras puisqu'elle m'offrait l'espace de son lit, m'expliquant que j'y serais bien mieux, protégeant ainsi son dos, pourtant au fond, je savais que, comme moi, elle avait besoin de mon contact et pour être honnête, le simple fait de l'avoir contre moi me suffisait à m'emplir de bonheur et au vue de son sourire, il en était de même pour elle. Ces quelques heures de sommeil à ses cotés m'aidaient à me remettre en forme et me faisaient réellement du bien.  
Cela faisait donc dix minutes que je m'étais éveillé et que je l'observais. Je ne me lasserai vraiment jamais de cette vue, si splendide et belle. Je la sentis bouger, elle se réveillait.  
_ - Salut. Dis-je tout bas en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille._  
Elle me sourit, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à parler, et je lui disais surtout de ne pas forcer. Les médecins nous avaient expliqué qu'il valait mieux qu'elle prenne son temps afin de préserver son œsophage, si elle se pressait trop, les séquelles seraient irréversibles. Je voyais bien que cela la frustrait de ne pas pouvoir discuter normalement mais je tentais de la calmer et de la rassurer. De plus, elle continuait à devoir écrire sur son ordinateur portable pour communiquer, de ce fait, je passais le plus clair de mon temps assis sur son lit, collé à elle, et je ne m'en lassais pas et j'en profitais au maximum. Dès qu'elle n'aurait plus de problème pour parler, je serais à nouveau dans ce fauteuil, qui semblait si loin d'elle, et je n'en avais aucune envie.

Elle me tapa sur l'avant-bras, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.  
_« Vous ne vouliez pas aller voir Jonas et les autres pour savoir comment avance l'enquête ? »  
- Si bien sûr. _  
Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'heure, quinze heures, nous avions dû dormir plus d'une heure trente. Je souris, cela était peu et pourtant ça me faisait plus de bien qu'une nuit complète chez moi.  
_ - Je ferai mieux d'y aller, surtout si je veux être revenu ici pour dix-neuf heures.  
« Vous ne devez pas vous sentir obligé de venir Booth, je peux très bi… »_  
Je posais ma main sur la sienne, l'arrêtant dans son écriture. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, attendant que je m'explique et je me noyais dans l'océan de ses yeux.  
_ - Je ne m'y sens pas obligé, j'ai envie d'être ici Tempérance. Dis-je le plus sincèrement possible, parce que oui, j'avais envie d'être avec elle, tout le temps, et ce n'était pas nouveau, mais j'en avais l'occasion alors j'en profitais. _  
J'avais volontairement utilisé son prénom afin de bien lui faire comprendre que j'étais sincère et qu'être là était la chose la plus importante pour moi actuellement.  
Elle me sourit, et ça me suffit à savoir qu'elle aussi aimait ma présence.  
C'est un raclement de gorge de Lilly qui nous fit sortir de notre bulle.  
_ - Bonjour. Je vais y aller Bones, je repasse tout à l'heure._  
Elle acquiesça de la tête.  
_ - Dites Lilly, elle peut manger du Thaï ? _  
L'infirmière en chef me regarda, cherchant si j'étais sérieux ou pas, puis souffla.  
_ - Si cela peut vous faire plaisir à tous les deux. Je sais très bien que la nourriture ici laisse à désirer.  
- Merci. Puis me tournant vers ma partenaire. – Ca vous tente ? _  
Son sourire était magnifique à cet instant et la vit écrire quelque chose.  
_« Oh oui, j'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche »  
- Ok, je passerai chez Sid alors._  
Puis, sans y penser, je déposais un baiser sur son front et partis en attrapant ma veste au passage.  
Les gestes entre nous étaient de plus en plus tendres, mais nous n'y portions pas vraiment attention, c'était naturel et cela venait aussi bien de moi que d''elle. Je savais qu'une bonne discussion allait s'imposer d'ici peu, mais pour le moment, je me laissais porter par cette nouvelle intimité qui nous liait et que j'aimais.

J'avais appelé Jonas sur le trajet et il m'avait donné rendez-vous au FBI où ils interrogeaient certains membres du groupe afin de trouver où était Karim Benzami.

Après être rapidement passé à mon bureau, je filais dans la pièce juxtaposée à la salle d'interrogatoire.  
_ - Bonjour Jonas, Ty, Dean  
- Salut Booth, comment va Temp ? Me demanda immédiatement Dean  
- Elle va mieux, elle n'arrive toujours pas à parler, mais les douleurs sont moins présentes  
- Et les cauchemars ? M'interrogea-t-il_  
Je fis les gros yeux, de quoi parlait-il donc? Il dût comprendre, car il s'excusa du regard, j'allais lui demander des explications, mais je n'eus pas le temps  
_ - Il ne nous a rien dit depuis avant, pourtant c'est Mac qui s'occupe de lui.  
- C'est qui ? Questionnai-je le Chef  
- Mohamed Ismil, nous l'avons arrêté à l'entrepôt, c'est lui qui a déclenché les explosifs.  
- On en a déjà interrogé deux autres et rien. Poursuivit Ty.  
- Les autres ne sont que des sous-fifres, ils ne nous serviront à rien. Termina Jonas_  
J'observais l'interrogatoire plusieurs minutes, Mac ne plaisantait pas, regard dur, posture imposante, menace à peine voilée. L'autre déglutit à plusieurs reprises, mais ne disait toujours rien.  
_ - On va changer. Ca vous tente AGENT Booth ? _  
La façon dont Jonas venait de souligner mon poste me fit sourire, il voulait donc, encore, me tester.  
_ - Avec plaisir._  
Je n'étais pas en costume, mais j'avais mon arme et mon badge. On pourrait penser que ça en imposait moins, mais il suffisait de savoir en jouer.  
J'entrais dans la pièce sans même frapper. Mac me regarda et sans un mot sortit, me laissant seul avec le terroriste.

Doucement, je contournais la table, puis, toujours sans regarder l'autre personne, j'ôtais mon blouson que je déposais lentement sur la chaise, enfin je m'assis.  
_ - Pas trop long comme journée ?_  
Il me regarda étonné de ma question  
_ - Vous savez, si nous vous demandons des informations c'est plus pour vous aider que pour nous. Au pire des cas, vous allez être exécuté pour terrorisme, au meilleur des cas la prison à vie  
- Je préfère encore la mort. Répondit-il froidement  
- Je n'en doute pas. Aux Etats-Unis la peine de mort se fait par injection létale … pas très glorieux n'est-ce pas ?_  
Je laissais planer le silence quelques secondes  
_ - Pour vous se serait un déshonneur une mort comme celle-ci, encore pire que de vous suicider. Vous pensiez mourir en héros, enfin selon votre propre définition du héros bien évidemment, en faisant exploser cette fameuse bombe, mais au lieu de cela vous allez mourir lâchement, sans avoir rien accompli pour votre cause.  
- J'ai blessé une américaine ça me suffit._  
Mes doigts se crispèrent, et lentement, calculant chacun de mes gestes, je me levais, contournais la table pour me placer derrière lui, et parlant bas tout en prenant une voix dur.  
_ - La femme en question est ma partenaire, et si je n'étais pas en service, je crois que je vous tuerais de mes propres mains, lentement afin de vous faire souffrir le plus possible. _  
Je tendis un de mes bras pour m'appuyer sur la table montrant ainsi ma musculature et marquant d'avantage ma supériorité sur lui.  
_ - J'ai été torturé pendant que j'étais à l'armée, on m'a broyé plusieurs os, on m'a brulé, battu, mais ce que je vous ferai sera nettement plus douloureux._  
Je le vis déglutir et retournais m'assoir.  
_ - Finalement vous aurez de la chance avec l'injection létale, si on omet que cela va contre tous vos principes. Vous serez traité en lâche. Au moins, si vous pouviez avoir la prison à vie, cela vous permettrait de mettre fin à votre vie d'une façon plus digne non ?_  
Je savais que suggérer cela n'était pas glorieux, mais connaissant suffisamment les personnes de sont type, je savais aussi que cela pouvait marcher. Alors bien que ça soit contre mes principes de parler de suicide à un homme, il fallait que j'emploie ce stratagème.

Il ne répondit rien, mais je savais à son regard qu'il réfléchissait. Sans attendre, je me levais brusquement, attrapant ma veste et me dirigeais vers la porte. J'avais la main sur la poignet lorsque j'entendis.  
_ - Je ne sais pas où est Karim Benzami en ce moment, mais je sais où est sa femme._  
Je souris, c'était encore plus simple que je ne l'avais pensé. Il nous donna l'adresse et je sortis enfin de la salle d'interrogatoire.

_ - J'ai bien cru que vous alliez lui en coller une. Me lança Dean  
- J'y ai songé. Répondis-je le plus sérieusement du monde  
- Je m'en doute, on était tous prêts à venir vous arrêter … enfin en vous laissant quelques minutes tout de même … Poursuivit-il  
- Après ce qu'il a fait à Temp …Intervint Ty_  
Le silence plana entre nous quelques secondes, c'est l'arrivée de Jonas qui le brisa.  
_ - Bon boulot Booth, vous auriez été un très bon élément parmi nous. Vous savez utiliser les méthodes qu'il faut quand il faut._  
Je souris à son compliment, c'est vrai que cela aurait pu être intéressant pour moi, mais finalement, j'étais heureux d'avoir pu profiter de mon fils, et faire parti de leur groupe m'aurait éloigné de lui. Je comprends pourquoi ils avaient établi certaines règles.  
_ - Nous allons chercher sa femme, vous voulez venir avec nous ?_  
Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, dix-huit heures, déjà.  
_ - Je suis désolé, mais j'ai dit à Bones que je lui apportais du Thaï ce soir.  
- Finalement vous aurez fait votre diner ensemble. Me taquina Dean  
- Ce n'était pas vraiment la vision que j'en avais mais bon.  
- Vous vous rattraperez. Intervint Mac, un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu sur son visage. En fait, je ne crois pas l'avoir vu sourire avant ce moment là. – Et prenez soin d'elle.  
- J'y compte bien. Me tournant vers le Chef. – Vous pouvez me tenir informé de l'avancement de l'enquête ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- N'hésitez pas à m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure. Dis-je en commençant à l'éloigner.  
- Et passez le bonjour au doc pour nous. On viendra la voir demain matin._


	33. Chapitre 33 : Repas

**Chapitre 33 : Repas**

Je regardais l'heure, dix-neuf heures trente, déjà. Lilly était passée trois fois afin de savoir si je souhaitais encore attendre que Booth arrive. Elle insistait pour me faire manger le fameux plateau de l'hôpital et avait décrété que si mon partenaire n'était pas là dans les dix minutes qui suivent, elle me forcerait à ingurgiter leur nourriture.  
J'attendais donc patiemment, enfin plus vraiment, et ce n'était pas tant le Thaï que j'attendais que l'arrivée de mon coéquipier. J'avais beau retourner la question dans tous le sens, je me rendais de plus en plus compte que chaque moment éloigné de lui devenait de plus en plus dur et qu'il me manquait de plus en plus.

J'étais debout, devant la fenêtre, un coup à la porte me fit me retourner, j'espérais que c'était lui.  
_ - Je constate qu'il n'est toujours pas là. Cette fois vous n'y couperez pas, vous allez …  
- Désolé du retard Bones, et j'ai le Thaï. Booth venait de couper l'infirmière dans sa lancée.  
- Et bien, vous avez de la chance mademoiselle, je n'allais pas céder cette fois. Me dit-elle en souriant. Je vous laisse, bon appétit._  
Mon partenaire la remercia et elle nous laissa.  
_ - Je suis vraiment navré, des embouteillages et Sid était débordé. Je suis heureux que vous m'ayez attendu. Au fait, vous êtes debout, c'est bien.  
- Oui ça me fait du bien. Dis-je d'une toute petite voix._  
Il me regarda surpris, puis posant les plats sur la table, il s'approcha de moi en me souriant, mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que cela soit un sourire de joie étant donné le sérieux qu'il dégageait.  
_ - Vous êtes certaine de pouv..  
- Le médecin m'a dit que ça allait._  
Il était à présent face à moi et me scrutait, comme pour s'assurer de la véracité de mes propos.  
_ - C'est merveilleux alors, ça m'a manqué. Me dit-il alors qu'un sourire encore plus large s'affichait sur son visage  
- Quoi ?  
- Votre voix Bones, de vous entendre. _  
Et sans attendre, il me prit dans ses bras, une étreinte sincère et pleine de joie, cela me faisait tant de bien.  
_ - Donc, vous pouvez vous lever et parler.  
- Oui, mais je ne dois toujours pas trop forcer  
- Si jamais cela ne va pas, vous pourrez toujours écrire. Dit-il en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, tout en plongeant son regard dans le mien._  
Je lui souris simplement, moi aussi j'avais aimé cette proximité qu'il y avait entre nous lorsque je ne pouvais pas parler. Lorsque nous étions seuls, il était près de moi afin de lire mes réponses à nos discussions et avec nos amis, il était toujours près de moi, me servant d'interprète.  
_- On devrait manger avant que cela ne soit froid. Reprit-il après quelques instants._  
Il me laissa avancer en premier, toujours près de moi au cas où je ne me sentirais pas bien, son instinct de male-alpha protecteur, et, en temps normal, j'aurais certainement râlé pour cela, mais là, je commençais à apprécier de plus en plus ce côté de lui. Bien sûr, je l'avais toujours apprécié, mais je ne l'avais jamais admis, même à moi-même.

Enfin, je m'installais sur le lit, et il plaça la table entre nous et s'installa en face de moi.  
_ - Pad Végétarien pour vous et paht pou kary pour moi, j'espère que ça ira.  
- Oui merci, qu'est-ce que c'est exactement votre plat ?  
- Alors là, aucune idée, c'est Sid qui a décidé de me servir ça, vous savez comment il fonctionne._  
Je souris, cela avait toujours été la façon de faire de Sid, et généralement tous les plats qu'il nous servait étaient excellents et correspondaient à l'envie que nous avions. Je n'avais jamais compris comment il pouvait faire cela, au départ j'avais posé beaucoup de questions à ce sujet, puis finalement, je m'étais laissé aller à l'idée que le cuisinier avait un don.  
Je commençais donc à piquer dans le mien, et Booth en fit de même. Vraiment c'était merveilleux de manger autre chose que le repas de l'hôpital, il n'y avait aucune comparaison. Mon partenaire semblait aussi apprécier sa nourriture.  
_ - C'est succulent, vous voulez gouter Bones ?  
- Vous savez que je suis ..  
- C'est du crabe. Répondit-il simplement sans me quitter des yeux. _  
Il plongea ses baguettes dans son plat et les tendit vers moi. Délicatement j'approchais ma bouche et saisis la nourriture, toujours sans le quitter des yeux. Le geste n'était pas totalement anodin, et l'un comme l'autre le savions étant donné le rouge qui apparaissait sur nos joues, mais c'était tendre et j'aimais cette tendresse.  
Enfin, je me reculais et fermais les yeux, vraiment c'était succulent. Du crabe au curry fait avec des œufs battus, un vrai régal.  
_ - Vous voulez échanger ? me demanda Booth, ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.  
- Non non ca ira. Je ne vais pas vous piquer le pain de la bouche.  
- Pas de problème, si vous voul…  
- Mon pad est très bon Booth, merci bien. Le coupais-je en souriant._  
J'ai alors repris un peu de mon plat tout comme lui.

_ - Au fait, vous avez le bonjour de Jonas et des autres. Ils s'excusent de ne pas avoir pu venir aujourd'hui, et passeront certainement demain.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, ils ont du travail, vous aussi d'ailleurs. Lui répondis-je sous-entendant qu'il passait tout de même beaucoup de temps avec moi et peu à son boulot  
- Je me suis arrangé avec le Chef. Me répondit-il en souriant. – Ils préfèrent tous que vous ne soyez pas trop seule._  
Je roulais des yeux, hyper protecteurs, voilà ce qu'ils étaient tous avec moi.  
_ - Et l'enquête avance ?  
- Oui, nous n'avons pas trouvé où est Karim Benzami mais par contre, nous savons où est sa femme. Dean et Mac vont la surveiller et Ty s'occupe de mettre la maison sur écoute. On ne devrait pas trop tarder à l'arrêter.  
- C'est bien. Cela évitera un autre attentat.  
- Tout à fait. Me dit-il en piquant ses baguettes dans son plat et me les tendant un immense sourire aux lèvres. _Bien évidemment j'attrapais la bouchée et me régalais avec. Il sourit de plus belle.  
_ - Votre pad est bon, mais pas aussi bon que mon plat.  
- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir sans même y avoir gouté ? Lui dis-je malicieusement  
- Vous ne m'en avez pas proposé que je sache. Mais oui, c'était plus une remarque au vue de votre réaction lorsque je vous donne du mien._  
Alors sans attendre, c'est moi qui lui tendis mes baguettes pleines et bien sûr, il ne refusa pas.  
En fait, en y pensant, il nous arrivait souvent de picorer dans l'assiette de l'autre. Je lui avais toujours piqué ses frites au Diner par exemple, et lui prenait de mes pâtes ou de ma salade, mais généralement c'était plus à la dérobée, pour taquiner l'autre, alors que cette fois, nous ne nous quittions pas des yeux, absorbés par l'autre. L'impact en était totalement différent et bien plus intense.

Nous venions de finir, il avait reculé la table et s'était approché de moi. A son regard, je savais qu'il voulait me demander quelque chose. Je me demandais si LA discussion était pour maintenant, je n'étais pas vraiment prête à cela. Je fus étonné qu'il me demande.  
_ - Dites Bones, j'ai cru comprendre que vous faites des cauchemars ?_  
Je le regardais surprise, mais il fallait que je lui réponde. Un instant je me demandais comment il pouvait savoir cela, puis je me souvins que j'en avais parlé à Dean qui avait très certainement dû lui faire la remarque.  
_ - En effet, mais rien de bien important.  
- Bones ! Son ton aurait pu semblait sévère, mais il montrait surtout de l'inquiétude.  
- Juste des souvenirs d'anciennes missions avec les Cartes Gagnantes, ou de nos enquêtes. A chaque fois l'un d'entre vous est blessé ou meurt et je ne peux rien faire, je suis totalement impuissante. Mais ca ira, ne vous inquiétez pas. Expliquai-je d'une traite  
- Si vous voulez en parler.  
- Vous êtes là, je sais. Dis-je en souriant.  
- Ca arrive souvent ?  
- Presque toutes les nuits. Il allait répondre, aussi poursuivis-je. – Mais je récupére en dormant très bien les après-midi ne vous inquiétez pas._  
Je rougis en lui confiant cela, consciente de ce que cela signifiait. Sans attendre il me prit dans ces bras, me chuchota que lui aussi cauchemardait en revivant la scène de l'entrepôt, et que les seuls vrais moments de sommeil étaient les mêmes que moi.  
C'est à ce moment là que son téléphone sonna. Je m'attendais à qu'il se lève et s'éloigne, comme il le faisait par le passé, mais il ne bougea pas, s'écartant légèrement afin de pouvoir répondre..  
_ - Booth…. Salut champion…. Oui oui …. Tu veux que je te la passe ? .. oui elle peut parler, mais pas trop longtemps ok ? _  
Il abaissa son portable.  
_ - Parker voudrait vous dire bonjour._  
Je souris tendant ma main pour lui faire comprendre que j'acceptais.  
_ - Salut Parker  
- Salut Docteur Bones, comment ça va ?  
- Bien merci et toi ?  
- C'est cool, vous pouvez de nouveau parler, papa doit être content.  
- On dirait oui, et oui c'est cool.  
- Je savais qu'en appelant papa maintenant il serait avec vous. _  
Je souris simplement, fixant mon partenaire qui semblait se demander ce qu'il se passait. Je pouvais bien voir qu'à cet instant il aurait bien aimé entendre ce que nous nous disions avec son fils.  
_ - Vous sortez bientôt de l'hôpital ?  
- Je saurai ça demain. Dis-je en regardant par la fenêtre, l'air libre me manquait et rester enfermée ici m'exaspérait.  
- Si vous sortez avant ce week-end, vous viendrez me voir à mon match de foot avec papa ?  
- Si je peux, pourquoi pas.  
- Ca serait cool, et je suis sûr que papa serait super content.  
- Ah bon. Dis-je me demandant ce que le jeune Booth imaginait tout en jetant un regard rapide vers l'adulte. Ce dernier avait ce petit air de gamin aux aguets.  
- Oh oui, il vous aime vraiment, et moi aussi Docteur Bones, alors j'suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir._  
Je fis les gros yeux reportant mon attention sur le père qui s'était d'ailleurs légèrement déplacé, à présent, il était assis à droite et avait sa main droite sur ma gauche, lui servant d'appui, il s'était même un peu rapproché de mon oreille, comme pour entendre ce que son fils pouvait bien me raconter.  
_ - Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il tout bas au vue de mon expression. _  
Je souris simplement, j'avais beau commencer à parler, je n'étais pas encore prête à discuter des divers « moments » qu'il y avait eu entre nous.  
_ - Vous viendrez hein ?  
- Si je peux Parker oui.  
- Trop cool. Papa a dit que je ne devais pas trop vous fatiguer, alors je vais vous laisser.  
- Je te repasse ton père alors.  
- Ok, merci et bisous Docteur Bones.  
- Je t'embrasse aussi Parker._  
Booth me sourit, il semblait vraiment heureux. Il prit son téléphone.  
_ - Parks…. D'accord … oui ça serait cool, mais on verra si elle peut…. Ok … Je t'aime champion._

Il raccrocha et me fixa quelques instants, puis un sourire taquin vint se poser sur son visage  
_ - Donc vous connaissez les règles du foot ?  
- Pas du tout. Dis-je simplement, mais vous m'expliquerez  
- Bien sûr Bones. Mais avant cela il faut déjà savoir quand vous sortez d'ici.  
- Bientôt j'espère, je n'en peux plus d'être enfermée dans cette chambre d'hôpital à ne rien faire et à m'ennuyer.  
- Merci. Dit-il simplement en prenant un air boudeur en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.  
- Non … ce n'est pas… j'étais confuse, je ne parlais pas de lui, certainement pas, au contraire, les moments où il était là étaient les plus plaisant, mais le reste du temps, je m'ennuyais.  
- Je sais. Me répondit-il en encrant son regard amusé dans le mien.  
- J'apprécie beaucoup ces moments passés avec vous Booth. Dis-je timidement en baissant les yeux embarrassée de cet aveu._  
Il plaça un doigt sous mon menton, me redressant le visage. Son regard était doux, tendre.  
_ - Je sais, et moi aussi j'aime être avec vous Tempérance._


	34. Chapitre 34 : Retour

**Chapitre 34 : Retour  
**  
Je venais de me garer sur le parking de l'hôpital. Le soir précédent, j'avais diné avec Bones. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un diner romantique dans un restaurant chic avec une ambiance tamisée, mais pour moi cela revenait au même. Le simple fait de pouvoir être avec elle me suffisait amplement.  
L'entendre parler m'avait fait énormément plaisir, sa voix m'ayant manqué. Pourtant d'un autre côté, cela signifiait qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de moi pour lire à nos amis ce qu'elle écrivait, et donc que je ne serais plus aussi proche d'elle que j'avais pu l'être à ces moments là.  
J'avais tant aimé ces instants, si proches d'elle, pouvant humer son parfum, sentir son corps contre le mien, sentir des frissons me traverser à chaque seconde, lui caresser le dos ou les reins, être si près, tellement près d'elle. J'aurai voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais, mais voilà, maintenant elle reparlait, alors je devais à nouveau garder une certaine distance. Rien que le fait d'y penser me chagrinait déjà, pourtant, je le savais depuis le début, mais j'aurai souhaité que ces instants durs un peu plus longtemps.

Dans l'ascenseur qui me menait à sa chambre, je repensais à notre diner, nous avions sans arrêt joué avec cette ligne, les regards que nous nous adressions étaient plus qu'équivoques, mais avec elle je ne savais pas vraiment comment les interpréter, j'avais peur de me méprendre et de me retrouver, comme quelques mois plutôt, au fond du gouffre en me faisant repousser.  
Cette période n'avait pas été simple pour moi, surtout qu'elle avait souhaité garder notre partenariat intact alors que mon cœur avait été brisé. Bien sur j'avais fait ce qu'elle m'avait demandé, tentant de paraitre comme avant, mais j'étais en lambeaux qu'elle ait pu me dire non, qu'elle n'est pas voulue entendre parler d'un nous. Pourtant l'idée de ne plus être à ces cotés m'était tout autant insupportable, alors j'avais fait du mieux possible, et avait continué à travailler avec elle.  
Vraiment, ses regards qu'elle m'avait lancés tandis que je lui faisais gouter mon plat Thaï le soir précédent, vraiment cela ne pouvait pas ne rien signifier pour elle. Non c'était impossible. Ceux que moi je lui lançais étaient identiques, j'avais cherché par là à lui faire passer mes sentiments, mes émotions, lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle représentait pour moi, ce qu'elle avait toujours représenté, tout comme je lui avais confié devant les marches du Hoover ce fameux soir.

J'arrivais devant sa porte, reconcentrant mes pensées, je toquais et entrais.  
_ - Bonjour Bones  
- Bonjour Booth. Me répondit-elle de sa petite voix. _  
Mes yeux s'agrandirent, elle était vêtue normalement, son sac fait sur le lit et elle semblait attendre ma venue.  
_ - Vous faites une fugue ?  
- Très drôle Booth, mais non. Le médecin m'a autorisé à quitter l'hôpital.  
- J'y ai apporté une condition, n'oubliez pas Docteur Brennan. Souffla ce dernier qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.  
- Et c'est ?  
- Justement Booth, pourrais-je vous emprunter votre téléphone ? Je dois appeler Angela.  
- Quelle est cette condition ? Demandai-je une nouvelle fois n'esquissant aucun mouvement.  
- Elle ne doit pas rester seule pour les deux prochaines semaines.  
- C'est pour cela que je dois joindre Angela._  
Je la regardais, fronçant les sourcils, lui demandant muettement une explication.  
_ - Tant que je n'ai pas la garantie que quelqu'un vous surveille, je ne vous laisse pas sortir Docteur Brennan. Dit le médecin. – Je dois voir d'autres patients, faites-moi appeler avant de quitter les lieux._

Il nous laissa seuls, et je fixais ma partenaire qui semblait toujours attendre que je lui passe mon portable.  
_ - Vous savez Bones, Angela est enceinte et Hodgins un peu sur les nerfs avec ça ou plutôt complètement gaga, je ne sais pas trop, cela dépend des moments._  
Bon d 'accord, je ne commençais pas bien, mais pourquoi diable ne me demandait-elle pas de rester avec elle. Elle devait savoir que je n'allais pas refuser, qu'au contraire, j'en serai heureux, surtout après notre diner de la veille.  
_ - Je ne vois pas en quoi cela l'empech…  
- Bones, elle ne pourra pas s'occuper de vous. Bien sûr, elle arrive à faire tout ce qu'elle fait habituellement, mais elle se fatigue plus vite, et elle doit faire attention, mais vous le savez déjà.  
- Je peux m'occuper de moi toute seule, vous savez. Son ton n'était pas dur, elle énonçait simplement un fait comme elle le faisait souvent  
- Je le sais bien. Je soupirais, elle ne changera jamais. – Je dis juste que ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure solution  
- Je peux toujours voir avec mon père._  
Cherchait-elle à éviter ma présence ou quoi ? Bon dieu après les moments que nous avions passé ensemble, je pensais pourtant … une espèce de colère commençait à naitre en moi, et voilà, encore une fois je m'étais laissé emporter par tout ça, et encore une fois j'allais me retrouver au fond du trou. J'étais vraiment un imbécile, elle pouvait vraiment me faire faire n'importe quoi. Et à chaque fois je tombais dans le panneau…. Et moi qui pensait qu'elle s'ouvrait à moi, qu'on s'était rapprochés, que le lien qu'il y avait entre nous était belle et bien plus que de l'amitié… vraiment j'étais vraiment un idiot encore une fois. Plus mon cœur se brisait à l'idée qu'elle me rejette à nouveau et plus la colère me gagnait.  
_ - Alors c'est ça hein ! Criai-je tout d'un coup  
- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle, surprise de ma colère soudaine  
- Si vous ne voulez pas de moi il suffit de me le dire clairement au lieu de tourner autour du pot_  
Je fixais son visage, elle semblait perdue mais ne dit rien.  
_ - Donc j'ai bien deviné, vous ne savez juste pas comment me le dire hein c'est tout. Alors c'est ca, je suis juste le bon petit partenaire, le gentil petit soldat qui est là pour vous, mais c'est tout. _  
Elle recula et s'assit, non se laissa tomber sur le lit. J'allais encore hurler lorsque sa voix me parvint aux oreilles.  
_ - Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, vous avez tant fait pour moi, vous êtes toujours là pour moi… je ne …_  
Elle avait baissé les yeux, fixant ses mains.  
_ - Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de vous auprès de moi Booth, c'est juste que …_  
Qu'elle finisse une phrase pardi. Que voulait-elle?  
_ - Que quoi Bones hein ? Que quoi ? Criai-je, exaspéré par tout cela, par elle, par sa façon d'agir, par moi de m'être fait avoir encore une fois.  
- Je sais que je ne suis pas très douée, et que ces derniers temps je me suis totalement reposée sur vous, alors je pensais simplement que vous vouliez du temps pour vous, et vous avez Parker ce week-end alors j'imaginais que…_  
Ce fut le déclic pour moi, je venais de lui crier dessus pour rien, pour absolument rien. J'étais un égoïste. Elle pensait à moi, à mon fils, à notre bien-être. Sans attendre je m'approchais d'elle et m'accroupis afin de regarder son visage. Je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'alors mais elle pleurait, c'était si rare de la voir ainsi. Mais quel abruti étais-je !  
_ - Je suis désolée d'être un poids pour vous.  
- Vous ne l'êtes pas Bones et c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû vous crier dessus. Je…_  
Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, reprenant mon souffle, il fallait que je lui explique pourquoi je m'étais emporté ainsi et que je lui dise que j'avais été un abruti.  
_ - J'ai cru que vous ne vouliez plus que je m'occupe de vous, que vous vouliez fuir, que vous ne vouliez plus de moi à vos cotés. Je suis désolé. _  
Je lui souris, montrant ma sincérité.  
_ - Vous avez été là chaque jour Booth, vous passiez tout votre temps avec moi.  
- Parce que je le veux Tempérance, je vous l'ai déjà dit. J'aime être avec vous. _  
Le temps sembla se suspendre, elle me fixait, ne détachant pas ses yeux de moi, une lueur étrange y flottait, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'elle signifiait.  
_ - Mon appartement est plutôt petit et je sais que vous aimez le votre, donc si cela ne vous dérange pas, je pourrais m'installer dans votre chambre d'ami le temps de votre convalescence. Lui dis-je sans rompre le lien de nos yeux.  
- Vous avez Parker ce week-end et je …  
- Il pourra dormir avec moi ou sur votre canapé. Et je suis sûr qu'il sera vraiment très content de passer le week-end avec vous. Il vous adore, mais vous le savez déjà.  
- Je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer dans vos moments  
- Et moi j'aimerais que vous le fassiez._  
Ma réponse était pleine de sous-entendu, bien sûr que je voulais qu'elle soit présente le plus souvent avec moi, avec lui, avec nous, comme une famille.

Le silence plana quelques instants, j'étais toujours accroupi devant elle, je ne la quittais toujours pas des yeux.  
- Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda-t-elle timidement au bout d'un moment.  
Je portais une main à son visage, prétextant de remettre une mèche derrière son oreille, et laissais mes doigts se poser sur sa joue, effaçant les traces laissées par ces larmes. Je la vis appuyer quelques peu sa tête contre moi et fermer les yeux. Encore une fois nous étions sur la ligne, et encore une fois, une vague de désir m'envahie, j'avais envie de l'embrasser, mais je voulais être sûr, sûr de ce qu'elle ressentait, de ce qu'elle voulait.  
_ - Oui, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir._

- Bien, donc vous devrez pensez à prendre vos antalgiques. Votre bras restera plâtré encore une semaine, il faudra que vous fassiez une radio la semaine prochaine pour voir si on peut l'ôter.   
Le médecin se tourna vers moi.  
_ - Il faudra que vous lui refassiez ses pansements pour immobiliser ses côtes, ça ira ?  
- Bien sûr. Répondis-je sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il me demandait, perdu dans mes pensées, le simple fait que j'allais rester avec Bones, chez elle, m'occupant d'elle, prenant soin d'elle, m'avait envahi de bonheur.  
- Bien, donc tout est en ordre. Au moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à revenir Docteur Brennan. Les lésions que vous avez aux poumons n'étaient pas bénignes, donc surtout n'hésitez pas.  
_  
Dans l'ascenseur elle me demanda comment avançait l'enquête et si nous avions mis la main sur Karim Benzami. Je lui expliqué donc que j'avais été en contact plusieurs fois avec le Chef. Ils avaient mis en place une surveillance de la maison de sa femme et mis sur écoute les téléphones, mais pour le moment rien de plus si ce n'est des appels de sa famille à elle. Son mari n'avait toujours tenté de les joindre et nous n'étions pas plus avancés. Aucunes autres pistes n'avaient aidé, notre seul espoir résidait donc le fait que le terroriste soit, comme son père l'était, un père de famille dévoué et qui s'inquiétait pour ses femmes et ses enfants. Bones acquiesça, comme moi, elle avait peur qu'un attentat se produise tout de même, mais nous étions tombé d'accord sur le fait, qu'étant donné que nous avions récupéré leurs matériels et une partie de leur effectif, il leur faudrait plusieurs semaines pour remonter un nouveau plan et nous espérions avoir coincé Karim d'ici là.

A présent nous étions dans mon SUV, aucun de nous ne parlait, j'étais heureux de l'avoir avec moi et de savoir que j'allais encore pouvoir passer les deux semaines à venir avec elle.  
_ - On passe rapidement chez moi, et après on va chez vous.  
- J'aurais aimé allez au Jefferson.  
- Bones, vous pensez vrai….  
- Voir Angela. Me coupa-t-elle en sourire amusé sur les lèvres  
- Ok, pas de problème, mais vous ne mettez pas les pieds sur la plateforme.  
- Ne vous inquiétiez pas, elle ne me laissera pas faire.  
_  
Une demi-heure plus tard, nous traversions le centre médico-légal. Camille vint nous saluer et prendre des nouvelles de ma partenaire, ainsi que Ningel-Murray. La jeune femme nous expliqua que l'artiste était dans son bureau avec son mari. Ce dernier ayant dû trouver du chocolat aux noisettes, dernière envie de sa femme. Cela nous fit sourire moi et Bones.

_ - Salut Angela, Hodgins.  
- Booth, vous… commença-t-elle ne se retournant. – Sweetie, tu es sortie.  
- Oui Ange, à l'instant._

Après les salutations, je regardais ma coéquipière, qui me sourit.  
_ - Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller chez vous chercher vos affaires et revenir après, j'aimerais rester un peu avec Angela.  
- Ok, mais pas de bones, Bones ? Je souris malicieusement à mon jeu de mot, tandis qu'elle roula des yeux.  
- Pourquoi chercher vos affaires ? Me demanda l'artiste._  
J'allais répondre, mais je fus coupé.  
_ - Je t'explique après. Et ma partenaire me sourit.  
- Ok, je vous laisse entre femme. _  
Et sans réfléchir aux personnes nous entourant, j'avançais vers Bones et déposais un baiser sur son front, comme j'avais déjà pu le faire, avant de sortir du Jefferson pour me rendre chez moi.


	35. Chapitre 35 : Entre femmes

**Chapitre 35 : Entre femmes**

_- Tu n'aurais pas des explications à me fournir ? Me demanda Angela avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, tout en m'entrainant dans son bureau.  
- A vrai dire, c'est plus d'aide dont j'aurai besoin. Répondis-je en m'installant dans le canapé suivi de près par la jeune femme._  
Je ne savais même pas par où commencer réellement, mais ma meilleure amie dû le remarquer.  
_ - C'est à propos de Booth n'est-ce pas ?_  
J'hochais la tête, et elle sourit  
_ - Vous semblez être de plus en plus proche. Oh bien sûr, il y a toujours eu entre vous cette tension sexuelle, ces regards l'un envers l'autre, ce monde, mais maintenant, il y a en plus, il y de la tendresse, des gestes bien plus marqués.  
- Je sais. Soufflais-je  
- Et qu'en penses-tu ?_  
J'hésitais à répondre, bien sûr je savais ce que je ressentais, j'avais surtout peur de l'admettre à haute voix, peur que cela soit juste une impression que j'ai et non une réalité, peur qu'en admettant cela me rendrait vulnérable et brise le charme.  
_ - Tu sais, il a l'air heureux, bien plus qu'avant et je pense qu'il le sera encore plus. Tu verrais ses yeux lorsqu'il est prêt de toi, qu'il te regarde. C'était vraiment flagrant à l'hôpital lorsqu'il te servait de traducteur, il aimait cela, et pas seulement parce que cela pouvait t'aider, mais surtout car, dans ces moments là, il t'avait pratiquement dans ses bras. Et ton regard…  
- Je sais. La coupais-je, moi aussi, ayant apprécié ces moments d'intimité que nous partagions_  
Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et je vis Angela attendre la suite  
_ - J'aime être près de lui, je me sens bien lorsqu'il est là. Il est si tendre et si attentionné, mais j'ai ….  
- Tu as peur  
- Oui. Dis-je tout bas comme si admettre cela risquait de le rendre réel.  
- Il ne faut pas, tu sais il tient à toi, énormément. Il se soucie plus de toi que du reste, que de lui-même. Quand tu n'es pas avec lui il semble plus terne, plus distant, moins heureux, tout comme toi. _  
Elle me souriait et moi aussi, bien sûr elle avait raison. Il m'a permis de m'ouvrir au monde, de ressentir les choses, et donc cela impactait sur mon entourage et mes réactions vis-à-vis de ce dernier.  
_ - Je vous ai souvent embêté à propos de votre attirance sexuelle, mais ça n'a jamais été la seule chose qu'il y a entre vous. Vous avez cette capacité à être dans votre bulle lorsque vous êtes ensemble, souvent on se sent mal à l'aise quand vous êtes tous les deux, on a l'impression de gêner, d'être de trop  
- Ce n'es..  
- Pas le cas, on le sait bien, mais vous êtes tellement en symbiose que ce n'est pas évident pour nous parfois. Dis-moi, que ressens-tu pour lui ?_  
Que dire ? Je n'avais jamais été douée avec les mots lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments, de laisser le cœur parler comme dirait Booth.  
_ - Ok, on va commencer doucement alors. Ferme les yeux, et racontes moi comment tu ressens ton partenariat avec lui, toutes ces années où vous avez travaillé ensemble, ce que vous faites, comment tu réagis lorsqu'il est là, quand il n'est pas là ? Me poussa l'artiste afin de me guider vers un chemin plus simple pour moi._  
Je l'écoutais donc, et me rappelais de tous ces moments.  
_ - Quand j'ai commencé à collaborer avec lui, je ne pensais qu'aux faits, à analyser et décortiquer tout, mais il m'a appris à avoir une autre vision des choses, à voir plus le ressentis et l'émotionnel que certains événements et certaines données peuvent avoir. Il m'a aidé à pardonner à mon père et à lui faire une place dans ma vie, et il m'a aussi aidé à faire le deuil de ma mère une fois l'affaire résolu._  
A cet instant une image me revint en mémoire.  
_ - Lorsque mon père était en prison, pour Noël, il est venu nous apporter un sapin avec Parker. J'étais dans la maisonnette de la prison, avec Russ, Emy, les filles et Max, et il m'a appelé, me disant qu'un cadeau m'attendait si je regardais par la fenêtre, et là je l'ai vu… A ce moment là, j'étais si heureuse de le voir et j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire par la magie de Noël. Il m'a tant apporté, et pas uniquement au niveau professionnel, il m'a ouvert à la vie, au monde, aux sentiments. Je m'étais construit une carapace m'enfouissant aux premiers doutes ou aux premiers remous sentimentaux, un mur de défense que je pensais impénétrable, que je voulais inébranlable, pensant qu'ainsi je n'aurais plus à souffrir de l'abandon ou de la perte, mais il ne s'est pas laissé impressionner et petit à petit, il a réussi à me faire sortir de mon cocon et à détruire cette barricade.  
- C'est magnifiquement bien résumé pour quelqu'un qui dit ne pas savoir exprimer ces sentiments. Et en ce moment que ressens-tu quand vous êtes ensemble ?  
- Je me sens bien. Parfois quand il est près de moi, je me sens … comment dire …. Troublée  
- C'est-à-dire ?_  
J'ouvrais les yeux, et la fixais étonnée de sa question  
_ - Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.  
- Et tu sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour lui  
- Oui.  
- Bien, et c'est la même chose que je pense, je suppose  
- Si ta supposition est que je sois amoureuse de lui, alors oui c'est la même chose. Soupirais-je, sachant très bien que c'était ce qu'elle voulu entendre et que, tant que je ne l'aurai pas admis, elle ne me lâcherait pas sur ce sujet. - Mais j'ai peur  
- Bien au moins on est d'accord sur un point. Mais de quoi as-tu peur ?  
- De le perdre. Soufflais-je  
- Il ne t'abandonnera pas, tu peux en être certaine, il donnerait sa vie pour toi  
- Alors je le perdrais aussi.  
- Oh … je vois. Sembla-t-elle réaliser  
- Je sais que, volontairement il ne le ferait pas, mais j'ai peur à chaque instant de le perdre  
- Et en quoi concrétiser votre relation changerait cela ? Tu as cette peur depuis longtemps, que vous soyez ensemble ou non ne la fera pas disparaître.  
- Il y a quelques temps, il a voulu essayer  
- Quoi ? Hurla ma meilleure amie. – Quand ?  
- Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Dans tous les cas, je l'ai repoussé  
- Pourquoi ? Elle semblait si étonnée de ma réaction et de mes décisions, pourtant j'avais, à ce moment-là, fais la chose qui me paraissait le mieux, pour lui.  
- Jonas vous a expliqué pour … mon passé, et cela engendre certaines choses, dont le fait de ne pas être attachée à quelqu'un  
- Mais tu ne travailles plus avec eux, tu bosses pour l'Institut, en partenariat avec le FBI, avec Booth.  
- Oui, mais j'ai toujours gardé cette habitude et aussi .._  
Je fermais les yeux, comment dire clairement mon réel doute.  
_ - Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il espère ? Si je n'étais pas capable de l'aimer comme il le mérite ? Comme il le souhaite ?_  
Elle m'attrapa une main et me força à la regarder.  
_ - Sweetie, le fait que tu te poses cette question prouve combien tu l'aimes et combien tu feras tout pour le rendre heureux. Rien que cela le comblera de bonheur. Alors ne doute pas, passe outre tes peurs. Vous méritez, l'un comme l'autre d'être heureux, et je sais que c'est ensemble que vous pourrez l'être. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.  
Un instant je réfléchis, repensant à toutes ces années où nous avions travaillé ensemble, aux soirées chez Sid, ou au Fouthing Father, mais aussi les moments où il débarquait à l'Institut avec le café ou chez moi après une affaire pour faire le point sur nos notes. _  
Il m'avait vraiment appris beaucoup sur la vie, sur les gens, sur les émotions, les sentiments, et j'en avais découvert un des plus importants grâce à lui. Maintenant il fallait que j'avance et que je lui montre ce que j'avais pu assimiler, pourtant une part de moi continué de redouter ce qu'il pouvait attendre d'une relation, aussi demandais-je encore.  
_ - Mais il rêve de se marier, d'avoir des enfants et je …  
- Je connais ton point de vue sur le mariage, et lui aussi. Pour ce qui est des enfants, étant donné que tu lui avais déjà demandé de devenir le géniteur de ton futur enfant il y a quelques années, cela signifie donc tu as aussi envie d'en avoir donc c'est parfait. Il te connait Brenn, il sait comment tu es, ce que tu penses sur la plupart des sujets, et cela ne l'a jamais empêché de se rapprocher de toi. Tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter de tout ca._  
Je lui souris, elle trouvait toujours les mots pour me réconforter, et elle avait raison, il me connaissait, il était celui qui me connaissait le mieux.

_ - Alors raconte-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ? _  
Angela me fit sortir de mes pensées avec sa question, et le rouge me monta immédiatement aux joues, me rappelant divers événements.  
_ - Et bien, nous avons beaucoup parlé, et comme tu l'as dit, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés. Nous avons failli nous embrasser plusieurs fois_  
Elle sourit sans rien dire, j'étais étonné  
_ - Tu ne cries pas ?  
- Non, je crierais lorsque tu me diras que vous l'aurez fait. _  
Je la dévisageais, vraiment, elle ne changera jamais  
_- Plus sérieusement, je pensais que vous l'auriez déjà fait, vu à quel point vous semblez être un couple les fois où je vous ai vu, comme tout à l'heure, avant de partir, sa façon d'agir avec toi._  
Tout à coup, j'avais chaud, et je baissais les yeux. J'avais aimé ce petit élan de tendresse qu'il avait eu, en me déposant un baiser sur mon front devant mon amie. Bien sûr cela paraissait anodin, mais n'ayant jamais eu de relation sentimentale sérieuse avec un homme, je n'avais que très rarement eu ou reçu ce genre de geste. Oh il y avait bien eu Sully, mais j'avais gardé une distance professionnelle lorsque nous étions à l'Institut, et nous n'avions pas vraiment passé de soirées avec mes amis, donc les élans de tendresse en présences d'autrui étaient quelques choses de très rare et de nouveau pour moi. Mais c'était Booth, et cela me semblait si naturel.  
_ - Vous êtes vraiment mignons tous les deux et ça change de vos disputes à longueur de journée. Ricana-t-elle  
- Je ne pense pas que cela les empêchera tu sais. Répondis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.  
- Ohhh, ça je sais, c'est votre façon de fonctionner. Et puis, les réconciliations seront d'autant plus torrides.  
- Angela ! M'écriais-je_  
Et elle éclata de rire, je la suivis rapidement.

Nous avons passé le reste du temps à discuter de tout et de rien, d'elle et Hodgins, de leur futur enfant. Elle semblait si épanouie et resplendissante, la maternité lui allait vraiment à merveille.

_ - Désolé cela m'a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu Bones._  
Je tournais la tête pour voir mon partenaire entrer. Il s'était changé et portait un jean foncé accompagné d'un tee-shirt kaki plutôt moulant ainsi que sa veste en cuir.  
_ - Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passé, n'est-ce pas Sweetie ? Dit ma meilleure amie en me tapotant gentiment le bras, me faisant sortir de ma contemplation._  
Bien évidement j'étais embarrassée et, au sourire que me lançait mon partenaire, il avait remarqué que j'observais sa musculature.  
_ - On peut y allez Bones si vous êtes prête. Me dit-il en s'avançant vers moi, voulant m'aider à me relever. _  
Je le laissais faire, profitant ainsi de son contact. Il me souriait, il savait pertinemment que je n'aurais pas eu besoin de lui, et lui aussi semblait profiter de notre proximité.  
Il plaça sa main dans le creux de mes reins, comme à son habitude et nous commencions à sortir, toutefois avant de passer la porte, je me retournais.  
_ - Je t'appelle plus tard Ange. Et merci. Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.  
- De rien Brenn et bonne soirée à vous deux._  
Booth inclina la tête galamment et ses lèvres montraient le plaisir qu'il allait avoir à partager la soirée avec moi, tout comme moi avec lui.


	36. Chapitre 36 : Trouvé

**Chapitre 36 : Trouvé**

Après avoir cherché Bones à l'Institut, nous sommes rentrés chez elle. Elle semblait heureuse d'être enfin de retour à son appartement, ce que je comprenais parfaitement. Tout comme elle, je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé rester à ne rien faire à l'hôpital, et puis l'odeur des lieux, ainsi que l'atmosphère m'étaient insupportables. Pourtant un petit pincement était présent en moi. En effet, son retour chez elle signifiait aussi qu'elle n'aurait bientôt plus besoin de moi et que, prochainement, je ne la verrais plus autant.  
Plus j'y pensais et plus j'avais envie d'être auprès d'elle à chaque instant, j'avais envie de l'avoir auprès de moi chaque matin, chaque soir, chaque instant de la journée. Il ne me restait plus qu'à réussir à faire que mon rêve se réalise.  
Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je la prendrais dans mes bras et ne la lâcherait plus, la protégeant de tout ce qui pourrait arriver, la dorlotant et la câlinant au maximum, comme elle le mérite, l'embrassant et la caressant dès que l'envie m'en prendrait, ce qui, je le savais, aurait lieux très souvent.  
Je me stoppais dans mes pensées, il fallait que je me calme, je n'étais là que le temps de sa convalescence, pour le reste, il allait falloir que je vois avec elle, que je fasse évoluer les choses, si elle le souhaitait, afin que nous puissions être heureux, ensemble, car, je le savais, nous serions réellement et pleinement heureux. Il me restait plus qu'à lui prouver cela ou à attendre, qu'elle me laisse lui prouver plutôt.

- Ca va Bones ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.  
_ - Oui, oui, je suis juste fatiguée, la journée a été longue et cela fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas autant marché. M'expliqua-t-elle  
- Ok, allez-vous reposer dans le canapé pendant que je fais le repas. Lui dis-je en la pressant, ma main dans le creux de ses reins comme à mon habitude.  
- Il faut que je…_  
Attrapant son sac de voyage, je lui souris.  
_ - Je m'en occupe, dites-moi juste où je dois mettre tout ça.  
- Vous savez je peux le faire moi-même.  
- Je sais, mais vous êtes épuisée, vous venez de sortir de l'hôpital et le médecin a dit que vous deviez vous reposer. Alors, je m'occupe de vous et vous suivez les instructions du docteur._  
Elle me sourit et se laissa entrainer dans le salon sans plus de protestation.

Peu de temps après, nous mangions, elle semblait vraiment exténuée, je l'invitais donc à aller se coucher, disant que je resterais un peu pour m'occuper de la vaisselle et regardais la télévision avant d'aller au lit.

Bien qu'étant installé dans le canapé du le salon, visionnant un film, je me levais régulièrement pour aller voir comment Bones allait, si elle dormait bien. Une façon pour moi de me rassurer. La regardant dormir, je n'avais qu'une envie, m'installer à coté d'elle et la prendre dans mes bras comme nous le faisions les après-midi, mais je ne pouvais laisser mes pulsions prendre le dessus, je me contentais donc de la regarder depuis le pas de porte.

Enfin, vers minuit, j'allais me coucher dans la chambre d'ami de son appartement. Comme souvent ces dernières semaines, je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, en sueur, encore ce cauchemar, cette vision de ma partenaire subissant l'explosion. Mais cette fois, elle n'était pas loin, je n'avais pas à attendre le lendemain pour me rassurer. Je me levais donc, sortis de ma chambre, allais à pas feutrés jusqu'à la sienne et jetais un coin d'œil. Cela ne me suffit pas, il fallait que je sois sûr. Lentement, je pénétrais dans son antre, et m'approchais de son lit pour enfin poser ma main sur sa joue. Sentir sa peau contre ma paume me combla. Elle était là, à côté de moi, elle allait bien. Ainsi, c'est le cœur plus léger que je me redressais et retournais me coucher. Je savais que cela pouvait être absurde, mais j'avais se besoin de me rassurer et bien qu'elle puisse se réveiller à tout moment quand j'étais allé la voir, cela ne m'avait pas empêché de le faire pousser par cette sourde inquiétude qui m'avait éveillée. Le cœur plus léger je pouvais donc me rendormir.

Une musique rock traversait mes oreilles, je me demandais un instant ce que cela pouvait bien être. Soudain un éclair de lucidité me traversa, c'était mon téléphone. Tâtonnant de la main sur la table de chevet, je l'attrapais et l'ouvris.  
_ - Booth  
- Bonjour Booth, c'est Jonas. Désolé de vous réveiller si tôt, mais nous avons trouvé Karim Benzami et je pensais que vous voudriez vous joindre à nous pour l'arrestation._  
Soudain, je m'étais redressé dans le lit.  
_ - Bien sûr. Je suis chez Bones là  
- Je sais, je l'ai eu au téléphone hier  
- Ah … euh ..  
- Vous étiez sous la douche, elle voulait simplement nous prévenir qu'elle était sortie.  
- Ok. Le toubib a dit qu'elle ne devait pas restée seule. Je vais appeler Angela pour qu'elle vienne lui tenir compagnie. A quelle heure comptez-vous allez l'appréhender ?  
- On passe vous prendre dans trois quart d'heure, ça ira ?  
- Parfait._

Après avoir fermé mon portable, je vérifiais l'heure, cinq heures quarante cinq. J'allais devoir réveiller Angela et Jack, mais bon, ils comprendraient, j'en étais sûr.  
_ - Hodgins  
- Salut c'est Booth. Dis-je, il semblait à peine conscient, je venais de le réveiller c'était certain.  
- Vous savez l'heure qu'il est ? Chuchota-t-il avec malgré tout un ton assez rude  
- Oui, je suis désolé, mais j'ai besoin d'un service. Pouvez-vous me passer Angela s'il vous plait ?  
- Elle dort, attendez un instant._  
Je l'entendis parler à sa compagne, il était plus tendre que ce que j'avais imaginé et cela me fit sourire.  
_ - Oui Booth, que voulez-vous ?  
- Bonjour et désolé Angela, mais j'aurai besoin que vous veniez à l'appartement de Bones. Je dois partir arrêter Karim Benzami avec Jonas et les autres dans trois quart d'heure, et le médecin ne veut pas qu'elle reste seule.  
- Bien sûr j'arrive. Jack me déposera. Elle semblait soudain réveillée. – Alors vous l'avez trouvé ?  
- Il semblerait, Jonas ne m'a pas donné tous les détails encore.  
- Ok, on est là dans une demi-heure._  
Et elle raccrocha sans plus attendre.  
Je me levais donc, un instant je me demandais si je devais laisser dormir ou non ma partenaire, mais très vite ma décision fut prise, je savais que si je ne la prévenais pas elle m'en voudrait. Et puis, une fois debout, elle et Angela se tiendraient compagnie et pourraient poursuivre la discussion qu'elles avaient eues, la veille, au Jefferson. Et puis l'artiste serait heureuse de passer du temps avec Bones, elle m'avait déjà plusieurs fois remarqué que ma partenaire et elles ne se voyaient pas assez.

Après m'être habillé et lancé le café, j'entrais dans sa chambre, m'accroupis à côté de la tête du lit et posa ma main sur sa joue. Comme toujours, ce contact me fit frissonner, une vague de chaleur s'emparant de moi, partant de ma paume pour traverser tout mon être, et pourtant ce geste pouvait être si simple, si petit, je ne préférais pas imaginer ce qu'un contact plus fort aurait comme effet sur moi.  
_ - Bones réveillez-vous._  
Je la vis bouger, mais pas plus. Doucement mon pouce commença à se mouvoir sur sa pommette. Je restais un instant à contempler ce magnifique spectacle, elle semblait si sereine, si belle, mais je devais lui la prévenir.  
_ - Tempérance, réveillez-vous. Je vais devoir m'absenter._  
J'avais pris une voix douce, tentant de ne pas la brusquer, étant le plus tendre possible afin de ne pas la surprendre de trop au réveil.  
_ - Booth ? Dit-elle d'une voix endormie  
- Oui, c'est moi.  
- Que se passe-t-il ?_  
Elle avait ouvert les yeux à moitié et me regardait, ma main toujours contre son visage, je lui souriais tendrement.  
_ - Jonas a appelé ils ont retrouvé Karim Benzami, il vient me chercher dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure. Angela arrive aussi pour rester avec vous.  
- Je peux rester seule vous savez.  
- Je sais, mais je préfère vous savoir avec elle. Dis-je tranquillement  
- D'accord. Me dit-elle en souriant, appuyant sa tête contre ma main._  
Mon cœur s'accéléra. Que j'aimais la sentir si près de moi, cherchant le contact autant que moi. Que j'aimais ces moments de tendresse entre nous. Encore une fois j'avais envie de l'embrasser, mais je me ravisais, je voulais soit avoir une discussion avec elle là-dessus, sur nos gestes et nos sous-entendus, soit qu'elle fasse le premier pas. J'avais bien trop peur de tout gâcher en interprétant mal ce qui se passait.  
_ - Je suis en train de faire du café, crêpes pour l'accompagner ?  
- Humm, avec plaisir. Je vous rejoins dans un instant._  
J'acquiesçais et me levais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retournais pour la voir arriver dans la cuisine, une robe de chambre en soie asiatique qui lui allait comme un gant. Elle s'approcha de moi et déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue.  
_ - Bonjour Booth et merci pour le petit déjeuné._  
Je me sentis rougir, vraiment elle allait me rendre dingue. Ca semblait si naturel, de plus en plus naturel et l'envie de la voir ainsi chaque matin de mon existence devenait de plus en plus persistante. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers elle tandis qu'elle s'installait sur un tabouret. Son arrivée ne semblait pas l'avoir troublée outre mesure. Elle qui se disait si peu enclin aux relations avec les autres semblait pourtant, à cet instant, si à l'aise avec moi. Moi, dans sa cuisine en train de lui préparer un petit déjeuner. Je souris, heureux que cela soit si simple. Heureux que les choses semblent aller comme je souhaitais qu'elles aillent. Levant les yeux, je pus croiser son regard, et nous nous sommes souris, profitant simplement du moment. Une part de moi me disait de rester calme, de ne pas m'emballer tout de suite, une autre, me disait de profiter de chaque secondes à ses cotés et c'est cette part que j'écoutais donc, laissant les événements s'écoulaient entre nous.

Nous étions en train de finir de manger, quand on sonna à la porte. J'allais ouvrir pour voir Angela, ainsi que Jonas.  
_ - Désolée Booth, cela m'a pris plus de temps que prévu, nausées du matin. M'expliqua la jeune femme.  
- Pas de problème, c'est à moi de m'excuser de vous avoir réveillé  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ca sent drôlement bon.  
- Crêpes, si vous en voulez. Dis-je en souriant.  
- Merci. Je suppose que Brenn est dans la cuisine._  
J'hochais la tête et elle alla rejoindre son amie.  
_ - Bonjour Jonas.  
- Bonjour Booth. Je vais saluer le Doc et nous y allons._  
Je le suivis dans la cuisine où il embrassa son amie.  
_ - On va y aller Bones. Dis-je de la porte  
- D'accord. _  
Elle avait plongé ses yeux océans dans les miens, elle semblait inquiète. Je m'approchais donc d'elle et posa ma main sur sa joue. Je ne pensais plus à Angela et Jonas qui étaient aussi présents, seul la rassurer m'importait.  
_ - Faites attention à vous Booth. Me souffla-t-elle en se redressant._  
Je l'attirais à moi dans une étreinte que je voulais apaisante. Je sentais le regard de nos amis sur nous, mais cela ne comptait pas.  
_ - Bien sûr, je ferai attention. Lui dis-je à l'oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue tout en me reculant._  
Elle me souriait, elle voulait aussi me rassurer. Jonas posa une main sur l'épaule de ma partenaire.  
_ - On te le ramène en un seul morceau, ne t'en fais pas Temp. _

_

* * *

_

_PS : Merci encore pour vos commentaires :D _


	37. Chapitre 37 : Attrapé

**Chapitre 37 : Attrapé**

Après avoir rejoint Dean, Mac et Ty dans une fourgonnette, nous avons pris la route. Le Chef m'expliqua les détails. Karim avait appelé sa femme afin de savoir comment elle se portait et comment allaient les enfants, nous avions donc appris par la même occasion qu'ils attendaient un second enfant, ce qui, d'après Jonas, pourrait nous servir comme moyen de pression le cas échéant. L'idée ne nous enchantait pas mais si vraiment nous n'avions pas le choix cela pourrait servir à avoir des informations. Ty avait tracé l'appel, pour aboutir dans un chalet situé près d'un étang. Mac et Dean étaient allés jeter un coup d'œil et avaient bien vu du monde dont Karim.

Arrivés non loin des lieux, nous sommes sortis et ils ont posé à terre une grande caisse métallique.  
_ - Prenez ce que vous jugerez nécessaire Booth. Me dit le Chef en ouvrant le couvercle et découvrant ainsi plusieurs fusils et autres grenades._  
Je me saisis donc d'un M16 que je passais en bandoulière, ainsi que de deux Glock et des holster de cuisses les accompagnants.  
_ - Les munitions sont là. Me précisa Mac en me montrant du doigt une autre boîte que j'avais pu voir dans le véhicule._  
Hormis ces quelques mots, nous nous sommes équipés en silence. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire.

Après quelques minutes, c'est Jonas qui prit la parole.  
_ - Habituellement c'est Temp qui s'occupe des stratégies, mais cette fois, j'ai préféré ne rien lui demander  
- Elle se serait bien trop inquiétée sinon et on aurait dû batailler avec elle pour qu'elle ne soit pas sur le terrain ou au moins avec Ty. Intervint Dean. Décidément, il la connaissait bien, vraiment bien. _  
Devoir mettre au point un plan sans être là pour l'appliquer, sachant que cela aurait pu mettre en danger la vie de ses amis, cela l'aurait fait se sentir mal et anxieuse pendant toute la durée de l'intervention, elle aurait très certainement, insisté pour être non loin des lieux. Au moins, en restant avec Angela, chez elle, je savais Bones en sécurité et cela me rassurait.  
_ - On fait comment alors ? Demanda Mac  
- Tenez. Dis Ty en nous tentant des masques. Je l'ai regardé, étonné  
- On va se servir de lacrimos, et d'autres gazs soporifiques. M'expliqua Jonas. – Ty tu nous diras combien ils sont à l'intérieur grâce au termo. Mac et moi, on passe par la porte avant, Booth et Dean vous contournez, Ty nous guidera. _  
Tout en nous donnant ses instructions, il nous donnait des oreillettes et micros afin de rester constamment en contact.

_ - Et comme toujours, on garde tout le monde en vie, sauf cas de force majeure._  
Ils acquiescèrent tous, je suivis. Ils étaient tout de même impressionnant, j'avais déjà pu le constater, pouvoir ainsi mener une opération en gardant tout le monde entier, cela devait bien être les seuls à pouvoir le faire. Au FBI lors d'intervention, il n'y avait pas de règle précise. Bien sûr j'avais pris l'habitude de tirer pour désarmer et non pour tuer, je détestais tuer, mais certains de mes collègues n'avaient pas les mêmes états d'âmes que moi.

C'est en silence que nous nous sommes déplacés, contournant les arbres et nous plaçant chacun aux positions fixées. Nous attendions d'avoir les données de Ty avant de faire quoi que ce soit.  
_ - Trois près de la porte avant, je dirai que c'est un salon, deux à droite de la porte arrière, la cuisine sans doute, un qui descend les escaliers, et enfin deux à l'étage, dans deux pièces différentes.  
- Ok c'est surtout de ceux d'en haut dont il faut se méfier. Une fois qu'on s'est occupé du bas, Mac et Dean, vous monterez.  
- D'accord._

Nous avons vérifié nos armes avec Dean. Je sentais son regard sur moi, il me fixait depuis un moment avant de prendre la parole.  
_ - Booth.  
- Oui ? Dis-je en le regardant  
- Ne faites rien de dangereux, Temp me tuerait s'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit  
- Tout comme elle m'en voudrait s'il vous arrivait quelque chose._  
Il me sourit, manifestement amusé par ma réponse  
_ - Sans doute. Donc aucun de nous n'ayant envie qu'elle nous maltraite, je propose que nous fassions tout deux attention. _  
Je le regardais, il était retourné à ses occupations et vérifiait son chargeur de Glock, je fis donc de même.  
_ - Elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans vous. Lâcha-t-il soudain en relevant le regard vers moi. – Oh je sais, elle ne vous l'a pas dit, mais c'est le cas. Je la connais bien comme vous savez, et elle n'a jamais été aussi attachée à quelqu'un. Elle a peur, et pas uniquement que vous l'abandonniez, elle a aussi peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, elle ne le supporterait pas._  
Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, il semblait si sérieux, si sincère. Bien sûr il nous taquinait, aidé d'Angela, sur le lien que nous avions Bones et moi, et j'avais bien comprit qu'après m'avoir testé pour connaître mon attachement vis-à-vis de ma partenaire, il devait m'avoir accordé sa confiance, mais l'entendre m'expliquer ce qu'elle, elle ressentait me troublait quelque peu, mais m'emplissait de bonheur et de fierté en même temps.  
_ - Et je sais que c'est pareil pour vous, nous l'avons tous vu à l'hôpital, après l'explosion, vous étiez dévasté et vous avez semblé reprendre vie quand elle s'est réveillée._  
Je souris, il m'avait bien cerné, enfin ils m'avaient tous bien cerné il semblerait. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Il est vrai que dès que la vie de ma partenaire était en jeu plus rien ne l'importait, elle passait avant tout le reste et cela avait été le cas encore une fois.  
_ - On veut uniquement son bonheur Booth. S'était Mac qui parlait à travers le micro, ils avaient tous entendu notre conversation évidemment, et aucun n'avait coupé la parole à Dean, attendant qu'il ait fini.  
- C'est le plus important pour nous. Renforça Ty.  
- Tout comme pour moi. Dis-je en souriant de plus belle à Dean.  
- Alors nous sommes d'accord. Finit Jonas.  
_  
Le silence plana quelques instants avant que le Chef reprit la parole.  
_ - Bon, dans vingt secondes on y va. Ty tu nous donnes le signal._

Le « Go » de ce dernier nous fit tous bouger, et en l'espace d'une quinzaine de minutes, tout était fini. Quelques coups de feu avaient retenti, mais aucun de nous n'étions blessés. Nous avions ligotés les diverses personnes présentes du rez-de-chaussée et Dean et Mac redescendaient avec les deux du haut, dont Karim Benzami, eux aussi menottés, mais non endormi, le gaz soporifiques n'ayant pas eu le temps de monter à l'étage.  
_ - Le FBI sera là dans cinq minutes pour emmener tous ce petit monde, comme prévu. Expliqua Ty.  
_  
Plusieurs fourgons arrivèrent, accompagné d'un SUV dont sortit Cullen, qui se dirigea directement vers Jonas.  
_ - Bonjour et bon boulot Jonas, enfin comme d'habitude.  
- Merci Sam._  
J'étais surpris de voir ici mon ancien patron, il aurait dû être chez lui, s'occupant de sa famille, et non ici, en costume noir caractéristique du FBI.  
_ - Agent Booth.  
- Bonjour Monsieur.  
- Très bon travail, tout comme celui de Brennan.  
- Merci Monsieur. _  
Il dût remarquer mes interrogations, car il expliqua de lui-même qu'après être parti en retraite il y a quelques années, il avait été rappelé par une section secrète du FBI pour en devenir le directeur. Au départ il avait refusé, mais ils avaient insisté, et finalement il avait cédé. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait bien du mal à rester chez lui, et que le travail lui manquait. C'est dans le cadre de son métier d'agent secret du FBI que le Chef l'avait rencontré, Cullen étant son supérieur direct.  
_ - Vous feriez un bon élément Booth, mais je suppose que vous préférez continuer à travailler avec le Jefferson, et surtout avec votre partenaire._  
Je lui souris et cela confirma ses dires.  
_ - J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un lien particulier entre vous. Je vous souhaite d'être heureux. _  
Il me serra la main, puis serra celle de Jonas. Il avait fait quelques pas, puis se retournant vers nous.  
_ - Enfin si jamais vous souhaitez un peu plus d'action, appelez-moi. Dit-il en me tendant sa carte. – Ou simplement pour discuter, entre amis. Finit-il d'un sourire aimable. _  
J'avais toujours eu une relation amicale avec lui, et je le respectais énormément alors savoir qu'il me considérait de la même manière me fit plaisir et me poussa à lui répondre que je le ferais certainement prochainement.

Nous sommes allés au Hoover. Jonas me proposa de participer à l'interrogatoire de Karim Benzami. Nous avions arrêté la principale source de menace il nous fallait donc glaner des informations afin de terminer le boulot en démantelant le reste, mais avec Karim entre nos mains, il ne restait plus de réel danger imminent à présent.

_ - Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes arrêté ?  
- Bien sûr, parce que je veux nettoyer cette terre des être immondes que vous êtes, vous autres américains. Cracha-t-il  
- Et que nous avons-nous fait? Demanda le Chef  
- Vous avez tué mon père, presque sous mes yeux._  
Cette phrase me glaça le sang, ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas, mais pas loin.  
_ - Le pire c'est que ce n'était pas une méthode d'homme, celui qui a fait ça était bien loin, caché à des centaines de mètres de là, comme un lâche._  
Je me tendais de plus en plus, Jonas le remarqua.  
_ - Abattre un homme pour en sauver des centaines est loin d'être lâche. Et pensez-vous que poser des bombes soit mieux peut être ? Votre père avait tué des centaines de personnes innocentes et vous aussi, en étant loin de ce qui se produisait, tranquillement à l'abri dans vos caches.  
- Mon père était un homme bon, il s'occupait bien de sa famille, il nous aimait. Et il a fait ce qu'Allah lui a dicté de faire, comme moi.  
- Et nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger notre peuple et tous les peuples que vous tuiez._

Je n'avais pas dit un mot, j'étais simplement resté là à observer cet homme qui semblait tant croire à son discours. C'est Jonas qui me fit sortir dans le couloir.  
_ - Ca va ?  
- Oui, c'est juste… _  
J'étais comme perdu, me souvenant, encore une fois, de ce que j'avais fait ce jour là, revoyant cet adolescent trouvant son père.  
_ - Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait Booth, ce qu'on vous a demandé de faire. Sans vous, d'autres personnes seraient mortes.  
- C'est ce que Bones m'a dit.  
- Et elle a raison. Dit alors Dean qui venait de nous rejoindre posant une main sur mon épaule, me montrant ainsi son soutien._  
Je ne semblais pas très convaincu par leur discours.  
_ - Je sais que vous vous sentez responsable envers Dieu de votre passé, mais vous avez toujours fait ce qu'il fallait, ce qu'on vous ordonnait. Ne pensez pas à l'homme que vous avez abattu mais pensez aux vies que vous avez sauvées._  
Je souris, Dean avait raison, bien que mes actes me semblent toujours horribles, au final j'avais évité la mort à beaucoup d'innocents, tout comme ma partenaire me l'avait déjà fait remarquer par le passé et au final c'était bien ça l'essentiel.

_ - Temp doit être morte d'inquiétude, vous devriez rentrer chez vous… enfin chez elle. Me dit Dean, sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
- On fera le rapport et on passera vous le faire signer. Précisa Ty.  
- Ok, merci. Jy vais alors. Dis-je en souriant, content d'aller la retrouver et amusé du petit lapsus volontaire._


	38. Chapitre 38 : Calme

**Chapitre 38 : Calme**

Angela était restée avec moi toute la journée, mais j'étais inquiète, extrêmement inquiète. Je savais que Jonas, Dean et les autres veilleraient sur lui, mais une peur irrationnelle m'avait gagnée, c'était totalement illogique, moi qui savait si bien compartimenter habituellement, dès qu'il s'agissait de Booth, plus rien ne suivait de cohérence. Bien sur ce n'était pas la première fois que cette peur m'habitait, disait plutôt que c'était la première fois que je ne le cachais pas et l'admettais.

_ - Ca va aller Sweetie, il va faire attention et revenir. Me dit ma meilleure amie d'un ton calme afin de me détendre  
- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? On ne peut pas savoir à l'avance ce qui va se passer Angela.  
- Mais je sais qu'il fera tout pour revenir auprès de toi, donc arrête de tourner en rond. Tu me donnes le vertige._  
Je soupirais en m'asseyant sur le canapé. A vrai dire, j'avais mal partout, j'avais passé une partie de mon temps à faire les cents pas, ce qui avait rendu l'artiste folle.

On sonna à la porte, et je tentais de me lever, mais une main me rassit immédiatement.  
_ - J'y vais, tu as mal partout. Tu pensais vraiment que je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Finit-elle en me lançant un regard lourd de sens._

La regardant aller à la porte, je me mis debout mais plus lentement et tendis l'oreille, anxieuse de savoir s'il s'agissait de mon partenaire ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle.  
_ - Ah enfin vous êtes là Booth. Elle devenait intenable à force de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage._  
Encore une expression, sans doute, mais vraiment étrange, bref je ne m'en souciais pas plus, le simple fait qu'Il soit de retour me suffisait.  
_ - C'était en pleine forêt, ça nous a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu. Merci Angela d'être venue si tôt ce matin et restée toute la journée, surtout au pied levé.  
- Avec plaisir, j'aime toujours passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie, quoi qu'elle m'ait rendu un peu dingue aujourd'hui à ne pas tenir en place. Lui répondit-elle d'une voix amusée._  
Ils venaient à présent vers moi, et je fixais Booth, enfin plutôt le scrutait, cherchant un détail pouvant me montrer qu'il était blessé ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Il le remarqua  
_ - Je n'ai rien Bones, je suis en pleine forme et les autres aussi. Me dit-il en souriant et s'approchant de moi._  
Il tendit une main vers moi, mais son geste fût stoppé par une voix.  
_ - Bon, maintenant que vous êtes là Booth, je vais rentrer. Hodgins doit m'attendre et je suis plutôt fatiguée.  
- Je vais vous ramener si vous voulez. Intervint immédiatement mon coéquipier comme le gentleman qu'il a toujours été.  
- Et laisser Brenn seule ? N'y comptez même pas. Je prends un taxi, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
Elle m'embrassa en me murmurant.  
_ - Arrête de trop réfléchir, vous le méritez. _  
Elle fit une bise à mon partenaire et partit, nous laissant planter au milieu de mon salon.

L'agent du FBI me regarda à nouveau, puis sourit et s'avança vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Nous sommes restés quelques instants ainsi, profitant de la chaleur et de l'odeur de l'autre pour nous rassurer, pour être sur que nous étions bien là, ensemble.  
_ - Je vais aller prendre une douche, ça ne vous gêne pas ? Me dit-il tout bas après s'être reculé  
- Non non allez-y, je vais en profiter pour avancer un peu dans mon roman._

Et il s'éclipsa. Je m'installais dans le fauteuil, mon portable sur les genoux et commençais à relire mon chapitre en cours. Pourtant mon esprit n'arrivait pas à rester focalisé sur ma lecture, il vagabondait vers Booth, vers les élans de tendresse que nous avions, vers les conseils qu'Angela m'avait donnés. Elle avait raison, il sera là, toujours là. Il était celui qui me connaissait le mieux, qui savait par avance ce que j'allais dire ou faire. Il nous suffisait d'un regard pour nous comprendre, et plus ca allait, plus nous étions complices.

_ - Alors vous avez avancé ?_  
Sa voix me fit sortir de mes pensées et je levais les yeux vers lui. Il était juste devant moi en jeans et en Tee-Shirt, pieds nus, les cheveux encore humide. Il ne devait pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il me faisait ainsi, si à l'aise chez moi, si naturel. Je me sentis rougir, sans vraiment pouvoir expliquer pourquoi.  
_ - En fait, je n'ai pas écrit une ligne. Dis-je en souriant.  
- Ah, pourtant vous aviez l'air plongé dedans._  
Là, mon visage s'embrasa et il le remarqua.  
_ - Bon, vous avez faim ? Me demanda-t-il, sans doute pour m'ôter mon trouble.  
- Un peu, je dois dire.  
- Bien, ne bougez pas alors et continuer de… de faire ce que vous faisiez. Finit-il en souriant avant d'aller dans la cuisine._

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, il revint au salon, avec deux assiettes.  
_ - J'ai fait des spaghettis au saumon, j'espère que cela vous ira.  
- C'est parfait, merci_  
Il s'installa dans le canapé et je l'y rejoignais. Le plat était délicieux, je ne l'avais jamais imaginé si bon cuisinier, il dût le comprendre à mon regard, car il expliqua de lui-même.  
_ - C'est rare que je cuisine, pas assez de temps, mais quand j'ai Parker, je tente de faire des efforts, ça vous plait ?  
- C'est succulent Booth._  
Il me sourit simplement.  
Durant le repas, il m'expliqua l'intervention, ainsi que l'interrogatoire de Karim Benzami. Je voyais qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise.  
_ - Jonas et Dean ont raison Booth, vous avez fait ce que vous deviez, vous avez sauvé beaucoup de gens en agissant ainsi.  
- Ouais …  
- Je sais que vous vous en voulez de votre passé, que vous détestez tuer, et je le comprends tout à fait. Mais retenez simplement que vous avez permis à d'autres personnes de gouter au bonheur._  
A ces mots il releva les yeux vers moi, il semblait surprit de ma phrase, et moi aussi quelque part, j'avais simplement dit ce que mon cœur me dictait, et je pense que cela était ce qu'il fallait, que, pour une fois, j'avais trouvé les mots justes.  
_ - Merci Bones. Me dit-il avec un vrai sourire. _

Après le café, Booth me proposa de regarder un film. Instinctivement je me blottis contre lui, il avait passé une main autour de mes épaules, me caressant doucement celle-ci.  
Mon partenaire me fit découvrir Avatar, le fameux film dont tout le monde parlait tant.  
_ - Si on omet le fait que c'est totalement irrationnel et illogique, alors c'est assez plaisant à regarder. Expliquai-je durant le visionnage_  
Il rigola.  
_ - Vous ne changerez jamais. Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front._  
Je grimaçais à cette phrase. Me souvenant de la dernière fois où nous avions parlé du changement, ce fameux soir, sur les marches du Hoover, et mon regard se voila.  
_ - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bones ?_  
Je tentais un sourire timide pour éviter qu'il me questionne d'avantage.  
_ - Vous avez mal ? S'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement  
- Non ça va.  
- Alors qu'y a-t-il ? Il semblait angoissé  
- Je repensais juste à quelque chose, mais ça va, regardons le film.  
- Il est fini Bones._  
Je tournais la tête, et effectivement, le générique de fin défilait. J'avais été dans mes pensées plus longtemps que je ne l'imaginais.  
Je tentais de me lever voulant aller me coucher, mais il m'arrêta dans mon élan, me tenant la main sans me quitter des yeux.  
_ - Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire n'est-ce pas ? _  
Son regard était si tendre, si sincère tout autant que le ton de sa voix.  
Je laissais quelques secondes s'écouler  
_ - Pensez-vous que je devrais changer ? Demandais-je en regardant le sol._  
Il releva mon menton de son doigt et plongea son regard dans le mien.  
_ - Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Et vous avez déjà changé Bones, même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte. Tout comme moi j'ai changé. N'est-ce pas une chose normale pour tout individu d'évoluer ? N'est-ce pas une logique anthropologique ? _  
Je souris, comment pouvait-il utiliser ce genre d'argument avec moi.  
_ - Oui, il est prouvé que chaque être, animal évolue pour s'adapter à son environnement.  
- Et quand bien même vous n'auriez pas à changer Bones, vous êtes et avez toujours été une personne exceptionnelle. Me dit-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille._  
Il m'attira vers lui dans une étreinte douce où je me laissais aller. Ecoutant son cœur battre à un rythme régulier. Je me sentais si bien.

Je ne saurai dire quand exactement, mais je me sentis porter.  
_ - Booth ? Demandai-je d'une voix ensommeillée  
- Chut Bones, je vous dépose dans votre lit, vous vous êtes endormie.  
- Je suis désolée.  
- Aucun problème, je vous rappelle que vous êtes en convalescence, donc c'est normal._  
Il me déposa dans mon lit doucement. J'avais entrouvert les yeux pour le regarder faire. Lui qui semblait si fort, si musclé, pouvait être si tendre. Il m'avait couvert et me fixait un sourire resplendissant sur le visage, tout en étant assis sur le bord de ma couche.  
_ - Dormez bien Tempérance. Me dit-il en s'avançant vers moi, sans doute pour déposer un baiser sur mon front, comme il l'avait si souvent fait ces derniers jours._  
Toutefois, cette fois, je me redressais, et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
Il fut légèrement surpris, mais se rattrapa vite et répondit au baiser. C'était un baiser aimant, rempli de sentiments. Nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent en même temps, et nos langues se goutèrent. Le premier contact m'électrisa, et les suivants faisaient vibrer tout mon être. Jamais un baiser ne m'avait autant donné et jamais je n'avais autant donné dans un baiser.  
Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, nous nous sommes séparés, mais Booth a déposé son front contre le mien. Il avait un sourire lumineux et heureux, tout comme moi. L'une de ses mains caressait ma joue, et cela m'apaisait tant.

Il me regarda tendrement avant de dire.  
_ - Dors maintenant. _  
Puis, déposa un baiser sur mon front cette fois-ci, et, tandis qu'il se relevait, j'attrapais sa main et plongeais mon regard dans le sien.  
_ - Reste avec moi._  
Il semblait chercher quelque chose en moi, sondant mon regard de ses prunelles chocolats, peut être voulait-il simplement être sûr de ma demande, alors je lui souris.  
_ - S'il te plait, je me sens mieux quand tu es là.  
- Je vais éteindre, me changer et j'arrive ok ? _  
Cette fois pas de doute, il était heureux, tout comme moi, comme le confirmait mon cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il vint s'installer dans mon lit, et je me blottis contre lui. Trop fatiguée par cette journée, et ayant trop mal de mes blessures. Le simple fait d'être dans ses bras me suffisait, et un instant je me demandais si cela n'était qu'un rêve. C'est sur cette pensée que je sombrais dans le sommeil, un immense sourire aux lèvres.


	39. Chapitre 39 : Parker

**Chapitre 39 : Parker**

Je fus sorti de mes rêves par la sonnerie de mon portable. Sentant un poids sur ma poitrine, je baissais les yeux pour découvrir Bones, installée contre moi, un de mes bras enserrant sa taille, et l'un des siens reposant sur ma poitrine à coté de son visage. Dieu que ce spectacle et cette position me ravissaient. De ma main libre je tâtonnais sur la table de chevet et décrochais, parlant bas afin d'éviter de réveiller ma partenaire.  
_ - Booth…. Salut Becca…. Ok…. Ok … Je serais là d'ici une demi-heure._

Après avoir raccroché, je souris à l'idée que j'aimais être là, la jeune femme dans mes bras, puis me revint à l'esprit le baiser que nous avions échangé le soir précédent. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir face à cela, enfin si, pour ma part, je savais exactement ce que je voulais, c'était plus sa réaction à elle qui me faisait peur. Allait-elle fuir ? Allait-elle faire comme si rien ne s'était produit ?  
Sortant de mes pensées, je me rappelais qu'il fallait que j'y aille. Avec précaution, je basculais Bones pour pouvoir récupérer mon bras, tentant d'éviter de lui faire mal, déposant un baiser sur son front, je pus voir apparaitre un sourire sur ses lèvres, ce dernier m'empli de joie, peut-être qu'après tout, les choses iraient bien et que je m'inquiétais pour rien.  
Rapidement, j'enfilais mes vêtements et laissa un mot sur le bar de la cuisine avant de filer.

_ - Salut Becca.  
- Salut et merci Seeley. Je sais que je devais te le déposer que ce soir, mais Parker a demandé à être avec toi plutôt, et en plus j'ai une réunion qui m'est tombé dessus au dernier moment.  
- Aucun problème. Tu sais que j'aime être avec lui._  
Elle me sourit simplement avant de reprendre la parole.  
_ - Comment va le Docteur Brennan ? Le ton de sa voix et son regard espiègle me disait que cette question n'était pas qu'anodine, mais je ne préférais pas m'arrêter sur ce détail.  
- Bien, elle est encore en convalescence, mais ça va. D'ailleurs, on sera chez elle tout le week-end, cela ne te dérange pas ? Je suis son garde-malade alors... enfin si… _  
J'étais légèrement mal à l'aise face à la situation, face à mon ex, ne sachant pas très bien comment elle prendrait le fait que son fils passerait les prochains jours avec ma partenaire, chez elle qui plus est.  
_ - Trop cool. Cria mon garçon en arrivant. –On va être avec le Docteur Bones._  
Je m'abaissais pour l'embrasser, demandant du regard l'approbation de mon ex.  
_ - Aucun souci pour moi Seel', et Parks semble heureux alors que pourrais-je dire. Me répondit-elle en souriant._

Durant le trajet vers l'appartement de ma coéquipière, il n'arrêta pas de parler, me demandant ce qu'on allait faire et me racontant sa semaine, l'école, ses copains et toutes ses activités.  
_ - Pourquoi on s'arrête ? M'interrogea-t-il à peine le moteur coupé.  
- Que dirais-tu de croissants pour le petit déjeuné ?  
- J'ai déjà mangé. Maman m'a fait prendre des céréales pendant qu'elle t'appelait. Elle dit que le petit déjeuné est le repas le plus important de la journée alors elle me fait en prendre un tous les jours.  
- Ta mère a raison, faudra que tu répètes ca à Bones. Dis-je amusé, me souvenant que, bien souvent, l'anthropologue oubliait d'avaler quelque chose le matin. - Et nous on a encore rien pris. Je suis sûr que tu ne serais pas contre un beignet.  
- Ah oui, ça serait bien._

Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, le sachet de viennoiserie en main j'hésitais un instant. Cela m'était étrange d'entrer chez ma partenaire sans sonner, pourtant je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle soit déjà éveillée, elle semblait si fatiguée le soir précédent, ajouté à cela les médicaments qu'elle prenait, cela n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'elle face une grâce matinée et lui aurait certainement fait le plus grand bien. Finalement, je plongeais ma main dans ma poche et sortis le trousseau.  
_ - Tu ne sonnes pas papa ? Me demanda Parker, levant les yeux vers mois et m'ayant vu mettre les clés dans la serrure.  
- Bones m'a donné les clés.  
- Pourquoi ?_  
C'est vrai que je n'avais pas encore expliqué à mon fils. Il avait entendu des bribes chez sa mère mais ne devait donc pas avoir les détails.  
_ - Tu sais qu'elle a été blessée, et qu'elle est sortie de l'hôpital qu'hier._  
Il acquiesça.  
_ - Et bien, le docteur l'a laissé sortir à condition que quelqu'un veille sur elle. Elle a été grièvement blessée, donc il vaut mieux faire attention et que quelqu'un soit toujours avec elle.  
- Et c'est toi qui le fais.  
- Tout à fait Buddy. Donc pendant les deux prochaines semaines, je vais rester avec elle.  
- Comme avec moi quand je suis malade ?  
- Exact. Du coup ce week-end on sera ici, mais on passera à la maison avant d'aller à ton match, chercher tes affaires et aussi des jouets, ok ?  
- Ouais c'est cool, j'aime beaucoup le Docteur Bones.  
- Moi aussi Parks. Répondis-je en souriant à mon fils._

Avec une dernière hésitation, j'ouvris la porte. Mon attention fit immédiatement tournée vers la cuisine où j'entendais des sons. Je m'y dirigeais donc pour voir ma partenaire grimaçant, je me précipitais donc vers elle.  
_ - Bones ! M'écriais-je inquiet en voyant son visage empli de souffrance_  
Elle leva les yeux vers moi et j'entendis un bruit de craquements sous mes pieds, regardant au sol, je découvris un bol brisé.  
_ - J'ai voulu prendre des bols pour le petit déjeuné, mais .._  
Je la vis souffler et se tenir les côtes, ce qui coupa son explication. J'avais très vite cerné ce qu'elle avait voulu faire et je n'avais pas besoin d'autres informations.  
_ - Avez-vous déjà pris vos antidouleurs ? M'enquis-je rapidement_  
Elle grimaça de plus belle. Etait-ce à cause de la douleur ou de mon vouvoiement ? Le soir précédent nous nous étions tutoyer, et même dans mon mot je l'avais fait, mais par réflexe, j'étais revenu au vous, plus inquiet pour elle qu'autre chose.  
_ - Pas eu le temps, je pensais le faire avec le café. _  
Elle ferma les yeux, certainement une vague de douleur, je posais donc ma main sur la sienne, qui tenais son ventre.  
_ - Tu peux me les chercher s'il te plait ? Me demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien, et ayant accentué le Tu._  
Donc c'était bien mon vouvoiement qui l'avait dérangé, je devais remédier à cela rapidement avant que les choses s'enveniment ou qu'elle ne croit que je regrette. Je n'avais même pas le temps de me retourner, que le sachet pendait devant moi.  
_ - Merci Parker.  
- Je les ai cherché au salon quand j'ai vu qu'elle avait mal. M'expliqua-t-il comme si cela été une évidence.  
- Tu as bien fait. Lui répondis-je en souriant. _  
Décidément mon fils était très futé pour son âge et il avait réagit plus rapidement que moi.  
_ - Tu ne bouges pas Bones. _  
Je me retournais pour prendre un verre que je remplis d'eau avant de lui tendre, puis sortis les cachets qu'elle devait prendre. Tout en lui préparant l'ensemble, j'essayais de la soutenir au mieux pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'avantage mal.

_ - Parker, peux-tu allez voir dans le placard du couloir si tu trouves un balai pendant que j'emmène Bones au salon.  
- Ca va allez Booth, je peux…  
- Pas de négociation. Lui dis-je en souriant, tout en plaçant doucement mon bras dans son dos et me baissant pour passer le second sous ses jambes. – En plus avec les bouts de bol brisés et toi pieds nus._

Après avoir ranger, je finis de préparer le petit déjeuné, café pour Bones et moi, et chocolat pour mon fils, tendant l'oreille j'écoutais Parker parler à ma partenaire.  
_ - On va passer tout le week-end ensemble c'est cool hein.  
- En effet Parker.  
- Je sais que je t'avais demandé de venir à mon match, mais si tu as mal ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas venir.  
- Ca ira, la douleur commence déjà à partir avec les antalgiques.  
- T'es sûr ? Parce que je ne veux pas que t'es mal_  
Je souris en entendant cela. Mon fils adorait vraiment ma coéquipière, et cela me comblait, surtout si, en plus de travailler avec elle, je pouvais vivre avec elle. J'imaginais déjà les moments que nous pourrions avoir tous les trois.  
_ - Ca ira ok. Et puis je serais très contente de te voir jouer. Je n'y connais rien par contre mais ton père m'expliquera, n'est-ce pas Booth ? Me demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers moi, un timide sourire sur les lèvres._  
Je venais d'entrer dans le salon avec le plateau rempli de nourriture.  
_ - Bien sûr et ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça. Répondis-je, heureux qu'elle ait envie de passer du temps avec moi et mon fils, qu'elle souhaite comprendre ce que Parker faisait, heureux simplement qu'elle soit là, avec nous._

J'allumais la télé et mis une émission pour enfant.  
_ - C'est pour Parker, il adore les dessins animés. Murmurai-je à la jeune femme.  
- Comme toi. Me lança-t-elle avec une mine amusée  
- Bones, tu as de la chance d'être en convalescence._  
Elle me fit une mimique de défit et je lui souris tendrement. Décidément elle pouvait être très surprenante parfois, et était de plus en plus ouverte avec moi.  
Mon fils était installé par terre, son chocolat chaud et son beignet sur la table basse à côté de lui. Ma partenaire était dans le canapé, et je m'installais à ses côtés.  
_ - On est passé acheter quelques viennoiseries.  
- Je vois ça. Et on est sensé être à combien pour manger tout ça ? Me demanda-t-elle en me taquinant._  
Non vraiment, elle était surprenante ce matin. Je découvrais d'avantage un aspect d'elle que j'avais si peu souvent pu voir mais que j'aimais déjà.  
_ - J'ai faim moi. Lui répondis-je en prenant mon air le plus outré  
- Il vaudrait mieux, car il y en a pour tout un régiment.  
- Tu connais cette expression ? Demandais-je surpris  
- Je l'ai entendu une ou deux fois, surtout d'Hodgins et Angela, depuis qu'elle est enceinte, soit elle mange pour dix, soit pour tout un régiment._  
Je lui souris avant de passer mon bras autour de ses épaules et de l'attirer à moi pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.  
Si je m'étais laissé aller, je l'aurais volontiers embrassée, mais je ne savais pas comment elle aurait réagit, alors je restais prudent, tout en cherchant le contact et en étant tendre, tentant ainsi de lui montrer mes sentiments à son égard.  
_ - Dites ?_  
La petite voix de mon fils me fit tourner la tête vers lui. J'avais toujours ma partenaire dans mes bras et je devais certainement avoir un sourire idiot, mais être là, avec elle contre moi et mon fils à côté de moi me rendait heureux.  
_ - Oui Parks ? Interrogeais-je  
- Vous êtes ensemble toi et le Docteur Bones ?_


	40. Chapitre 40 : Famille

**Chapitre 40 : Famille**

Aux mots du petit garçon, je me tendis, attendant une réponse de mon partenaire, sans pour autant savoir quoi répondre pour ma part. Booth aussi semblait s'être raidit mais aucun mot se sortit de sa bouche pour autant. Aucune explication, rien qui puisse me rassurer sur ce qui s'était passé et se passait entre nous ces derniers temps. Heureusement, une sonnerie se fit entendre et je me levais en m'excusant, brisant ainsi ce moment troublant et perturbant.  
_ - Brennan. …. Oh bonjour papa… oui oui ça va …. Quelques douleurs, mais je prends ce qu'il faut… oui ne t'inquiète pas… non ça ira…Booth est avec moi ainsi que Parker papa…. Non je n'ai besoin de rien…._  
Je roulais des yeux, et tombais sur ceux, légèrement amusés de mon coéquipier.  
_ - Je sais bien, mais je sais prendre soin de moi…. Oui … Non …. Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore ….. bien … oui …. Attend juste un instant._  
Je m'approchais du canapé.  
_ - Parker, Max voudrait te dire bonjour.  
- Oh oui trop cool. Répondit-il en se levant et je lui passais le combiné._

_- Il s'inquiète ? Me demanda Booth  
- Vous le connaissez. Répondis-je simplement._  
Il acquiesça, mais son visage semblait triste à présent. Bien sûr je comprenais pourquoi. Mais entre la question de son fils et les sous-entendu de mon père, je ne savais trop comment réagir, de ce fait, j'avais repris une certaine distance de par le vouvoiement. Il y a à peine quelques minutes, c'était moi qui avait était frustrée qu'il agisse ainsi, et à présent je le faisais à mon tour. Dieu, bien que je n'y crois pas, que nous pouvions être compliqué.

_ - Max a dit qu'il rappellerait ce soir pour savoir comment tu vas Docteur Bones._  
La voix de Parker me rappela sur terre et je lui souris.

_ - On ne va pas tarder à y aller. Parker, tu finis. Bones, vous devriez aller vous habiller. Dit alors Booth en se levant, ne me regardant même pas.  
- Je … d'accord. _  
Comment pouvais-je être aussi stupide et le blesser sans même m'en rendre compte ? Les gens avaient bien raison de me dire asociale et froide, je ne les comprenais pas. Et pourtant, Booth était le seul que j'arrivais à lire, le seul avec qui il m'était facile de discuter, de m'ouvrir, et là, en quelques secondes à peine, j'avais ruiné cette complicité que nous avions en le faisant souffrir.  
J'étais entré dans ma chambre, lorsque j'entendis.  
_ - Dis papa, vous êtes fâchés toi et Bones ?  
- Hein… non pourquoi ?  
- Tu lui as dit vous alors que tu le faisais plus, et puis tu n'as pas l'air content.  
- Ce sont des trucs de grands Parks, mais ne t'inquiète pas ok._  
Sur ces mots, je fermais la porte de ma chambre et m'adossais contre. Booth était si attentionné, si gentil et doux alors que moi je ne savais absolument pas être tout cela.  
Bien, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour corriger cette erreur bête. Maintenant que j'avasi décidé de suivre les conseils d'Angela et Dean, je devais lui montrer que je pouvais être à la hauteur, que je pouvais, moi aussi, être capable de relation de couple normale.

Une fois changée, j'arrivais dans la cuisine. Parker était devant la télé et avait fini de déjeuner. Mon partenaire venait de finir de ranger, et sans même me regarder, il passa à côté de moi et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
_ - J'en ai pour cinq minutes. Puis la porte claqua._  
Je soufflais, il était vraiment fâché contre moi, ça n'allait pas être facile. Je me demandais ce que j'allais pouvoir faire pour réparer ça. Mais je ne trouvais pas.

Après être passé à l'appartement de Booth, avoir récupéré les affaires de foot de son fils ainsi que quelques uns de ses jouets, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le parc où le match devait avoir lieu.  
Durant le trajet c'était essentiellement le fils de mon partenaire qui faisait la conversation. Je sentais Booth toujours sur la réserve, reprenant ce coté professionnel que nous avions mis de coté et oublié ces dernières semaines.

A peine arrivé au niveau du stade, Parker fila rejoindre son équipe tandis que Booth et moi allions nous installer à proximité.  
_ - Il y a un banc juste là. Ce serait sans doute mieux d'être assis.  
- En effet, je commence un peu à fatiguer pourtant nous n'avons pas beaucoup marché.  
- C'est normal je suppose._  
Nous nous sommes regardés, en souriant, mais il manquait quelque chose, non en fait, nous étions distant l'un de l'autre n'osant pas réellement suivre nos instincts. Enfin je suppose que c'est ainsi que je peux le mieux l'expliquer.  
Un coup de sifflé nous fit tourner la tête vers le terrain.  
Au fur et à mesure, mon coéquipier m'expliquait les règles. Parker semblait bien s'amuser et cela devait être l'essentiel. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, cela prit fin.  
_ - Je vais voir Parker, on arrive.  
- Bien._  
Me retrouvant seule le sur le banc, je laissais mes yeux se balader sur le paysage et je tombais sur un véhicule qui me donna une idée. Je me levais donc du banc et me mis en marche.

_ - Bones où étiez-vous donc passée ? S'écria mon partenaire à mon retour, son fils légèrement en recul déjà changé._  
Je regardais le garçon et souris.  
_ - Il me semblait que tu aimes le chocolat et la fraise non ? Dis-je en tentant une glace à Parker.  
- Oh oui, merci Docteur Bones.  
- Ensuite, fruit de la passion et café. Dis-je en souriant à mon partenaire qui semblait mal à l'aise et incrédule.  
- Euh… merci  
- Et je suis désolée d'être partie sans prévenir, j'ai vu le camion et me suis laissé tenter, je pensais que cela vous plairait à tous les deux.  
- J'adore les glaces. Me dit l'enfant à qui je souris en retour._  
Reportant mon attention sur l'adulte, je souris, tendrement, ou du moins c'est ce que j'essayais de faire.  
_ - Je suis désolée Booth. J'espère avoir bien choisi et que cela te plaira. Dis-je en insistant bien sur le TU._  
Il dû comprendre mes excuses étant donné le sourire charmeur qu'il me lança.  
_ - Pas de problème. Dit-il en avançant vers moi, posant une main sur ma taille et m'entrainant vers le reste du parc. – On va se balader encore un peu histoire de manger ça. Et après on verra ce qu'on fait. Poursuivit-il sa main me tenant toujours contre lui. – Ca va, pas trop fatiguée ?  
- Non, ca ira. _

Après notre promenade, nous sommes allés au diner, manger.  
_ - On peut aller au zoo.  
- Je pensais faire quelque chose de plus calme pour Bones.  
- Le zoo est suffisamment calme. Répondis-je  
- Allez papa, ça fait longtemps._  
Booth réfléchit. Parker me fixa et nous avons eu comme un échange silencieux.  
_ - Bones pourrait m'apprendre pleins de trucs sur les animaux.  
- Elle est encore en convalescence Parks.  
- Ca ira Booth. Dis-je en lui faisant un sourire sincère._  
Il me fit les gros yeux.  
_ - Si jamais ça ne va pas, on rentre ok ?_  
Le garçon et moi avons sourit en réponse à mon partenaire qui capitulait.  
_ - A deux contre un, c'était perdu d'avance de toute façon. Souffla-t-il, pourtant il semblait en même temps heureux.  
_  
Nous étions donc au zoo, l'enfant me posait pas mal de questions et j'essayais de répondre le plus simplement possible, étant parfois rappelée à l'ordre par mon partenaire, car je partais dans des détails scientifiques complexes. Tandis que nous arrivions près des ours polaires, je regardais Booth et Parker légèrement en avant. Ils discutaient et rigolaient et pour dire, cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé moi non plus. J'avais une sensation de bien être, entourée. Je me revoyais avec ma mère, mon père et Russ, lorsque j'étais une petit fille, lorsque nous faisions nos sorties en famille. Russ me taquinait souvent parce que je demandais des explications à mon père sans arrêt, tandis que lui ne faisait qu'exciter les différents animaux.  
_ - Docteur Bones , ça va ?_  
La petite voix fluette de Parker me fit sortir de mes songes.  
_ - Oui Parks très bien.  
- Tu es sûre ? Insista l'adulte._  
Je ne les avais même pas entendus revenir vers moi.  
_ - Tu semblais triste ?  
- Ce n'est rien Parker, je me souvenais juste d'un jour où je suis venue ici quand j'étais petite.  
- Toi aussi tu adorais le zoo ? Demanda l'enfant tandis que le père m'entourait de ses bras protecteur, me montrant ainsi son soutien et sa présence.  
- Oui, et grâce à toi et ton père, je me rends compte que j'aime toujours autant._  
Je me rendais vraiment compte combien j'aimais cette situation. Que ce soit le zoo, le parc, le match de foot ou les glaces. A vrai dire, c'était cette impression d'être en famille qui me rendait heureuse. J'avais vraiment la sensation d'être entourée, d'être aimée et d'aimer en retour.

Le soir, nous avons pris du Thaï chez Sid, que nous avons mangé devant un film que le garçon avait choisi. Harry Potter. Booth et son fils m'ont expliqué l'histoire étant donné que nous allions voir le dernier volet sorti en DVD. Une histoire de sorcier, mais pour une fois, je ne fis aucune réflexion sur le fait que tout ceci était scientifiquement impossible.

_ - Allez Parks, au lit._  
Le film venait de se finir, et le garçon accepta sans problème d'aller se coucher.

Booth revint avec deux cafés et s'installa à côté de moi, sans un mot, pourtant je sentais que nous devions parler.  
_ - Booth, je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé ce matin. C'est juste que …_  
A vrai dire, je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre.  
_ - Aucun problème. Ecoute, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler de ces derniers jours. Me dit-il anxieux.  
- Je crois aussi. Lui répondis-je en souriant, tentant de le rassurer._

_

* * *

_

PS : désolée pour le délai. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D

Et encore merci pour vos divers comms ;)


	41. Chapitre 41 : Discussion

**Chapitre 41 : Discussion  
**

Nous étions installé dans le canapé, chacun de nous savait que nous devions parler, nous étions d'accord sur ce point, mais aucun n'osait prendre la parole, seul le silence régnait dans la pièce, silence lourd et pesant, mais l'enjeu était important, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.  
_ - Ecoute Bones, je… Tentais-je._  
Je ne savais même pas comment commencer tout ça  
_ - Ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes plus proches qu'avant, je t'ai parlé de mon passé, fournissant des explications et des détails que je n'avais jamais osé dévoiler et j'ai découvert une partie de ton histoire que je ne soupçonnais même pas._  
Commençais-je finalement en la regardant, puis en baissant les yeux, fixant le sol.  
_ - Et puis il y a tous ces petits gestes, ces moments comme lorsque tu n'arrivais pas à parler, ou qu'on se quitte quand je te dépose chez Angela ou encore comme hier soir. Finissais-je timidement  
- Oui je sais, j'y ai aussi beaucoup pensé._  
Aïe, là je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir ou pas, avec Bones il est toujours difficile de savoir si le fait qu'elle réfléchisse est une bonne chose ou si la raison prend le dessus sur son cœur. J'espérai que, pour une fois, elle est suivit mon conseil en mettant de coté sa logique.  
_ - Je sais que je t'ai repoussé par le passé, et …. _  
Elle inspira  
_ - Et ? Demandai-je faiblement, mon cœur comprimé à l'idée qu'elle allait refaire la même chose. Une part de moi me disait de fuir, l'autre d'attendre et d'être fixé  
- Je voudrais t'expliquer pourquoi._  
Elle me fixa de ses grands yeux océans, et je lui souris afin de l'encourager, tentant de cacher, du mieux possible, mon angoisse grandissante.  
_ - Tout d'abord, il y a le fait que chez les Cartes Gagnantes, avoir quelqu'un, avoir une relation sérieuse n'est pas quelque chose d'envisageable, cela risque de compromettre les missions mais aussi de nous troubler émotionnellement.  
- Mais cela fait longtemps que tu n'en fais plus partie  
- On n'en fait toujours partie Booth, d'une certaine façon en tout cas._  
Elle se stoppa et réfléchit à nouveau, mais je ne comptais la laisser s'arrêter là, j'avais besoin de comprendre, alors doucement je lui pris la main afin de la faire poursuivre.  
_ - Comme tu le sais, mes parents sont partis quand j'avais quinze ans, puis Russ aussi. A ce moment là toutes mes idées, mes fondations sur la famille, l'amour se sont écroulées. J'ai été placée en foyer, j'y ai vécu des choses terribles, et puis finalement j'ai atterri dans l'équipe du Chef. Toutes mes notions familiales ont été remplacées par celle de l'unité, de l'amitié de la foi en ses compagnons d'armes. Nous avons traversé pas mal d'épreuves ensemble, et ils sont devenus ceux sur qui je pouvais compter. _  
Elle fit silence un instant, un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle devait certainement se rappeler certains moments entre eux.  
_ - Puis nous avons travaillé une première fois ensemble, ça a plutôt était intense dès le début et pour tout te dire, j'ai vite réalisé qu'avec toi les choses seraient différentes et ce sont les mots que tu m'as dit, ce soir là, après m'avoir, plus ou moins, mise à la porte du FBI, qui m'ont fait fuir.  
- Quand je t'ai dit que j'avais un problème avec le jeu ?  
- Plutôt quand tu m'as dit que ça pourrait nous mener quelque part. Je … je n'avais jamais eu de vraies relations, les hommes ne faisaient que passer dans ma vie, et je n'y portais pas de réelle importance. Donc j'ai fui, parce qu'au final, pour moi, je pensais que seul l'amitié pouvait être une valeur durable, quelque chose, qui, justement, pouvait mener quelque part._  
Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre, mais elle semblait parler au passé, donc son point de vue avait certainement changé là-dessus, du moins, j'essayai de m'en convaincre.  
_ - Puis, nous avons recommencé à travailler ensemble, un an plus tard. Au départ, je te trouvais exaspérant, et pénible, mais une part de moi, te trouvait toujours attirant et avait gardé en mémoire notre baiser._  
Je souris, moi aussi je m'en étais souvenu. Il était dingue que le simple souvenir de l'avoir embrassé m'ait marqué autant, et pourtant c'était bien le cas.  
_ - On a travaillé ensemble  
- Tu m'as fait chanter pour aller sur le terrain. Lui dis-je en souriant. – Tu étais si sûre de toi, si têtue.  
- Mais je voulais être auprès de toi. Bien que je le rejetais et que je me disais le contraire, j'avais envie d'être à tes côtés. Et au fur et à mesure, tu es devenu en plus d'être mon partenaire, mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mon confident. Tu as pris un rôle important dans ma vie.  
- Alors pourquoi ? _  
J'étais perdu, vraiment, elle m'avait repoussé et n'avait jamais rien tenté, pourtant il lui semblait si clair qu'entre nous c'était fort, tout comme je l'avais réalisé aussi très rapidement.  
_ - Je me souviens avoir discuté avec Rebecca un jour. _  
Je la regardais étonné qu'elle change de sujet tout à coup, ne comprenant pas la raison de ce changement, mon regard était interrogateur  
_ - C'était la période où tu avais à nouveau des relations sexuelles avec elle._  
Je grimaçais, elle ne pouvait pas employer d'autres termes parfois.  
_ - D'un côté, cela me faisait mal car j'avais peur que nous ne passions plus de temps ensemble, peur de te perdre, mais d'un autre, j'étais heureuse pour toi, car elle est la mère de ton fils, et que, peut-être, cela aurait pu créer la famille dont tu as toujours rêvé. Je ne voulais pas détruire la chance que tu aurais pu avoir de construire cela.  
- Mais ça n'a pas duré, ni avec elle, ni avec une autre. En y repensant Sweets avait raison quand il disait que nous avions une relation de substitution, enfin presque. Notre relation a toujours primé sur les autres, en tout cas pour moi, ce sont les autres qui me servaient de pis-aller car je ne pouvais pas t'avoir toi comme je le désirais, bien que je ne l'ai admis que bien plus tard.  
- C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas partie avec Sully. Entendis-je alors.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je ne pouvais pas partir loin de toi. Je ne pouvais pas ne plus travailler avec toi, ne plus être avec toi. Sully l'avait compris, il m'a dit que c'était pour toi que je restais, mais je l'ai nié._  
Durant une période j'avais redouté tout autant qu'espéré que ce soit la raison de son refus à Sully, et l'entendre l'admettre maintenant me fit frémir de plaisir. Mon pouce commençait doucement à effectuer de légers mouvements sur sa main.  
_ - J'ai vraiment cru te perdre quand tu étais avec lui. Fis-je enfin. – Je sais que je t'ai poussé à partir avec lui, enfin si c'était ce que tu voulais, car je ne souhaitais que ton bonheur, mais cela m'aurait anéanti de te perdre.  
- Tout comme j'ai cru te perdre quand tu étais avec Rebecca ou avec Camille. J'avais l'impression que le monde que je m'étais crée aurait disparu en te perdant. C'est …._  
Elle laissa le silence planer avant de reprendre.  
_ - Quand tu m'as dit vouloir parier sur nous, une part de moi le voulait, le voulait vraiment, mais une autre était terrifiée... terrifiée à l'idée qu'un jour je puisse te perdre. Qu'un jour, je me lève et que tu ne sois plus à mes côtés. Pour moi l'amour était éphémère, alors que l'amitié et la complicité pouvaient durer toute une vie. Mes expériences passées abondaient en ce sens, et je ne voulais pas risquer de te voir me détester un jour parce que je ne t'aurais pas apporté ce que tu souhaitais ou parce que je n'aurais pas été à la hauteur de tes attentes ou de tes envies. Expliqua-t-elle, sa voix devenant presque un murmure à la fin.  
- Dieu Bones, comment peux-tu penser cela ? Le seul fait d'être avec toi me comble. Simplement pouvoir m'endormir en t'ayant dans mes bras et me réveiller en te sentant contre moi me suffit. Pouvoir t'embrasser, te toucher, te faire l'amour quand j'en ai envie. Etre à tes côtés et t'avoir dans ma vie me suffit.  
- Mais tu souhaites aussi avoir une famille, des enfants, te marier  
- Bien sûr que c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais avoir, mais si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, cela ne me gène en rien, je veux juste faire ma vie avec toi. Comme je te l'ai dit, je veux être celui qui dira, dans trente, quarante ou cinquante ans, que je le savais, car je le sais. Je veux simplement partager ma vie avec toi Tempérance._  
Je crois que c'était la première fois que je lui disais cela si naturellement, si simplement. Elle ne répondit rien, plongeant juste son regard azur dans le mien. Je ne savais pas quoi y déchiffrer, aussi attendis-je simplement qu'elle poursuive.

_ - Avant que mes parents ne partent en me laissant avec Russ, je m'imaginais … _  
Elle stoppa quelques instants, sembla replonger dans un passé longtemps oublié.  
_ - Tu imaginais quoi ? Soufflais-je_  
Elle ferma les yeux et sourit. Un sourire tendre, doux  
_ - Je me voyais avec deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, allant au parc ou au zoo. Les aidant à faire leurs devoirs, ou discutant avec eux, chahutant avec eux._  
Alors elle avait bien rêvé de ce genre de vie, enfin, comme toute adolescence je suppose.  
_ - Pour tout te dire, j'avais même discuté, un jour, avec ma mère du mariage que je voudrais une fois adulte.  
- Toi ? _  
J'étais étonné, elle qui m'avait si souvent fait de long discourt sur le mariage, la soumission de la femme à l'homme avait pourtant imaginé ce moment.  
_ - Oui, à l'église, avec une robe blanche... enfin tout ce rituel …. Mais _  
Elle inspira profondément, regardant au loin, comme si tout à coup, elle n'était plus vraiment là, mais dans son passé.  
_ - Mais quand ils m'ont abandonné, mes parents puis Russ. A ce moment là j'ai décidé de faire une croix sur toutes mes croyances, sur la famille, l'amour. Pourtant…_  
Elle reporta son attention sur moi à nouveau et un sourire doux se posa à nouveau sur ses lèvres.  
_ - Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert que, ce que je pensais oublier, détruit, était toujours présent et que je le voulais toujours. Peut être pas exactement comme avant, mais je crois que j'aimerai avoir une famille, faire partie d'une famille. Aujourd'hui, avec toi et Parker, je me suis rendue compte combien, durant ces dernières années, je me suis cachée derrière mes barricades, tentant de masquer ce qui semblait si évident pour les autres._  
Je n'osais poser la question, mais elle dû le voir  
_ - Mes sentiments pour toi Booth. Bien sûr tu es mon partenaire, mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mon confident, j'ai une confiance et une foi inébranlable et irrationnelle en toi, mais ce que je ressens et d'autant plus fort et d'autant plus intense. Je…_  
Elle avait débité ces dernières phrases à une vitesse impressionnante, et mon cœur battait tout aussi vite. Elle n'était pas encore prête à le dire, mais tout ce qu'elle venait de m'expliquer revenait à ce que je ressentais aussi pour elle.  
_ - Je t'aime Tempérance._  
Et sans attendre, je m'avançais vers elle, levant une main vers sa joue, la posant délicatement, et déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était tendre, doux, parfait. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de cerise, lorsqu'elles s'entrouvrirent, je glissais ma langue et senti de l'électricité me traverser au moment ou la sienne entré en contact avec la mienne. Cerise et café, un subtil mélange, douceur et force, tout ce qui la représentait. J'avais gardé mes yeux plongés dans les siens et j'y vis le bonheur ce qui me combla.  
Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, nous nous sommes reculé, je posais mon front contre le sien, et souris, d'un sourire béat sans pour autant rompre le contact de nos regards.  
J'étais si bien, si heureux, la femme que j'aimais venait de s'ouvrir à moi, venait de me déclarer, à sa façon, ses sentiments, et je savais qu'à partir de ce moment, nous allions être heureux ensemble.  
Je sentis une main se poser sur ma nuque, et vit Bones se passer la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, et je ne pus résister à l'envie de goûter à nouveau à cette bouche qui s'offrait à moi.


	42. Chapitre 42 : Tranquillité

**Chapitre 42 : Tranquillité**

Doucement mes sens s'éveillèrent. Je sentis la douce odeur de mon partenaire et une main, sa main reposant sur ma hanche. Un léger sourire se posa sur mes lèvres, je me sentais bien, si bien dans ses bras.  
Après avoir discuté avec lui, nous avions décidé de prendre notre temps, non pas uniquement afin de profiter au maximum de notre nouveau statut, mais aussi parce que nous n'avions pas trop le choix. Mes souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire.  
Ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses yeux me dévorant, mes mains lui caressant la nuque… ces mêmes mains qui avaient quelques minutes plus tard, pris l'initiative de parcourir son torse, puis les choses s'étaient quelques peu échauffées, il m'avait doucement basculé sur le dos, se retrouvant sur moi, sa bouche parcourant mon cou, mes doigts retraçant chacun de ses muscles, ses lèvres revenant prendre possession des miennes, nos langues se touchant, se découvrant.  
Nous nous étions laissé prendre par la passion, par la découverte de l'autre, lorsque j'avais senti sa main passer sous mon chemisier et caresser lentement mon ventre, cela m'avait électrisé, sa langue titillant mon lobe d'oreille m'avait fait sursauter …  
Et voilà comment tout avait stoppé… en sursautant mes côtes s'étaient réveillées à moi et un cri de douleur m'avait échappé. Bien sûr il l'avait remarqué et immédiatement s'était légèrement reculé pour savoir comment j'allais, s'excusant de son empressement ayant pu me causer cette souffrance. Bien évidemment, je lui avais expliqué qu'il n'avait pas à me présenter d'excuses, qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal et que nous nous étions tous deux laissaient prendre par l'autre, que j'avais, tout comme lui, envie de découvrir son corps, de découvrir comment deux êtres peuvent ne faire qu'un. Il avait d'ailleurs sourit à ma réponse, se rappelant notre conversation.

Après un autre baiser il m'a aidé à me redresser et je lui ai proposé de dormir avec moi. Nous avions du coup, décidé de prendre notre temps car de toute façon, mes blessures ne nous laissaient pas trop le choix. Voilà comment, ce matin, je me réveillais dans ses bras, ayant passé la nuit la plus sereine et paisible que j'ai connu, et je savais que les suivantes, avec lui, seraient identiques.

_ - Bonjour Bones. _  
Cela me fit sortir de mes pensées.  
_ - Tu ne cesseras donc jamais avec ça. Lui dis-je un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Sourire qu'il me rendit. Waouhh, qu'il pouvait être irrésistible. – Bonjour. Finis-je avant de l'embrasser. _  
Au moment où mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, je sentis sa main se poser sur ma nuque, et déjà le baiser s'approfondissait. C'est dingue l'effet qu'il pouvait me faire, et maintenant que j'avais enfin admis cela, je laissais mon esprit libre de vagabonder à sa guise… pourtant je savais que ce n'était pas encore le moment.  
Tendrement, ses doigts se mirent à caresser ma joue, il avait, tout en reculant légèrement, plongé son regard chocolat dans le mien.  
_ - Tu as bien dormi ?  
- Merveilleusement et toi ?  
- Je ne souviens pas avoir aussi bien dormi, merci._  
Je ne savais pas quoi dire, l'entendre me remercier alors que nous n'avions rien fait à part être dans les bras l'un de l'autre me perturbait un peu, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il me remerciait.  
_ - Merci d'être encore là. Un instant j'ai eu peur d'ouvrir les yeux et que tout cela ne soit encore qu'un rêve. Merci d'avoir rendu cela réel. Me dit-il déposant à nouveau un baiser sur mes lèvres._

Nous sommes restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant simplement de notre présence mutuel, discutant un peu du programme de la journée, et aussi de ce que nous avions fait la veille.

_ - Docteur Bones ? Se fit entendre au travers de la porte  
- Entre Parks. Répondit mon partenaire en remontant légèrement la couette  
- Je t'ai cherché partout papa. Dit le petit garçon les mains sur les hanches et fronçant les sourcils en direction de son père, signe de mécontentement, et pourtant son visage trahissait une réelle joie. - Bonjour.  
- Salut Parker.  
- Si vous avez dormi ensemble, c'est que vous êtes amoureux alors ? Parce que quand j'ai demandé la dernière fois vous n'avez rien répondu.  
- Nous devions d'abord en discuter avec Bones  
- Maintenant c'est bon, vous avez discuté et vous êtes ensemble  
- Oui maintenant c'est bon Parker. Répondis-je alors en souriant.  
- Cool. Finit-il avant de se jeter sur son père et de se faufiler entre nous._

Je regardais Booth, surprise du geste de son fils, lui par contre semblait amusé et heureux. Sa main vint se poser sur ma joue et il me sourit tendrement. Vraiment, cet homme me fera toujours fondre, rien que son regard me met en émoi.

_ - Alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?  
- Je ne sais pas Parker, tu as envie de faire quoi ?  
- T'as encore mal Bones ?  
- Un peu pourquoi ?  
- On aurait pu aller à la patinoire, mais faut pas….. hummm…._  
Il réfléchissait vraiment et cela m'amusa, en plus il prenait les mêmes mimiques que son père. Je ne pus me retenir et un rire m'échappa.  
_ - Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?  
- Rien rien Booth  
- Docteur Bones allez, dis-nous pourquoi tu ris ?_  
Je les regardais l'un après l'autre et mon rire s'intensifia.  
_ - Je crois qu'elle se moque de nous Parker. Dit alors mon partenaire prenant un air faussement vexé, puis se tournant vers moi. – Tu as de la chance d'être en convalescence, sinon je serai déjà en train de te faire regretter de te moquer d'un agent fédéral. Me dit-il tout sourire. – Au moins explique-nous_  
Je fermais les yeux, me calmant, puis les regardais tendrement.  
_ - Rien, c'est juste que vous avez exactement les mêmes réactions, il est vraiment un mini-Booth comme dirait Angela. Déjà à sa façon de t'enguirlander en arrivant, tout à fait comme tu le fais avec moi, et après lorsqu'il réfléchit, il a ce petit air sérieux, avec cette mimique, et le comble a été quand vous m'avez regardé tous les deux en mêmes temps … deux copie-conformes.  
- Que veux-tu, il n'est pas mon fils pour rien. _  
Puis, il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Il semblait réellement heureux, tout comme moi.  
_ - J'ai faim. S'écria Parker  
- Tout à fait toi, c'est bien ce que je disais.  
_  
Les deux hommes se levèrent donc.  
_ - Tu nous rejoins à la cuisine, on prépare tout ce qu'il faut._

Je les regardais sortir de ma chambre, ne me souvenant pas avoir été aussi heureuse un jour. Il n'y pas longtemps je ne pensais pas pouvoir être à l'aise avec un enfant, et je pensais que mes relations avec les hommes n'étaient que physique, aujourd'hui ou plutôt grâce à lui, je savais que tout était différent, il m'avait fait changé aussi bien sur ma vision de la famille, que sur l'amour, l'amitié, les sentiments.

Après m'être douchée, je les rejoignis. Booth était en train de faire des pancakes et Parker lui expliquait quelque chose.  
_ - Ca sent drôlement bon  
- Papa fait les meilleurs pancakes de la terre.  
- A ce point ?  
- Tu verras. Répondit l'adulte en m'embrassant. – Ca va ? Je t'ai sorti tes médicaments.  
- Merci et oui ça va, il faudra juste que tu m'aides à refaire le pansement pour mes côtes après.  
- Aucun souci, après le petit déjeuné quand Parker sera sous la douche._

Nous avons discuté tout en mangeant, le garçon avait toujours de quoi raconter, c'était fou tout ce qu'un enfant pouvait avoir à dire, et pourtant je trouvais cela très plaisant. Je le regardais en souriant, me surprenant moi-même à aimer cette scène, à aimer cet instant. Booth semblait aussi apprécier ce moment « familial » comme il l'aurait appelé.

Parker partit se laver. Mon partenaire rangea tout, m'interdisant le moindre mouvement, et ce, dans ma propre cuisine.  
_ - Tu es sûre que ça va ?  
- Oui pourquoi ?  
- Je t'ai vu te tenir les côtes à plusieurs reprises. Dit-il inquiet._  
Je lui souris, il avait toujours était très attentif à moi, mais parfois il tentait de le cacher, alors que, depuis notre rapprochement avec la découverte de mon passé, il ne se retentait plus de l'être, étant bien plus démonstratif dans tout vis-à-vis de moi.  
_ - C'est juste qu'elles ne sont plus immobilisées, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Ok, viens dans le salon, je vais m'en occuper_.

Quelques instants plus tard, je l'attendais, il revint avec tout le nécessaire et s'installa face à moi sur le canapé.  
Je l'avais attendu, j'avais eu assez de mal à mettre mon chemisier entre les divers fractures et douleurs un peu partout.  
_ - Tu peux m'aider, au lieu de rester planté là, ça ira plus vite. Demandais-je et soudain il sembla comprendre ce que « me refaire les pansements » signifiait. Je pense qu'il n'avait pas imaginé cela avant, surtout lorsqu'il avait dit au médecin que cela ne posait pas de problème. _  
Je lui souris, et caressa sa joue. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent et dessinèrent elles aussi un sourire.  
_ - Je n'aurai pas cru te voir en sous-vêtements pour la première fois dans ces circonstances._  
Je lui tapais sur l'épaule et il se mit à rire avant de m'embrasser tendrement


	43. Chapitre 43 : Semaine

**Chapitre 43 : Semaine**

La semaine se passa tranquillement, je passais parfois au bureau afin de m'occuper de paperasses que j'avais laissé en stand-by. Mon supérieur avait accepté d'alléger mon planning le temps que ma partenaire aille mieux et reprenne le boulot.  
Le soir j'allais rejoindre Bones chez elle. Nous parlions beaucoup, discutions, de tout et de rien, de nos amis, de Parker, de ces années de partenariat, nous remémorant bons comme mauvais souvenirs. C'est d'ailleurs au travers de ces conversation que j'avais réellement compris pourquoi, le jour de mon faux enterrement elle avait réagit avec tant d'excès en me collant son poing dans la figure.  
Elle m'avait expliqué, à demi-mot, comme toujours avec elle, qu'elle avait cru perdre un élément primordial de sa vie, perdant ainsi les repères qu'elle avait de part nos collaborations, mais aussi cet aspect plus « frivole » de la vie et plus « normal » que je lui apportais. Elle avait comparé cela à la perte de l'hydrogène dans l'eau, bien qu'il reste de quoi respirer via l'oxygène, l'élément n'est pas assez complet pour évoluer et permettre à l'univers qui l'entoure de puiser son énergie en s'hydratant. En gros, elle me disait que je lui servais de source et qu'elle s'ouvrait aux autres et à son environnement grâce à moi. A force de la côtoyer je commençais à comprendre les sous-entendus scientifiques, bien qu'il me faille souvent plusieurs minutes pour réellement voir la signification de ce qu'elle me disait. Elle m'avait donc frappé car la peur et la douleur avait pris le dessus sur elle, et qu'elle avait laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus. Oh bien sûr, sur le moment, elle l'avait nié, même durant notre conversation à ce sujet, mais finalement, j'ai développé mon point de vue, et, comme une enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise, elle avait baissait la tête en disant que, peut-être, mon analyse était cohérente et logique. En gros, j'avais raison.  
Nous passions donc beaucoup de temps ensemble, souvent chez elle. Et pourtant, nous étions restés sages. Il faut dire que nous avions plusieurs raisons de l'être. La première et la plus évidente était ses blessures, et la seconde, l'envie que nous avions d'aller à notre rythme, de nous découvrir autrement que comme partenaire. A vrai dire, nous nous connaissons déjà parfaitement, l'un comme l'autre sachant lire dans le regard et l'attitude de l'autre, mais vivre une histoire commune est légèrement différente. Ce n'est pas tant le fait de connaitre sa compagne que de savoir si l'on est en mesure de vivre ensemble, en couple. Pour tout dire, j'avais toujours su qu'il n'y aurait aucun souci de ce côté là, mais je savais aussi que Bones, avait peur, alors nous prenions notre temps. Je tentais de lui faire découvrir au mieux, les joies d'une relation stable où les sentiments prédominent sur le sexe. Oh, je ne peux pas le nier, je meurs d'envie de découvrir son corps, de la couvrir de baisers, de laisser glisser mes doigts sur l'ensemble de sa peau, mais je veux avant tout qu'elle sache ce qu'est l'Amour avec un grand A. Alors je fais tout pour cela.  
Me voilà enfin garé devant chez elle. Il est midi et aujourd'hui le programme est quelque peu différent des jours précédents. Habituellement, je la rejoignais avec un plat de chez Sid, mais cette fois, nous allions rejoindre les fouines chez l'asiatique. Angela avait appelé le jour précédent, elle souhaitait parler à sa meilleure amie, mais Bones étant à la salle de bain c'est moi qui avais répondu et avait donc décidé de rejoindre nos amis au restaurant. Ma partenaire n'était pas au courant et en fait, j'appréhendais quelque peu. Nous n'avions pas encore parlé du fait si, oui ou non, nous allions divulguer les modifications de notre statue.  
Comme toujours, j'ouvrais la porte avec le double de ses clés. Certes cela fait bien longtemps que je possédais ce double, au cas où il serait nécessaire lors d'une enquête, mais à présent, la signification avait changé, je possédais la clé de chez ma compagne et plus le double de ma partenaire.  
_ - Salut Booth. Dit-elle en levant le nez de son ordinateur._  
Elle continuait de m'appeler par mon nom de famille, parfois elle utilisait mon prénom, mais je pense que cette habitude changera d'ici quelques temps, du moins je l'espérais.  
Je m'approchais en souriant derrière le canapé et me baissais pour saisir ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Mais comme souvent il devient rapidement plus passionné. Ok nous voulions prendre notre temps, mais je pense que nous avions autant envie de plus l'un comme l'autre, pourtant nous nous arrêtions toujours un peu avant, en souriant, conscients de ce que nous faisions, comme si nous laissions volontairement monter la pression, comme une divine torture, présage d'une futur explosif et magique. Le baiser se fit donc plus passionné et je sentis ses bras se passer autour de mon cou, je l'enlaçais donc des miens autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de moi en évitant de ne pas réveiller ses douleurs aux côtes.  
Finalement nous nous sommes retrouvés front contre front, j'étais toujours debout derrière le canapé, elle était à genoux dessus, son portable à côté, je n'avais même pas vraiment réalisé le changement de position.  
_ - Tu n'as pas ramené à manger? Me dit-elle en se reculant légèrement, sans pour autant briser le contact de nos corps.  
- Pas aujourd'hui. On est attendu chez Sid._  
Sa petite moue interrogative me fit fondre, et je m'emparais à nouveau de ses lèvres.  
_ - On rejoint les fouines._  
Elle se leva et s'excusa, me demandant d'attendre quelques instants. Elle semblait contente d'aller voir ses amis.

Enfin garé, je la rejoignis sur le trottoir, en attrapant sa taille pour l'approcher de moi, me demandant si elle allait accepter ce geste. A mon plus grand bonheur, elle se colla même d'avantage à moi, je déposais un baiser sur sa tempe tout en marchant vers l'entrée.  
J'ouvris la porte, la laissant passer, à partir de ce moment là, je ne savais pas trop comment agir. Nos amis étaient à quelques pas de nous, nous avaient vu entrer, et je ne savais pas si Bones souhaitait ou non qu'ils sachent pour nous. Je ne fis donc aucun mouvement, laissant mes bras près de mon corps, et fit simplement un pas dans l'entrée.  
Je vis alors ma compagne se retourner vers moi, me lancer un magnifique sourire, et attraper ma main, entrelaçant nos doigts. Je souris aussi, heureux qu'elle ne souhaite pas se cacher, heureux tout simplement d'être là avec elle.  
C'est donc main dans la main que nous avons rejoins le reste du groupe. L'expression d'Angela était amusante, elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer, ouvrait puis fermait la bouche tel un poisson rouge, Hodgins à côté, riait en regardant sa femme. Camille avait un sourire franc et semblait heureuse pour nous. Je pense qu'ils se doutaient tous, plus ou moins et cela avant notre arrivée, de notre nouveau statut, mais leur montrer ouvertement, devant leurs yeux, est encore différent.  
J'aidais ma compagne à ôter son manteau et en fit de même avec le mien, et nous nous sommes installés à table. Sans attendre et sans même dire bonjour, l'artiste prit la parole  
_ - Ca dure depuis longtemps ?_  
Je regardais Bones, la laissant décider si elle voulait tout raconter maintenant ou non. Elle était resplendissante et semblait se jouer de sa meilleure amie, laissant planer le silence quelques secondes.  
_ - Le soir avant que Parker ne nous rejoigne pour le week-end… mais_  
Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit.  
_ - Peut-être un peu avant d'une certaine façon._  
Je souris à mon tour. Oh oui, elle avait raison, sans vraiment l'être nous étions déjà ensemble. Ces dernières semaines, nous agissions vraiment comme un couple, seul le baiser concluant réellement ce lien et il avait eu le lieu le week-end précédent, mais nous étions déjà plus ou moins ensemble avant.  
_ - C'est certain que vu votre façon d'agir depuis quelques temps, surtout quand le Docteur B était hospitalisé. Expliqua Jack qui avait très bien saisi le sous-entendu.  
- Attends attends._  
Bones et moi avons tourné la tête vers Angela.  
_ - Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Tu ne m'as pas appelé pour me tenir au courant. Non mais sérieusement Brenn, tu savais très bien que je n'attendais que cela, et toi, rien, tu ne m'as même pas prévenu. Non mais tu as pensé à moi un peu ? Depuis notre conversation je me demande comme ça évolue entre vous, je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions si oui ou non vous vous êtes enfin décidés, et non tu ne m'as même pas téléphoné pour me tenir informée. Pire encore, quand je t'ai appelé il y a quelques jours tu ne m'as rien dit. Et vous Booth, hier soir quand je vous ai eu au téléphone, vous n'avez pas songé à me le dire. Non mais franchement, vous avez pensé à moi ?  
- Et à moi ? Lança l'entomologiste_  
Sur le coup j'ai failli exploser de rire. Autant le discours de l'artiste était amusant, ainsi que sa réaction, mais la petite phrase de son mari était vraiment marrante.  
Je sentis Bones confuse, elle serra un peu plus fort ma main, et je tournais la tête en lui souriant. Je pense qu'elle ne savait pas comment interpréter les dires de son amie, et avait peur de la blesser. Je commençais à lui caresser les doigts de mon pouce, elle plongea son regard dans le mien puis sourit avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme.  
_ - Je suis désolée Ange, mais je voulais profiter de ce changement, profiter de Seeley sans avoir à fournir d'explications détaillées. Je ne voulais pas te fâcher ou quoi que ce soit d'autre._  
J'adorais l'entendre utiliser mon prénom, d'autant plus à cet instant, devant tous nos amis rassemblés, enfin une partie, il manquait encore les Cartes Gagnantes et Sweets.  
_ - Je comprends Sweetie et je ne suis pas fâchée, au contraire, je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous. J'ai juste pensé que je serai la première au courant.  
- C'est le cas, vous êtes les premiers à savoir. Dit rapidement Bones  
- Après Parker bien sûr. Corrigeai-je._  
Tout le monde semblait heureux pour nous.  
_ - Il doit être content. Intervint Camille  
- Qui ça ? Demandais-je, étant perdu dans mes pensées  
- Et bien ton fils ? Dit-elle comme une évidence  
- Oui il l'est, il adore Bones, et on a passé un excellent week-end tous les trois.  
- Un merveilleux week-end, et Parker est vraiment un garçon génial. Conclut ma compagne en caressant elle aussi ma main où nos doigts étaient entrelacés._  
J'étais vraiment bien, nos amis étaient tout sourire de découvrir ce changement dans notre relation, mon fils était heureux que cela soit Bones et je pouvais voir ma partenaire arborer un magnifique sourire, ses yeux pétillaient de joie et de bonheur. J'étais vraiment heureux, le plus heureux des hommes.


	44. Chapitre 44 : Souvenirs

**Chapitre 44 : Souvenirs**

Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de revoir Dean et les autres depuis plusieurs jours, ils finissaient de démanteler le groupe terroriste et étaient donc très occupés. Toutefois, lorsque le Chef m'avait appelée pour me tenir informée, j'en avais profité pour les inviter à un diner, chez moi, ils avaient tous accepté, tout comme mes amis de l'Institut et mon père.

En ce samedi après-midi, j'étais à la maison, après avoir fait quelques achats, commençant à préparer le repas. Booth était parti chercher Parker chez sa mère, suite à quoi ils devaient passer chez mon partenaire afin de récupérer quelques affaires.  
J'étais donc dans ma cuisine, m'afférant aux préparatifs. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'arborais toujours un sourire sur le visage, je me sentais bien, heureuse des événements qui s'étaient produits ces dernières semaines. En y repensant tout n'avait pas été simple mais la conclusion était plus que parfaite, si tant est que la perfection soit une conception fondée, ce qui, logiquement et rationnellement ne l'est pas, et pourtant, j'avais cette impression. Ma vie avait pris un cours nouveau, emplie de rire, de joie et de bonheur.  
Bien sûr, jusqu'alors j'étais satisfaite de ce que j'avais. J'avais un métier que j'adore et qui me passionne, des amis sur qui compter, un partenaire hors du commun, et j'avais retrouvé ma famille, Russ et Max. Pourtant, je n'étais pas réellement heureuse, comme si, au fond, il manquait quelque chose. Mais jusqu'à ces dernières semaines, je n'aurai su dire quoi et c'est grâce à Booth que j'avais compris ce qu'il me manquait et c'est lui qui me l'a apporté en m'ouvrant aux autres, en me faisan découvrir ce qu'étaient les sentiments. Je ne pourrai jamais assez le remercier pour cela.

Tout en commençant le dessert, je continuais à laisser voyager mes pensées traversant ma vie de part en part, me remémorant les étapes importantes de celle-ci.

Je repensais à mon arrivée au sein des Cartes Gagnantes. Au départ ils avaient tous été perplexes de me voir débarquer, mais au final, je leur avais vite prouvé mon efficacité et j'étais devenue la « Petite sœur » qu'ils voulaient tous protéger. Dean et moi avions rapidement tissé des liens forts, je voyais en lui tout ce que Russ avait été pour moi durant mon enfance et lui revoyait sa petite sœur. Il était surprotecteur, anxieux pour la moindre des choses pouvant m'arriver, inquiet si j'avais quelques minutes de retard, il aimait et aime toujours me taquiner, mais je l'adore et il me le rend bien. Ty lui a toujours été un peu plus en retrait, mais toujours à l'écoute et de bon conseil. Mac qui, aux premiers abords, peu semblé froid et distant, est en réalité une personne de grand cœur, il a juste un peu de mal au début, et teste les gens, mais si on a besoin de lui il est le premier à être là. Le Chef lui est l'image du père que j'avais perdu avec le départ de Max. Autant il pouvait parfois nous « gronder » comme nous le disions entre nous, autant, il gardait toujours un œil vigilant et aimant sur son équipe. Enfin mes pensées se tournèrent vers Tom. Dès mon arrivée, nous nous étions très vite appréciés, bien sûr nous nous taquinions sans arrêt cherchant l'autre, mais le lien qui nous avions tissé était très fort. En y repensant et en voyant les choses du point de vue de Booth, je pense que Tom a été mon premier amour. Mais en ce temps-là, je ne croyais pas à tout cela, ou plutôt, j'avais décidé de faire une croix sur tout ce qui avait attrait aux sentiments et émotions. Nous étions proches Tom et moi, passions nos journées, parfois nos nuits ensemble, mais ni lui, ni moi, ne parlions d'amour ou de sentiments. Nous pensions juste qu'il était plus simple de gérer notre situation comme cela, comme de très bons amis se connaissant parfaitement, riant et souriant ensemble. La règle de ne pas entretenir de relation sérieuse qui était courante chez les Cartes Gagnantes, nous empêchait d'avoir un conjoint, et Tom et moi nous nous disions juste, qu'être ensemble de cette façon éviterait de désobéir à ces mêmes lois. Pourtant, maintenant, je me rendais compte que c'était bien plus que cela.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la sonnette.  
_ - Salut Doc.  
- Dean, entre donc. Dis-je en déposant une bise sur sa joue.  
- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet._  
Je le regardais, surprise de son attitude.  
_ - Tu pleures Temp, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_  
Je passais une main sur ma joue, effectivement elle était humide, je n'avais même pas remarqué.  
_ - Oh.  
- C'est Booth qui t'a fait quelque chose ? _  
Il y avait une certaine colère dans ses yeux en disant cela. Je savais à quel point il pouvait être protecteur, et je savais aussi que mon partenaire ne lui faisait pas peur et qu'au moindre problème, il n'hésiterait pas à s'occuper de lui.  
A ce moment là, j'étais comme perdue, pourquoi pleurais-je donc ? Etait-ce le fait de me souvenir de tout cela ? Je ne répondais pas à Dean, ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrivait.

_ - Bones, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_  
Mon compagnon venait d'arriver avec son fils, la porte étant restée ouverte ils étaient entrés.  
_ - Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ? Cria Dean tandis que Booth me rejoignait.  
- Rien ! Je viens à peine d'arriver, comme vous. Dit-il en posant une main sur ma joue, ce qui me fit sortir de ma léthargie.  
- Ce n'est pas lui Dean. Et ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Dis-je, leur souriant timidement tentant ainsi de calmer le jeu  
- Tu ne pleures pas sans raison. Poursuivit mon compagnon, me caressant la joue de son pouce._  
Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien avant de regarder Dean, il avait un petit sourire amusé. Il est vrai que je ne lui avais pas encore dit, tout comme aux autres Cartes Gagnantes, comment ma relation avec Booth avait évoluée et je pense que de nous voir ainsi le rendait heureux d'une certaine façon.  
_ - Je repensais à mes débuts dans le groupe, à toi, Mac, Ty, le Chef et…. Tom.  
- Ok, je comprends mieux. Dit-il en s'avançant vers moi._  
Booth tourna la tête vers Dean, cherchant à comprendre et voyant ce dernier arriver, il s'écarta légèrement de moi. Mon ami en profita pour me prendre dans ses bras.

_ - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Docteur Bones ? Demanda une petite voix que j'identifiais comme étant celle de Parker.  
- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Booth, dont la voix trahissait son inquiétude_  
Je sentais son regard sur moi. Je savais qu'il avait laissé sa place à Dean sachant que ce dernier devait mieux comprendre que lui, mais je savais aussi qu'il aurait souhaité savoir sans pour autant oser poser directement la question.

_ - Expliques-moi ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Me dit doucement mon ami_  
Je me reculais, fixant ses yeux, avant de répondre.  
_ - Je crois que je viens de comprendre certaines choses sur Tom_  
Il me sourit, il avait compris. J'avais pris des années, moi, pour comprendre, ce que lui semblait avoir toujours su. Puis se tourna quelques instants vers Booth avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur moi.  
_ - Je suppose que votre nouvelle relation t'a fait comprendre ce que tu vivais avec Tom  
- Oui. Dis-je dans un murmure. Booth m'avait fait découvrir l'amour, sa signification, ses implications.  
- Il t'aimait Temp, bien plus que tu ne le penses, même s'il ne l'a jamais dit, et je pense que toi aussi, sans vraiment comprendre ce que tu ressentais_  
J'avais fermais les yeux, je sentais que Booth me fixait toujours, il semblait attendre.  
Après quelques instants, Dean se recula et s'éloigna de moi. Rouvrant les yeux, je tombais sur le regard tendre de mon compagnon, et il me prit dans ses bras. Je m'y sentais si bien, apaisée, protégée. Sa main me caressait le dos, comme s'il cherchait à extraire la douleur que je ressentais grâce à ce simple geste.  
_ - Ca va ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix emplie de tendresse_  
J'acquiesçais simplement de la tête, avant de lui expliquer.  
_ - Si je me base sur ton point de vue, je crois que Tom a été mon premier amour. Je crois que je viens à peine de m'en rendre compte._  
Il ne dit rien, déposant simplement un baiser sur mon front, comme pour m'encourager à poursuivre si je le souhaitais. Il avait toujours eu cette capacité à me laisser des choix tout en m'encourageant dans l'un d'eux.  
_ - On a toujours entretenu une relation particulière lui et moi, mais comme j'avais décidé d'omettre tout ce qui pouvais être émotions et sentiments, je me refusais à l'admettre. Aujourd'hui, avec ce que nous vivons ensemble, avec ce que tu me fais découvrir, j'ai compris ce qu'il avait représenté pour moi. Oh bien sûr ce n'est pas aussi fort que ce que je ressens pour toi, mais il est le premier à qui je me suis offerte et livrée, dans tous les sens du terme.  
- C'est bien que tu l'ais compris.  
- A sa mort, j'étais triste, et je me sentais abandonnée, un peu comme ce que j'avais ressenti lors de ta fausse mort, c'est sans doute aussi un peu ce qui a fait que je t'en ai tant voulu. Malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi cela m'affectait autant, que ce soit pour lui ou pour toi, je ne comprenais pas et tu sais  
- A quel point tu n'aimes pas ne pas comprendre. Finit-il  
- Oui. Du coup, j'ai mis des murailles encore plus grandes et plus épaisses._  
Nous sommes restés là à nous regarder l'un l'autre durant plusieurs minutes, sans rien dire, semblant faire abstraction de tout ce qui nous entourait.  
_ - Je ne te laisserai plus te cacher dans ton château. Me murmura-t-il. – A moins que tu ne me laisses y pénétrer avec toi.  
- Je ne veux plus y être, je veux vivre, continuer à découvrir toutes ces choses dont tu m'as parlé, continuer à aimer, à ressentir des sentiments._  
Je vis son sourire s'illuminer et il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser fut tendre, rempli de sentiments.  
_ - Je t'aime. Me dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien._  
Un instant, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Puis repensant à Tom et au fait que jamais je n'avais pu lui dire ce qu'il représentait pour moi, je me décidais. Il fallait lui dire, ne pas attendre, on ne sait pas de quoi sera le demain.  
_ - Je t'aime Seeley._


	45. Chapitre 45 : Diner entre amis

**Chapitre 45 : Diner entre amis**

Parker était au salon avec Dean, il jouait à la console que nous avions ramenée de chez moi, tandis que j'aidais Bones à tout préparer. J'avais un sourire béat depuis qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait, je devais ressembler à un idiot ou alors un adolescent transit, mais je n'en avais que faire, le simple fait de l'avoir entendue me dire cela m'avait suffit, et me comblait de joie.  
A vrai dire je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle s'ouvre à moi ainsi, aussi vite, je pensais devoir prendre mon mal en patience et me contenter de ces marques d'affections sans entendre avant plusieurs mois ces fameux mots, alors les avoir entendu aujourd'hui faisait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde.  
Je levais les yeux vers elle, elle était concentrée sur sa tache, finissant les entrées froides qu'elle avait décidé de servir. J'aimais ce petit air qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était plongée dans une occupation, ses yeux fixant ce qu'elle faisait, minutieusement impliquée dans chacun de ses gestes.  
J'avais déjà mis la table et je revenais vers elle afin de savoir ce qu'elle souhaitait que je fasse, mais je m'arrêtais avant de la rejoindre, pour mieux l'observer, je ne me lasserai jamais de la regarder. Enfin, je repris ma marche, me plaçant derrière elle, je l'enlaçais de mes bras et déposait un baiser dans son cou, humant sa doux odeur. Je la sentis frémir à mon contact, Dieu que j'aimais ça, savoir l'effet que j'avais sur elle me galvanisait, elle avait exactement le même sur moi.

_ - Les autres ne devraient pas tarder. Dis-je alors en jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure._  
Elle acquiesça juste, inclinant sa tête vers la droite, me laissant un accès plus large à sa nuque que je m'empressais d'embrasser, goutant encore une fois le parfum de sa peau.  
_ - Tu n'avais rien dit à Dean ? Pour nous je veux dire ?  
- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment eu au téléphone cette semaine, et tu l'as plus vu que moi il me semble.  
- Je sais Bones, mais je pensais que tu préférais leur dire toi-même. Ils font partie de ta famille après tout.  
- Merci. Dit-elle simplement en m'embrassant après s'être retournée et blottie contre moi._  
Ce fut la sonnette qui nous sépara.  
_ - J'y vais, ne vous dérangez pas. Cria Dean du salon et je vis ma compagne rouler des yeux amusée._

Les fouines étaient arrivées en même temps, ainsi que Max. Bones s'était placée dans l'entrée tandis que j'étais allé éteindre la console et dire à Parker de venir saluer tout le monde. Elle venait d'étreinte son père, ainsi que ses amis. Mon fils se jeta dans les bras de Max, ils se considéraient l'un l'autre comme petit-fils et grand-père et j'appréciais de les voir ainsi. Après avoir serré la main de tout le monde, je me plaçais derrière ma partenaire et l'encerclais de mes bras. Son père nous regarda, surpris par ce geste, en attente d'explication.  
_ - Qu'y a-t-il papa ? Demanda Bones, un petit sourire espiègle sur le visage, se jouant de la réaction de son interlocuteur  
- Vous n'avez rien à nous dire  
- A vous dire … je ne vois pas… _  
Max tourna la tête vers Angela, qui souriait  
_ - Vous étiez au courant vous ?  
- Bien sûr, ils sont venus manger avec nous il y a quelques jours.  
- Et personne n'aurait eu l'idée de me le dire. Et toi tu ne m'as pas appelé pour me prévenir. Finit-il en regardant sa fille  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne. Dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde  
- Bones ! C'est ton père, c'est normal qu'il souhaite être au courant de ce que se passe dans ta vie._  
Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et je lui souris.  
_ - Tu as sans doute raison, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Je suis désolée papa, si j'avais compris l'importance que cela avait pour toi je t'aurais prévenu.  
- Ce n'est rien. Je suis heureux pour vous en tout cas. _  
Puis il me tendit à nouveau la main.  
_ - Bienvenue dans la famille Booth. Commença-t-il en souriant, puis redevenant sérieux. – Si jamais vous lui faites du mal vous aurez à faire à moi.  
- Et à nous. Finit le Chef tout sourire. Il venait d'entrer avec le reste des Cartes Gagnantes à sa suite_  
Ma compagne éclata de rire. Alors que j'étais légèrement mal à l'aise.  
_ - Arrête de rire toi, tu sais qu'on en serait capable.  
- Oh, mais je sais Dean, et franchement entre vous et mon père, je me demande qui serait le plus rapide et laisserait le moins de traces.  
- Bones ! M'écriai-je alors qu'elle s'amusait de mes réactions, tout comme le reste de l'assemblée présente._

Tout le monde s'est installé dans le salon, et ma partenaire et moi nous sommes éclipsés afin de chercher l'apéritif. L'ambiance était particulière, aucun ne sachant vraiment comment être avec l'autre, les fouines d'un côté, les Cartes Gagnantes de l'autre, Max hésitant sur sa place.  
_ - Demandez-nous ce que vous voulez savoir ? Lança le chef au bout d'un moment sentant que l'ensemble le malaise ambiant et voulant fournir des réponses à qui de droit._  
Je regardais Bones alors que nous venions de les rejoindre, elle scrutait tout le monde, surtout son père. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, et elle lui sourit, lui indiquant par ce fait qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il souhaitait.  
_ - Pourquoi ma fille ? Demanda-t-il reposant ses yeux sur le Chef  
- Elle était douée, et n'avait plus de famille à ce moment là. Une candidate idéale en somme. Répondit simplement Jonas.  
- Juste pour ça ! S'exclama Max en se levant. – Vous l'avez intégré à une unité spéciale pour faire, je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais des trucs dangereux je suppose, juste pour ça!  
- Je sais que cela peut vous paraitre inconcevable, mais notre unité est l'une des plus importante et des plus qualifiée qui existe, elle a su y trouver sa place aisément. Bien sûr, nous n'existons pas, officiellement, et nous faisons des missions extrêmement dangereuses, mais nous le faisons bien, et si nous ne le faisions pas, beaucoup de gens auraient péri. _  
J'avais posé le plateau avec les boissons sur le table basse il y a de cela quelques instants. Et je regardais à présent Bones. Pourquoi Jones parlait-il encore au présent ? Ils avaient pourtant tous été affecté à d'autres services ou agences.  
_ - Vous faites ? Demanda Angela, elle aussi ayant remarqué l'utilisation du présent.  
- En effet. Répondit simplement le Chef. _  
Bones le regarda et il lui fit un léger signe de tête. Elle se déplaça, s'éloignant de moi pour s'approcher du reste de son « unité »  
_ - On ne quitte jamais les « Cartes Gagnantes ». On peut être appelé à tout moment pour intervenir lors d'une situation. Actuellement il y a une autre unité qui a pris notre relais, mais si le besoin s'en fait sentir, que cette unité est occupée ailleurs ou dans l'incapacité d'intervenir, il se peut que nous soyons rappelés pour prendre leur place._  
Je déglutis, cela voulait donc dire, que, le cas échéant, il serait possible qu'elle doive repartir avec eux.  
_ - C'est rare que cela se produise. Intervint Dean. – Sauf comme cette fois, pour sortir l'un d'entre nous de ses problèmes._  
Je vis ma partenaire s'approcher de moi, et poser sa main sur ma joue.  
_ - Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela arrive. Et, si tant est que cela se produise, tu serais informé de l'ensemble de la situation.  
- Et cela doit me rassurer ? Lui demandais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.  
- Je n'ai pas ça. Mais cela fait partie de moi, cela fait qui je suis, comme tu me l'as dit un jour.  
- Je sais, je respecte tout ça, c'est juste que rien que l'idée m'inquiète déjà, alors si ça devait avoir lieu, je serai mort de trouille pour toi. _  
La prenant dans mes bras, je posais mon front contre le sien, faisant totalement abstraction des gens autour.  
_ - Je ne peux concevoir ma vie sans toi Bones  
- Moi aussi Seel'. J'ai besoin de toi, et rien ne pourra plus me séparer de toi. _  
Et nous nous sommes embrassés après ces quelques mots.

_ - Si on vous dérange, on peut partir…_  
La réflexion de Dean nous fit sortir de nos pensées, ainsi que sa main sur mon épaule.  
_ - Désolé. Balbutiai-je  
- Pas de problème. Nous en avons profité pour expliquer un peu plus aux autres ce que nous faisions lors de certaines de nos missions, et le Chef a expliqué ce que tu savais faire Temp._  
Les fouines semblaient surprises des découvertes, et Bones mal à l'aise.  
_ - Elle est géniale hein ? Dis-je alors  
- Elle est trop cool. Intervint mon fils tout sourire Et cela me fit repenser à un moment que nous avions passé tous les trois, le jour où ma partenaire nous avait donné la clé de sa piscine et que mon fils avait été heureux et l'avait, déjà à ce moment là, trouvé cool._

Peu de temps après nous sommes passés à table, les discussions allaient bon train, chaque groupe découvrant l'autre et appréciant celui-ci.  
_ - Alors comme cela vous n'êtes que partenaire. ? lança Dean amusé  
- Ah, je me disais aussi que c'était étrange que tu n'es rien dit. Répondit Bones du tac au tac  
- Ben quoi ? C'est toi qui m'a si souvent dit que vous n'étiez que « PARTENAIRE » Continua-t-il, insistant bien sur le dernier mot  
- Que vous travailliez ensemble, qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre vous. Continua Angela en entrant dans la conservation_  
Ma compagne et moi étions rouges d'embarras.  
_ - Mais on est partenaire, et amis, on a jamais mentis là-dessus. Dis-je alors  
- Oh vous, l'agent du FBI vous êtes mal placé pour répondre. Combien de fois j'ai essayé de vous faire dire ce que vous ressentiez pour ma meilleure amie, mais vous le niez.  
- Pas avec moi. Intervint la voix de Camile que je fusillais du regard instantanément.  
- Ah, parce que vous êtes au courant de quelque chose ? Demanda l'artiste  
- On aimerait bien savoir. Poursuivit Dean  
- Oh juste une petite chose que m'a dite Seel' il y a quelques mois. _  
Je baissais les yeux et sentis ceux de Bones sur moi, elle s'approcha de mon oreille.  
_ - Quelques mois ? Me susurra-t-elle d'un ton enjoué  
- Que veux-tu, je n'ai pas pu résister à ton charme. En fait, ce n'est pas quelques mois, mais plusieurs années. Répondis-je sur le même ton qu'elle avant de l'embrasser._

Les conversations continuaient et nos amis eux aussi, continuaient de nous taquiner sur les années que nous avions passé à dire que nous n'étions que partenaires et amis, refusant d'admettre, aussi bien vis-à-vis d'eux, que vis-à-vis de nous même, que nous étions bien plus que des amis.


	46. Chapitre 46 : Rangement

**Chapitre 46 : Rangement  
**  
Nos amis étaient tous repartis. La soirée avait été un vrai plaisir. Tout le monde s'entendait à merveille. Bien sûr mes amis du Jefferson avaient posé beaucoup de questions sur mon passé, Booth lui n'avait fait qu'écouter attentivement, relevant de temps à autre de petites choses et me les soufflant avec émerveillement à l'oreille. J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'il prenne les choses aussi bien. Mon partenaire, bien que sachant que j'avais plusieurs ceintures dans différents arts martiaux et connaissant mes aptitudes avait toujours, par le passé, été surprotecteur avec moi, pensant que, comme j'étais une femme, il était de son devoir de prendre soin de moi. De ce fait, j'avais eu quelques appréhension sur les découvertes qu'il pouvait faire vis-à-vis de mon passé, mais tout semblait lui convenir, j'en étais soulagée.  
Evidemment il avait fait quelques remarques sur les risques que j'avais pu prendre, sur le danger auquel j'étais confrontée. En tout état de cause, je savais que rien que d'y penser il était inquiet, et que, quoi qu'il se passe, il serait toujours inquiet pour moi. Autant il y a quelques années son côté protecteur et male-alpha m'aurait dérangé, autant, aujourd'hui, j'adorais cela, mais bien sûr, je ne lui disais pas, car s'il le savait, il le serait encore plus.

Tout en repensant à notre soirée, j'aidais Parker et Booth à ranger le salon et la salle à manger. Le fils de mon partenaire était adorable, si l'on peut dire cela d'un garçon de dix ans. Je m'entendais bien avec lui, et il semblait m'apprécier. Moi qui me disait ne pas être à l'aise avec les enfants, Parker semblait être l'exception, et il me donnait envie d'en avoir d'autres dans ma vie.

Nous venions de terminer le plus gros, et nous nous étions tous les trois laissés tomber sur le canapé et les fauteuils. Booth passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me tira vers lui tendrement. Parker était face à nous et semblait épuisé de la tache accomplie.  
_ - Bon, va falloir aller au lit champion. Lança mon conjoint à son fils._  
Le garçon nous regarda, il acquiesça de la tête mais ne bougea pas, comme en attente de quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi.  
_ - Qu'y a-t-il Parks ? Interrogea mon compagnon  
- Je pourrai décorer ma chambre ? Son regard était suppliant, et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait, me demandant si la chambre qu'il avait chez mon partenaire était déjà comme il le souhaitait ou s'il voulait refaire la décoration  
- Ta chambre ne te convient plus ? Poursuivit son père  
- Chez toi papa, elle est bien, mais tu vas habiter ici, alors j'aimerai bien décorer ma chambre, si t'es d'accord Docteur Bones ? Il sourit de toutes ses dents en disant cela. _  
Je sentis mon partenaire se tendre, et j'en fis de même. Nous n'avions pas abordé ce genre de sujet. Booth passait la plupart de son temps chez moi en dehors de son travail, mais c'était surtout dû au fait que j'étais encore en convalescence.  
Mon coéquipier avait eu son fils déjà deux week-ends depuis que nous étions ensemble, et je n'avais pas vraiment pensé au fait que le petit puisse penser qu'ils allaient vivre ici.  
Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, et mon compagnon semblait sous le choc pour le moment.  
_ - Alors papa ? Interrogea la petite voix_  
Cela fit sortir mon agent du FBI de sa catatonie. Il tourna la tête vers moi, tentant de voir ma réaction, mais j'appréhendais sa réponse plus qu'autre chose. Puis retournant le visage vers son fils  
_ - Ecoute Parks, en fait, je .. on … _  
Il me regarda à nouveau, cherchant une réponse  
_ - On n'en a pas encore discuté Parker. Dis-je alors, pour l'aider. Pourtant j'étais tout autant inquiète et anxieuse que lui sur ce sujet.  
- Oh. Mais papa est tout le temps ici.  
- Bones est en convalescence Parker, pour le moment elle ne peut pas sortir de chez elle. _  
Alors il restait ici avec moi à cause de ça… parce que j'étais encore blessée. Je me raidis à l'entendre, fermant les yeux. Il fallait que je m'éloigne. Mon cœur semblait manquer d'air à ces paroles, pourtant cela n'était pas possible. Je commençais à me lever, mais fus retenue par la main de Booth sur mon épaule.  
_ - Parks, tu vas te brosser les dents ? _  
Il hocha la tête et partit, nous laissant seuls.

D'accord, je n'avais jamais envisagé de vivre avec quelqu'un, ayant tellement l'habitude d'être seule, indépendante. D'accord, avoir une relation stable avec un homme était nouveau pour moi. D'accord tout ceci me faisait peur. Pourtant, avec Booth je me sentais prête à affronter tout cela, et je pensais que lui aussi l'était et le voulait. Pourtant à cet instant, je ne savais plus si c'était le cas. A cet instant, j'avais peur que cela ne soit pas ce qu'il voulait. Peur de le perdre. Peur que ma vie redevienne ce qu'elle était avant lui, avant notre relation. Je baissais les yeux, tentant de reprendre ma respiration et mon calme. Je ne voulais pas qu'il remarque mon trouble.  
_ - Bones ? _  
Je ne réagis pas, ne répondis rien.  
_ - Tempérance, regarde-moi s'il te plait ? _  
Tout en disant cela il releva mon menton de son index et plongeant son regard noisette rempli de tendresse dans le mien.  
_ - Ca va ? _  
Toujours, aucun mot ne franchit ma bouche. Encore, je suis pétrifiée.  
_ - Ecoute, je sais que nous n'avons pas encore parlé de tout cela, et que peut-être ça va un peu vite pour toi. Je ne veux pas te brusquer ou te faire fuir. _  
Tout en disant cela, il déposa l'une de ses mains sur ma joue et me caressa la pommette de son pouce.  
_ - Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-il ne comprenant certainement pas ma réaction. Et pour tout dire, moi-même j'étais surprise par celle-ci.  
- Tu te sens obligé d'être ici avec moi ? Parce que je suis en convalescence ? Interrogeais-je d'une petite voix  
- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non. Comment peux-tu penser ça ? Je t'ai déjà dis que j'aimais être avec toi non ?_  
J'hochais la tête avant de reprendre.  
_ - Pourtant tu as dit à Parker que tu étais ici_  
Il ne me laissa pas finir, et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser était tendre et rempli d'amour. Puis il se recula et posa son front contre le mien.  
_- Comme je viens de te le dire, je ne veux pas te brusquer, c'est pour cela que je lui ai dit ça. Mais si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, cela ferait bien longtemps que je me serais installé avec toi._  
Son sourire était si beau, si brillant. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, à une vitesse incroyablement rapide, au-delà de toute chose possible.  
_ - Je sais qu'on n'en a pas encore parlé. Et que ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'on est ensemble. Pourtant quand on y regarde bien, on a toujours était proche, et souvent l'un chez l'autre, sans y passer de nuit bien sûr, sauf l'une ou l'autre fois où je squattais ton canapé. _  
J'avais du mal à saisir où il voulait en venir, et il dût le remarquer, car il continua.  
_ - Bref, tout ça pour dire, que j'aime être avec toi, j'aime pouvoir te voir le matin au réveil et t'avoir dans mes bras en m'endormant. Rien que l'idée que bientôt ta convalescence prenne fin me chagrinait, car j'avais peur qu'avec cela, je sois obligé de rentrer chez moi le soir et ne pas pouvoir m'endormir en te sentant contre moi. J'étais anxieux à l'idée qu'une fois en forme tu souhaites retrouver une certains liberté et indépendance comme tu l'as toujours eu.  
Je lui souris, heureuse de ses paroles, heureuse de l'avoir auprès de moi, heureuse d'avoir enfin pu lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui.  
- Je pensais faire prolonger ma convalescence. Dis-je alors d'un ton amusé et il éclata de rire._  
Il m'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois le baiser était plus torride, plus fougueux. Un long frisson me traversa des pieds à la tête. Il me rendait dingue, complètement dingue. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé de telles sensations au contact d'un homme.  
_ - Mon appart est plutôt petit, et je sais que tu aimes le tien. Je ne dis pas que je vais tout ramener ici, mais que dirais-tu de deux-trois affaires à moi ?  
- Tu ne veux pas vivre complètement avec moi ? Demandais-je timidement_  
Il sourit encore plus que précédemment. Dieu, bien qu'il n'existe pas, qu'il pouvait être diaboliquement craquant quand il faisait ça, s'en rendit-il seulement compte ?  
_ - Et moi qui ais peur de te brusquer. Dit-il amusé.  
- Il y a quelques temps, je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Que l'on ne sait pas toujours de quoi demain sera fait et donc qu'il ne faut pas passer à côté de l'essentiel, ne pas avoir de regrets. _  
Je posais à mon tour ma main sur sa joue et la caressais doucement.  
_ - N'avons pas perdu assez de temps Seeley ? J'ai envie de vivre le plus de choses, envie que tu me fasses découvrir l'amour et tout ce que cela implique. Envie de m'endormir dans tes bras, de me réveiller au milieu de la nuit et pouvoir t'observer reposant à mes côtés. Pouvoir t'embrasser dès que tes yeux s'ouvrent le matin. Sentir l'odeur des pancakes que tu fais si bien, vous accompagner toi et Parker au zoo, ou au parc d'attractions. J'ai envie de vivre avec toi._  
Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que je ne leur reconnaissais pas. Merveilleuse brillance dans la pénombre du salon.  
_ - Tempérance, si tu savais combien je t'aime. Sa voix trahissait toute l'émotion qui l'avait envahi._  
Sans me quitter des yeux, il approcha son visage du mien, déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, comme si j'étais fragile, comme si les sensations étaient décuplées, et c'était le cas.  
Le baiser fut tendre et jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de sentiments et d'amour dans l'un de ses baisers.  
Nous sommes restés plusieurs minutes front contre front, heureux d'être ensemble, heureux de ce futur qui s'annonçait, c'est la voix de Parker qui nous sortie de notre bulle.  
_ - Alors papa t'as toujours pas répondu. Je pourrai décorer ma chambre._  
Mon compagnon me regarda, souriant, m'intimant de répondre.  
_ - Oui, tu pourras Parker. On refera la peinture aussi si tu veux.  
- Et tu rapporteras tes affaires de chez moi ici. Termina Booth.  
- Ah bon, pourquoi ? Demanda le garçon  
- Je ne vais pas garder mon appartement Parks vu que l'on va vivre ici, avec Bones. Sa voix était enjouée, démontrant toute la joie et le bonheur qu'il avait.  
- Trop cool. Cria l'enfant avant de se jeter sur nous._

PS : encore merci pour vos commentaires. Il me reste encore trois chapitres après celui-ci :D


	47. Chapitre 47 : Tête à tête

**Chapitre 47 : Tête-à-tête**

Encore une semaine de passée. Bones avait repris, calmement, le chemin du Jefferson. Au fur et à mesure des jours, j'avais apporté mes affaires chez elle. Il restait, essentiellement, mes meubles chez moi, et je ne savais pas trop quoi en faire, le domicile de ma compagne étant déjà suffisamment agencé et elle m'avait fait de la place afin d'entreposer ce qui comptait le plus pour moi, deux trois bibelots, des cadres photos, mes libres et bandes dessinées. J'avais aussi entreposé les affaires de mon fils dans sa future chambre qu'il était prévu de repeindre durant le week-end à venir.

Le matin, je déposais ma partenaire à son boulot avant d'aller au Hoover afin de poursuivre la paperasse, je la rejoignais pour déjeuner et la cherchais en début de soirée afin de rentrer, de rentrer tôt à ce que Bones pouvait me dire sans arrêt, enfin les premiers jours, car depuis, elle semble aimer être chez nous et profiter de nos soirées en couples. Durant le reste du temps, j'avais demandé à Angela de veiller à ce que Tempérance ne se fatigue pas trop, sortant tout juste de convalescence. L'artiste s'était fait un plaisir d'accepter et en profiter pour trainer sa meilleure amie dans les magasins pour préparer l'arrivée du futur Hodgins, mais aussi, pour refaire la garde-robe de Bones. Rien que d'imaginer cela me faisait sourire.

Voici donc le vendredi. J'avais plusieurs fois tenté d'inviter ma compagne au restaurant, pour une soirée en tête-à-tête, mais à chaque fois quelque chose d'inattendu nous était tombé dessus, et je comptais bien me rattraper cette fois.  
J'avais donc réservé une table chez « Marcel's » dans le West End de DC, un restaurant franco-belge, servant aussi des fruits de mer. Je m'étais dit que de cette façon, Tempérance trouverait de quoi satisfaire sa curiosité culinaire. De plus, d'après ce que j'avais pu voir des critiques, c'était un endroit plutôt agréable et chic.

Jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, déjà quinze heures. Il fallait que je commence à mettre en route mon plan. Je passais donc un coup de fil, de façon à ce qu'un bouquet de jonquilles et marguerites soit livré au bureau de Bones, avec un petit mot lui disant d'être en tenue de soirée, prête, chez nous pour dix-neuf heure trente pour une surprise. Je comptais sur Angela pour l'aider à rentrer à l'appartement et à se préparer.

Environ une heure après, un SMS me fit lever la tête du rapport que j'étais en train de lire.  
« Elles sont magnifiques. J'attends avec impatience de voir quelle surprise tu me réserves. Je t'embrasse. Bones »  
En lisant cela je souris, aussi bien au fait qu'elle soit heureuse de ma surprise, elle qui, d'après ses propres dires, n'aimait pas les surprises, mais aussi au fait qu'elle m'embrasse et signe du surnom dont je l'ai affabulé. Rapidement, je réponds à mon tour avant de reprendre mon travail.

Enfin dix-sept heures, je décide de repartir, le temps d'arriver à mon propre appartement quasi vide, de me préparer moi aussi et d'aller chez Bones, il fallait bien que je compte plusieurs heures.  
Après une bonne douche, j'enfilais mon costume noir ainsi que la chemise bleue nuit que j'avais, volontairement, laissée chez moi en vu de cette soirée. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, je me mis en route.

Sur le chemin, je fis un rapide détour chez le fleuriste.  
Enfin, j'étais devant sa porte, ou plutôt notre porte, vu que je vivais avec elle à présent, mais je ne voulais pas entrer de cette façon. Je souhaitais que tout soit parfait pour notre première vraie sortie en couple. Je sonnais donc et attendis quelques instants.  
_ - Bonsoir Seeley._  
La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur un mirage, non que dis-je une splendeur, un ange diaboliquement merveilleux. Elle était magnifique. Elle portait une robe rouge sang lui arrivant aux chevilles, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, un décolleté rehaussant sa sulfureuse poitrine, ses cheveux retombant sur ses épaules, légèrement maquillée relevant l'azur de ses yeux. J'étais subjugué, cloué sur place. Je la fixais, souriant. Elle s'approcha de moi, et son parfum m'enivra instantanément. C'est lorsque je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes que je sortis de ma léthargie, approfondissant le baiser, je l'entourais de mes bras, et quel ne fut ma surprise de sentir sous mes doigts sa peau. Lentement je fis descendre ma main dans son dos, pour découvrir, par ce geste, le dos-nu qu'elle ne me montrait pas encore. L'ouverture arrivant juste au creux de ses reins. Cette découverte m'électrisa, et je me laissais emporter par la passion. Le baiser s'intensifia et je la retournais pour l'adosser au mur opposé à sa porte, me collant complètement à elle. J'étais emporté dans un tourbillon de désir, tout mon corps était envouté par sa présence. C'est en entendant son doux gémissement que je réalisais que si nous nous laissions emporter ainsi nous n'irions pas au restaurant et que mon plan de « soirée parfaite » n'aboutirait pas.  
A contre cœur de me reculais lentement, sans pour autant briser le contact de nos corps.  
_ - Bonsoir Temp, tu es superbe. Lui dis-je d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir._  
Son rire cristallin m'emplie l'âme de bonheur, que j'aimais l'entendre rire.  
_ - Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Me dit-elle en souriant avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. _  
Enfin nous nous sommes détachés, et je lui ai tendu la rose. Je ne saurais expliquant comment, mais elle avait survécu à l'assaut enflammé que nous avions échangé Bones et moi, il y a quelques minutes. Ma compagne la saisit et me regarda étonné.  
_ - Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?  
- Notre première soirée ensemble, notre premier rendez-vous Temp. Tout doit être parfait. Lui expliquais-je le plus naturellement.  
- Mais tout est déjà parfait. Le simple fait de t'avoir dans ma vie me comble._  
J'en restais bouche-bée. Elle était décidément surprenante. Il y a encore quelques mois, quelques semaines même, elle semblait si distance avec moi, mais depuis que j'avais découvert son passé, elle était devenue plus ouverte, plus attentive, plus patiente, plus tendre et j'aimais de plus en plus cela.  
_ - Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je t'aime Bones. Lui répondis-je en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. –Il faut qu'on se mette en route, sinon nous allons être en retard.  
_  
Une fois garé, je fis rapidement le tour de la voiture, afin de l'aider à descendre. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle rouspète m'expliquant qu'elle pouvait le faire seule, mais rien, au contraire, elle me sourit simplement. Je plaçais ma main dans le creux de ses reins. Le voile qu'elle avait pris pour couvrir ses épaules ne descendant pas aussi bas, mes doigts étaient en contact direct avec son corps. Je raffermis un peu mon geste et elle s'approcha de moi, pour coller son corps contre mon flan. Dieu que j'aimais cette proximité entre nous, je ne pourrai plus m'en passer.

Entré dans le restaurant j'observais le décor : chaleureux, ambiance tamisée avec des bougies sur chaque table permettant encore plus d'intimité, des lampes murales éparpillées par ci par là donnant une douce lumière feutrée, un mélange sobre et élégant dans la décoration des tables. Un maitre d'hôtel nous accueilli et nous installa à notre réservation.  
_ - C'est magnifique Booth._  
Je grimaçais intérieurement, elle continuait d'utiliser mon nom de famille. Le plus souvent au travail bien sûr.  
_ - Désolée Seel'. Me dit-elle en souriant, ayant certainement remarqué mon trouble._  
J'attrapais l'une de ses mains et y déposa un baiser.  
_ - Je ne savais pas que tu mangeais français ?  
- A vrai dire, depuis que j'ai mangé chez Gordon Gordon, je crois que je peux manger n'importe quoi. Et il parait qu'ils font de l'excellente cuisine. Répondis-je._

J'ai commandé deux flutes de champagne pour l'apéritif, sur le coup, ma compagne a été surprise, mais je lui ai dit que je souhaitais fêter notre premier diner en amoureux et l'explication lui suffit. Nous avons donc trinqué à nous, et après avoir pris une gorgée du breuvage, je me suis penché au dessus de la table afin de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
Nous avons mangé l'entrée tout en discutant de nos années de partenariat, de diverses enquêtes que nous avions pu résoudre ensemble, des fouines et de diverses choses.  
Enfin les plats sont arrivés, Bones me demanda comment allait Parker et quand je devais le récupérer. Mon fils demandait de plus en plus à être avec moi et Rebecca n'avait pu que céder face à lui. De plus mon ex était ravie pour moi et Bones, et elle avait plus de facilité à laisser Parks avec moi en sachant que ma nouvelle compagne serait là pour l'aider pour ses devoirs ou pour qu'il ait plus de stabilité. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, par contre, c'est que Temp lui céder tout presque tout le temps, et, à deux contre un, j'avais du mal à dire non, et souvent Parker se couchait tard car nous regardions un film tous les trois.  
_ - Je dois le prendre vers neuf heures trente, après quoi on ira chercher la peinture pour sa chambre.  
- D'accord. Je trouve cela bien qu'il puisse avoir sa propre chambre, j'espère que ça lui plaira. _  
Elle semblait vraiment se poser la question et avoir peur que mon fils ne se sente pas à l'aise.  
_ - Bones ne t'inquiète pas, Parker t'adore, et il est content de pouvoir vivre avec toi, avec nous. Tu as bien vu comme il était excité quand on lui a dit. Et hier soir quand je l'ai eu au téléphone, il était déjà en train de me dire ce qu'il avait prévu pour sa chambre. Il est heureux, ne t'en fais pas. _  
Elle me sourit simplement, un vrai sourire, un magnifique sourire, un de ceux pour lequel je pourrais me damner.  
_ - J'aime beaucoup Parker. Tu sais combien je me trouve peu douée avec les enfants et pourtant avec lui tout semble si simple, si évident. Je suis heureuse de faire partie de votre famille._  
Mon cœur rata un battement, c'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait ce terme « famille » pour nous désigner, pour désigner notre situation. Sans hésiter, je me redressais, saisi son visage de mes deux mains et l'embrassais fougueusement. Puis me rasseyant je lui lançais mon sourire le plus charmeur, j'étais vraiment heureux, comblé.  
_ - Seeley, que se passe-t-il ? me demanda-t-elle surprise  
- Rien de particulier, je suis juste heureux, t'entendre parler de famille pour parler de nous trois, c'est juste génial… vraiment génial_

Notre dessert fut apporté, nous avions pris une coupe de glace accompagnée de fruits frais, une coupe pour deux. Je sais que cela pouvait faire très cliché, mais ca faisait parti de la « soirée parfaite » d'après moi. Nous l'avons dégusté avec plaisir, en discutant, mais cette fois, de nous. Nous prenions notre temps, enfin, façon de parler. En l'espace de quelques semaines, nous nous étions mis ensemble, et avions décidé de nous installer ensemble. Nous n'avions pas vraiment de plans d'avenir, juste de profiter au maximum de notre nouveau statut, de rattraper le temps perdu, de nous découvrir l'un l'autre, de nous aimer tout simplement.

Bien sûr, au fond de moi, j'avais toujours des envies, celle de la voir me rejoindre au pied d'un hôtel en robe blanche, et aussi celle de voir un jour un petit être grandir bien au chaud, dans le ventre de Bones. Un instant, une image d'une petite fille, les yeux bleu-vert et de magnifiques cheveux me traversa l'esprit. Et je repensais à ce fameux jour, chez Sweets où Bones m'avait dit vouloir que je devienne le géniteur de son enfant. Peut être qu'à présent, je pouvais en être simplement le père, et que nous pourrions ainsi agrandir notre famille.  
_ - Seeley, à quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda ma compagne en me caressant le dos de la main, de cette main qui était entrelacée à la mienne depuis pratiquement le début de soirée.  
- A notre famille c'est tout._  
Je lui souris en répondant, et elle me sourit, un instant ses yeux pétillèrent d'une étincelle nouvelle. Pensait-elle à la même chose que moi ?


	48. Chapitre 48 : Nuit

**Chapitre 48 : Nuit**

Le repas avait été merveilleux, Booth fantastique, attentionné comme jamais il ne l'avait été, drôle, aimant, tendre. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien.  
Après le diner, nous sommes allés nous balader près du parc pas loin de chez moi, là où nous avions discuté quelques temps auparavant.  
La soirée avait été si romantique, les baisers nombreux, les sous-entendus tout autant.  
Remontant vers notre appartement, nous étions de plus en plus proche, nos corps comme attirés l'un par l'autre. A peine les portes de l'ascenseur fermées, que mon compagnon m'attirait à lui et prit possession de mes lèvres ; un baiser torride qui enflamma mes sens.  
Je pouvais sentir tout son être contre moi, chacun de ses muscles vibrant sous mes mains. Lentement, je fis glisser mes doigts de l'arrière de ses cheveux à sa nuque, et à son torse. De son côté, il descendait le long de mon dos, sur mes hanches, au creux de mes reins, effleura ma fesse droite ce qui me fit tressaillir, et je pus sentir son sourire s'agrandir.

Le ding de l'ascenseur nous fit nous séparer, légèrement, Booth, autant que moi je pense, n'avions plus la force ou la patience pour être éloignés de plus de quelques centimètres.  
Tandis que j'ouvrais, je sentais les lèvres de mon partenaire parsemer mon cou de baisers, chacun m'envoutant d'avantage. Jamais je n'avais eu autant de mal à ouvrir une porte.

Enfin, nous avons franchis le seuil. Seeley m'a retourné pour que je lui fasse face, il m'a souris, et cette fois, tendrement il a pris possession de mes lèvres, une main posée sur ma joue, l'autre sur ma taille. C'était tendre, empli de sentiments, mon âme semblait s'envoler et mon cœur battait à tout rompre tant se baiser était exquis.  
Puis reculant il a posé son front contre le mien. Il semblait vouloir calmer ses ardeurs, et bien qu'étant quelques peu frustrée par cela, j'y trouvais aussi un certain charme. C'était comme s'il souhaitait prendre tout son temps.

Je la regardais, elle était si belle à cet instant, une petite moue de frustration, pourtant je pouvais voir qu'elle appréciait aussi mon geste. Je voulais que notre première nuit soit parfaite, et pour cela il fallait que l'effervescence se calme, sinon notre étreinte aurait semblé plus bestiale que pleine d'amour. Et je comptais bien lui faire découvrir ce que « Faire l'amour » signifiait.  
_ - Ce fut une soirée merveilleuse._  
Son regard était plein d'incompréhension.  
_ - Mais elle ne fait que commencer. Poursuivis-je avant qu'elle ne pense que je souhaite partir.  
- Oui et je sens qu'elle va être exquise. Me répondit-elle mutine._  
Dieu, elle allait me rendre fou à agir ainsi. Rien que les baisers torrides que nous avions échangés m'avaient mis dans tous mes états, mais si, en plus, elle commençait à vouloir jouer sur ce terrain là, je ne donnais pas chère de ma peau.

Tendrement, je l'ai approché de moi, reprenant possession de sa bouche, titillant de ma langue afin d'avoir un accès plus large, ce qu'elle m'offrit. Lorsque nos deux langues sont entrées en contact, tout autour de moi sembla disparaitre, il ne restait plus qu'elle et moi, plus que son corps contre le mien, plus que le désir de la faire mienne et de n'être qu'à elle. Mais je devais me calmer.  
Ma main sur sa joue descendit pour caresser sa nuque, et je la suivais de ma bouche. Bones bascula sa tête afin de me laisser une ouverture plus grande. Mordillant légèrement le lobe de son oreille, je pus entendre un gémissement de plaisir lui échapper. Ses doigts étaient en train de s'attaquer à ma chemise et ouvrait, dans une douce caresse, les boutons de celle-ci. Continuant mon exploration, je descendis le long de son décolleté, sa peau frissonnant sous mes caresses, survolant sa robe, j'effleurais l'un de ses seins. Au travers du tissu, je sentis la pointe dressée et cela augmenta d'avantage mon désir. Mes reins étaient en feu et mon sexe de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon pantalon de costard.

Ses lèvres sur mon corps m'enflammaient, je pouvais sentir ses mains passer sur ma poitrine, puis aller dans mon dos, pour retracer le dos-nu que je portais et remonter vers les bretelles de ma robe pour les faire glisser l'une après l'autre de mes épaules, en agrémentant ce geste de petits coups de langue. Enfin je me retrouvais en string et talons hauts devant lui, et tandis qu'il se reculait pour me regarder, j'en profitais pour lui ôter sa veste et sa chemise dans un même mouvement.  
Ses yeux étaient de braises, et semblaient littéralement me dévorer. Jamais je n'avais pu voir un tel regard, rempli de désir, d'amour et de passion.

Je me collais à nouveau à lui, frottant mes seins contre son torse, et je pus le voir sursauter au contact, ce qui augmenta ma propre envie.

Qu'elle était belle, là, à moitié nue devant moi, mon cœur au bord du gouffre, mon corps en attente de la découverte du sien. Lentement je baladais mes mains sur ce corps si parfait et tant désiré. Arrivé au niveau de ses cuisses, je fis une légèrement pression afin de la soulever et elle passa ses bras autour de ma nuque me permettant ainsi de la soulever. J'entendis ses escarpins tomber au sol. Ses jambes, longues, galbées, musclées, encerclèrent ma taille, et je l'emportais jusqu'à notre chambre.  
L'allongeant sur le lit, je profitais de la lumière passant au travers des fenêtres pour l'observer. Elle était là, couchée, semi-offerte, les yeux brillants de désir, le corps en attente de mes caresses, tremblante à l'appréhension de la nuit que nous allions passer. Jamais je n'avais vu un aussi beau spectacle.

Je pouvais le voir m'observer, et j'aimais ce regard sur moi. Je savais que cela l'excitait. Il était agenouillé devant moi, lentement je fis glisser mon pied droit contre sa cuisse, tout d'abord à l'extérieur, puis à l'intérieur, arrivant à son entre-jambe, je marquais une légèrement pression et je le vis sourire, un sourire carnassier mais aussi tendre et brulant. Il a écarté ma jambe et s'est allongé sur moi, prenant possession de ma bouche dans un baiser passionné. L'une de ses mains descendant sur ma poitrine, titillant mes tétons ce qui me fit gémir contre ses lèvres. J'avais fermé les yeux, et je les rouvris en sentant sa langue jouant avec mon sein, ce qui me fit sursauter. L'un après l'autre, il prit soin de ma poitrine, prenant son temps, parfois mordillant, parfois léchant, n'arrêtant pas ses caresses.

Sa peau avait si bon gout, j'explorais chaque parcelle de ce fruit si longtemps défendu. Je voulais m'imprégner de chaque zone, découvrir chaque endroit. Dans une lenteur extrême, je continuais ma descendre, déposant une myriade de baisers, chacun provoquant chez ma maitresse un nouveau tressaillement. Ma main descendant, j'en profitais pour caresser sa cuisse gauche, pour remonter sur la droite, ma bouche suivie le mouvement. Je répétais la manœuvre plusieurs fois, évitant à chaque reprise l'Eden de ma compagne. Un soupir de frustration se fit entendre et je relevais les yeux vers elle avec un sourire amusé qu'elle ne rata pas. Je remontais rapidement déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de m'approcher de son oreille.  
_ - Laisse moi prendre mon temps et te montrer ce qu'est ne plus faire qu'un avec l'autre. Et sans la laisser répondre, je repris mon petit jeu._

Il se jouait de moi, de mon excitation, mais plus il faisait cela et plus cela augmentait mon désir pour lui. Mon corps semblait atteindre un point qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Lorsque je sentis sa main effleurer ma toison, je sursautais. Il avait tant tourné autour, que je ne m'y étais plus attendue. Sans me laisser le temps de me reprendre, il commença à me caresser plus sensuellement, et les sursauts me prenant à chacun de ses gestes. Je sentis ses lèvres sur mon ventre puis descendre, au moment où sa langue entra en contact avec moi, une impression d'extase me saisie. Terriblement lentement il me léchait, une douce torture comme je n'avais jamais pu en avoir. Lorsque l'un de ses doigts s'insinua en moi, une décharge me parcourue et je fermais les yeux, voulant plonger dans cette luxure de plaisir qu'il m'offrait. Ses mouvements étaient tendres, chacun cherchant à augmenter ma jouissance. Sans réellement m'en rendre compte, je lui caressais les cheveux d'une main tandis que l'autre agrippait les draps pour me contrôler.

Ses gémissements m'arrivaient aux oreilles comme un doux son merveilleux, mélodies de plaisir que je lui donnais. Son corps s'offrant complètement à moi me faisait vibrer autant que le sien. Son jus, si délicat, coulait dans ma gorge, et abreuvait ma soif d'elle, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour moi. Je comptais l'entendre crier mon nom, lui faire découvrir le paradis de bien des manières durant la nuit à venir. Entre mes idées et ses réactions, mon corps devenait de plus en plus brulant, mon sexe de plus en plus gonflé. Les soubresauts de ma partenaire devenaient nombreux, et j'accélérais mes mouvements jusqu'à ce que je la vois haletante, se mordant les lèvres après avoir crié combien cela était merveilleux. Retenant encore son corps, je remontais vers sa bouche en continuant de parsemer son corps de baisers. A peine avais-je eu le temps de l'embrasser, qu'un sourire diabolique naissait sur ses lèvres.

Je n'avais jamais vécu une telle expérience, et je savais que je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Mais après ce qu'il venait de me faire subir, je ne comptais pas le laisser s'en sortir ainsi.  
Dans un mouvement rapide, je me retrouvais sur lui, et tout comme il l'avait fait, je descendis lentement. Otant son pantalon suivi de son caleçon en effleurant volontairement son pénis tendus je pus enfin le découvrir nu. Mes yeux pétillaient à la découverte, je n'avais pas imaginé lui faire autant d'effet. J'étais à genou sur ses cuisses, et mes mains se mirent à caresser ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux, pour enfin saisir son sexe gonflé ce qui entraina chez lui un sursaut et je le vis fermer les yeux, comme attendant ce qui allait suivre. Mon envie de le gouter prenant le dessus, je l'ai pris en bouche, et un son rauque me parvint ce qui décupla en moi le désir. Délicatement j'entamais des va-et-vient de ma bouche et mes mains, titillant de ma langue l'extrémité.

Elle savait y faire et cela allait me rendre dingue. Elle semblait prendre son temps, et je la laissais faire tant bien que mal, j'avais fait la même chose quelques minutes auparavant. Mon bras gauche sur mon visage, je tentais de rester calme et de me contrôler malgré ce qu'elle me faisait. Sa bouche était si chaude et si humide, ses mouvements diaboliquement calculés pour accroitre mon plaisir.  
_ - Arrrêêtteee… soufflais-je après plusieurs minutes de cette douce torture_  
Mais elle n'écouta pas. Aussi, je me ressaisi et la relevais pour me placer sur elle. Mes yeux plongeant dans les siens, tentant de reprendre une respiration plus calme. Son sourire était envoutant, elle avait parfaitement entendu, mais s'était amusé à mes dépends… quoique.

_ - Je veux te prouver combien je t'aime. L'entendis-je me dire alors qu'il était sur moi. _  
Doucement, il caressa mon visage tout en glissant en moi. En même temps, nous avons laissé un gémissement de plaisir nous échapper.  
Il est resté quelques instants comme cela, simplement en moi, sans bouger, profitant simplement de ce lien physique qui faisait que nous n'étions qu'un. Puis m'embrassant il a commencé à se mouvoir. Lentement. Terriblement lentement, ses reins si forts semblaient si tendres à ce moment là. Il n'avait pas quitté mes yeux une seconde, les siens étaient pétillants de désir et d'amour. Mes mains caressaient ses épaules et son dos.

Etre en elle me semblait être le meilleur des endroits. Jamais je ne m'étais senti autant à ma place qu'en cet instant. Mes gestes étaient doux et forts, je voulais lui montrer combien je l'aimais combien j'étais heureux avec elle.  
Sentant ses ongles me griffer un peu, et remarquant qu'elle se laissait aller totalement à moi, j'en fis de même et mes va-et-vient altérèrent entre lenteur extrême et accélérations, provoquant chez chacun de nous de merveilleuses sensations.  
Que cette femme pouvait être belle. Que j'aimais cette femme. Jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans elle.

Il était merveilleux, jamais un homme ne m'avait fait autant d'effet, jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de choses, je m'offrais à lui de corps et d'âme. Que j'aimais cet homme, A présent je me rendais compte ce qu'était l'Amour, ce que voulais dire ne faire plus qu'un avec l'être aimé.  
Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nos ébats ont durés tant j'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Plus ça allait et plus j'étais au bord du précipice, chacun de ses coups de reins m'y approchant d'avantage.  
C'est en criant son prénom que j'ai plongé dans le gouffre de la jouissance, mes muscles se déchirants les uns après les autres, mon corps pantelant et ruisselant du plaisir partagé.

A peine l'avais-je entendu que je sentis le plaisir me submerger à mon tour et je retombais sur elle. Mon corps était recouvert de sueur, chaque partie de celui-ci agréablement douloureux de l'effort fourni.  
Me redressant sur les avant-bras, je plongeais à nouveau mon regard dans le sien et lui souris avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser aimant. Ses yeux pétillants de bonheur, son souffle court, elle souriait. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi belle qu'à cet instant.  
Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, nous savions l'un comme l'autre que c'était inutile. Le moment que nous venions de partager avait été merveilleux. Nouveau aussi bien pour elle que pour moi.

Il s'est dégagé de moi et s'est allongé à mes côtés, m'entrainant avec lui afin que je me blottisse contre lui. J'ai enfoui mon nez contre son cou. Il m'avait fait découvrir un monde que je ne soupçonnais pas, brillant de bonheur et de plaisir. Un monde où il était possible que deux personnes ne fassent plus qu'une.


	49. Chapitre 49 : Bonheur

**Chapitre 49 : Bonheur**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qui nous étions ensemble. Un pur bonheur m'avait envahi, chaque jour était plus heureux que le précédent et chaque jour il me faisait découvrir ce que l'Amour signifiait.

Nous avions repris notre partenariat habituel avec les fouines, comme Booth aime à les appeler. Mes amis des Cartes Gagnantes ayant repris leurs postes respectifs. Chacun étant débordé avec nos emplois du temps respectifs, nous n'avions pas vraiment eu le temps de nous revoir, mais j'avais régulièrement Dean au téléphone. Comme toujours, c'est lui qui jouait le rôle d'intermédiaire entre nous tous, il adorait ça, une vrai commère comme disait mon conjoint sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Parker passait beaucoup de temps avec nous aussi, il avait insisté auprès de Rebecca pour être plus souvent chez son père et elle n'avait pu que céder. De ce fait nous l'avions pratiquement une semaine sur deux, à la plus grande joie de mon compagnon. La mère de Parker était d'ailleurs très heureuse pour Booth et moi, nous ayant dit qu'elle s'en doutait depuis longtemps au vu des regards et la prévenance de mon partenaire à mon égard, ainsi que ma façon d'agir, bien que timide, face à lui.

J'étais dans la cuisine, attendant nos invités, tandis que mon partenaire finissait de mettre la table. Partenaire, j'aimais employer ce mot pour le double sens qu'il laissait transparaitre. Quelques jours auparavant, Booth avait eu l'idée d'inviter tout le monde afin de nous revoir et de profiter de notre famille, aussi bien celle de sang que celle de cœur. C'est très heureux et enthousiasmes qu'ils avaient tous accepté.

Je sentis des bras encercler ma taille et des lèvres se poser sur mon cou.  
_ - J'ai terminé.  
- Je m'en doutais un peu. Parker est prêt aussi ?  
- Il est encore dans la salle de bain.  
- Cela fait une demi-heure qu'il y est.  
- Que veux-tu il est pire qu'une femme. Dit-il en riant, pourtant il avait raison, Parker, du haut de ses onze ans, aimait passer du temps à faire attention à lui, il savait déjà comment charmer les autres, et cela annonçait la suite, lorsqu'il commencerait à vraiment s'intéresser aux filles._  
J'avais fermé les yeux au contact du corps de mon homme, Dieu que j'aimais le sentir contre moi, aussi tendre et aimant. Les baisers qu'il parsemait dans mon cou m'électrisaient, et il le savait très bien. Il avait très vite remarqué l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, tout comme moi à son égard, nous en jouons assez souvent.  
C'est la sonnette qui nous sortit de notre monde.

_ - Bonjours papa. Dis-je en l'étreignant. Je fis de même avec Russ et Amy ainsi que les filles.  
- Tu es radieuse ma puce.  
- Merci papa, entrez donc._  
C'est ainsi que débuta l'arrivée des divers invités.

Durant l'apéritif, mon père interrogeait beaucoup les compagnons des Cartes Gagnantes sur ce que j'avais pu faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il posait des questions, mais il insistait toujours pour avoir des réponses. Le Chef restait le plus évasif possible. Cette discussion avait déjà plus ou moins eut lieu, mais je pense que mon père souhaitait être rassuré sur mes années auprès d'eux et chacun de mes coéquipiers tentait au mieux de l'y aider.  
Dean raconta l'une ou l'autre anecdote de nos entrainements aidé de Ty surtout, Mac ayant toujours été plus discret.

_ - Tu te souviens Dean quand vous êtes partis en mission au club de strep tease.  
- Oh oui je m'en souviens, Temp était géniale sur scène._  
Je vis Booth s'étouffer avec sa boisson, mon père et Russ ouvrir la bouche avant de la refermer comme choqués.  
_ - Brenn' faire un strep tease ? lança Angela  
- Oh oui, et c'était vraiment très …. Hot. Finit Dean après avoir réfléchit quelques instants tout en me faisant un clin d'oeil._  
Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur moi, surtout ceux de mon compagnon qui semblait vouloir plus d'explication.  
_ - J'ai suivi une formation pour danser ainsi Dean, tu le sais très bien.  
- Peut-être mais vu comme ils bavaient tous devant toi. Ria-t-il  
- Une formation ? Interrogea Russ  
- Effectivement, elle a été formée par une professionnelle dans ce secteur, vous savez pour nos missions, nous devons savoir faire tout un tas de choses, et ce qui nous manque, nous est enseigné. Intervint le Chef d'un ton calme, afin de me soustraire à l'attention de tous._  
J'en profitais donc pour m'éclipser à la cuisine le plus doucement possible.  
J'avais bien entendu que ma meilleure amie avait relancé le sujet.  
_ - Sweetie ce n'est pas en fuyant que tu y couperas, je veux tous les détails. _  
Je roulais des yeux dans l'autre pièce, imaginant très bien l'attitude de l'artiste et ce qui m'attendait.  
_ - Un strep tease alors ? Me demanda une voix chaude que je reconnaissais, pourtant quelque chose troublait son ton.  
- Tu sais les missions…  
- Intégral ? Me coupa-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien._  
J'allais répondre, mais il me sourit et enchaina.  
_ - Ok en y pensant, ça me met hors de moi de savoir que d'autres ont pu te voir nue, surtout les hommes qui vont dans ce genre d'endroit. Et non, je ne veux pas de réponse à ma précédente question, c'était purement macho. C'est juste … juste que je te veux pour moi. Je sais que c'est égoïste et que tu ne m'appartiens pas, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Savoir que d'autres ont pu poser les yeux sur toi, te toucher, d'embrasser me met hors de moi, et je sais que c'est ridicule._  
Il s'était approché de moi et m'avait pris dans ses bras en disant cela. D'un autre, je n'aurais jamais accepté cette impression d'appartenance, mais avec lui cela me rassurait et j'aimais ça. Je l'embrasais tendrement avant de lui lancer.  
_ - Mâle-alpha va. En lui tapant sur l'épaule et riant._

Le repas se passa à merveille, tout le monde s'entendait très bien. Angela et Dean en profitaient pour nous relancer sur les années passées à nier l'évidence, mais ni Booth ni moi ne nous en plaignions. Bien sûr nous savions l'un comme l'autre que nous avions perdu du temps pour rien, mais l'essentiel était qu'à présent nous étions heureux.

Enfin le moment du dessert, depuis le début du diner je n'attendais que cet instant.  
Après avoir tout déposé à table, je restais debout.  
_ - Un problème ma Chérie ? Me demanda mon père inquiet. Croisant le regard de Booth, je pu y lire la même inquiétude.  
- Non non, rien de grave, juste une chose à vous dire. Dis-je un sourire timide sur les lèvres, légèrement anxieuse._  
Mon compagnon tenta de me scruter de ses tendres prunelles chocolats, je lui souris simplement, sans rien dire.  
_ - Tu sais quelque chose Booth ? Intervint Dean  
- Non. Dit-il impatient sans me lâcher des yeux._

- Tout d'abord, je vous remercie d'être tous là, cela me fait énormément plaisir de vous avoir vous tous ma famille de sang et celle de cœur. Je sais que nous ne nous voyons pas assez, et cela m'attriste, mais j'espère que nous trouverons plus d'occasion pour le faire.  
Ils acquiescèrent tous, souriant.  
_ - Angela, je voulais te dire que tu es ma meilleure amie et que je t'aime.  
- Tu n'es pas malade Sweetie ? Me coupa l'artiste, elle aussi inquiète face à mon attitude.  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Hodgins, je suis content que tu prennes si bien soin d'elle, pour le reste, je te l'avais déjà dit à l'aéroport._  
Il hocha la tête se souvenant de notre au revoir il y a de cela presque deux ans maintenant.  
_ - Sweet et Daisy, je suis heureuse pour vous, vous méritez le bonheur, tout comme vous Cam et Paul.  
- Papa, Russ, je suis si heureuse de vous avoir retrouvé, de vous avoir dans ma vie. Je vous aime. Vous aussi Amy et les filles._  
Quelques larmes se formèrent au coin des yeux de mon père. Tournant la tête, je pus voir une certaine inquiétude filtrer dans le regard de Booth.  
_ - Tu ne comptes pas partir ma Puce ?  
- Non papa, ne t'inquiète pas. Répliquai-je en reportant rapidement mon attention sur lui.  
- Et pas de nouveau boulot pour vous. Demanda-t-il au Chef qui répondit négativement.  
- Vous autres, merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi. Aussi bien vous Chef, comme second père, que vous comme des frères, Dean tu es mon meilleur ami aussi._  
Tous me sourirent, cherchant tout de même pourquoi je parlais ainsi.  
Je pouvais sentir l'anxiété de mon conjoint filtrer, voyant sa mâchoire se crisper, ses traits se tirer de plus en plus et son regard dont l'inquiétude transpirait.  
_ - Parker, tu es un enfant formidable et grâce à toi j'ai découvert combien c'était merveilleux une vie de famille._  
Le petit garçon se leva et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de se réinstaller sur sa chaise.  
Enfin le tour de Booth, je le regardais et lui pris la main.  
_ - Booth, je t'aime comme jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible. Tu m'as fait découvrir l'Amour, la famille, tu m'as réconcilié avec mon père, tu m'as ouvert au monde.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime. Me dit-il en souriant et se levant afin de me prendre dans ses bras. Mais je ne me laissais pas faire et continuais donc ma tirade.  
- Tu te souviens, il y a quelques années avant que tu ais ta tumeur nous parlions d'un sujet délicat ?_  
Je le vis grimacer, cherchant dans sa mémoire à quoi je faisais allusion.  
_ - Oh mon Dieu. Entendis-je et tournant la tête, je vis Angela, elle avait compris, je lui intimais le silence du regard tout en lui souriant._  
Sweet allait ouvrir la bouche, mais fut coupé par mon compagnon.  
_ - C'est merveilleux. Dit-il en m'encerclant de ses bras puissants. – Depuis combien de temps, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant ? Je …._  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase et m'embrassa passionnément.  
_ - Tu es heureux ? Lui demandais-je  
- Heureux ? Tu plaisantes, tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux au monde._  
Plus rien autour de nous ne nous intéressait, seul le regard de Booth et sa bouche sur la mienne comptaient.

_ - Sans vous déranger, on pourrait avoir une explication ?  
- Bien sûr papa. Tu vas être grand-père. Lui dis-je en souriant. _  
Il sembla manquer d'air un instant et c'est une furie blonde qui sauta au cou de mon partenaire qui brisa le silence ambiant et permis à Max de respirer à nouveau.  
_ - Je vais vraiment avoir un petit frère ?  
- Ou une petite sœur Parker.  
- Oui, en tout cas je suis super content.  
- Moi aussi Parks. Répondit mon partenaire reposant son fils et me prenant dans ses bras afin de m'embrasser. – Moi aussi._  
C'est ce moment là qui permit à tous les convives de réaliser pleinement la nouvelle, et ils nous félicitèrent les uns après les autres

Le bonheur ne tient parfois qu'à peu de chose, il suffit de réaliser ce que nous avons, de ne pas avoir peur de les affronter nos sentiments.

Tel un oiseau au début de sa vie, j'avais eu peur de prendre mon envol et de gouter à ce plaisir qu'est l'Amour. Maintenant que je sais parcourir le ciel de cet Amour il m'est impossible de m'en passer. Booth est mon soleil, celui qui me guide à travers toute cette étendue de joie. Il m'a permis de prendre mon essor et depuis, c'est ensemble que nous continuons notre route, découvrant ainsi le bonheur d'être deux, d'être une famille.

* * *

PS : Voilà c'était le dernier chapitre.

Merci à vous de m'avoir lu et merci aussi pour vos divers commentaires.

J'espèr vous avoir fait passer un moment de plaisir grâce à mes écris.

A bientôt ;)


End file.
